Nur durch dein Blut  Teil 2
by Sirisa
Summary: Es ist nicht immer ein Zeichen von Schwäche, auf halbem Wege umzukehren!
1. Vorbereitung einer Festlichkeit

1**. Vorbereitung einer Festlichkeit**

„Mach schon, Severus, ich möchte nicht als Letzte erscheinen!"

Hermine stand fertig angezogen in ihrem Schlafzimmer und blickte ihren Mann auffordernd an. Snape jedoch saß mit mürrischem Gesicht auf dem Bett und überlegte gerade, ob er seinen zweiten Socken anziehen wollte oder nicht.

Er sah gedankenvoll auf seine Zehen, wippte etwas mit dem Fuß.

„Ich habe keine Lust!" sagte er dann langsam aber deutlich.

Hermine ließ sich ergeben vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und streichelte seinen nackten Fuß, nicht ohne spielerisch kitzelnd ihren Zeigefinger über die Sohle gleiten zu lassen!

„Heute ist Ginas Geburtstag und ich möchte wirklich schrecklich gerne mit ihr feiern.

Glaubst Du, Du kannst es mir zuliebe ertragen und dich gegebenenfalls... etwas beeilen?"

Ihr Augenaufschlag war an Liebreiz nicht zu übertreffen, dennoch grunzte Snape ungehalten:

„Es ist zu warm um draußen zu sein! Es ist zu warm um Socken und Schuhe anzuziehen!"

Hermine blickte hinunter auf ihre eigenen braungebrannten Beine und ihre Füße, die in eleganten Riemchenschuhen steckten.

„Du könntest es mal mit Sandalen versuchen!" sagte sie todernst und als sie Snapes empörten Blick auffing, da konnte sie ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ach Hermine, ich will nicht!" quengelte er weiter. „Es werden tausend Menschen da sein."

„Eintausenzweihundertelf, um genau zu sein!" entgegnete Hermine trocken. „Soviele sind eingeladen, Gina rechnet aber nur mit 800 Gästen!"

„Na wie überaus beruhigend!" knurrte Snape.

„Bitte Severus!" drängte Hermine, „wir brauchen fast zwei Stunden für die Anreise und es werden einige wichtige Leute da sein. Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen."

„Man sollte meinen dass du unter der Woche lange genug mit meiner Schwester zusammen bist. Wieso bist du auch noch am Wochenende so wild darauf zu ihr zu kommen?" blaffte Snape unwillig.

„Weil sie sehr nett ist, weil ich sie bewundere und weil ich sie sehr mag!" erwiderte Hermine geduldig.

„Das war aber auch mal anders!" brummte Snape und wehrte Hermines Hände ab, die ihm seinen zweiten Socken anziehen wollten!

„Unterlasse das bitte, Hermine!"

„Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen!" Hermine versuchte weiter, den Stoff über die Zehen ihres Mannes zu stülpen.

Dieser fasste jedoch ihre Handgelenke und zog sie aus der knienden Position herauf zu sich und aufs Bett.

„Wir könnten hier auch einen sehr schönen Abend verbringen!" Snape küsste sie sanft und ließ ihre Hände frei, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Hermine küsste liebevoll seine Hand, dann schmiegte sie sich seufzend an ihn.

„Wir werden einen schönen Abend haben und eine noch schönere Nacht...!" und dann fügte sie trocken hinzu: „...in Blankenstein!"

Snapes Seufzer kam so schnell wie ergeben und mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich von Hermine ab um sich seinem zweiten Socken zu widmen.

„Wenn ich an Lucius denke, dann wird mir ganz anders!" brummte er.

„Möchte mal wissen, was sie an dem gefressen hat. Der muß wirklich ungeahnte Qualitäten haben!"

Snape zog sich gerade seinen Schuh an und als er energisch an dem Schnürsenkel zerrte, da riß dieser entzwei. Hermine kommentierte dies mit weiterem Gekicher.

„Könnte schon sein!" behauptete sie und lachte breit.

„Was?" Snape sah sie irritiert an.

„Das mit den ungeahnten Qualitäten!" entgegnete Hermine bedeutungsschwer und grinste süffisant.

Snape schluckte.

„Sag mal, redet Gina mit dir über solche Dinge?"

„Welche Dinge?" fragte Hermine harmlos. Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine!" Er wollte jetzt wirklich eine Antwort.

„Im Leben nicht!" grinste Hermine und drehte sich schnell um, damit ihr Mann nicht sah dass sie rot anlief.

„Hermine?"

„Severus?"

Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah ihn unschuldig an und fand dass er sehr niedlich aussah, dort auf dem Bett mit einem Schuh in der Hand in den er gerade einen neuen Schnürsenkel fädelte.

„Können wir dann endlich aufbrechen?" fauchte er gerade und nahm sich fest vor, Gina ins Gebet zu nehmen. Das fehlte noch, dass sie mit seiner jungen und überaus liebreizenden Frau Bettgeschichten diskutieren würde. Im Stillen hoffte er dann doch sehr auf Hermines Diskretion. Nicht dass er sich was vorzuwerfen hätte, aber manche Dinge sollten seiner Meinung nach lieber in den eigenen vier Wänden bleiben.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Gina Nicemeadows vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihre Erscheinung. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie heute zu einer Löwenmähne aufgebauscht, die Augen ausdrucksstark geschminkt. Ihr Mund war durch einen rubinroten Lippenstift geziert. Sie wirkte gefährlich und gefährlich war die Stimmung in der sie sich befand.

„Nicht schlecht für eine Vierzigjährige!" dachte sie, während sie selbstgefällig ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie grinste, als sie an den Muggelmann dachte, der ihr gestern beim Shoppen Avancen gemacht hatte. Der arme Narr, wenn er gewusst hätte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hätte.

Gina war unausgeglichen wie sie nur sein konnte. Schon seit Monaten war sie von einer Unruhe befallen, meinte sich oder etwas verändern zu müssen. Zunächst hatte sie ihren Kleiderschrank reformiert, dann den von Lucius. Der arme Kerl wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er seine Lieblingspullover, Hemden und Hosen plötzlich im Altkleidersack wiederfand und von Gina genötigt „etwas Moderneres" tragen musste. Dann hatte sie die Handwerker durch ihre alte Villa wirbeln lassen. Es wurden Fußböden erneuert, Wände versetzt, neue Fenster eingebaut, das ganze Haus bekam einen neuen Anstrich. An den Wänden hingen plötzlich Bilder bedeutender Expressionisten, deren grelles Farbenspiel sich mit dem neuen schwarzen Mobiliar biss.

Gina selber hatte gearbeitet bis zum Umfallen, manchmal kam sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden aus ihrem Büro oder blieb ganze Nächte im Labor und wenn Lucius sie hier aufsuchte, so war sie ganz die Schwester ihres Bruders und schmiss neben der altbekannten Unfreundlichkeit auch schon mal mit Porzellantiegeln um sich. Lucius ging ihr an diesen Tagen lieber aus dem Weg und widmete sich seinen zahlreichen Hobbys.

Heute hatte sie anlässlich ihres Geburtstages zu einer großen Feier geladen. Im Garten waren Pavillons aufgebaut worden, ein mobiles Tanzparkett nebst Band lud zu ausgelassenen und fröhlichen Bewegungen ein und für das leibliche Wohl würde eine Heerschar von Köchen und Köchinnen sorgen. Wein und Sekt hatte sie im Überfluss bestellt und selbst das Wetter war ihr wohlgesonnen und ließ eine Sonne vom Himmel strahlen, die man schöner nicht hätte mahlen können. Ein perfekter Tag, sollte man meinen.

Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet. Gina blickte sich stirnrunzelnd um. Natürlich war es Lucius, der ungebeten in ihr Schlafzimmer kam. Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, den Anzug, den sie ihm gekauft hatte, anzuziehen, ohne dass das Hemd verkehrt herum war, oder ein Etikett irgendwo noch hervorlugte. Er erschien ordentlich frisiert. Auf ihren Wunsch hin hatte er sich die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammenbinden lassen und wirkte so frivol und yuppiehaft. Gina gab innerlich zu, dass er gut aussah. Er hatte einen nahezu perfekten Körper, den er pflegte wie eine Kathedrale. Zeit genug hatte er ja, denn die einzige Beschäftigung der er sonst noch nachging, war das Sammeln von Zauberstäben und das Ansehen von Muggelfilmen. Er trat hinter sie und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Ihre Augen trafen sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Spiegelbild.

„Ich liebe dich!" säuselte er in ihr Ohr. Gina tätschelte ihm die Wange.

„Das ist schön, Lu, ist die Band eigentlich schon da!"

Lucius küsste ihre Schulter und umfing ihre Taille mit seinen Armen. „Nein, es ist noch keiner da. Wir hätten noch Zeit für ein anderes Zwischenspiel..." er drängte sich an sie und seine Hände glitten über ihren Bauch und kletterten bis zu ihren Brüsten, die er durch den Stoff ihres schulterfreien Kleides hindurch massieren wollte.

„Lucius, lass den Scheiß, ich bin jetzt gerade fertig angezogen und ich habe keine Lust in 30 Sekunden noch mal von vorne anzufangen...!"

Gina hatte ihn abgeschüttelt und ignorierte seinen pikierten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ließ ihn vor ihrem Frisierspiegel stehen und ging hinunter um die letzten Anweisungen für ihr Ehrenfest zu geben.


	2. Eine Geburtstagsfeier

_Hallo und dankeschön an alle, die sich den zweiten Teil antun wollen!_

_So friedlich wie es sich in der Overtüre anhört, wird es natürlich nicht bleiben!_

_Ich hoffe dennoch, dass Ihr Spaß beim Lesen haben werdet!_

_Enjoy!_

**2. Eine Geburtstagsparty**

Hermine und Severus erreichten Ginas Villa am frühen Abend. Schon aus der Ferne hörte man Musik und Gelächter, die Straße war zugeparkt mit magischen und nichtmagischen Autos und Severus genervtes Seufzen begleitete sie vom ersten Augenblick an, da sie Blankenstein erreicht hatten.

„Hallo Herminchen!"

Ehe Hermine sich versah, war sie von einem zierlichen jungen Mann gefasst und einmal im Kreis gewirbelt worden.

„Robby!" quietschte sie halb erschrocken, halb belustigt. Der Angesprochene ließ sie los. „Eine geile Fete!" freute er sich, „tanzt Du nachher mit mir?"

Seine vergnügt funkelnden Augen fielen plötzlich auf Severus, dessen Gesichtsausdruck von griesgrämig zu gewittrig wechselte.

Da er augenscheinlich in Begleitung von Hermine gekommen war, streckte Robby ihm wohlerzogen die Hand hin. „Robin Ostendorf! Guten Tag!" sagte er artig.

Severus starrte auf die Hand als wolle er sie am liebsten abhacken, dann ergriff er sie kurz und schnarrte eisig: „Snape!"

„Hermines Vater?" fragte Robby strahlend.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und Hermine spürte die Welle von

unterdrückten Emotionen, die gerade inständig darum bettelten, freigelassen zu werden.

Statt einer Antwort drehte sich Severus von Robin weg, fasste Hermines Arm und grollte: „Komm Liebling, lass uns Gina suchen!" Dann zog er Hermine mit sich, die dem peinlich berührten Robby noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

„Wer war der Kerl?" raunzte Severus ungehalten und Hermine spürte seine Fingernägel, die sich in ihre Haut bohrten.

„Ein Kommilitone, Severus und jetzt komm wieder runter! Robin ist in Deutschland zur Schule gegangen, du kannst ihm nicht verdenken dass er den großen Severus Snape nicht als Poster an der Wand hängen hatte und ehrfürchtig vor deiner Erscheinung in die Knie geht."

Severus schnaubte. Er hatte es gewusst, diese Party war der reinste Horror.

„Aha, und alle deine Kommilitonen nennen dich Herminchen?"

„Eifersüchtig?" Hermine war an der Hauswand stehen geblieben und zog ihren Mann rasch an sich.

„Immer und ständig!" brummte Severus gutmütig und war schon wieder halb versöhnt.

Respektlos küsste Hermine ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Das freut mich zwar aber das war gerade total unbegründet!"

„Bei diesem halben Hähnchen hätte mich das auch gewundert!" begehrte Severus direkt wieder auf.

„Schschschsch! Es werden wahrscheinlich heute noch mehr junge Männer das Wort an mich richten. Bitte sei so nett und bringe sie nicht um!"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Wieviele werden es denn wohl sein?"

„Eintausenzweihundertundelf!" antwortete Hermine bestimmt

„Eintausendzweihundertundzwölf wenn man meinen überaus gutaussehenden Schwager mitrechnet!" Snape schaute Lucius entgegen, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu kam.

„Hermine, Du siehst bezaubernd aus!"

Er drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf den Mund und Severus sah aus, als würde er sich übergeben müssen.

„Severus, mein Freund! Wie schön dass Du doch mal den Weg in unser bescheidenes Heim gefunden hast. Komm mit! Wir müssen uns erst einmal stärken und dann habe ich in meiner Werkstatt ein paar neue Zauberstäbe. Die musst du einfach gesehen haben!" schwatzte Lucius drauflos und ignorierte einfach Severus genervtes Augenrollen. Er hatte sich zwischen Hermine und Severus eingehakt und bugsierte sie freundlich aber bestimmt zwischen den vielen Menschen hindurch in einen der Pavillons. „Setzt Euch, ich bringe Euch etwas zu Trinken!" Lucius verschwand.

„Erwarte nicht dass ich dich heute noch mal küsse!" Severus Gesicht war eine einzige Gewitterwolke.

„Einen Tag lang werde ich das wohl aushalten!" entgegnete Hermine ungerührt.

„Hallo Hermine!" zwei junge Männer gingen vorbei und winkten ihr lächelnd zu.

Hermine winkte zaghaft mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus zurück. Dieser verzog jedoch keine Miene sondern beobachtete Lucius, der gerade mit einem Tablett voller Gläser und einigen Flaschen wieder auf dem Weg zu ihnen war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Gina?" erkundigte sich Snape, als Lucius sich zu ihnen setzte.

Lucius deutete in eine unbestimmte Richtung. „Als ich sie zuletzt sah war sie in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit dem deutschen Zaubereiminister verstrickt und zankte mit ihm wegen der Zulassungsvorschriften für neue Zaubertränke."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde wachsam. „Gibt es da einen konkreten Anlass?"

Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Severus, frage mich das doch nicht. Gina redet mit mir nicht über ihre Arbeit!"

„Gina hat einige Ansätze für einen schnell zubrauenden Vielsafttrank entwickelt. Statt 4 Wochen würde man nur noch 2 Tage brauchen!" mischte Hermine sich in das Gespräch.

Snapes Kopf fuhr herum.

„Achwas?" Ärgerlich betrachtete er Hermine.

„Schön dass Du mir soviel erzählst!" blaffte er eingeschnappt.

„Als ich dir das letzte Mal was erzählen wollte, hast Du mich angeschnauzt Du hättest kein Ohr für Weibertränke!" ereiferte sich Hermine empört.

„Dabei ging es auch um einen Trank gegen Hitzewallungen!" konterte Snape nicht minder entrüstet.

„Das interessiert keine Sau!"

„Außer die Millionen Frauen in den Wechseljahren die nicht schlafen können!" maulte Hermine und man merkte dass sie beleidigt war. „Und jetzt sage mir wie oft ein Vielsafttrank eingesetzt wird, das steht ja wohl in keinem Verhältnis."

„Das eine ist Weiberkram, das andere ist Wissenschaft!" Snapes Tonfall war blasiert geworden was Hermine wie immer an den Rand der Weißglut brachte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Männer waren manchmal so dämlich. Nur das was sie interessierte, schien zu zählen. Jetzt verstand sie, warum Gina aufgegeben hatte mit Lucius über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich!" verstimmt war Hermine aufgestanden.

„Wo willst Du hin?" fragte Severus sofort scharf.

„Auf die Toilette, wenn Du gestattest!" säuselte Hermine lieblich mit einem Blick der ihre Worte Lügen strafte.

Snapes Augenwinkel zuckten. Statt einer Antwort griff er nach seinem Glas und wandte sich Lucius zu, der ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung ein wenig befangen gefolgt war.

„Jaja die Frauen!" startete er einen Versuch mit Severus ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Manchmal sind sie recht anstrengend, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte Severus gewinnend an.

„Nur manchmal?" schnaubte Severus und blickte jetzt doch Hermine hinterher, die Richtung Haus schlenderte und pausenlos nach links und rechts winkte, weil sie anscheinend alle kannte und begrüßen musste.

Lucius tat erstaunt. „Aber Du siehst Hermine doch nur an den Wochenenden. Die ganze Woche steckt sie doch ihre Nase in die Bücher oder arbeitet mit Gina im Labor!"

Severus blickte Lucius abfällig an. „Das war ein Scherz, Lucius!"

„Aaaah, verstehe..." Lucius nickte weise und schwieg dann betreten. Er hatte solange er denken konnte Probleme mit Snapes Art gehabt. Zuweilen fand er gewisse Charakterzüge bei Gina wieder, nur hatte er bei Gina einen besseren Ansatzpunkt. Wenn sie nicht gar zu übellaunig war, reichte es aus ihr ein paar Komplimente zu machen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Frauen waren ja so einfach zu manipulieren. An den ganz schlimmen Tagen ging er ihr einfach aus dem Weg und verkroch sich in der Werkstatt, die sich in dem großzügigen Gartenhaus am anderen Ende des Anwesens befand. Hier hatte er sein Reich für sich und konnte den ganzen Tag oder schon mal eine ganze Nacht vertrödeln, wenn die Luft im Haus zu dick war. Er ließ dafür seiner Frau alle Freiheiten die sie wollte.

Nunja, fast alle Freiheiten.

Er erwartete zumindest in letzter Konsequenz Treue von ihr. Er wusste, sie flirtete oft und gerne, aber solange sie sich ihre Entspannung bei ihm holte, sah er großzügig darüber hinweg. Schließlich war sie eine intelligente und attraktive Frau. Er selber war mit weniger zufrieden. Sexuelle Abenteuer interessierten ihn nicht. Gina war für ihn die tollste Frau der Welt und dafür zog er gerne auch mal den Kopf ein und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass sie in der Forschung so erfolgreich war. Dass Hermine seit letztem Jahr an der Zweiburgenuniversität studierte, hatte etwas frischen Wind in ihr Haus gebracht, denn von Montags bis Donnerstags bewohnte Hermine eines der Gästezimmer im Erdgeschoss. Freitags kehrte sie immer nach Hogwarts zurück um das Wochenende mit Severus zu verbringen. Er mochte Hermine sehr und freute sich, dass er nun nicht mehr die meiste Zeit alleine Essen musste, weil Gina entweder gerade Vorlesungen hatte oder in einer dringenden Besprechung war, oder an einem wichtigen und unaufschiebbaren Versuchsaufbau arbeitete, der es ihr nicht erlaubte das Labor zu verlassen. Hermine hatte wenigstens noch ein Ohr für andere Dinge und gelegentlich sahen sie sich sogar zusammen einen Film an oder spielten eine Partie Billard. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, was dieses nette und lustige Geschöpf an einem Miesepeter wie Severus Snape gefressen hatte. Anscheinend musste er über erstaunliche Qualitäten verfügen, die für seine Mitmenschen nicht so offensichtlich waren. Er nahm sich vor, Gina bei Gelegenheit mal auszufragen. Die Mädels tratschten ja sowieso so was rum. Er grinste und fragte sich, welches persönliche Rating ihm seine Frau wohl eingeräumt hatte.

„Was gibt es zu grinsen, Malfoy?" Snape riss ihn ruppig aus seinen Gedankengängen.

„Oh Severus, verzeih, ich schwelgte gerade in Gedanken an unsere umwerfenden Frauen!"

„Denk an deine Frau sooft Du willst aber halte meine bitte aus deinen schmalen Gehirnwindungen raus!" Severus verlor langsam seine Beherrschung.

Er hasste Menschenansammlungen und er konnte Lucius nicht leiden. Schwager hin oder her, Gina hin oder her, er machte aus seiner Abneigung keinen Hehl.

„Severus!" Lucius blickte ihn beleidigt an. „Du nimmst doch jetzt wohl nicht an dass ich unsittliche Gedanken gegenüber Hermine hege!" Seine blauen Augen waren ehrlich.

„Dafür fehlt dir die wichtigste Voraussetzung, Lucius, ein Gehirn!" giftete Severus.

Lucius stand auf. „Ich werde das Gespräch nicht fortsetzen, mir sind solche Launen von Gina her sehr vertraut und ich lasse dich jetzt lieber allein."

„Ja geh und spiele mit deinen Holzstöckchen!" schnappte Severus.

Lucius rückte noch nachdrücklich seinen Stuhl an den Tisch und verließ den Pavillon, einen vor Wut kochenden Snape zurücklassend.

Was dachte sich dieser kleine Schnorrer, dieser Parasit eigentlich. Severus war außer sich.

Er musste mit Gina reden, und das sehr, sehr dringend.

tbc


	3. Auf Abwegen

Danke für Eure Geduld!

**3. Auf Abwegen?**

Hermine war gemächlich durch die Vielzahl der Gäste zum Haus geschlendert. Sie hoffte Gina irgendwo auszumachen, um ihr endlich gratulieren zu können.

Auf der Gartenterrasse lief sie beinahe in Robby hinein, der mit einem Sektglas in der Hand mit Thomas, einem anderen Kommilitonen von ihr plauderte.

Robby schaute sie betreten an. „Hallo Hermine, das tut mir Leid wegen eben, ich wusste nicht dass es dein Mann war!"

Hermine grinste begütigend. „Ist schon O.K. Robby, er wird es überleben!"

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Thomas.

„Robin hat meinen Mann gefragt ob er mein Vater ist!" kicherte Hermine.

Thomas legte seine Hand auf Robins Schulter. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Kumpel, Du traust dich ja was! Erstaunlich, dass Du noch lebst! Ich möchte Severus Snape nicht zum Feind haben!"

Robin sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, doch Hermine knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite und lachte: „Ich habe ihm direkt das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er dich nicht vierteilt! Du kannst das Fest weiter genießen…... Hat einer von euch übrigens Professor Nicemeadows gesehen, ich möchte ihr endlich gratulieren."

„Ich habe sie eben ins Haus gehen sehen, zusammen mit Professor Gibson." verriet ihr Thomas. Hermine nickte ihren beiden Studienkollegen mit einem „Bis später mal" zu, und ging durch den Wintergarten ins Haus. Der alte Kasten war durch die Renovierungsarbeiten gewaltig aufgepeppt worden. Die düstere Stimmung die er vorher seinen Bewohnern vermittelt hatte, war nun einer durchweg freundlichen und modernen Atmosphäre gewichen.

In der Eingangshalle blieb Hermine stehen und versuchte Ginas Stimme auszumachen. Trautchen, die alte Haushälterin die heute auch zu den Gästen zählte, wuselte herum und konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass sie heute nicht zu arbeiten hatte, sondern wies mit steter Beharrlichkeit das Personal des Catering Services an.

„Hallo, Trautchen, kannst Du mir sagen wo ich Gina finde?"

Trautchen schimpfte gerade mit einer jungen Kellnerin und wies deshalb nur kurz mit dem Kopf nach oben.

Hermine lief rasch die geschwungene Treppe hinauf und ging über die Galerie zu Ginas Schlafzimmer. Sie klopfte kurz und öffnete die Tür, allerdings war der Raum leer, deshalb ging sie zwei Türen weiter, wo sich Ginas heimisches Arbeitszimmer befand. Hier hatte sie in den letzten Monaten häufig mit Gina über alten Aufzeichnungen gebrütet. Es sah ihr mal wieder ähnlich, sich einfach für einige Zeit zu verdrücken um dem Trubel um ihre Person zu entfliehen. Hermine holte Luft um ein fröhliches Happy Birthday zu schmettern und öffnete die Tür. Das Lied erstarb ihr buchstäblich auf den Lippen. Steven Gibson, der Professor für Transformationsgenetik stand in enger Umarmung mit Gina an ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Gibson Hand hatte Ginas Rock hochgeschoben und machte sich offensichtlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu schaffen.

Hermine schlug die Tür sofort wieder zu und lief hastig die Treppe hinunter. In ihrem Kopf überstürzten sich die Gedanken. Gina ging fremd. Sie betrog Lucius mit ihrem Kollegen Steven Gibson. Und das an ihrem Geburtstag mit dem Haus voller Gäste. Sie fasste es nicht.

Vollkommen verstört ignorierte sie Thomas und Robin, die noch immer auf der Terrasse standen und lief zurück zum Pavillon, wo Severus Snape alleine und grollend auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte.

Er hatte vorgehabt Hermine wegen ihres unfreundlichen Abganges zur Rede zu stellen, doch die Art und Weise wie Hermine aufgewühlt zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrte, ließ ihn diesen Vorsatz vergessen. Er kannte seine junge Frau inzwischen gut genug um zu erkennen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie besorgt. Ihre Augen schweiften unruhig umher.

„Wo ist Lucius?" fragte sie statt einer Antwort.

„Beleidigt abgezogen!" antwortete Severus, grimmig lächelnd.

Hermine schwieg, nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Was ist passiert!" Snapes Frage war auch die eindeutige Aufforderung an Hermine, ihm sofort zu erzählen was geschehen war, um sie so zu verwirren.

Sie schluckte, wusste aber nicht, ob sie Severus von dem Vorfall berichten wollte oder durfte.

Sie fühlte sich Gina gegenüber loyal verbunden, hatte Lucius aber so gerne, dass sie durch Ginas Verhalten zutiefst schockiert war. Wie Severus nun reagieren würde wenn sie ihm erzählte was sie soeben gesehen hatte, das vermochte sie nicht vorherzusagen. Bei Severus war alles möglich. Zwischen einem kurzen und trockenen Lachen und einem Wutausbruch mit dem er Steven Gibson durchs geschlossene Fenster schmeißen würde, konnte alles passieren.

„Ist dir einer der jungen Helden zu nahe getreten!" fragte Snape fürsorglich, wobei er innerlich schon wieder vor Wut vibrierte.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!" Hermine nahm seine Hand die auf dem Tisch lag. „Mir ist nur schrecklich warm!"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch als Ausdruck seines Unglaubens.

„Ich erzähle es dir späte, ja?" lenkte Hermine sofort ein und ärgerte sich, dass sie ihrem Mann einfach nichts vormachen konnte. Sie würde eine kleine Weile Zeit haben, das Erlebte in eine harmlose Geschichte zu verpacken. Vielleicht konnte sie ja das eine oder andere Detail verschweigen, ohne dass Severus es merken würde.

„Hast du Gina gesehen?" bohrte Severus weiter.

„Ich war im Haus und habe nach ihr gesucht!" wich Hermine ihm aus.

„Danach hatte ich nicht gefragt!" Severus sah sie streng an und sie bekam wie so oft schwitzige Hände. Beim kleinsten Versuch ihn zu hintergehen oder ihm etwas vorzumachen, spielte ihr Körper verrückt. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen.

Zu ihrem Glück erschien in diesem Moment einer der wenigen Menschen, die Severus Snape so aus der Fassung bringen konnten, dass er einen Gedanken an den er sich gerade festgebissen hatte, fallen ließ, ohne es selber zu merken. Harry Potter!

Harry sah fantastisch aus in seinem sportlichen hellen Sommeranzug dessen Jacke er leger über seinen Arm trug. Sein Hemd war weiter offen als es die Etikette normalerweise gestattete, doch der lose gebundene Knoten seiner Krawatte, seine braungebrannte Haut und sein strubbeliges Stirnhaar ließen ihn wirken, als sei er gerade aus der Titelseite eines angesagten Modejournal geschlüpft!

„Hallo Miiieeeene!"

Hermine war spontan aufgestanden und ihrem langjährigen Freund um den Hals gefallen, der ihre Umarmung herzlich erwiderte-

„Harry, wie schön, komm setz dich doch zu uns! Du siehst toll aus!"

Sie strahlte ihn an.

Harry Potter warf Snape einen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Professor?" Severus sah aus als hätte man ihm gerade ohne Narkose die Weißheitszähne entfernt, doch er hielt Harry seine Rechte hin.

„Guten Abend… Mister Potter!"

Harry ergriff die Hand und ließ sie schnell wieder los. Zuviel Vertraulichkeiten wollte er trotz der gemeinsamen Aktion gegen Voldemort nicht zulassen.

„Wo hast du Ginny gelassen?" fragte Hermine neugierig, Severus düstere Miene ignorierend.

„Sie kommt mit Ron nach!" erwiderte Harry und studierte aus den Augenwinkeln das Gesicht von Snape, das bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen eine grünliche Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind?" fragte er dennoch freundlich lächelnd um das Thema zu wechseln.

Hermine hatte ihm mal im Vertrauen erzählt, dass Snape sie damals hatte zwingen wollen den Kontakt zu Ron und ihm abzubrechen. Deshalb bemühte er sich immer um unverfängliche Themen, wenn Mister Spaßbremse in der Nähe war.

„DAS Mister Potter, würde mich auch interessieren!" Snape betrachtete Hermine nun wieder wachsam, der spontan das Blut wieder ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ich bin hier!"

Gina war an ihrem Tisch erschienen und Harry sprang auf um ihr die Hand zu schütteln und ihr zu gratulieren. Auch Severus war aufgestanden und nahm sie herzlich in den Arm. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und fügte grinsend hinzu, „vor allem einen anderen Mann!"

Ginas Körper schien zu vereisen und ihr Blick flog hinüber zu Hermine. Vorwurfsvoll fragend blickte sie ihr in die Augen. Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Gina verstand und entspannte sich wieder.

„Der Mann bleibt!" Sagte Gina gerade heiter. „Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Ich habe ihn spielen geschickt!" antwortete Snape gehässig.

„Aaach Severus!" tadelte ihn Gina. „Lass ihn doch bitte einmal in Ruhe!"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich halb amüsiert und mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine bemerkte er: „Dazu müsste ich schon etwas über seine besonderen Qualitäten erfahren!"

Gina sah Hermine wieder an, diesmal stirnrunzelnd. Hermine war ganz und gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Gina hatte also mitbekommen dass sie das Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte und Severus witterte mal wieder Ungereimtheiten. Na toll! Lucius war wie immer vor den Kopf gestoßen worden und würde 2 Wochen beleidigt sein.

Severus blickte prüfend zwischen ihr und Gina hin und her. Er hätte auch ohne besondere Gabe für Leglimentik bemerkt, dass die Schwingungen, die zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her gingen, anders waren als üblich. Überlegen lächelnd entließ er Gina aus seiner Umarmung. Er würde von Hermine alles erfahren, was ihn interessierte, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Der Abend begann langsam ihn zu interessieren. Vielleicht würde die Party kurzweiliger als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich gehe mal lieber gucken wo mein Angetrauter steckt und werde versuchen die Wogen zu glätten!" Gina machte ein neutrales Gesicht. „Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Hermine schnell.

„Gerne, wenn Du magst!" knirschte Gina und zu Severus und Harry gewandt sagte sie. „Ich sehe euch später, Ihr Lieben!" und sie drängte sich lächelnd an hereinströmenden Gästen vorbei, die ihr alle ihre Aufwartung machen wollten. Hermine beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.

Gina lief im Sturmschritt in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. In einer geschützten Ecke zwischen dichten Büschen blieb sie stehen und wirbelte mit wütend blitzenden Augen zu Hermine herum, die ihr auf dem Fuße gefolgt war.

„Musstest Du es ihm sofort erzählen?" fauchte Gina.

„Ich habe nichts erzählt!" antwortete Hermine leise. „aber er hat an meinem Gesicht gesehen, dass etwas passiert war!"

„Liebe Hermine, ich gebe dir den guten Rat, dieses kleine Intermezzo für dich zu behalten. Ich habe weder Lust auf eine Szene noch auf Vorträge von Severus."

Hermine sah geknickt zu Boden.

„Warum hast Du das getan, Gina?"

„Ich schulde dir keine Rechenschaft, Hermine!"

Hermine wich Ginas Blick nicht mehr aus. „Nein das tust Du nicht, trotzdem verstehe ich dich nicht. Lucius trägt dich auf Händen und das war doch genau das, was Du gewollt hast, all die Jahre. Und jetzt betrügst Du ihn mit diesem Gibson. Warum machst Du das?"

„WEIL ICH ES KANN!" raunzte Gina als Antwort.

Hermine zuckte zurück. Sie war es nicht gewohnt von Gina angeschrieen zu werden.

„Schon gut, von mir erfährt niemand etwas!" sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen aber Gina hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich bin momentan etwas durcheinander. Das ist nichts Ernstes zwischen mir und Steven!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Oh das sah aber verdammt ernst aus!"

Gina grinste schon wieder. „Ich sag mal so, Du bist noch gerade rechtzeitig gekommen und hast mich wieder zur Besinnung gebracht! Denk nicht weiter drüber nach, Kleines!"

Sie legte den Arm freundschaftlich um Hermine. „Und jetzt genieße die Party und lass dich nicht von Severus schlechter Laune anstecken!" und damit gab sie Hermine einen kleinen Schubs und schickte sie zurück in den Trubel und die Fröhlichkeit der Gäste. Sie selber warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Holzhütte am Ende des Gartens, wandte sich dann aber wieder entschlossen der Festlichkeit zu. Lucius hatte Zeit bis später. Lucius hatte immer Zeit bis später!

TBC


	4. Alte Freunde

**4. Alte Freunde**

Hermine sah sich nach Severus um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo ausmachen. Dafür traf sie auf Ron und eine vergnügte Ginny, die sofort mit Harry aufs Tanzparkett abzog.

„Lange nicht gesehen!" nuschelte Ron und sah sie verlegen von der Seite an.

Hermine nickte. „Wie ist es dir ergangen, Ron?"

Dieser seufzte tief. „Ehrliche Antwort?" Er sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ja sicher!" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Beschissen!"

„Warum?" Hermine war betroffen.

„Ich vermisse dich!"

„Ron!" Hermine sah sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um, um sich zu vergewissern dass niemand Zeuge seines Geständnisses geworden war.

„Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?" Rons Augen bettelten um ihre Zustimmung.

„Das ist wirklich schlecht, Ron!" Hermine war unbehaglich zumute. Dies war nicht der geeignete Augenblick um mit Ron über alte Zeiten zu reden. Schon gar nicht wenn Severus in der Nähe war.

„Bitte!"

Er hatte seine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt.

Schnell schob sie ihn weg.

„Okay Ron, gehen wir für einen Moment in mein Zimmer, aber unauffällig bitte!"

Sie betete dass nicht ausgerechnet jetzt Severus wieder auftauchen würde. Dieses Fest entwickelte sich langsam für sie zu einem Albtraum.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her zum Haus. Hermines Zimmer war gut über einen Nebeneingang des linken Gebäudeflügels zu erreichen. Verstohlen schob sie Ron durch die Eingangshalle in ihr Zimmer. Zimmer war eigentlich untertrieben denn der Raum war sehr groß und hatte durch Bücherregale, die als Raumteiler dienten, mehrere Bereiche.

Hermine ließ sich mit Ron in der kleinen Sofaecke nieder und hoffte wieder, dass Severus nicht auf die Idee kam, sie hier zu suchen.

„Du kannst mit der alten Fledermaus doch unmöglich glücklich sein!" platzte Ron heraus.

Hermine zuckte ob seines spontanen Ausbruchs zusammen.

„Doch das bin ich, Ron, sogar sehr!" ereiferte sie sich.

Ron schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

„Ich habe es damals nicht glauben können, als ich davon hörte," meinte er zaghaft.

„Und ich habe mir jetzt über ein Jahr die bittersten Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich damals…..nicht mehr um dich gekämpft habe!"

„Ron, glaube mir, das hätte nichts geändert! Ich habe mich in Severus verliebt und ich liebe ihn immer noch." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und registrierte bestürzt die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glitzerten.

„Ist er wirklich gut zu dir?" Rons Stimme bebte und die ersten Tränen kullerten über seine Wange.

Hermine stand auf und kramte eine Packung Taschentücher aus ihrem Schrank.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder und begann nach kurzem Überlegen von ihrem Mann zu erzählen.

„Weißt Du Ron, ihr kennt nur die eine Seite von ihm. Ihr kennt nur den gehässigen Lehrer, den gemeinen sadistischen Mistkerl der sich freut, wenn er einen Schüler bei einer Missetat erwischen und bestrafen kann. Aber das ist er eigentlich nicht. Severus ist ein sehr sanftmütiger Mensch. Um nicht selber verletzt zu werden hat er sich diese Maske aufgesetzt die Du von ihm kennst und die mich auch viel zu lange getäuscht hat. Er ist weder brutal noch sadistisch und für seine wenigen Freunde würde er durch Hölle und Fegefeuer gehen, ohne zu zögern oder viel Aufhebens darum zu machen. Das einzige was mir bei ihm oft quer geht, ist seine übertriebene Eifersucht. Aber das zeigt mir auch nur immer wieder, wie viel Angst er hat, mich zu verlieren. Er würde ausrasten, wüsste er, dass wir alleine in einem Raum sind."

Ron schniefte hörbar und richtete sich ritterlich auf.

„Ich möchte trotzdem dass Du weißt, dass Du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn es mal nicht mehr so läuft wie Du es dir vorstellst!"

Hermine war gerührt. „Danke Ron, aber ich kann mir heute wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals anderes empfinden werde." Sie lächelte Ron an. „Und würdest Du jetzt mit mir hinausgehen und dir einige meiner Kommilitoninnen vorstellen lassen? Da sind echt ein paar sehr, sehr nette Mädels dabei."

Sie war energisch aufgestanden und nötigte Ron ihr zu folgen. Das Gespräch war für ihren Geschmack zu emotional verlaufen und es wurde Zeit, dass Ron seinen Dackelblick wieder ablegte.

Sie schob ihn aus der Tür. Irgendwie hatte sie die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet, von Severus ertappt zu werden, doch als sie ihn jetzt sah, wie er gelassen auf einem Sessel in der Eingangshalle saß, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und sie und Ron ruhig musterte, da musste sie sich mit aller Gewalt an die Sätze erinnern, die sie kurz zuvor Ron vorgepredigt hatte. „Severus ist ein sehr sanftmütiger Mensch….."

Der sanftmütige Mensch war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Ron aufgebaut.

„Mister Weasley?"

Ron lief feuerrot an und schien immer kleiner zu werden.

„J….Ja?"

Snape reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag, schön Sie zu sehen!"

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

„Gu-guten Tag, P-Professor!" stotterte Ron und stürzte an Snape vorbei ins Freie.

Snapes Augen ruhten nun auf Hermine, die seinem Blick trotzig standhielt.

„Hättest Du vielleicht Zeit für eine Unterredung mit deinem Mann?"

„Ja, sicher!" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht auch im Schutze deiner privaten Räume?"

Snape deutete mit dem Kinn auf ihre Tür.

„Oder musst Du erst das Bett frisch beziehen!"

Hermine drehte sich ruckartig um und stieß gereizt die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf.

„Hör auf damit, Severus!"

Dieser war ihr langsam gefolgt und schloss nun die Tür hinter sich gefährlich leise.

„Gut! Ich warte!"

„Du wartest? Worauf? Dass ich mich bei dir dafür entschuldige mit einem Freund ein paar Worte in meinem Zimmer gewechselt zu haben!"

Severus ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, so dicht dass er sie beinahe berührte. Er zog witternd die Luft durch die Nase.

„Hör auf zu schnüffeln, Severus!" Hermines Ton war scharf.

„Dann sag mir was hier los ist!"

„Oh versagt etwa dein Riechorgan?" gab Hermine patzig zurück.

„Mein…. Riechorgan verrät mir immerhin dass Du gerade keinen Sex hattest und dass Du nicht wie Mr. Weasley vor lauter Angst dabei bist, dir in die Hose zu machen!"

Hermine drehte sich schnaubend weg und ließ sich wieder in die Sofaecke fallen.

„Dann kannst Du ja beruhigt wieder rausgehen, mein Schatz, und noch ein paar andere Menschen beleidigen!" Sie überspielte ihre Unsicherheit mit einem aufgesetzten Wutausbruch. Severus blieb hoch aufgerichtet im Raum stehen. In alter Manier verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Geste die Hermine heute noch Angst einjagen konnte.

„Ich frage dich noch mal, was – läuft – hier?"

Obwohl sich Hermine nichts zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen, fühlte sie sich unsicher unter seinem Blick und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie Rons Drängen nachgegeben hatte.

Sie verabscheute derlei Konflikte zumal sie nicht im Traum daran dachte, Severus zu betrügen. Umso mehr verletzte sie sein Misstrauen und es machte sie gleichzeitig wütend.

Gereizt antwortete sie:

„Nichts von Bedeutung, es sei denn Du interessierst die neuerdings für Unitratsch!"

„Vielleicht! Versuche doch mal mich damit zu unterhalten, Hermine. Was Ron Weasley interessiert, könnte mich vielleicht doch auch amüsieren!"

„Ron wollte nur wissen wie es mir geht!" Hermine spielte mit der Packung Taschentücher, die noch auf dem Tisch lag.

„Und dazu musstet Ihr euch einschließen?"

„WIR HABEN UNS NICHT EINGESCHLOSSEN!"

Hermine hatte nicht schreien wollen aber Severus brachte sie einfach auf die Palme.

Etwas ruhiger fügte sie noch hinzu. „Er wollte wissen ob ich glücklich bin und hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten, falls ich….." sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Falls Du was?" Snape war drohend näher gekommen.

Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Falls ich dich verlassen will!"

Snape erstarrte und die eiserne Maske die von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu seinem Gesicht wurde, zeigte Hermine dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.

Sie fuhr nicht gerne schwere Geschütze auf, aber heute hatte er sie wieder in die Enge getrieben. Jetzt galt es schnell wieder das Ruder rumzureißen.

Sie sah Severus Nasenflügel beben. Das einzige und untrügliche äußere Anzeichen seiner Emotionen, die in absolutem Aufruhr waren.

Sie ging schnell zu ihm und umarmte ihn zärtlich obwohl sein Körper hart und unbeweglich wie Stein erschien. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das nie passieren wird!" schnurrte sie und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, dem ein Stein von der Größe eines Mondes vom Herzen fiel.

Er konnte diese Angst, Hermine an einen anderen Mann zu verlieren, einfach nicht ablegen. Und vor allem bei Ron Weasley, Hermines Jungendliebe, hatte er ständig die Befürchtung dass die alte Leidenschaft wieder aufkochen könnte.

Aber er wollte sich dies nicht anmerken lassen, wollte stark und unnahbar sein.

Hermine zog energisch seine verschränkten Arme auseinander um ihren Kopf an seine Brust pressen zu können.

„Bitte lass uns nicht wegen derlei Nichtigkeiten streiten, Severus!" Ihre Stimme bebte.

„Ron ist ein Freund, er bedeutet mir viel, aber ich empfinde keine Leidenschaft für ihn!"

Severus Körper entspannte sich etwas. Er genoss die Nähe seiner jungen Frau und war schon wieder halb versöhnt.

Zögernd nahm er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und zwirbelte sie vorsichtig.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt dass ich dich liebe?" fragte er leise und küsste ihr die Stirn.

„Nein hattest du nicht und es wurde höchste Zeit." gab sie zur Antwort.

„Verzeih mir aber ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut!"

„Gott sei Dank!" erwiderte Hermine trocken, „ich weiß nicht ob ich dich anziehend finden würde, so ganz ohne Haut!" Aber sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Meinst du wir können jetzt den Rest des Abends miteinander verbringen, ohne dass wir uns bekämpfen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ich kämpfe nicht mit dir, Hermine, ich kämpfe um dich!"

„Dann hör endlich auf damit und vertraue mir, ich vertraue dir schließlich auch!"

„Ich gelobe Besserung!"

Hermine seufzte zufrieden, da spürte sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn die ihr Gesicht langsam anhob.

„Und was hat meine Schwester wieder angestellt?"

Hermine schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Es ist deine Schwester, frage sie selber wenn Du etwas wissen willst!"

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er wollte die frische Versöhnung nicht gefährden.

„Ich möchte gerne mit ihr reden, allerdings ist heute wohl nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt!"

„Du hast morgen den ganzen Tag Gelegenheit dazu!"

Hermine erinnerte ihn mit diesem Satz daran, dass er zugesagt hatte das ganze Wochenende zu bleiben und erst am Montag in aller Frühe alleine nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht wieder in der Schule zu sein.

Unter einem Dach mit Lucius Malfoy, fiel ihm dazu ein. Diese mutierte Nulpe bereits am Frühstückstisch ertragen zu müssen, war mehr als nötig, um seine Laune wieder Richtung Gefrierpunkt fallen zu lassen.

Aber Hermine zuliebe würde er es ertragen. Für Hermine tat er nun mal alles.

TBC


	5. Zauberstäbe

**5. Zauberstäbe**

Gina war die Königin des Abends! Sie tanzte, lachte, schwatze und trank pausenlos. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie mindestens drei Männer um sich gescharrt. Einer ihrer permanenten Begleiter war Steven Gibson doch ihr eigener Mann, Lucius Malfoy, fehlte!

Während Gina ihre Party in vollen Zügen genoss, hatte sich Lucius beleidigt in seine kleine Werkstatt zurückgezogen und angefangen, an einem neuen Zauberstab zu arbeiten. Darüber hatte er zuerst seinen Ärger und später dann auch Zeit und Stunde vergessen. Den Lärm der Gäste nahm er nur noch unterschwellig wahr.

Severus und Hermine hatten sich auch wieder zu der Gesellschaft begeben und Severus traf sogar einen alten Bekannten aus seiner Studienzeit, der ihn zu einem Glas Wein verführen und dann mit einem langen Gespräch über alte Zeiten fesseln konnte.

Hermine hatte sich dann irgendwann entschuldigt und war durch den Garten geschlendert.

Ihr fiel Lucius wieder ein. Ob er wohl wirklich wieder schmollend in seinem Gartenhaus saß?

Sie beschloss spontan nach ihrem Schwager zu sehen.

In der Werkstatt brannte Licht. Hermine klopfte höflich und öffnete die Tür. Lucius drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. „Oh Hermine, wie nett!"

Lucius hatte sein silbergraues Jackett ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hochgekrempelt, die Krawatter abgelegt und die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet. Sein Zopf hatte sich gelöst und Holzspäne hingen in seinen blonden Haarsträhnen.

Hermine kicherte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Holzwurm!"

Lucius schaute überrascht an sich herunter und unternahm einen schwachen Versuch, seine Kleider abzuklopfen.

„Was tust Du hier?" fragte Hermine höflich. Eigentlich war sie nie wirklich daran interessiert gewesen, was er in seiner Werkstatt machte, zumal Gina es immer als stümperhafte Laubsägearbeiten abtat.

Lucius wurde verlegen. „Wenn Du versprichst es niemandem zu erzählen, dann zeige ich es dir!" Er war nahe an sie herangetreten und zwinkerte ihr aus seinen blauen Augen verschwörerisch zu und dabei rieselten ein paar Sägespäne aus seinen Haaren.

„Versprochen!" lächelte Hermine und fand Lucius auf einmal sehr rührend, wie er erfreut über ihr Interesse anfing, in seinem Schrank zu wühlen.

Hinter Farbtöpfen und Werkzeug zog er einige Schachteln hervor, die er andächtig vor Hermine aufbaute.

Er öffnete die erste Schachtel und wickelte aus weinrotem Samt einen Zauberstab.

„Dies war der erste, den ich gemacht habe!" sagte er liebevoll und streichelte über das schlichte glatte Holz.

„Du hast ihn selber gemacht!" fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ich dachte Du sammelst nur!"

Lucius lächelte schwach. „Bitte verrate es niemandem, am allerwenigsten Severus, er würde sich nur wieder lustig machen!"

Hermine betrachtete den Zauberstab. „Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

„Ja natürlich!" Lucius gab ihn ihr begeistert und sah gerührt zu, wie Hermine ihn für einen einfachen Schwebezauber benutzte.

„Lucius, der ist perfekt!" sagte Hermine gerade erstaunt und Lucius strahlte sie an.

„Dann warte, bis Du die anderen gesehen hast." Eilig wickelte er einen weiteren Zauberstab aus. Dieser war aus fast weißem Holz und über und über mit Schnitzereien versehen.

Ohne zu fragen griff Hermine danach und spürte ein kühles Kribbeln in ihrer Hand, als sie ihn versuchsweise etwas durch die Luft sausen ließ.

„Spürst Du es?" strahlte Lucius sie an.

„Ja es kribbelt!"

„Ich habe einen Teil eines Drachenzahnes eingearbeitet!" erklärte Lucius beflissen. „Dieser Stab eignet sich besonders für Feuerzauber!"

Hermine streichelte den Stab fasziniert. Wer hätte gedacht das Lucius zu so etwas fähig war, dass er über ein solches Geschick verfügte. Insgeheim hatte sie ihn auch für zu tölpelhaft gehalten, als das er etwas Brauchbares zustande brachte.

„Schöne Männer sind blöd!" pflegte Gina ständig zu sagen, wenn Lucius durchgestylt durchs Haus schritt. Aber diese Zauberstäbe waren alles andere als aus der Hand eines Blödians gefertigt.

Lucius sah sie an.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

Er druckste herum. „Ich... ich habe etwas für dich!"

Unsicher war er nochmals an den Schrank getreten und zog eine Schublade auf.

Eingehüllt in schwarzen Samt zog er einen weiteren Zauberstab hervor.

„Ich...ich habe diesen hier für dich gemacht. Du brauchst ihn nicht annehmen, wenn er dir nicht gefällt!"

Verlegen hielt er ihr das Futteral hin.

Hermine nahm es erstaunt entgegen.

„Für mich?" fragte sie ungläubig und wickelte den Zauberstab aus. Es war ein Stab mittlerer Länge und Gewicht aus rotbraunem Mahagoni.

Am Griff waren einige wenige Symbole eingeschnitzt die Hermine als Sternzeichen erkannte.

Als sie den Griff anfassen wollte, da hüpfte ihr der Stab sanft entgegen und schmiegte sich vertauensvoll in ihre Hand. Sofort hatte sie das Gefühl über einen verlängerten Arm zu verfügen. Der Zauberstab war kein Werkzeug, er war Teil ihrer selbst geworden und seine Magie erfüllte sie, schien sich mit ihrer eigenen Zauberkraft zu verpaaren und zu vervielfältigen.

„Lucius!" hauchte Hermine verzückt.

„Er gefällt dir?" fragte Lucius noch mal unsicher.

„Der ist...vollkommen!"

Lucius strahlte glücklich. „Das heißt Du würdest ihn auch benutzen wollen?"

„Lucius, in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nicht einen solchen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt. Der ist besser als alles was man bei Ollivander kaufen kann."

„Er hat Sternenstaub in seinem Inneren!" sagte Lucius erklärend und nickte bekräftigend.

„Sternenstaub? Wo um Merlins Willen hast Du

Sternenstaub bekommen?"

Lucius beugte sich beschwörend zu ihr herab. „Aus Ginas Labor geklaut, aber verrate ihr das nicht!"

Hermine war verdutzt. „Gina hat Sternenstaub im Labor, das wusste ich gar nicht. Woher hat sie den?"

Lucius Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Sie denkt immer ich bekomme nichts mit von ihrer Arbeit, aber sie hat da einen Kontakt zu einem Muggel der bei der NASA an einem Problem mit dem Raketenantrieb gearbeitet hat. Die beiden haben einfach getauscht. Gina hat das Problem auf ihre Art gelöst, indem sie ihm einen Zusatz für den Treibstoff gebraut hat, und er hat ihr Meteoritenstaub dafür gegeben. Und sie hat das Paket offen liegen lassen, weil sie dachte, ich begreife sowieso nicht um was es sich dabei handelt."

Er sah Hermine triumphierend an. „Aber da habe ich ihr einfach einen halben Fingerhut voll stibitzt und sie hat es nicht mal gemerkt!"

Hermine musste gegen einen gewaltigen Lachkrampf ankämpfen.

„Du Fuchs, Du!"

Er blickte sie treuherzig an. „Du verrätst mit nicht, oder Hermine!"

Sie lachte. „Natürlich nicht, aber sage mir wieso Du den Sternenstaub für meinen Zauberstab genommen hast."

Lucius setzte sich auf seinen Schreinerschemel und nahm eine Holzraspel in die Hand, die er nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Hermine, ich weiß das nie so genau. Es ist wie eine Eingebung. Wenn ich einen Menschen ansehe, dann weiß ich sofort, welche Art Holz ich benutzen muss und welcher Zusatz den Stab außergewöhnlich machen würde. Bei dir wusste ich es auch vom ersten Augenblick an. Vielleicht ist es das Funkeln deiner Augen oder die Farbe deiner Haare, oder dein Lächeln. Als ich den Stab gemacht habe, da habe ich pausenlos an dich gedacht."

Hermine wurde unbehaglich. Lucius wollte ihr doch wohl keine Liebeserklärung machen.

An einem Tag wie heute würde sie das auch nicht mehr überraschen.

Lucius registrierte plötzlich ihren leicht pikierten Blick.

„Oh bitte, Hermine, verstehe dass jetzt nicht falsch. Du bist ein sehr nettes Mädchen und ich habe dich gerne bei uns….aber Du bist … Du bist…..!" er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ginas Schwägerin?" half Hermine vorsichtig.

Lucius nickte erleichtert. „Ja genau, Du gehörst zur Familie! Das ist es was ich sagen wollte!"

„Hast Du auch schon einen Stab für Gina gemacht?" half Hermine ihm aus seiner Verlegenheit.

Er schüttelte etwas niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Ich würde ihr gerne einen machen aber ich weiß genau, sie würde ihn nicht haben wollen. Sie hat diesen alten und ganz einfachen an dem sie fürchterlich hängt. Sie hat ihn sich damals als Kind selber gekauft, von ihrem gesparten Taschengeld. Sie würde ihn niemals austauschen. Dabei könnte ich einen für sie machen, der wäre wirklich ganz was Besonderes."

Er zog eine Schublade auf und nahm eine kleine Blechdose heraus. Er hielt sie Hermine hin, die sie neugierig an sich nahm und öffnete. Sie erblickte einige rabenschwarze Haare.

„Was ist das, Lucius?"

Er war neben sie getreten und schaute mit ihr zusammen in die Dose. Er tippte die Haare vorsichtig mit der Fingerkuppe an und sagte träumerisch. „Dies Hermine sind Haare aus der Mähne eines schwarzen Einhorns!"

Hermine starrte Lucius an. „Es gibt keine schwarzen Einhörner. Einhörner sind schneeweiß."

Lucius lächelte und erstmalig erkannte Hermine in seinen Zügen den Ausdruck von Überlegenheit.

„Nein Hermine, es gibt einige wenige schwarze Einhörner, aber die laufen nicht frei herum!"

„Das wusste ich nicht!"

Lucius Gesicht war wieder von etwas argloser Einfältigkeit. „Das ist ja auch ziemlich egal, wo die Tierchen gehalten werden, auf jeden Fall wäre dies der geeignete Kern für Ginas Zauberstab, aber sie würde ihn niemals benutzen wollen."

„Lucius, wieso zeigst Du ihr nicht mal deine Arbeiten. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen dass sie nicht davon beeindruckt wäre."

Er lachte trocken.

„Gina will bestimmt keinen geborenen Handwerker an ihrer Seite." Und mit plötzlicher Bitterkeit in der Stimme setzte er hinzu, „sie möchte ein hübsches Vorzeigeexemplar!"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein Lucius, mit Sicherheit nicht, sie sagt mir zwar immer wieder dass Du verdammt gut aussiehst aber sie meint auch dass…."Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge.

„…..schöne Männer blöd sind!" ergänzte Lucius ihren Satz. „Ich weiß!"

Dann grinste er. „Findest Du mich auch gutaussehend?"

Hermine lachte laut auf. „Natürlich, das kann man nicht leugnen, Du siehst klasse aus. Du bist der Schwarm aller Studentinnen und sie hängen aus den Fenstern, wenn Du über den Burghof gehst!"

Lucius schmunzelte. „Nur leider beeindruckt das meine Frau überhaupt nicht!"

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft. Mache sie doch etwas eifersüchtig, gebe ihr mal richtig Kontra und höre auf ihr mit dem Dackelblick hinterher zuhängen!"

Es war spontan aus Hermine rausgebrochen was sie dachte und Lucius wirkte zutiefst schockiert.

„Dackelblick?"

„Dackelblick!"

Lucius grinste: „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Glaubst Du dein Mann erlaubt, dass ich nachher mit dir tanze?"

Hermine traute sich nicht ihm zu sagen, dass Lucius so ziemlich der einzige Mann auf dieser Welt war, bei dem Severus keine Eifersucht empfand, weil er ihn schlichtweg für zu einfältig hielt. Stattdessen erwiderte sie: „ Aber Lucius, Du gehörst doch zur Familie!" und lachte.

Lucius stand energisch auf. „Ja dann ….. Ich gehe mich nur eben umziehen. Mal sehen ob Gina noch etwas in meinem Kleiderschrank gelassen hat, das sie schockieren könnte."

Und mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen folgte er Hermine Richtung Haus.

TBC


	6. Aufforderung zum Tanz

**6. Aufforderung zum Tanz**

Lucius kam die Portaltreppe zum Garten herunter. Inzwischen war der Abend zu einer lauen Sommernacht geworden. Unzählige Gartenfackeln waren entzündet worden und noch immer füllten unzählige Menschen Ginas Garten.

Severus hatte Hermine an die Hand genommen, als sie wieder zu ihm stieß. „Wo warst Du solange?" hatte er gefragt und ehrlich hatte sie ihm geantwortet, dass sie Lucius aus seiner Werkstatt gelockt hatte. Dass sie noch ihren neuen Zauberstab auf ihr Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte, verschwieg sie natürlich genauso, wie den kleinen Plan, den sie mit Lucius geschmiedet hatte.

Hermine fand, dass dieser jetzt noch umwerfender aussah. Er trug eine schlichte schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Baumwollhemd, dass er bis zur Brust aufgeknöpft hatte. Sein langes blondes Haar war offen, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, allerdings war es nicht wie sonst streng zurückgekämmt sondern umrahmte sein Gesicht und verlieh ihm den Flair eines Rockstars. Sein Lächeln war breit und gewinnend und als er zu Severus und Hermine kam, wurde er von den Blicken etlicher junger Studentinnen verfolgt.

„Du gestattest dass ich deine liebreizende Frau um einen Tanz bitte?"

Severus erstarrte.

„WAS?"

Lucius lächelte gütig .

„Tanzen, rhythmische Bewegungen zu Musik!" erklärte er geduldig und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Hermine hatte Severus zuvor selten sprachlos erlebt, doch heute hatte sie Gelegenheit dazu.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Schatz?" Sie ergriff Lucius hingestreckte Hand und ließ sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen. Die Band legte gerade die Instrumente weg um eine Pause zu machen.

„Umso besser!" freute sich Lucius, „dann kann der Blechkamerad wenigstens gescheite Musik ausspucken. Du magst doch auch Rock 'n' Roll, oder?"

Er blinzelte sie harmlos an.

„Oh nein, du willst doch wohl nicht deine alten Platten auflegen lassen?"

Hermine schwante nichts Gutes doch da hörte sie schon den Klang einer E-Gitarre und den tiefen Bass, der ACDCs Highway To Hell einläutete.

Unbarmherzig wurde sie von Lucius gepackt und zum Takt der Musik durch die Gegend gewirbelt.

Spontan bildete sich ein Menschentraube um das ansonsten leere Tanzparkett und als das Lied ausklang, applaudierten bereits einige der Zuschauer.

Lucius hatte kein Erbarmen und ließ Meat Loafs „Bat Out Of Hell" folgen und konnte sich nicht verkneifen, Severus im Vorbeitanzen eine Grimasse zu schneiden.

Hermine nahm zwischendurch wahr, dass die Menschenansammlung größer geworden war und vor allem die jüngeren Besucher von ihrer Darbietung hingerissen zu sein schienen. Aber sie konnte auch Gina ausmachen, die neben Professor Gibson in einem Pavillon stand und finster herüberblickte.

Lucius drehte inzwischen voll auf und ließ „I Was Made For Loving You!" von Kiss folgen.

Jetzt gesellten sich die ersten anderen Tanzpaare zu ihnen und Lucius fuhr mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Lautstärke und die Bässe noch mehr an die Schmerzgrenze heran. Hermine ging langsam die Puste aus. „Bitte Lucius, gönne mir eine Pause!"

Lucius brachte sie sofort galant zu Severus, der offensichtlich vor Wut kochte.

„Vielen Dank mein Freund!" grinste Lucius und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern zu Hermine ging er ein paar Meter weiter und forderte Sue Nelson, eine schwedische Studentin mit einer langen Mähne bis zum Po, zum Tanzen auf.

Sie folgte ihm begeistert auf die Tanzfläche und Hermine bemerkte Ginas fassungslosen Blick.

„War er in Ginas Keller und hat seine Griffelchen in ihre Tränke gesteckt!" Snape war kaum zu beruhigen.

„Wieso darf er nicht auch mal Spaß haben?" ereiferte sich Hermine direkt. „Ich möchte einmal erleben dass ein Mensch auf dieser Welt etwas tut ohne dass du Grund hast dich darüber aufzuregen!" Ihre ausgelassene Stimmung schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich, wir reden hier über Lucius!"

„Eben, und er tanzt wirklich gut!"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich auch!"

„Aber nicht so!"

„Du meinst also dass es etwas gibt das Lucius Malfoy besser kann als ich?" er kräuselte spöttisch die Lippen.

Hermine fragte sich gerade wieso er sie heute permanent auf die Palme bringen wollte.

Statt der patzigen Antwort die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, sah sie einfach gefällig zu Lucius hinüber, der gerade wild mit Sue zu den Takten von Cheap Tricks „I want you to want me" tanzte.

Außerdem empfand sie eine gewisse Schadenfreude, als sie aus der Ferne Ginas Gesicht studierte. Ihr gefiel Lucius Demonstration überschwänglicher Lebensfreude genauso wenig wie Severus und was Sauertöpfigkeit anging, da lieferte sich dieses Geschwisterpaar gerade einen Wettstreit.

Zwei Lieder später bat auch Sue nach Luft schnappend um eine Pause und Lucius kam wieder zu Hermine herüber. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß doch seine Augen schlugen entzückende Lachfältchen.

„Richtig so?" fragte er leise.

„Perfekt!" antwortete Hermine. „ Gehen wir etwas trinken?"

„Nur wenn Severus erlaubt!" er sah Snape auffordernd an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt!" und er ging mit langen Schritten zum Haus.

„Dicke Luft?" fragte Lucius besorgt. „Ja!" seufzte Hermine. „Das dritte oder vierte Mal heute! Ich zähle langsam nicht mehr mit!"

Lucius drückte ihr ein Glas Cola in die Hand. „Mach dir nichts draus! Gina wird ein Jahr nicht mehr mit mir reden wenn ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute!"

„Hast du sie schon zum Tanzen aufgefordert?" fragte ihn Hermine.

„Ich hänge an meinem Leben!" antwortete Lucius trocken. „Außerdem klebt ihr der liebe Steven die ganze Zeit an den Hacken!"

„Dann sag ihm er soll sich verpfeifen!" Hermine nahm nachdrücklich einen Schluck Cola.

„Wörtlich?" wollte Lucius wissen.

„Wörtlich!" grollte Hermine.

„Sag mal, kannst du den lieben Professor Gibson auch nicht leiden?" raunte Lusius ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatte wieder das Bild von Gina und ihm in ihrem Arbeitszimmer vor Augen.

„Nicht sonderlich!"

„Dann wünsche ich dir jetzt viel Spaß!" Lucius ging entschlossen über den Rasen auf Gina zu.

„Schöne Frau, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten!" sagte er seidig

Gina schnappte nach Luft.

„Sag mal Lucius, spinnst du total?"

„Nein ich möchte mit dir tanzen!"

„Hast du getrunken?"

„Nein, ich möchte nur mit dir tanzen!"

Steven Gibson legte seine Hand auf Lucius Schulter.

„Mister Malfoy, ich glaube ihrer Frau ist gerade nicht nach einem Tanz mit Ihnen!"

Lucius drehte sich mit breitem Lächeln zu Gibson um.

„Verpfeife dich Gibson!" Trotz seines lachenden Mundes war seine Stimme drohend und kalt wie Eis.

„Es ist schon gut Steven!" Gina nahm rasch Lucius Hand und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.

„Was soll das Lucius?" zischte sie wütend während sie die Arme auf seine Schultern legte und sich zum Takte eines nun langsamen Liedes von ihm führen ließ.

„Glaubst du ich sehe mir mit an wie sich Gibson an dich ranschmeißt?" antwortete Lucius ruhig.

Gina runzelte die Stirn. „Ach das hast du bemerkt!" aus ihrer Stimme sprach der blanke Hohn.

Lucius Hände schlossen sich hart um sie. „Unterschätze mich nicht, Gina, im Gegensatz zu dir hänge ich mein Wissen nicht immer sofort an die große Glocke!"

Gina schnaubte empört. „Das Wissen möchte ich sehen!"

Lucius drehte sich mit ihr langsam im Kreis. Er hatte ihre rechte Hand in seine linke genommen und an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Mit dem kleinen russischen Dozenten im letzten Jahr, oder diesem Muggel aus der Weltraumforschung, oder dem feurigen Pizzabäcker aus dem Dorf, oder der Dachdecker vom Haus gegenüber?" Lucius redete sich in Rage, seine Stimme wurde lauter.

Gina studierte überrascht sein Gesicht. „Das mit dem Dachdecker habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, wann war denn das?"

„Vor einem Monat, ich war kurz davor ihn vom Dach zu hexen weil er dir auf den Hintern gestarrt hat."

Ginas Gesicht wurde weicher und sie schmunzelte. „Wenn du so gut informiert bist, dann weißt du ja auch dass ich dich bisher nicht betrogen habe."

Lucius presste sie näher an sich heran. „Ich würde dir auch raten, dass das so bleibt!" drohte er.

Gina seufzte ergeben und hörte auf sich gegen ihn zu stemmen. „Mein edler Ritter!" kicherte sie, ließ aber zu dass Lucius seine Wange an ihre legte.

Hermine hatte die beiden verstohlen beobachtet und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es anscheinend gut lief für Lucius.

Severus fiel ihr wieder ein und sie dachte seufzend daran, dass auch sie heute noch etwas bei ihm im Salz liegen hatte. Warum war er auch immer so kompliziert. An ihren gemeinsamen Wochenenden in Hogwarts, in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Wohnung, da gab es selten Probleme oder Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihnen. Sie lebten gewöhnlich in harmonischem Einklang, arbeiteten etwas im Labor, machten lange Spaziergänge durch die Einsamkeit der umliegenden Berge und sie redeten über viele Dinge. Gesellschaftliche Kontakte hatten sie so gut wie nie. Da sie unter der Woche durch das Studium mehr Menschen um die Ohren hatte als ihr eigentlich lieb war, hatte sie bislang nichts vermisst.

Mit Severus in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten war dann doch anstrengender als sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Hermine ließ ihre Augen über die anderen anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Ginny, Ron und Harry hatten sich zu einigen der eingeladenen Studenten gesellt und Ron befriedigte gerade seinen dritten Abendhunger mit einer riesigen Portion Nudelsalat. In dieser Hinsicht hatte er sich auch nicht geändert.

Viele der offiziellen Gäste hatten sich angesichts der vorgerückten Stunde verabschiedet, doch selbst die Zahl der vertrauten Gesichter ging noch in die Hunderte.

Robin, Thomas und etliche andere aus ihrem Semester waren dabei sich am Bierstand ein Wetttrinken zu liefern, einige Paare waren auf der Tanzfläche. Sie betrachtete wieder Gina und Lucius die nun tatsächlich begonnen hatten miteinander zu schmusen. Gina lächelte versonnen und Professor Gibson verließ gerade angefressen die Party.

Trotz der Freude über die Versöhnung fühlte Hermine eine starke Melancholie in sich aufsteigen. Severus strich wahrscheinlich inzwischen mürrisch durch Ginas Labor und hatte angefangen ein teuflisches Gift zu brauen, während sie hier in dieser romantischen Sommernacht alleine auf der Terrasse stehen musste und verliebten Pärchen beim Tanz zuschaute. Schon überlegte sie, ob sie sich zu Ron und Harry gesellen oder in das Wetttrinken ihrer Kommilitonen einsteigen sollte, als sie sich von zwei ihr sehr vertrauten starken Armen umfasst fühlte. Severus stand hinter ihr und stütze sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. Hermine fühlte sich zurückversetzt an den Tag vor mehr als einem Jahr, wo ihr erstmalig klar geworden war, was sie für ihn empfand.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte.

„Schön nicht?" sie hatte auf Gina und Lucius angespielt, die sich gerade küssten.

Severus stieß ein gequältes Knurren aus.

„So etwas will doch keiner sehen!" aber Hermine merkte an seinem Tonfall, dass er sie nur wieder aufziehen wollte.

Er fasste sie bei der Hand und zog sie die wenigen Stufen hinunter zur Tanzfläche.

„Du gestattest, Lucius?" rief er zu diesem hinüber als die Musik geendet hatte und er

schnippte lässig mit dem Finger in Richtung Musikanlage.

Mit zarten Gitarrenklängen begann ein Lied, dass Hermine gut kannte. Eigentlich war es ihr Lieblingslied. Wenn sie nicht bei Severus sein konnte und wehmütig an ihn dachte, dann ließ sie das Lied in Endlosschleife von ihrem MP3 Player dudeln. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu fragen, woher Severus überhaupt dieses Lied kannte, denn Metallica gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht zu seinen favorisierten Komponisten.

Er hatte sie fest in den Arm genommen und wiegte sie sacht zu den sanften Klängen der Musik. Wie immer, wenn Hermine dieses Lied hörte und den Text im Geiste mitsang, musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen, obwohl sie heute glücklich sein musste, denn er war bei ihr.

So close no matter how far (So nah egal wie fern)

Couldn't be much more from the heart (könnte es nicht mehr von Herzen kommen)

Forever trusting who we are (ewig vertrauen auf das was wir sind)

And nothing else matters (und nichts anderes ist von Bedeutung)

Severus drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare, seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken und er spürte betroffen, dass Hermines Schultern bebten.

Never opened myself this way (noch nie habe ich mich selbst so geöffnet)

Life is ours, we live it our way (Das Leben gehört uns, wir leben es auf unsere Art)

All these words I don't just say (All diese Worte, die ich einfach nicht sage)

And nothing else matters (und nichts anderes ist von Bedeutung)

Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und küsste zärtlich ihr Gesicht und es war ihm egal, dass hundert Leute zu ihnen hinsahen.

Trust I seek and I find in you (Vertrauen,das ich suchte und in dir fand)

Every day for us something new (jeden Tag neu für uns)

Open mind for a different view (Den Geist für eine andere Sichtweise öffnen)

And nothing else matters (und nichts anderes ist von Bedeutung)

Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen. Dieser Mann spielte ungewollt mit ihrer Seele, enttäuschte und überraschte sie im ständigen Wechsel und stürzte sie von emotionalen Klippen um sie wohlbehütet wieder aufzufangen.

„Laß uns verschwinden!" flüsterte er ihr samtig ins Ohr.

„Für den Rest dieser Nacht gehörst du mir allein!"

TBC


	7. Gebrochene Versprechen

**7. gebrochene Versprechen**

Arm in Arm gingen sie ins Haus und in Hermines Zimmer. Hinter der Tür zog Severus Hermine sofort an sich, presste sie nach einer halben Drehung gegen die Zarge und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Fordernd fuhren seine Hände über ihren Körper, schoben sich unter ihr Kleid, krallten sich in die Haut ihres Oberschenkels.

Für ihn hatte der Abend viel zu lange gedauert. Er wollte seine Frau, und er wollte sie jetzt. Keine Zeit für überflüssiges Rumgeknutsche. Eilig begann er ihr das Kleid von den Schultern zu streifen und drängte sie dann heftigst zum Bett hin.

Ihre schwache Gegenwehr missachtend war es ihm ein Leichtes, ihren zarten Körper auf die Bettdecke zu heben, ohne seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen.

Dass er noch komplett bekleidet war entging ihm in seiner Erregung beinahe. Als er sich mit einem unwilligen Brummen kurz von Hermines Körper trennte um sich seiner Beinkleider zu entledigen, nutze diese die Gelegenheit etwas von ihm zurückzuweichen.

Das plötzliche Umschlagen seiner romantischen Stimmung in ungeduldige Leidenschaft überforderte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht so schnell umstellen wie er es vielleicht begrüßt hätte. Statt die gleiche Hitze in ihr zu entfachen, hatte er das Gegenteil bewirkt.

Mit mehr Nachdruck drängte sie ihn nun zurück mit der Ausrede, nur eben unter die Dusche zu wollen.

Sofort ließ er von ihr ab und versuchte, seine aufkeimende Verstimmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Ihre Zurückweisung verwirrte ihn, fühlte sie denn nicht wie er?

Der Tanz eben mit ihr war Romantik pur gewesen und kaum waren sie allein, da entzog sie sich ihm. Er hatte es kaum abwarten können endlich mit ihr zu schlafen und sie wollte unter die Dusche? OK, sollte sie duschen, er würde sich ins Bett legen und abwarten was passierte.

Im angrenzenden Bad stand Hermine gerade unter einem lauwarmen Wasserschwall und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Heute war soviel passiert. Erst ihre Erkenntnis dass Gina anscheinend Seiten hatte, die sich ihr bisher verschlossen hatten, dann Lucius erstaunlich Begabung für die Herstellung von Zauberstäben, seine Wandlung vom treuen Schoßhund zum Partylöwen der sogar Zähne zeigen konnte, seine offensichtliche Versöhnung mit Gina, Rons Liebesgeständnis und dies alles immer begleitend, Severus! Severus der Dies nicht mitbekommen sollte, dem sie Das nicht sagen durfte, Severus der an allem rummäkelte und an kaum einem der Menschen in seinem Umfeld ein gutes Haar lassen konnte.

Severus der sofort einschnappte sie aber mit seiner romantischen Ader überrascht hatte, im nächsten Moment aber mit dem Wunsch nach schnellem Sex verletzte.

Müde lehnte sie einen Augenblick den Kopf an die kühlen Fliesen, dann trocknete sie sich ab und warf sich nach kurzem Überlegen ein langes T-Shirt über.

Ihr Zimmer war dunkel als sie aus dem Bad zurückkam. Sie ertappte sich bei der Hoffnung, dass Severus vielleicht schon eingeschlafen sein könnte.

Vorsichtig schlich sie an dem Paravent vorbei, der ihr Bett vom Rest des Raumes trennte und kroch in ihre Sofaecke. Sie nahm ihren neuen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Lumos!" flüsterte sie so leise wie sie konnte und die Spitze des Stabes gab ein silbriges Leuchten von sich, hell genug um lesen zu können. Sie nahm eines der Bücher zu Hand und begann versonnen darin zu blättern.

„Was soll das geben, Hermine?"

Severus Stimme klang schroff.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Eilig klappte sie das Buch zu und beeilte sich zu Severus ins Bett zu kriechen.

„Ich wollte nur schnell was nachlesen!" log sie.

Severus legte den Arm um sie und wartete ab.

Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Seite und schloss die Augen.

Severus wartete weiter. Hermine machte keinerlei Anstalten seinem zuvor eindeutig signalisierten Begehren nachzukommen.

Entschlossen zog er seinen Arm zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite.

„Sev?" Hermine war erschrocken. Eine solche Reaktion kannte sie von ihm nicht.

Sie hatte ihn in dem ersten Jahr ihrer Ehe als zärtlichen und nachsichtigen Liebhaber kennen gelernt. Es hatte wenigstens im Bett keine Meinungsverschiedenheiten gegeben und ihre Unerfahrenheit wurde von ihm höchstens mit einem amüsierten Knurren kommentiert,

Spätestens wenn sie unter einer gemeinsamen Decke gelegen hatten, dann hatten sie sich schnell in einer zärtlichen Umarmung wiedergefunden.

Fragend streichelte sie über seinen Arm, der jedoch nicht auf ihre Liebkosung reagieren wollte.

„Warum schmollst Du?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

Severus gab ein halbbelustigtes Brummen von sich.

„Die Frage kann ich zurückgeben, Hermine. Dafür dass du dich den ganzen Tag anscheinend prächtig amüsiert hast, und von alten und neuen –Freunden- hofierst worden bist, eine zweite Karriere als Discotänzerin begonnen hast, dabei versucht hast deinen Mann zu hintergehen, dafür finde ich steht dir nicht das Recht zu auch noch zu schmollen!"

Hermine glaubte nicht richtig zu hören.

„Wieso habe ich versucht dich zu hintergehen?" fragte sie bestürzt.

„Weil irgendetwas mit Gina vorgefallen ist, aber glaube mir, ich finde das auch so heraus. Ich erfahre alles was ich wissen will! Und Du hattest was mit Lucius ausgeheckt. Denkst Du eigentlich ich bekomme das nicht mit?"

Er schnaubte wütend in sein Kopfkissen. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne schlafen wenn Du gestattest!"

Hermine lehnte sich vorsichtig an seinen Rücken. „Bitte Severus, ich will nicht dass Du etwas Falsches von mir denkst!"

„Es ist gut, Hermine, lass uns schlafen!"

„Bitte Severus, ich musste versprechen dir nichts zu erzählen!"

Impulsiv hatte er die Decke zurückgeschlagen und sprang aus dem Bett.

Das wurde ja immer besser. Seine eigene Schwester forderte seine Frau auf ihn zu hintergehen und die Hohlbirne Lucius hatte anscheinend auch schon genügend Einfluss auf Hermine.

„Das muss aufhören, Hermine!" sagte er bestimmt. „ Oder Du wirst aus diesem Haus ausziehen!"

Gereizt hatte er angefangen seine Kleider wieder anzuziehen und hierzu das Licht angemacht.

„Was machst Du Severus?" Hermine blinzelte ins Licht.

„Wenn ich nicht sofort hier herauskomme, dann könnten meine unangenehmen Eigenschaften die Oberhand gewinnen!"

Hermine sprang nun auch aus dem Bett und versuchte Severus in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Bitte, Severus, ich erzähle dir auch alles. Du hast wirklich keinen Grund so wütend zu werden!"

Severus Bewegungen wurden etwas langsamer und er hörte auf sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme und sah mit seinem Schulmeisterblick auf seine junge Frau herab. Innerlich war er sehr erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht einfach hatte gehen lassen, aber er war auch zu stolz, sich wie ein Dummbüttel behandeln zu lassen.

„Gut!" knirschte er. „Besser spät als nie!"

Hermine drängte ihn sanft sich wieder aufs Bett zu setzen und lehnte sich ergeben an ihn.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie jetzt Ginas Fehltritt beichten musste und sie verachtete sich gewissermaßen dafür, dass Severus soviel Macht über sie hatte.

„Ich habe Gina gesehen, als sie Steven Gibson geküsst hat!" begann sie harmlos.

„Ich habe die Situation wohl missverstanden!" versuchte sie sofort dieses Bekenntnis zu entkräften.

Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Was kann man daran missverstehen?"

„Ich dachte sie hätte ein Verhältnis mit ihm, aber das hat sie nicht!"

„Ach dann war das nur ein Kuss unter Kollegen?" fragte Snape höhnisch.

Hermine druckste herum. „Naja es war wohl doch etwas mehr! Aber als sie mich gesehen hat ist sie wohl wieder zur Besinnung gekommen!"

Snape schnaufte wütend. „Und wenn sie dich nicht gesehen hätte, Hermine, was wäre dann wohl passiert! Das macht doch kaum einen Unterschied wie weit sie geht wenn sie so was einmal anfängt. Heute war es nur ein Kuß, morgen geht sie mit ihm wohlmöglich ins Bett!"

„Warum regt dich das so auf!" fragte Hermine. „Du magst Lucius doch sowieso nicht!"

„Darum geht es nicht, hierbei geht es um Treue!" ereiferte sich Severus.

„Und wenn ich mir überlege dass ich mir für dieses Biest Arme und Beine ausgerissen habe, damit sie ihren Willen bekommt…!" er ließ sich wütend nach hinten fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke.

Hermine legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Willst Du mir nicht davon erzählen?" bat sie ihn zaghaft und atmete auf, als er immerhin schon wieder ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Es ist gefährlich!" knurrte er.

„Das macht nichts!" antwortete sie.

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden. Es – ist – gefährlich!"

„Ich werde damit leben können, aber ich kann nicht damit leben, wenn wir weiterhin so miteinander umgehen, sobald wir mit anderen Menschen konfrontiert werden." Erwiderte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Und ich würde wirklich gerne endlich nachvollziehen können, warum Du Lucius nicht magst!"

„Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte, sie ist nicht schnell erzählt!"

„Ich hätte gerade Zeit!"

Severus rutschte etwas höher und stopfte sich einige Kissen unter den Rücken.

„Ich breche hiermit auch ein Versprechen, dass ich Gina gegeben habe. Damit wären wir wohl quitt. Also hör gut zu, was ich dir jetzt über Gina und vor allem Lucius erzählen werde!"

TBC


	8. Berichtigte Vergangenheit

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_vielen Dank für Eure Reviews._

_Und vielen Dank denen, die trotz längerer Update-Pausen treu weiterlesen._

_Es wird weitergehen, ...bis zum Ende! _

_LG _

_Sirisa_

**8. Berichtigte Vergangenheiten**

„Was weißt Du überhaupt alles über die Ehe von Gina und Lucius?"

Severus begann seine Erzählung mit einer Frage.

Hermine hatte es sich ebenfalls im Bett etwas bequemer gemacht und war erleichtert, dass Severus ihr endlich mitteilen wollte, was er wusste. Schon lange hatte sie den Verdacht gehabt, dass seine Abneigung gegen Lucius nicht nur aus einfacher Antipathie bestand, während Lucius Severus mit der Arglosigkeit eines neugeborenen Babys begegnete.

Hermine ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Sie sind seit knapp einem Jahr verheiratet," kam es von ihr zögernd.

Severus nickte.

„Gut, was weißt Du noch? Wo haben sie sich kennen gelernt?"

Hermine sah Severus verwundert von der Seite an. Was sollte das Ganze?

„Das weißt Du doch, in Afrika. Gina hat ihn dort kennen gelernt als sie bei Waida Boswata war. Lucius hat in einer Missionsschule gearbeitet. Sie haben sich lange Jahre nur selten gesehen und letztes Jahr ist er endlich nach Deutschland zu ihr gezogen. Dann haben die beiden geheiratet. Wir waren doch dabei?" Hermine hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

Severus hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und lachte trocken. „Jajajaaaa Lucius der Missionar! Jetzt, mein kleiner Engel, werde ich dir von der anderen Seite der Medaille erzählen."

Er rückte in eine noch aufrechtere Position.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an diesen kleinen Zeitumkehrer, den Du in deiner Schulzeit benutzt hast?"

Hermine nickte verlegen. Sie war nicht gerade stolz darauf, dass sie das Zusatzpensum nur mit unerlaubten Hilfsmitteln geschafft hatte.

„Nun nehmen wir einmal an," fuhr Severus fort, „ es bestünde die Möglichkeit mittels eines Trankes viel weiter in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und viel, sehr viel tiefgreifendere Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Veränderungen die das Gedächtnis von vielen Menschen verändern, dich eingeschlossen Hermine!"

Hermine sah Severus beunruhigt an. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen. Sie mochte Lucius und die Vorstellung dass er durch irgendetwas manipuliert worden war, behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Du meinst, Lucius Vergangenheit wurde verändert?" Hermines hoffte inständig, Severus würde ihre Frage verneinen, doch leider nickte er.

„Ja, Hermine, genau so ist es. Und ich weiß nur deshalb davon, weil ich aktiv an dieser Veränderung mitgewirkt habe. Es war Ginas Herzenswunsch und ich war ihr etwas schuldig! Was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, darf auf keinen Fall diesen Raum hier verlassen. Bisher wissen nur Gina und ich von Lucius Vergangenheit. Nicht einmal er selber kann sich an sein wahres Ich erinnern." Severus hatte Hermine beschwörend angesehen.

Dann fuhr er fort. „Der wirkliche Lucius Malfoy, war ein Todesser, genau wie ich, allerdings fanatisch Voldemort ergeben. Er gehörte zu seinen treuesten Anhängern und war auf seiner Seite, sogar noch nach seiner endgültigen Vernichtung. Er war ursprünglich verheiratet mit Narcissa, einer geborenen Black. Die beiden hatten einen Sohn, Draco, der mit dir zur Schule gegangen ist und eine widerlicher Schleimer war. Lucius ist vor drei Jahren bei der Geschichte im Ministerium, bei der Sirius ums Leben kam, verhaftet worden und wurde dann nach einem schier endlosen Prozess im letzten Jahr zum Tode, bzw. zum Kuss der Dementoren verurteilt. Zwei Tage vor seiner Hinrichtung hat Gina ihm ein Angebot gemacht, das er, feige wie er war, angenommen hat!"

*****Rückblick, ein Jahr zuvor*****

Gina Nicemeadows stand mit Severus Snape in ihrem Blankensteiner Labor!

Um sie herum brodelte und zischte es aus etlichen Kesseln und Kolben.

Beide betrachteten angestrengt eine Phiole, in der eine violette Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

„Das ist meine letzte Hoffnung, Severus!" Gina kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Versuche es!" gab Severus schulterzuckend zurück. „Außer deinem Leben und deinem Herz hast Du nichts zu verlieren!"

„Wirst Du mir helfen, wirst Du bei mir bleiben, falls es schief geht?" ihr Worte kamen flehend.

Snape seufzte ergeben. „Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich stehe zu meinem Wort!"

Dankbar warf sich Gina an seine Brust, schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Severus drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare.

„Warum er? Warum ein Folterer und Mörder? Du hast etwas weitaus Besseres verdient als ihn!"

Ginas Umarmung wurde etwas lockerer, locker genug um in Severus' Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist seine Art, mit der er mich ansieht. Kühl und doch innerlich lodernd. Seine Stimme, die leise spricht und doch in meinen Ohren nachklingt wie das Kampfhorn eines Dragoners.

Seine Augen, die mich füttern und verzehren zur gleichen Zeit… Ich bin von ihm besessen! Ich liebe ihn!"

Severus Gesicht zuckte.

„Einen Mörder?"

Ginas Gesicht wurde weich.

„Ich war nicht da, als er mich brauchte… deshalb hat er sich dem dunklen Lord zugewandt!

Er ist nicht grausam, mit der richtigen Führung und unter der richtigen Obhut ist er nicht gefährlicher als ein Kätzchen!"

Severus schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf, als wolle er dunklen Gedanken verbieten durch sein Hirn zu geistern.

„Und liebt er dich auch?" fragte er.

Sanft streichelte er Ginas Haar zurück, ließ seine Hand dann an ihrer Wange verweilen in die sie sich vertrauensvoll und trostsuchend schmiegte,

„Er hat es gesagt!" flüsterte Gina. „Er hat es gesagt und ich habe ihm geglaubt, möchte ihm immer noch glauben!"

„Wenn er gelogen hat, wird er es bitter bereuen!" grollte Snape.

„Aber bis dahin helfe ich dir so gut ich kann!"

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und apparierten vor die Tore von Askaban.

„Wir wollen einem Verurteilten unsere letzte Aufwartung machen!" sagte Gina und überreichte dem massigen Wärter ein Papier, dass die neue Ministerin für Zauberei unterschrieben hatte.

Sie stand in Snapes Schuld und hatte ihm gerne die schriftliche Erlaubnis erteilt. Voldemort war schließlich tot, was sollte also passieren.

Sie wurden durch viele Gänge geführt, tief, tief hinab in die Grundmauern des kalten und grausamsten Gefängnisses der Welt. Askaban! Ein Name der bei jedem Zauberer eine Gänsehaut auslöste. Alleine der Gedanke an die unsäglichen Qualen und die namenlose Grausamkeit der Dementoren verursachte Entsetzen.

In einer der dunkelsten Zellen, weit unter der Erde, da wurde ihnen Lucius Malfoy vorgeführt. Eigentlich nur das, was noch von ihm über war.

Sein blondes Haar war fast weiß geworden. Seine Augen saßen in tiefen Höhlen und blickten starr aus der Wässrigkeit einer einst blauen Farbe in die Gesichter seiner beiden Besucher, die er kaum zu erkennen wusste.

„Lucius?" Ginas Stimme war bestürzt. „Erkennst Du mich?"

Ganz langsam schien Lucius aus weiter Ferne zurück in die Realität zu kommen. Mühsam fixierte er Gina mit schläfrigem Blick. „Gina?" hauchte er dann ungläubig. „Gina, die kleine Gina?"

Sofort liefen Tränen über Ginas Gesicht. „Lucius!" schluchzte sie. „Warum hast Du nicht auf mich gewartet!"

„Du warst auf einmal verschwunden!" antwortete Lucius langsam und unter großen Anstrengungen.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, doch Du warst einfach verschwunden." Erstmalig sah er Snape an und Abscheu klang aus seiner Stimme. „Kommst Du um mir dein Mündel unter die Nase zu halten, als Zeichen deines Triumphes über den dunklen Lord? Er hat sie uns allen verboten, er wollte sie für sich selbst, nicht war Severus, und Du hast dich wieder aus der Affäre gezogen und nun für dich selber genommen!"

Gina stürzte zu ihm hin. „Warum hast Du Narzissa geheiratet?" Ihre Stimme war flehend.

„Er wollte es so!" antwortete Lucius heiser. „Ich hatte keine Wahl! Aber ich habe immer nur dich gewollt!"

„Bist Du dann bereit einen anderen Weg zu gehen? Einen Weg der uns in eine gemeinsame Zukunft führt? Bist Du bereit dafür dem dunklen Lord zu abzuschwören und auf deine Erinnerungen zu verzichten. Und nicht nur auf deine Erinnerungen, auch auf deinen Sohn, Draco?"

Lucius Augen waren wacher geworden. „Wie meinst Du das, Gina?"

Gina zog die Phiole aus ihrem Umhang. „Dies ist ein Zeitumkehrtrank, Lucius, wenn Du ihn nimmst und Du Severus und mir erlaubst dich durch den Zeitstrudel zu begleiten, dann kann ich ein anderes Geschick für dich bestimmen. Ich habe die Macht dazu, Lucius!"

Gina hatte die Hände auf seine abgemagerte Brust gelegt und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius!" sagte sie beschwörend, „bitte vertraue mir!"

„Draco?" fragte Lucius verzweifelt.

„Er wird niemals existieren und wird so auch davor bewahrt, für den dunklen Lord irgendwann sterben zu müssen!" mischte sich Snape ein.

„Bitte!" flehte Gina und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Lucius Hand folgte der Träne über Ginas Wange und holte sie ein. Er führte den kleinen salzigen Tropfen an seine Lippen und benetzte sie damit.

„Ich habe nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dich jemals wieder zu sehen!" hauchte er leise.

„Lucius, bitte!" schluchzte Gina. „Für Übermorgen ist deine Hinrichtung angesetzt! Bitte sag Ja!"

Er umfasste Ginas Hand, die die Phiole hielt.

„Ja!" sagte er.

****Rückblick Ende****

„Und dann?" fragte Hermine. Sie hing an Severus Lippen. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Erzählung drängte sich nun langsam in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Wir haben ihn mittels des Trankes ganz weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgeführt. Er war niemals in Hogwarts sondern erst in einer Klosterschule in der Schweiz, dann auf dem magischen Internat der gnädigen Hexen in Bayern, und von dort aus wurde er in die Missionsschule in die Obhut von Waida gebracht. Hier hat er dann geglaubt, Gina das erste Mal zu sehen und hat sich in sie verliebt, wie es geplant war. Der Name Draco ist niemals mehr gefallen, weder in Hogwarts noch in den Akten des Ministeriums. Lucius wurde niemals mit der Aura des dunklen Lords konfrontiert. Seine Ausbildung war geprägt von Freundlichkeit, Sanftmut und Güte, alles das was er jetzt zu repräsentieren scheint. Ein geformtes Schoßhündchen nach den Vorstellungen meiner Schwester!" schloss Severus erbittert seine Erzählung. „Dabei war es Lucius, der die abartigsten und perversesten anderer den Kuss der Dementoren verdient hatte."

In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles, als sie versuchte Severus Worte zu verstehen.

„Und deshalb verachte ich ihn! Ich verachte ihn wegen der Vergangenheit, die er nun nicht mehr hat!"

tbc

Na, ob sich die beiden nun endlich besser verstehen, jetzt wo Hermine weiß warum Severus so schlecht auf Lu zu sprechen ist?


	9. Weiere Bekenntnisse

**9. Weitere Bekenntnisse**

Severus erwachte vor Hermine. Sie hatten bis in den frühen Morgen hinein miteinander geredet. Über Lucius, über Gina und über die Gefahren die durch Ginas Eingreifen in die Zeit entstanden waren. Severus vertraute fest darauf, dass Gina Lucius fest im Griff hatte. Seine anfänglichen Zweifel waren durch Lucius unbedarfte und naive Art sehr schnell zerstreut worden. Er war der Ansicht, dass dieser für seine gute Erziehung mit einem Großteil seines Gehirns hatte bezahlen müssen, wohingegen Gina ihn immer vehement verteidigte und auf ihrem Standpunkt verharrte, dass es einzig dem schlechten Einfluss von Voldemort und Narcissa Black zu verdanken sei, dass Lucius Nr. 1 überhaupt zu den grausamen Taten fähig gewesen war. Dennoch musste Hermine Severus das Versprechen geben, bedingungslos ehrlich ihm gegenüber zu sein und ihm alles zu erzählen, was Lucius betraf.

Jetzt lag sie neben ihm, ihr Haar floss wie dunkle Seide über das Kissen auf dem sie lag, und er spürte schon wieder das Verlangen, ihr ganz nahe sein zu können.

Vorsichtig zog er ihren Körper an sich heran. Sie schmunzelte im Halbschlaf und kuschelte sich räkelnd an ihn. Sein Blut sammelte sich sofort an einer empfindlichen Körperstelle und er begann, ihren Hals sanft zu küssen. Liebevoll begann er ihre Haut zu streicheln und bemerkte erfreut, dass sie auf seine Liebkosungen zu reagieren begann. Vorsichtig arbeitete er sich mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Mund vor, der sich ihm bereitwillig öffnete.

„Das gefällt mir wieder besser!" seufzte Hermine plötzlich.

Verwundert hielt er kurz inne und sah ihr in die Augen. „Besser als was?"

„Als Deine überfallartige Aktion gestern Abend!" gab Hermine ehrlich zu.

Er küsste sanft ihre Nase, dann ihren Mund. Sie war noch so jung, manchmal vergaß er das einfach. Manchmal vergaß er, dass sie keine erfahrene Frau war

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie keine Ungeduld vertrug.

Er stupste ihr liebevoll mit dem Finger auf die Nasenspitze. „Das kommt schon noch!"

Hermine betrachtete ihn nun argwöhnisch und als er sie wieder küssen wollte, drehte sie den Kopf weg.

Die Falte auf Severus Stirn wurde sofort tiefer. Was war jetzt schon wieder los.

„Sagst Du es mir freiwillig oder müssen wir erst wieder streiten!" grollte er.

Hermine kroch unter ihm weg und zog sich schützend die Decke bis an den Hals.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du unzufrieden bist mit meiner Art!" flüsterte Hermine und er merkte wie schwer es ihr fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

Frauen! Dachte Snape in diesem Moment. Man kann soviel Falsches sagen und sowenig Gescheites!

„Wieso? Was sollte mir an Deiner Art denn nicht gefallen haben?" fragte er sie unschuldig.

„Möchtest Du, dass ich ...anders bin... wenn wir uns lieben?" erkundigte sich Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht!" Er hatte mit seiner Beteuerung eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sah zur Seite und schien interessiert das Muster des Paravents zu betrachten.

„Wie waren denn die anderen Frauen mit denen Du bisher geschlafen hast?" fragte Hermine unvermittelt. Immer und immer wieder musste sie mit der Vorstellung kämpfen, dass Severus sie im Stillen gewollt oder ungewollt mit anderen Frauen verglich und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie, obwohl sie bislang nichts vermisst hatte, in dieser Hinsicht doch so unbescholten war.

Severus war nicht der Frauenversteher schlechthin, doch selbst er merkte dass er sich gerade auf sehr, sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. Hermine war oft unsicher gewesen im Bett, vor allem am Anfang. Sie war sehr beherrscht und er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht um herauszufinden, was sie gerne mochte.

Was sollte er ihr jetzt antworten. Sie hatte schon einmal zaghaft nach seinen Beziehungen gefragt und er versicherte ihr glaubhaft, dass er keine gehabt hatte, die über ein paar gelegentliche Treffen hinausgegangen war. In Lilly Evans war er damals ziemlich verliebt gewesen, aber du meine Güte, das war hundert Jahre her und gelaufen war zwischen ihm und Lilly eh nichts.

Natürlich war er gelegentlich mal mit der einen oder anderen Frau ausgegangen und mit einigen hatte er auch mal eine rauschende Nacht verbracht, er war ja schließlich kein Mönch. Aber niemals zuvor war ihm eine Frau begegnet, deren Gegenwart er so genoss wie die von Hermine. Das Kuscheln und Schmusen, das er mit ihr stundenlang durchhalten konnte, hätte er bei keiner anderen Frau ertragen. Hermine war seine zweite Hälfte, seine bessere Hälfte!. Und jetzt hatte dieses zauberhafte Wesen anscheinend Bedenken, nicht dem Vergleich mit den flüchtigen, sexuellen Abenteuern die er gehabt hatte, standzuhalten.

Wie absurd!

„Also an die ersten 500 kann ich mich nicht mehr so gut erinnern," begann Severus und tat als dachte er angestrengt nach, „aber dann kam Nummer 501 und die habe ich dann auch geheiratet, weil sie an Liebreiz nicht zu überbieten war!"

Er begann ihren Arm zu küssen. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig. Hermine schien sich wieder zu entspannen und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare.

„Schleimer!" wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr, hatte aber nichts dagegen, dass er sie wieder an sich zog.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ beide zusammenfahren.

„HERMINE, SEVERUS, FRÜÜÜÜÜÜHSTÜCK!"

hallte die Stimme eines gutgelaunten Lucius Malfoy durch die Tür.

Severus blickte drein als würde er gleich explodieren und leise bekannte er. „Eines Tages bringe ich ihn um!"

Hermine kicherte albern. Sie fand die Situation urkomisch.

„LOHOOOS BEEILT EUCH, WIR HABEN WARME CROISSANTS!"

Snape fuhr im Bett hoch.

„MALFOY, VERDAMMT, ICH KANN MICH NICHT BEEILEN WENN DU VOR MEINER TÜR STEHST!"

Hermine stellte sich bildlich Lucius bestürztes Gesicht vor und nach einer kurzen Pause hörten sie noch ein etwas Leiseres: „Entschuldigung!" und sich eilig entfernende Schritte.

Snape sah Hermine an. „Ich will nach Hause!" Und das meinte er verdammt ernst.

Hermine aber war aufgesprungen und hatte das Fenster weit geöffnet. „Ein herrlicher Tag, dann lass uns mal zum Frühstück gehen."

Hermine war in ungefähr 20 Sekunden fertig angezogen, weil sie sich nur ein luftiges Sommerkleid über den Kopf zu ziehen brauchte, während Severus wieder mit Strümpfen, Schuhen, Hosen, Hemdknöpfen zu kämpfen hatte. Als er sich wieder sein schwarzes Jackett anziehen wollte, da bremste ihn Hermine ungeduldig.

„Wir gehen nur zum Frühstück in den Wintergarten und nicht zu einem Staatsempfang!"

„Na und, ich werde hier nicht herumlaufen als wäre ich zuhause!" meuterte Severus ungeduldig und nestelte an seinen Manschettenknöpfen herum.

„Dann lass dir wenigstens helfen!" lachte Hermine und griff unbedarft nach ihrem neuen Zauberstab. Sie brauchte keinen Zauberspruch, wie sie erstaunt feststellte, kaum dass sie ihn in Händen hielt und an Severus Knöpfe dachte, da schlossen sich diese in einem rasanten Tempo bis zum Kragen, dass Severus Kopf leicht nach hinten geschmissen wurde.

„Was zum Teufel...!" er starrte anklagend erst auf den Zauberstab, dann auf Hermine der sofort das Blut in den Kopf rauschte.

„Diese Wochenende scheint voller erstaunlicher Überraschungen zu sein!" seine Stimme war wieder zu Eis geworden.

„Nicht die Präsens deines neuen Hilfsmittels hier, „ er kräuselte in alter Manier spöttisch die Lippen, „überrascht mich, sondern der gewaltige Adrenalinstoß, der dir diesen sehr farbenfrohen Teint verliehen hat."

Hermine brach der Schweiß aus. Ja sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen, aber sie hatte es doch Lucius versprochen. Sie schluckte, dieser Spagat zwischen Ehrlichkeit gegenüber Severus und Loyalität zu ihren Freunden war dabei sie zu zerreißen.

„Lucius hat mir den geschenkt!" sagte sie mit Trotz in der Stimme.

„Gut! Und was ist dabei? Warum wirst Du so rot? Glaubst Du ich erlaube dir nicht von dem Trottel ein Geschenk anzunehmen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Du einen neuen Zauberstab brauchst, sonst hätte ich dir auch einen bei Ollivander besorgt. Wäre kein Problem gewesen, aber wenn Du lieber einen aus Lucius umfangreicher Sammlung bevorzugst, auch kein Problem."

Er drehte sich schulterzuckend um und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Aha, triumphierte er innerlich. Anscheinend trugen seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen doch langsam Früchte.

„Lucius hat den Stab selber gemacht!" Hermine waren die Tränen in die Augen getreten aus Wut über sich selber. Verdammte Ehrlichkeit.

Überrascht drehte sich Severus wieder um und nahm Hermines Hand, die den Stab hielt. Aufmerksam betrachtete er das Holz, vermied aber eine Berührung.

„Eine schöne Arbeit!" bemerkte er verwundert. „Hätte nicht gedacht dass er das kann!"

„Dann ziehe das auch nicht wieder ins Lächerliche, denn ich meine auch, dass er aus dieser Begabung mehr machen sollte."

„Wieso sollte ich das ins Lächerliche ziehen? Wird Zeit dass der kleine Schönling an die Arbeit kommt, und wenn es eben Zauberstäbe sein sollen, dann ist es doch gut. Hauptsache er tut etwas anderes außer Rumsitzen und gut aussehen!" Damit war Severus zur Tür hinausgegangen und Hermine konnte wieder nichts anderes tun, außer ihm eilig hinterher rennen.

tbc


	10. Frühstück im Wintergarten

**10. Frühstück im Wintergarten**

Gina und Lucius saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch. Die Türen des Wintergartens waren geöffnet und die warme Luft des Sommertages wehte freundlich und sanft herein.

Fleißige Helfer und einige kleine Zauber hatten den Garten bereits wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt.

Kaum etwas ließ noch auf das rauschende Fest schließen, dass hier gestern stattgefunden hatte.

Snape platze mit langen Schritten herein und ließ sich mürrisch auf einen Stuhl fallen, nur Gina mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken bedenkend.

Hermine kam etwas langsamer hinterher. Lucius stand sofort höflich auf und rückte für sie den Stuhl ab, half ihr sich zu setzen. Er warf Severus einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Guten Morgen und danke Lucius!" Hermine lächelte Lucius an und heimlich suchte sie in seinen Augen nach den Anzeichen dieser schlechten Eigenschaften, für die er von Severus verachtet wurde.

Gina saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen in einem seidenen Kimono am Tisch. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht geschminkt war unterstrich den frischen, rosa Hauch, der ihren Wangen eine natürliche und sehr jugendliche Farbe gab.

„Gut geschlafen, meine Lieben? Ihr ward ja so schnell verschwunden!"

Ginas Lächeln war breit und sie betrachtete amüsiert Severus, der zunächst nur in seine Kaffeetasse starrte, bis er ein „zufriedenstellend" kläffte. Und mit bissigem Blick auf Lucius fragte er: „Und selber?"

Gina räkelte sich lasziv in der Sonne, streichelte über Lucius Schulter und meinte versonnen: „Wir sind noch etwas müde!"

Lucius legte ihr gerade ein halbes Brötchen auf den Teller, dass er ihr liebevoll mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen hatte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss zu.

Snape verzog gequält den Mund.

Hermine hingegen freute sich trotzdem. Ihr war es lieber Lucius am Frühstückstisch vorzufinden, als Steven Gibson. Dieser schien ja nun wohl Geschichte zu sein.

„Was habt Ihr beiden Süßen denn heute vor?" fragte Gina aufgeräumt. „Wir könnten zusammen Schwimmen gehen, Lucius leiht dir bestimmt eine Badehose!" grinste sie.

Severus bedachte sie nur mit einem tödlichen Blick und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ich denke wir werden einfach etwas Faulenzen!" antwortete Hermine statt seiner. „Außerdem habe ich noch an meiner Seminararbeit zu schreiben!"

Gina nickte. „Euer Projekt für Transformationsgenetik, ich weiß, Steven hatte mir gestern davon erzählt. Du schreibst die Arbeit zusammen mit dem kleinen Robin Ostendorf, nicht war? Netter Bengel, übrigens!"

Hermine fragte sich, ob Gina das eigentlich extra machte. Mit diesem einen Satz hatte sie einen Schatten über Lucius Gesicht geworfen, Severus veranlasst missbilligend knurrend die Stirn in Falten zu werfen und Hermine in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und antwortete aalglatt: „Was plant ihr denn heute an so einem schönen Tag wie diesem? Du wirst doch sicher nicht zulassen dass dein hübscher Mann die Welt auf sein Angesicht verzichten lässt, indem er sich wieder in seiner kleinen Werkstatt einschließt!"

Lucius schenkte Hermine gerade Kaffee ein und ihre Augen trafen sich. Er sah sie wachsam an und Hermine senkte verschämt den Blick.

„Manche Menschen sollten sich auch besser einschließen damit sie nicht herumrennen und andere durch ihre unbedachte Art verletzen!" murmelte Lucius und stellte die Kaffeekanne zurück auf den Tisch. Hermine seufzte resigniert. Sie ahnte was nun kommen würde.

„Wie war das?"

Hermine hatte richtig vermutet. Snape hatte sich gereizt auf seinem Stuhl aufgerichtet und sah Lucius scharf an. Was dachte sich der kleine Stümper eigentlich?

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Severus, ich bedaure dass wir hier über keinen Kerker verfügen, in dem ich dich einschließen kann bis es Zeit für deine Abreise ist!" Lucius hatte diesen Satz ruhig ausgesprochen und dabei ein weiteres Brötchen aufgeschnitten.

„LU!" tadelte Gina ihn und es hörte sich so an, als riefe sie einen Hund zur Ordnung.

„Genau Lu!" ereiferte sich Snape, „hör schön was das Frauchen sagt sonst bringt sie dich zurück ins Tierheim!"

„Jetzt hört auf, alle beide!" bestimmte Gina. „Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder!"

Hermine war die Situation mehr als unangenehm. Warum konnte Severus nicht wenigstens einmal friedlich bleiben. Er reagierte auf andere Menschen stets wie ein Fass Benzin auf offenes Feuer. Es war lebensgefährlich sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweifelung setzte sie alles auf eine Karte um die Stimmung zu retten.

„Lucius hat mir einen Zauberstab geschenkt, Gina!"

Gina griff das Thema sofort dankbar auf.

„Oh das ist nett von dir Schatz!" lächelte sie Lucius an und zu Hermine. „Und wie kommst Du damit klar, liegt er dir?"

Hermine sah Lucius auffordernd an, der nun peinlich berührt auf seinen Teller schaute.

Snape wollte schon eine bissige Bemerkung ausspucken, doch fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er eigentlich versprochen hatte, seine Arbeit nicht in Frage zu stellen.

Er kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, dann sprang er über seinen eigenen Schatten.

„Ja der ist ihm wirklich ganz gut gelungen!" knurrte er und bemühte sich, seine Bemerkung zwar ehrlich aber nicht allzu freundlich klingen zu lassen.

Gina schaute verdutzt in die Runde. „ Gelungen? Habe ich was verpasst?"

Hermine lächelte Lucius an. „Nun erzähle es ihr schon!"

Zögernd bekannte er: „Ich mache Zauberstäbe!"

Gina machte ein abwartendes Gesicht als rechnete sie nun mit einer Katastrophe.

„Und?"

„Nichts und!" gab Lucius zurück.

„Das entsprach jetzt nicht ganz der Wahrheit!" bemerkte Hermine.

„Lucius macht die besten Zauberstäbe, die ich je gesehen habe, und der den er für mich gemacht hat, der ist einfach fantastisch!"

Gina schwieg, schaute weiter abwartend in die Runde.

„Was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?" wunderte sie sich.

„Was ist daran so schlimm, dass Du es mir nicht erzählen wolltest?" sprach sie Lucius direkt an.

„Er hat sich wohl geniert!" kicherte Hermine.

Lucius strich sich verlegen die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich wusste nicht ob sie wirklich gut genug sind."

„Also meiner ist fantastisch!" schwärmte Hermine und übersah Snapes Augenrollen.

„Darf ich das Prachtstück denn einmal sehen?" Gina war nur wirklich interessiert.

Hermine war sofort aufgesprungen und holte den Zauberstab aus ihrem Zimmer.

Strahlend überreichte sie ihn Gina, die ihn prüfend in ihre Hände nahm.

Lucius sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Mahagoni!" sagte Gina gerade.

"Andiroba, um genau zu sein!" fügte Lucius eifrig hinzu.

Gina sah ihn kurz an, dann nahm sie den Stab und hielt ihn zwischen den Zeigefingern ihrer Hände vor sich. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Und der Kern?"

Lucius druckste herum. Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. Gina schaute hinüber zu Snape, der aber mit den Schultern zuckte.

Gina nahm den Stab wieder in ihre rechte Hand und benutzte ihn um ihre Kaffeetasse neu zu füllen. Abschätzend wog sie ihn in der Hand.

„Sternenstaub!" rief sie da ungläubig aus.

„Lucius du bist ein Schlingel!" Sie versuchte streng auszusehen aber man merkte ihr an, dass sie nicht verärgert war. Freundlich gab sie den Stab an Hermine zurück.

„Und wieso habe ich noch keinen neuen Zauberstab?" wollte sie gespielt empört wissen.

Lucius wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Du meinst, dass ich... also ich habe schon dran gedacht... ich hätte schon längst, aber ich dachte immer...!" stotterte er.

„Schätzchen, bisher hat mir dein einer Zauberstab gereicht!" sagte Gina anzüglich, was mit einem gequälten „Uääää" von Snape kommentiert wurde. „Aber ich würde auch gerne ein solches Prachtstück besitzen. Du weißt doch, wir Frauen sind so was von eitel und ich kann doch jetzt nicht damit leben, dass meine Schwägerin einen besseren Zauberstab besitzt als ich!"

Lucius leuchtete wie ein Adventskranz. „Ich weiß schon genau welches Holz ich verwenden werde, und wie er aussehen muss." Er war ganz aufgeregt. „Ich fange direkt mit der Planung an!"

Und damit sprang er auf und rannte fast durch den Garten. Severus, Gina und Hermine sahen ihm nach, bis die zuschlagende Werkstatttür ihn vor ihren Blicken verbarg.

Gina blickte ihm amüsiert hinterher. „Er ist ja so süß, oder?"

Severus hieb sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf und sah Gina an, als hätte diese den Verstand verloren.

„ Ja wirklich sehr süß! Los Lu, hol Frauchen das Stöckchen!" höhnte er und sein Mund, welcher ein gequältes Lächeln vorspiegelte, war bei genauerem Hinsehen schmerzhaft verzerrt.

tbc


	11. Der Fluch des Wohlstands

**11. Der Fluch des Wohlstands**

Gina, Severus und Hermine hatten sich kurz nach Lucius überstürztem Aufbruch ebenfalls erhoben.

Gina beschloss dann kurzerhand den Tag in ihrem Büro auf der Burg zu verbringen, um einige Unterlagen durchzuarbeiten.

„Bis heute Abend, Ihr Süßen, und lasst nichts aus, was ich nicht auch tun würde."

Lachend hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Als sie wenige Minuten später an ihrem Schreibtisch, hinter den dicken Burgmauern saß, da überkam sie wieder die Melancholie, mit der sie die letzten Monate stark zu kämpfen hatte. Vor ihr türmte sich ein Berg voller Akten, langweiliger Verwaltungskram.

Doch sie verspürte nur noch Antriebslosigkeit, wenn sie an ihre Arbeit dachte. Früher war sie anders gewesen. Früher hatte sie immer 200 Prozent und Vollgas gegeben. Jetzt lief ihr Motor auf halber Kraft und sie schaffte nur noch ein Viertel ihres vorherigen Arbeitspensums. Dabei spielte sie die Rolle der taffen Powerfrau weiter, ihr Auftreten war nach wie vor souverän und kompetent. Aber das hier sollte schon ihr Leben gewesen sein. Sie hatte viel erreicht, ohne Frage, eigentlich hatte sie das erreicht, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte eine sehr gute berufliche Position, ein schönes Zuhause, einen nette Mann, was wollte sie mehr?

Ja was wollte sie eigentlich? Die letzten Monate hatte sie versucht die Ursache ihrer Unzufriedenheit herauszufinden. Sie hatte es erst auf ihren bevorstehenden vierzigsten Geburtstag geschoben, doch für eine rational denkende Frau wie sie, war es bei ganz genauer Betrachtung auch nur eine Zahl. Letztendlich war es ihr egal ob sie 39 oder 40 oder 50 war. Sie war sie! Dann hatte sie sich ihr Haus angesehen und geglaubt, die alten Möbel und die angestaubten Farben würden sie depressiv machen. Zwar sah ihr Haus nach der Modernisierung wirklich sehr hübsch aus und sie kam gerne Heim, aber glücklicher oder zufriedener war sie auch nicht geworden. Dann hatte sie ihren gesamten Ärger auf Lucius projiziert. Lucius der immer da war, wenn sie nach Hause kam, Lucius der sie mit Küsschen begrüßte, Lucius der ihr den Arsch nachtrug, Lucius den sie gängeln konnte wie sie wollte, ohne dass er es merkte. Gestern hatte er ihr zwar gezeigt, dass er nicht ganz so zahm war wie sie angenommen hatte. Dabei hatten ihr die Flirts der letzten Wochen und Monate nichts bedeutet. Eigentlich hatte sie nur wissen wollen, ob sie die Männer immer noch manipulieren konnte. O ja sie konnte! Steven war so was von scharf auf sie geworden.

Einige zweideutige Bemerkungen, ein tiefer Blick und ein ebensolcher Ausschnitt und er war verloren gewesen. Und sie, Gina hatte wirklich einen Moment vorgehabt, ein kleines Abenteuer mit ihm zu erleben. Er sah gut aus und wäre bestimmt ein guter Liebhaber.

Doch als er sie dann gestern in ihrem Arbeitszimmer küsste, da spürte sie, dass ihr das Feuer fehlte, die Leidenschaft, die man nur bei einem Mann empfand den man liebte. Das was sie da im Begriff war zu tun, war nichts anderes als Selbstbefriedigung. Sie empfand für Steven nicht mehr als für die anderen Liebhaber, die sie sich in den vergangen Jahren zuweilen gegönnt hatte und von denen es kaum einer geschafft hatte, ihr ein zweites Date abzuringen.

Lucius hingegen hatte sie geliebt vom ersten Tage an als sie ihn damals beim Quidditch gesehen hatte. Seine schöne starke Gestalt und seine wallende Mähne hatte sie damals fasziniert, genau wie die kühle Überheblichkeit mit der er sie zunächst behandelt hatte. Trotzdem war es ihr gelungen, ihn für sich zu interessieren. Und dann war ihr Leben aus der Bahn geflogen. Severus und sie hatten sich gestritten und dann hatte Severus etwas getan, was sie ihm damals nicht verzeihen konnte. Er hatte sie verflucht und aus dem Haus gejagt. Sein Fluch war mächtig gewesen und sie hatte bis nach Afrika fliehen müssen, um wieder Ruhe zu finden. Auch wenn sich später alle Erkenntnisse wie ein großes Puzzle zu einem Gesamtbild zusammengesetzt hatten, so saß sie jetzt da, schaute auf das hübsche Gesamtbild ihrer perfekten Gegenwart und war dennoch unzufrieden. Sie fühlte sich gefangen in ihrem eigenen Wohlstand und Reichtum, den sie zwar genoß und zu schätzen wusste, ihr aber die disziplinierte Strebsamkeit genommen hatte. Es stimmte also doch, nur der Weg war das Ziel. Und jetzt saß sie hier, an ihrem Ziel angekommen, hätte glücklich sein müssen und war voller Unzufriedenheit. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nochmals eine große Aufgabe zu bekommen, ein Ziel das ihr die Kraft gab, Gewaltiges zu leisten. Und dabei wollte sie etwas leisten, denn sie war süchtig nach Anerkennung und Ruhm. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte und begann heftig zu weinen. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich so einsam wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

TBC


	12. Die Launen eines Mannes

**12. Die Launen eines Mannes**

Hermine bewaffnete sich nach ihrem Frühstück direkt mit Büchern und setzte sich auf die Terrasse, um das Sonnenlicht und die Wärme während des Lernens zu genießen.

Severus hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihr gesetzt und versucht zu lesen. Aber das grelle Licht bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, seine dunklen Kleider waren zu warm für diese Jahreszeit und er verspürte nachhaltig den Ärger der letzten Stunden, auch wenn er sich bemühte nach außen ausgeglichen und gefasst zu wirken.

Er ließ das Buch sinken und studierte stattdessen Hermines Gesicht. Ihre Augen flogen über das Papier, ihre Hand kritzelte Notizen zwischen die Zeilen des Fachbuches, das sie las.

„Sollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte er sie unvermittelt, obwohl er keine Lust dazu hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur zu einer Sache wirklich Lust.

Hermine sah kurz auf, „Och nöööö, ich treffe mich morgen mit Robby, weil wir die Seminararbeit nächste Woche fertig haben müssen. Bis dahin muß ich das hier durchgearbeitet haben. Robby hat dafür ein anderes Buch übernommen. Dadurch hatten wir überhaupt genug Zeit für die Party." Sie las weiter, sie schrieb weiter, ihr Leben ging weiter. Sie war eine Frau, mitten in der Entwicklung, im zweiten Jahr ihres Studiums, noch nicht mal am Anfang ihrer Karriere sonder streng genommen noch am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung.

Er war nur noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Kein Spion mehr, kein Todesser mehr. All das war ihm in der Vergangenheit als ein erstrebenswertes Glück erschienen. Eine Frau haben, vielleicht sogar Kinder, ein normales Leben. Die einzigen Momente in seinem normalen Leben die seinen Adrenalinspiegel anheben konnten, war die ärgerlichen Momente, wo es galt vermeintliche Nebenbuhler auszustechen, und davon gab es seiner Meinung nach einige.

Er könnte platzen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Frau morgen Seite an Seite mit - Robby- lernen würde, während er versuchte, durch stereotype Wiederholungen Wissen in die Köpfe von Zwölfjährigen zu trichtern.

„Du kommst gut mit dem halben Hähnchen aus, oder?" fragte er Hermine. Er langweilte sich. Eine kleine Kabbelei würde für etwas Kurzweil sorgen.

Hermine seufzte nur zur Antwort. Sie hatte ein kompliziertes Kapitel vor sich und wollte jetzt wirklich nicht gestört werden.

„Was ist los, ist dir die Frage unangenehm?"

Er wusste, er war gemein und ungerecht sie jetzt mit seiner provokanten Art zu stören.

„Severus, ich versuche zu lernen! Unternehme doch alleine einen kleinen Spaziergang oder besuche Gina im Büro!" Hermine war jetzt etwas gereizt. Sie musste den Absatz jetzt schon das dritte Mal lesen.

„Ich könnte mal nachsehen ob sich Luci schon die Finger abgesägt hat!" sagte Snape gehässig.

Hermine beschloss, dass es bestimmt besser war, Severus nicht mehr zu antworten. Dieses Wochenende hatte ihre Nerven arg strapaziert und langsam wollte sie nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Die ganze Woche freute sie sich auf ihren Mann und seit sie gestern zusammen das Haus betreten hatten, jagte eine Katastrophe die nächste. Es war einfach ermüdend.

Er war aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten.

„Lass mich mal sehen was dich da von deinen ehelichen Pflichten abhält!"

Über ihre Schulter hinweg schaute er in ihr Buch und las laut und spöttisch ihre selbstverfassten Kommentare vor.

Hermine schlug knallend das dicke Buch zu. „Severus, jetzt reicht es mir! Wenn Du Langeweile hast, dann geh in Ginas Labor und mixe ein paar bunte Cocktails, aber ich habe hier wirklich und wahrhaftig zu arbeiten!"

„Wann hätte ich denn wieder das Glück einer Audienz?" Er maß Hermines Verärgerung keine große Bedeutung zu.

„Nächstes Wochenende!" giftete Hermine.

„Doch schon so bald?" entgegnete Snape grinsend.

„Wenn es dir besser passt, mir reicht auch das Übernächste!" Hermine war nun fuchsteufelswild.

„Leg noch einen Monat dazu, und wir könnten uns einigen!" Er hatte sie Arme vor sich verschränkt und strahlte Überlegenheit aus.

„Warum sagen wir nicht gleich Weihnachten?" konterte Hermine sofort.

„Abgemacht! Welches Jahr?"

„Wenn Du mich nicht augenblicklich in Ruhe lässt, nicht vor 2012!" zischte Hermine böse.

„Ich gebe dir genau 3 Minuten oder gar nicht!" Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich umgedreht und war ins Haus eingetaucht, wie in einen dunklen, kühlen Teich.

Er hätte besser 10 Minuten sagen sollen, denn Hermines Augen starrten alleine sprachlos drei Minuten auf die Stelle, auf der er gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„WAS ERLAUBT ER SICH EIGENTLICH?" Alles in Hermine war in Aufregung.

„BIN ICH SEINE LEIBEIGENE?"

Snape war launig in Hermines Zimmer gegangen und zählte die Sekunden, dann die Minuten. Hermine kam nicht. Sie kam einfach nicht!

Hermine saß grollend auf der Terrasse und dachte über ihre Ehe nach. Oft genug hatte sie daran gezweifelt, dass Severus sie und ihre Ausbildung ernst genug nehmen würde. Jetzt und in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich in ihren Zweifeln nicht nur bestärkt sondern bestätigt.

Sollte er doch warten bis er schwarz wurde und sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren.

Tatsächlich wartete Severus eine geschlagene Stunde, bis er einsah, dass Hermine nicht kommen würde. Er riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick durchs Fenster auf seine angestrengt studierende Frau.

Es schien um eine wirklich wichtige Arbeit zu gehen. Innerlich gab er bereits zu, dass er falsch reagiert hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er sie fragen ob er ihr helfen könnte, obwohl, Transformationsgenetik, er schauderte, das war nicht sein Fach gewesen. Zaubertränke, kein Problem aber Transformationsgenetik, bäh, bäh und dreimal bäh.

Vielleicht war es besser sofort nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Die Aussichten auf ein spontanes Schäferstündchen waren momentan eher schlecht. Nächstes Wochenende würde sie wieder bei ihm sein und er nahm sich vor, sie mit einem romantischen Essen zu empfangen und sie richtig zu verwöhnen. Zuhause konnte er das ja auch gut, so ganz ohne störende Einflüsse von Partys und Malfoys.

Er dachte an die Arbeit, die er selber zuhause auf dem Schreibtisch hatte und beschloss, sofort abzureisen. Er verzichtete wohlweislich darauf, sich von Hermine zu verabschieden. Er wollte sie nicht noch mal stören. Eine klitzekleine gehässige Stimme in ihm redete ihm auch ein, dass er Hermine auch etwas schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. Umso freudiger würde sie überrascht sein, wenn er nächstes Wochenende mit keiner Silbe auf diesen verhagelten Sonntag zurückkommen würde. Bis dahin sollte sie ruhig etwas schmoren.

Er verdrückte sich klammheimlich durch die Seitentür.

Hermine hatte ihren Ärger nach einer guten Weile durch den anspruchsvollen Lernstoff verdrängt. Sie hatte kein nachtragendes Gemüt. Im Grunde war sie immer froh, wenn alles um sie herum harmonisch verlief. Als sie sich am frühen Abend die Augen rieb und das Buch aufatmend weglegte, da fasste sie den festen Vorsatz, Severus noch einen wirklich schönen Abend zu bereiten. Es war nun mal kein Wochenende nach seinem Geschmack gewesen.

Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, sich innerlich bereits gegen seine beleidigten Kommentare wappnend. Aber ihr Raum war verwaist. Nanu? War er im Labor? Sie ging die Treppe hinunter, doch der Keller hüllte sich in Dunkelheit.

Sicher hatte er dann doch Gina in ihrem Büro aufgesucht oder einen Spaziergang gemacht.

Leise Zweifel hegten sich in ihr. Sollte er seine Drohung ernst gemeint haben und einfach abgereist sein? Nein auf so wackligen Füßen stand ihre Beziehung doch nicht. Oder doch?

Sie schlug ihre Bedenken beiseite und beschloss, gelassen abzuwarten bis es Zeit für das geplante gemeinsame Abendessen war. Dann würde Mister Ungehalten schon wieder auftauchen.

Eine Stunde später kam Gina zurück. Sie wirkte wie immer und war perfekt geschminkt.

Sie nahm auf der Terrasse Platz und fragte Hermine freundlich: „na wie habt ihr den schönen Tag verbracht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe gelernt und Severus hat sich irgendwohin verdrückt!"

„Ins Labor?" fragte Gina.

Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein ich fürchte fast, er ist nach Hause appariert. Wir haben uns gestritten und jetzt finde ich ihn nirgends."

Gina seufzte laut. „Ihr könnt auch nicht anders als euch ständig zu zanken, oder? Was ist passiert?"

Hermine erzählte ihr stockend, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Gina tat es mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab! „Das ging ja wieder mal um nichts, der regt sich schon wieder ab! Wahrscheinlich sitzt er jetzt in seinem Kerker und ärgert sich, dass er wieder so stur war. Denk nicht weiter drüber nach, die Woche wird stressig genug. Ich habe mir einige sehr umfangreiche Versuche für dein Semester überlegt und Steven will euch für die Semesterprüfungen auch noch schleifen."

Hermine war etwas getröstet und saß kurze Zeit später mit Gina und Lucius bei einem schönen Abendessen zusammen.

Lucius gab offen zu, dass er sehr erleichtert war, Severus nun nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Hermine sah ihn an. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius diese grausamen Taten, von denen Severus ihr berichtet hatte, begangen haben sollte. Dieser nette, freundliche Mann, von dem sie niemals ein lautes Wort oder eine Unfreundlichkeit gehört hatte. Lucius schenkte ihr gerade Orangensaft nach und blinzelte ihr gutgelaunt zu. Wieso konnte Severus nicht so sein?

In diesem Moment beschloss sie, ihm zu vertrauen. Es zählte das Hier und das Jetzt und nicht das was passiert wäre, wenn Gina nicht in die Zeit eingegriffen hätte. Lucius hatte in dieser Zeitschiene nicht Böses getan. … and nothing else matters!

ENDE (der Vorgeschichte)

aber TBC


	13. Der neue Professor

Hallo Määädelzzzzzz, natürlich geht es weiter!

**13. Der neue Professor für Transformationsphysiologie **

Die Woche begann für Gina mit einer Überraschung.

Professor Steven Gibson hatte spontan gekündigt. Der Dekan der Uni hatte in seiner Not etliche Eulen losgeschickt und noch im Laufe der ersten Wochenhälfte die Position neu besetzen können.

Seine Wahl war nach kurzem Sinnieren auf Pascal de la Mardique gefallen, der lange Jahre in Paris gelehrt hatte, aber nach dem Tod seiner Frau einige Jahre verschwunden war.

Umso überraschter war der Dekan der Zweiburgenuniversität, als er seine Bewerbung entgegen nehmen konnte und ohne lange zu überlegen, hatte er Pascal de la Mardique zugesagt. Er war, was Transformationsphysiologie anging, eine wirkliche Berühmtheit gewesen. Ihm war es als Erstem gelungen, auf dem DNA-Strang die fehlerhaften Eiweißmoleküle zu lokalisieren, die einen Werwolf dazu verdammten, bei Vollmond zu einer reißenden Bestie zu mutieren. Er galt schon fast als Legende, bis ihn der Unfalltod seiner Frau mitten in der kreativsten Phase seines Lebens getroffen hatte.

Gina hatte die Berufung von Monsieur de la Mardique mit großer Freude zur Kenntnis genommen. Es gab ihr Auftrieb. Wenigstens würde sie wieder etwas lernen können.

Mittwochs wurde sie zum Dekan gerufen.

Der Dekan war ein alter und gutmütiger Mann der seinen lehrenden Professoren alle Freiheiten gewährte. Jedoch hatte ihm Steven Gibson wohl als Grund für sein plötzliches Fortgehen seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Professor Nicemeadows genannt.

„Bitte tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Professor Nicemeadows!" hatte er freundlich gesagt.

„Bitte beschränken sie Ihren Kontakt auf rein berufliche Dinge. Ich bin was diese Art von Leidenschaften angeht bereits jenseits von Eden, aber ich kann sehr wohl noch beurteilen, wie sie auf Männer wirken, deshalb bitte ich Sie inständig, sich etwas zurückzuhalten. Der Fortgang unseres russischen Kollegen Wasilew im letzten Jahr geht auch auf ihr Konto. Also bitte bremsen sie ihren Charme."

Gina hatte brav eine leichte Errötung zur Schau gestellt und folgsam genickt. Was dachte der alte Knacker eigentlich. Außerdem wer sagte ihr, dass Pascal de la Mardique überhaupt ein zweites Hingucken wert war.

Beim zweiten Hingucken war Pascal eine französische Ausgabe von George Clooney. Ein Mann um die Fünfzig mit leicht ergrauten Schläfen, schlank ohne mager zu sein, melancholisch ohne depressiv zu wirken. Seine Stimme war akzentfrei und mit leicht schwingendem Timbre, seine Ausstrahlung eine seltsame Mischung aus Warmherzigkeit, gepaart mit überlegener Unnahbarkeit. Kurz und gut, Gina war hingerissen. Ihre Laune hatte sich bereits sprunghaft gebessert, als ihr Tags drauf Pascal vorgestellt wurde und spontan, wie sie war hatte sie ihn, die Ermahnungen des Dekans missachtend, zum Essen bei ihrem Stammitaliener Gulliermo eingeladen.

Nach 2 Gläsern Wein hatte man den Professor in der Anrede Professor sein lassen, nach 4 Gläsern war man zum vertraulichen Du gewechselt und nach 6 Gläsern und einer extraextraestrascharfen Diavolo Pizza hatte Pascal seine Reserviertheit komplett über Bord geworfen und begonnen, Gina von seinem Leben zu erzählen, von seiner Frau Veronique, die er vor 10 Jahren beerdigt hatte, von seinen Forschungen, seinen Träumen, seinen Hoffnungen.

Und Gina, durch den Genuß des Weines in Plauderlaune verfallen, erzählte ihrerseits von ihrem Leben, von ihren momentanen Zweifeln an der Sinnhaftigkeit ihres Seins, von der großen Leere die sie empfand, von ihrer Einsamkeit trotz der Liebe ihres Mannes.

Gemeinsam spülten sie ihren Kummer mit einer weiteren Flasche Wein hinunter und als sie sich bei der Verabschiedung in den Armen lagen, da war beiden klar, in ihrem Gegenüber einen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben.

Lucius hatte derweil mit Hermine zu Abend gegessen. Wie immer hatte es Gina nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie auswärts aß.

Beide waren ungewohnt schweigsam. Hermine war im Geiste schon einen Tag voraus und überlegte, wie und ob sie am nächsten Tag nach der letzten Vorlesung wie gewohnt nach Hogwarts apparieren sollte. Ihr lag Severus Verschwinden noch quer im Magen.

Lucius war aufgestanden und hatte eine Flasche Weißwein geholt.

Ohne zu fragen stellte er auch Hermine ein Glas hin. Sie blickte überrascht auf, doch. Lucius sah so gelassen aus wie immer.

„Ich denke wir können beide einen guten Schluck vertragen!" meinte er und bemühte sich, dabei besonders heiter auszusehen.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, da habe ich nichts gegen! Am besten trinken wir durch bis nächstes Jahr!"

Er beobachtete sie über den Rand seines Weinglases.

„Möchtest Du darüber reden?"

Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit überkam sie. Seit Sonntag hatte sie versucht ihren Ärger, ihren Kummer und ihre Sorge zu verdrängen. Was, wenn sie morgen Severus gegenüber treten würde und er würde immer noch schmollen, oder sie etwa mit den Worten, dass noch nicht Weihnachten sei, empfangen.

Sie war es so leid.

„Ich möchte dich nicht damit belasten, Lucius!"

Er lachte trocken! „Schön dass sich auch jemand Gedanken darüber macht, was mich belasten könnte und was nicht, aber glaube mir, Hermine, es wird mich nicht belasten wenn Du deinen Kummer mit mir teilst, aber es belastet mich wirklich, dich so unglücklich durch die Gegend schleichen zu sehen. Vielleicht ich dir doch den einen oder anderen Rat geben."

Severus wird mich umbringen wenn er erfährt dass ich mich bei Lucius Malfoy ausheule, dachte sie bei sich, aber erstens würde sie es ihm nicht erzählen und zweitens war es so gut wie herzlich egal.

„Severus ist immer so kompliziert, so misstrauisch, so schnell eingeschnappt!" begann sie impulsiv.

Lucius grinste. „Also wenn Du es jetzt nicht erwähnt hättest, es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen. Obwohl es gewisse Parallelen zu meiner lieben Frau gibt." Er seufzte.

„Einerseits vermisse ich ihn schrecklich!" fuhr Hermine fort, „aber andererseits habe ich Angst, dass wir uns wieder streiten und außerdem soll er merken, dass er mich nicht so behandeln darf!" Hermine regte sich schon wieder auf.

Lucius nickte! „Ja ich kenne das von Gina, wobei wir uns immer relativ schnell wieder vertragen weil wir uns hier ständig über den Weg laufen."

Lucius nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und behielt ihn genüsslich einen Moment im Mund, dann schmunzelte er.

„Ich glaube, ich würde ihn mal schmoren lassen!"

Hermine sah auf.

„Du meinst ich soll morgen nicht nach Hause fahren?" und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen beim Gedanken daran, Severus nicht sehen zu können.

Lucius verzog mit leicht gehässigem Ausdruck sein Gesicht.

„Morgen auf keinen Fall! Vielleicht übermorgen! Frühestens!"

„Dann wird er noch eingeschnappter sein!" bemerkte Hermine düster.

„Dann fahre erst am Sonntag und wenn er ungeschmeidig sein sollte, dann kommst Du sofort zurück!" bestimmte Lucius energisch.

Hermine schluckte. Ihr behagte diese Vorstellung gar nicht.

„Wie soll ich die Tage nur herumbekommen?" jammerte sie.

„Geh aus, amüsier dich, frage deine Kommilitonen wo sie die Abende verbringen. Ich bin mir sicher dass dein Freund Robby dich gerne mitnehmen wird!"

„Und wenn nicht?"

Sie schaute zweifelnd drein.

„Dann machen wir uns eine Riesenportion Popkorn und sehen uns Filme an!" tröstete Lucius.

„Ich möchte dir und Gina nicht das Wochenende vermiesen!" erwiderte sie.

Lucius lachte trocken. „Wie es aussieht hat Gina heute ein neues …Projekt….. begonnen!"

„Du meinst den neuen Prof?"

Lucius klopfte gereizt mit seinem Finger auf die Tischplatte und sah zur Uhr.

„Anscheinend!"

„Mache dir da mal keine Gedanken, sie weiß schon was sie an dir hat!" Hermine wollte überzeugend wirken aber ihre eigenen kleinen Zweifel, die sie an sich selber hatte, ließen diesen Satz ziemlich platt klingen.

„Wollen wir doch hoffen!" grummelte Lucius. „Als wir noch zusammen in Afrika waren, da war das alles einfacher, aber da waren wir auch die meiste Zeit unter uns."

Beide schwiegen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann durchbrach Hermine die Stille.

„Du hast sie sehr lieb, nicht war?"

„Sie ist mein Leben!" antwortete Lucius.

„Und mein Tod!"

tbc


	14. Endlich Freitag

**14. Endlich Freitag**

Es war Freitag.

Severus Snape streckte sich genüsslich unter seiner Bettdecke aus und dachte an Hermine.

Freitag war Herminetag. Nachmittags um zwei hatte sie gewöhnlich ihre letzte Vorlesung beendet, dann packte sie ihre Sachen und war um fünf Uhr bei ihm.

Er freute sich auf ihre Erzählungen über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Woche und darauf, sie seinem Vorsatz getreu, richtig zu verwöhnen.

Er hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen ein romantisches Candlelightdinner vorzubereiten und er war im Laufe der vergangenen Woche in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um ihr ein kleines Geschenk zu kaufen. Ihm war in einem Antiquariat ein Buch über Zauberstäbe in die Hand gefallen. Ihn interessierten die Dinger nicht sonderlich, sie gehörten zur Ausstattung eines normalen Zauberers dazu, genau wie die magische Zahnbürste. Er selber benutzte Letztere in der Regel öfter als seinen Zauberstab. Zaubertränke, das war das, was ihn faszinierte und sonst nichts.

Trotzdem war das Buch als Friedensangebot gedacht. Sollte sie es lesen und dann mit Lucius nach Herzenslust Fachsimpeln. Wenigstens war sie dann auf dem Gebiet belesener als Schönling Malfoy.

Gutgelaunt begann er den Tag. Er hatte nur zwei Klassen zu unterrichten und wollte dann noch einige Kalmuswurzeln vom See holen. Die Sonne schien, es war warm und hätte er nicht auf seinen Ruf achten müssen, so hätte er wohlmöglich ein Liedchen gesummt, als er mittags am Ufer des Gewässers seinen Vorrat an Wasserkräutern aufstockte.

Beim Mittagessen hielt er sich zurück, was den Genuss der leckeren Speisen anging.

Das geruhsame Leben hatte sich bereits auf seinem Bauch und Hüften niedergeschlagen. Ein Gehrock war ihm tatsächlich schon zu eng geworden und heimlich hatte er diesen entsorgt. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er vor, auch weiterhin neben den jungendlichen Körpern bestehen zu können, die seine junge Frau tagtäglich umgaben. Von seinem schönen, durchtrainierten Schwager mal ganz abgesehen. Deshalb knabberte er nur ein paar Tomaten und freute sich auf das saftige Steak mit Kräuterbutter, das er sich für abends bestellt hatte.

Um halb fünf war er frischgeduscht und rasiert, eingehüllt in eine bequeme Hose und ein weiches Oberhemd, das zur Feier des Tages nicht schwarz sondern in heiterem Dunkelgrau gehalten war.

Um fünf vor fünf hockte er sich an den Sekretär in seinem Wohnzimmer und setzte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht auf. Um viertel nach fünf stand er auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Um halb sechs wurde er unruhig und um sechs Uhr, da hatte er Angst. Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte.

Er wanderte wie ein Tiger im Käfig in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Ihr kleiner Streit am letzten Sonntag fiel ihm unangenehm wieder ein. Sollte sie ihn etwa ernst genommen haben?

So ernst, dass sie nicht nach Hause kam?

Entschlossen zog er sich eine Robe über und verließ seine Wohnung.

Er würde sie suchen. Keine Sekunde länger hielt er es in seinen vier Wänden aus, ohne das Wissen, was mit Hermine war.

Hermine hingegen war tagsüber leider nicht so von Heiterkeit beflügelt gewesen und ihr Vorsatz, Severus schmoren zu lassen, geriet immer wieder ins Wanken.

Halbherzig hatte sie Robin nach seinen Plänen für den Abend gefragt, doch der wollte übers Wochenende zu seinen Eltern fahren.

"Hätte ich das gewusst, Hermine, " beteuerte er, "dann hätte ich meinen Besuch doch verschoben!"

"Nicht so schlimm!" wollte Hermine ihn beschwichtigen und hoffte nun, dass auch Lucius und Gina eigene Pläne für den Abend hatten.

Leider ließ das eisige Schweigen, mit denen sich Schwager und Schwägerin beim Mittagessen gegenüber saßen, nicht darauf schließen.

Gina war irgendwann aufgestanden und hatte süßlich zu Lucius gesagt.

"Warte heute Abend nicht wieder so lange auf mich, mein Lieber, ich habe viel zu tun!" Und als kurz drauf die Tür mit lautem Knall ins Schloss fiel, da verzog sich Lucius' Gesicht für einen Augenblick im Zorn und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er ihr am liebsten etwas hinterher geworfen hätte.

"Filmabend und Popkorn?" fragte Hermine da und Lucius hatte gelächelt: "Filmabend und sehr viel Popkorn!"

So hatte sie dann den Nachmittag verbummelt. Lucius sah sie erst am Abend. Trotz seines Ärgers über Gina hatte er anscheinend wieder unverdrossen an ihrem neuen Zauberstab gearbeitet, denn als er durch die Eingangshalle ging, hinterließ er eine Spur aus feinem Holzstaub.

Als er sie bemerkte blieb er kurz stehen und fragte: „Bleibt es bei heute Abend?"

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen: „Bei mir schon!"

„Fein! Besondere Vorlieben?"

"WIE BITTE?"

"Was Filme angeht!" beeilte sich Lucius hinzu zu fügen.

"Ach so!" Hermine war bis auf einen halben Meter an ihn herangetreten und wischte ihm mit einer Hand den Staub aus dem Gesicht.

„Die Rache der Holzwürmer, vielleicht?"

Lucius sah auf ihre nun eingestaubte Hand die sie ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Das lässt sich einrichten, aber ich glaube ich gönne mir zuerst eine Dusche!"

Hermine nickte, „und ich glaube, die hast Du nötig! Ich mache dann schon mal einen Eimer mit Popkorn!"

Langsam war Hermine in die Küche geschlendert. Als Kind hatte sie Popkorn in einer Pfanne gemacht. Aber es gab natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, dies auf magische Art und Weise zu tun, mit einem Zauberstab.

Sie schüttete eine Tüte Mais in eine große Schüssel. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Behältnis und dachte an Popkorn. Es bedurfte nicht einmal eines Schlenkers, denn sofort begannen mit sanften Plopps in der Schüssel die Maiskörner zu platzen und der süße Duft verbreitete in der Küche eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Sie war gerade dabei, das Naschwerk mit Puderzucker zu bestäuben, als Lucius schnuppernd in der Tür erschien. Er trug eine einfache Jeans. Sein weißes Baumwollhemd war offen und gewährte Hermine einen Blick auf seinen nackten und durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich mit seiner Dusche sehr beeilt und sich nur nachlässig abgetrocknet, denn an einigen Stellen klebte das Hemd an seiner noch feuchten Haut.

Auf seinen dunklen Brusthaaren perlten kleine Wassertropfen, seine lange blonde Mähne war, ebenfalls noch nass, einfach von ihm nach hinten gekämmt worden.

Hermines Herz klopfte ungewollt schneller, als sie ihn betrachtete.

„Sieht lecker aus!" Lucius Stimme holte ihre Gedanken aus einem kleinen verbotenen Zimmer zurück.

„Stimmt! Ich meine...äh... was?" Hermine war auf einmal total verwirrt.

Lucius deutete auf das Popkorn.

„Es sieht lecker aus!" wiederholte er, „und was willst Du essen?"

Er war an sie herangetreten und griff über ihre Schulter in die Schüssel, um sich eine Hand voll Körner herauszuholen. Hermine nahm die Wärme seines Körpers war und widerstand der Versuchung, sich an ihn zu lehnen.

Doch schnell hatte sich wieder gefangen und lachte ihn an.

„Du bist verfressener als Ron Weasley! Aber schau mal, ein sehr netter Mann hat mir einen neuen Zauberstab geschenkt und mit dem geht fast alles von allein!"

Rasch hangelte sie sich eine weitere Schüssel aus dem Schrank, füllte eine zweite Tüte Mais hinein, nun froh, etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Lucius bringen zu können.

In dem Moment, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Schüssel richtete und mit einem sanften gedachten Zauber die Verwandlung einleiten wollte, da nahm er ihre Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt in seine und sagte leise und sehr sanft: „Du musst vorsichtig sein mit Emotionen wenn Du einen meiner Zauberstäbe benutzt. Sie sind alle sehr, sehr empfindlich und reagieren auf die kleinste Gefühlsschwankung."

Wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, streichelte sein Daumen zart über ihren Handrücken, als er ihre Hand nahm um diese auf den Topf mit den Maiskörnern zielen zu lassen.

Hermine drehte sich dem Blick seiner strahlendblauen Augen zu, da wurden sie plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel der vertrauten, dunklen Gestalt in der Küchentür gewahr, die sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen beobachtete. Lucius als auch Hermine zuckten zusammen und es gab einen ziemlich lauten Knall. Von der Decke regnete es Popkorn, dass mit melodischem Prasseln auf Boden, Tisch, Herd, Kühlschrank, Hermine, Lucius und Severus hagelte.

„Popkorn, Severus?" fragte Lucius ungerührt und schien in keinster Weise überrascht zu sein, seinen Schwager zu sehen.

Severus strafte Lucius mit Missachtung, schüttelte mit einer wütenden Bewegung die weißen Flocken aus seinem Haar, griff Hermines Handgelenk und zog sie mit allem Nachdruck mit sich, ihre schwachen Protestschreie missachtend.

Sie waren kurz vorm Apparierpunkt unterhalb der Burg, als er stehen blieb und sie hart an beiden Oberarmen packte.

„Tue-das-nie-wieder!" Die Autorität in diesem kurzen Satz schlug Hermine entgegen wie ein Faustschlag und sie musste schlucken, damit ihr die Tränen nicht wieder sofort in die Augen stürzten. Wenn er in dieser Art mit ihr sprach, dann machte er ihr einfach Angst.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, ließen nicht zu dass sie den Blick abwandte.

Doch dann lockerte sich sein Griff um ihre Arme und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.

Vorsichtig zupfte er einige Stücke Popkorn aus Hermines buschigen Haaren.

"Tue das nie wieder!" sagte er nochmal, jedoch viel sanfter als zuvor.

"Was?" fragte Hermine leise.

"Einfach nicht nach Hause kommen. Ich hatte Angst um dich. Ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passiert."

Ihre braunen Augen schwammen nun doch in Tränen. " Und ich dachte, Du wolltest mich vielleicht nicht sehen!"

Mit einem ungläubigen Knurren zog er sie sanft an seine Brust.

"Wie kann so eine schlaue Frau nur so etwas Dummes denken!"

Dann küsste er sie mit der Leidenschaft eines Verhungernden.

„ Wie könnte ich jemanden nicht sehen wollen, den ich so sehr liebe?"


	15. Kuschelei

_Hallo, leider mal wieder eine berufsbedingte Zwangspause. Dennoch bin ich mal für einen Abend aus meinem persönlichen Kerker geflohen und mein_

_Privatalchimist weilt in fremden Landen... :-(_

_Also weiter geht's!_

**15. Kuschelei**

Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause, von Apparierpunkt zu Apparierpunkt sprachen Severus und Hermine kaum etwas.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie endlich Hogwarts erreichten.

Die sommerlichen Temperaturen hatten auch in England angehalten. Samtiger Nachtwind umschmeichelte sie, als sie Arm in Arm zum Schloss gingen.

Der Vollmond ließ die Oberfläche des Sees silbern glänzen und Fledermäuse huschten auf ihrer Jagd nach Insekten dicht über dem Wasser dahin.

„Können wir noch etwas draußen bleiben?" bat Hermine. Sie war sich nicht sicher, in welcher Gemütsverfassung Severus wirklich war. Seine erstaunliche Friedfertigkeit machte sie eher misstrauisch, als dass sie sie beruhigte. Außerdem hoffte sie auf eine Aussprache. Mit keiner Silbe war er bislang weiter auf ihr Ausbleiben eingegangen. Der Gedanke an eine Liebesnacht mit Severus brachte sie auch nicht wirklich in Wallung, schließlich war sie noch gekränkt und sie beschloss ihn zappeln zu lassen.

„Alles was Du willst, mein Engel!"

Severus hätte sich auf ihr Verlangen hin an diesem Abend das eigene Herz herausgerissen. So bedeutete es kein großes Opfer für ihn, sich nun mit Hermine auf einen alten Baumstamm zu setzen, Händchen zu halten und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, wenn man von seinem knurrenden Magen einmal absah.

Hermine hatte sich an ihn gelehnt, ihre Wange lag an seiner Schulter. Liebevoll legte sie ihr Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, wohlwissend was diese Geste bei ihm auslösen konnte.

Doch Severus hielt sich im Zaum und dachte nicht daran, auf diese kleine Avance sofort so heftig zu reagieren, wie er es in der Vergangenheit zuweilen getan hatte. Er hasste es, wenn er Fehler machte und er dachte nicht daran, den Fehler vom letzten Wochenende zu wiederholen.

Er beschränkte sich darauf, seine Hand mit ihren Locken spielen zu lassen und mit der anderen liebevoll ihren Unterarm zu streicheln. Nein, keiner sollte ihm nachsagen, er sei ein unbeherrschtes Monster. Er würde seine kleine Hermine nicht ein zweites Mal durch unbedachte Leidenschaft erschrecken.

„Hattest du wirklich Angst um mich?" fragte Hermine unvermittelt.

„Warum glaubst Du nehme ich einen Weg von zwei Stunden hin und zwei Stunden her auf mich? Und dazu noch ohne Abendessen!" grummelte Severus gutmütig und nahm diese Unterbrechung der Stille zum Anlass, sich Hermine auf den Schoß zu setzten.

„Und hast Du wirklich gedacht ich wolle dich nicht sehen?" hakte er nach.

„Du warst auf einmal weg!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Für sie hätte die Welt in diesem Moment stehen bleiben können. Sie war bei ihm und alles war friedlich.

Zurückhaltend gab sie ihm einige kleine Küsse auf den Hals und Nacken, die er mit einem wohlwollenden Brummen kommentierte. Davon ermutigt wagte sie sich zu seinem Mund vor.

Sanft begann sie an seinen Lippen zu knabbern. Mit der empfindsamen Haut ihrer Lippen befühlte sie sein Gesicht, zupfte zärtlich an seinen Augenbrauen, ließ seine Wimpern ihre Nase kitzeln. Sie hatte so selten Gelegenheit, diese Art von Schmusereien auszukosten.

Spätestens wenn sie ihre Zunge mit ins Spiel brachte, war es um Severus Beherrschung geschehen. Aber hier, in dieser hellen Vollmondnacht vor dem Schloss, von fast jedem Fenster aus gut sichtbar, da würde er sich wohl oder übel beherrschen müssen.

Sie küsste ihn und ließ ihre Zungenspitze vorwitzig an seine Zähne klopfen.

Bei allen guten Vorsätzen war es nun auch mit Severus Fassung fast vorbei.

Er griff ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und stieß stöhnend mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund, dann keuchte er atemlos: „Ich war nicht auf einmal weg. Du hattest drei Minuten!" Er küsste sie wieder und konnte ein neuerliches erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Jetzt lass uns endlich reingehen!"

Hermine befreite sofort ihren Kopf und legte ihn wieder an seine Schulter. „Ich möchte aber noch hier bleiben!" Vernahm er da einen leichten Unterton von Bockigkeit?

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Gut, sein Lämmchen wollte noch verweilen in der Romantik des Augenblicks. Sein Magen knurrte, der Druck in seinen Leisten hatte auf sehr angenehme Art zugenommen aber er wollte ja nicht ungeduldig sein.

Sanft kraulte er Hermines Nacken und hielt sie fest im Arm. Vorsichtig veränderte er seine Position um sie besser spüren zu können.

„Was ist los?"

„Mein Bein schläft ein!"

„Warum, bin ich zu schwer?" Hermine sprang auf.

„Papperlapapp!"

Severus stand ebenfalls auf und stampfte demonstrativ mehrfach mit dem Fuß auf. „Geht schon wieder!"

„Dann lass uns noch etwas spazieren gehen!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und protestierte schwach. „Es ist gleich ein Uhr!"

„Aber die Luft ist so schön… bitte!"

Wie könnte er ihr jemals etwas abschlagen.

„Aber nur ein paar Minuten!"

Langsam schlenderten sie um das Schloss. Als sie an den Gewächshäusern angekommen waren musste sich Hermine an die Dachlawine erinnern, die Severus hier im vorletzten Winter auf den Kopf gefallen war und sie kicherte.

„Mmm?"

Severus wollte augenscheinlich den Grund für ihre Heiterkeit erfahren, denn er war stehen geblieben und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Ich musste gerade an unsere erste Schneeballschlacht denken!" sagte Hermine versonnen.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit sie zu küssen und nochmals sanft auf sein persönliches Anliegen zu sprechen zu kommen, das momentan alles andere tat, als anzuliegen.

„Weißt Du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich damals schon begehrt habe?" fragte er mit rauchiger Stimme und drückte sich an sie.

„Und weißt Du eigentlich wie widerlich ich dich da gefunden habe?" holte ihn Hermine auf den Boden zurück.

„Widerlich?" Severus war entsetzt.

„Naja nicht wirklich widerlich, eher angsterregend!" beschwichtigte ihn Hermine.

„Ich hoffe ich errege jetzt etwas anderes als Angst bei dir!" meinte er samtig und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr T-Shirt.

„Lass uns endlich reingehen!"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ja ist gut, ich bin auch ziemlich erledigt? Ich werde schlafen wie ein Stein."

Severus war es, als hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment einen nassen Schwamm ins Gesicht gedrückt. Erledigt?

Wiedereinmal fühlte er seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Entbehrte sie denn nichts? Machte es ihr nichts aus, ihn die ganze Woche nicht zu sehen zumal das letzte Wochenende durch die Party verhagelt gewesen war.

Gemütlich schlenderten sie ins Schloss, hinunter in die Kerker und wieder hinauf in ihre Wohnung.

Hermines Einzug hier war nach und nach erfolgt. Bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss im letzten Jahr hatten sie ihre Ehe mehr oder weniger geheim gehalten und Hermine hatte offiziell noch im Gryffindorturm gewohnt.

Nach den Sommerferien war sie dann offiziell den Schülern als Mrs. Snape vorgestellt worden, hatte aber zeitgleich wegen des Semesterbeginns ihr Zimmer in Ginas Haus bezogen. Viele ihrer persönlichen Gegenstände waren direkt dorthin gewandert. Ebenso der Großteil ihrer Kleider.

Außerdem hatte sie sich bemüht, Severus Wohnung nicht zuviel ihrer persönlichen Note aufzudrücken. Schließlich musste er hier leben.

Hermine ging direkt durch ins Bad und von da aus ins Bett. Severus musste erst seinem knurrenden Magen ein Stück trockenes Brot gönnen und dachte wehmütig an das schöne Steak, dass er nun heute versäumt hatte.

Hermines Anblick in seinem Bett entschädigte ihn jedoch für die entgangenen Gaumenfreuden und mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen zog er sie an sich.

„Ich schlafe schon fast!" hörte er sie protestieren. Sanft knabberte er an ihrem Ohr und flüsterte, „die Nacht ist noch lang genug zum schlafen!"

Sie robbte etwas von ihm weg, nahm aber versöhnlich seine Hand in ihre und hinderte sie zeitgleich daran, weiter ihre Brustwarzen zu liebkosen.

„Lass uns einfach nur Kuscheln!"

Er hatte volle zwei Wochen auf diese Gelegenheit warten müssen und nun wollte seine überaus anziehende und entzückende junge Frau „einfach nur Kuscheln"?

Er hoffte doch inständig sich verhört zu haben.

„Kuscheln?"

„Kuscheln!"

Aber gut! Er war ein geduldiger Mensch, er konnte warten bis zum Morgen!

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte angestrengt an Professor Trelawney zu denken, damit sich gewisse Gliedmaßen schnell wieder beruhigten.

tbc


	16. Wandlung

**16. Wandlung**

Lucius hatte an diesem Abend Hermine und Severus schmunzelnd hinterher gesehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwog er einzugreifen, aber dafür waren Hermines Proteste nicht nachdrücklich genug gewesen. Schließlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie viel, viel lieber zu ihrem Mann wollte, als sich mit ihm Filme anzusehen. Und wer konnte ihr das verdenken.

Ungewollt musste er Severus Tribut zollen. Dieser hatte einfach kurzen Prozess gemacht und sein Weibchen eingefangen.

Lucius ließ sich mit dem einen Eimer Poppkorn vor seiner Videoleinwand nieder und vergaß, tief in Gedanken wie er war, einen Film zu starten.

War er ein Weichei, wenn er Gina nicht auch einfach aus ihrem Labor zog um mit ihr den Abend zu verbringen?

Was wenn sie mit dem neuen Professor zusammenkluckte?

Was wenn er sie inflagranti erwischen würde?

Er hasste Szenen.

Lieber schluckte er seinen Ärger hinunter und überspielte ihn mit Freundlichkeit.

Trotzdem, Severus hatte ja anscheinend Erfolg gehabt.

War er selber nicht mannhaft genug es ihm gleich zu tun?

Abrupt stand Lucius auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Burg, finster entschlossen Pascal de la Irgendwas aus seinem Anzug zu boxen, so er es denn gewagt hätte, sein Revier zu betreten.

Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, in ihm staute sich eine mächtige Wut, die sein Blut durch die Adern rauschen ließ.

Er würde nicht mehr ruhig zuhause sitzen, während Gina Schabernack trieb.

Ungehalten trat er vor eine leere Getränkedose, die ein Muggel auf der Strasse hatte liegen lassen. Sie sollten ihn alle mal kennenlernen.

Er war nicht mehr der Trottel, der liebe, hirnlose Idiot mit dem man alles machen konnte! Damit war nun endgültig Schluss.

Ohne zu klopfen riss er die Tür ihres Büros auf.

Es war leer. Lucius stapfte weiter durch das alte Gemäuer bis zu Ginas Labor. Seine Wut hatte sich mit jedem Schritt potenziert. So konnte er nicht weiter leben. Auf Gedeih und Verderb Ginas Gnade ausgeliefert zu sein, ihre Launen zu ertragen und ihre Spielerei mit anderen Männern machten ihn langsam mürbe. Steven Gibson fiel ihm wieder ein und seine Fäuste ballten sich vor Zorn.

Er blieb einen Moment vor der mächtigen Labortür stehen und musste Luft holen.

Was, wenn er sie nun wirklich beim Liebesspiel erwischen würde?

Was, wenn ihre Beziehung heute und jetzt ein jähes Ende finden würde. Beinahe war er versucht umzukehren, und lieber ein Leben in Ungewissheit zu führen, als in der Gewissheit, Gina verloren zu haben.

Doch dann machte sich ein ungewohntes Gefühl in ihm breit. Hass! Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, Ärger zwar, auch Wut und Enttäuschung, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wirklich gehasst zu haben. Vor allem mit der Konsequenz, dass er bereit war, körperliche Gewalt auszuüben. Sein Blut war voller Adrenalin, es berauschte ihn.

Er hatte fast Angst vor sich selber, als er die Tür mit einem festen Fußtritt aufstieß.

Wie er es befürchtet hatte, befanden sich Gina und Pascal im Labor. Er stürzte herein wie ein wütender Stier und wollte auf Pascal losgehen, bis er gerade noch rechtzeitig realisierte, dass dieser mit einem Stück Kreide in der Hand an der Tafel stand, während Gina sich harmlos im hinteren Bereich des Labors mit einigen Reagenzgläsern beschäftigte.

Beide waren zusammengezuckt und starrten den rasenden Lucius überrascht an.

Gina fasste sich als erste. „Ähem, ihr seid euch noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Pascal, das ist mein Mann Lucius Malfoy, Lucius mein neuer Kollege Pascal de la Mardique."

Lucius musterte Pascal eisig und als dieser ihm höflich die Hand zum Gruß hinhielt sagte Lucius leise: „Muß ich mir Ihren Namen merken?" Er ergriff seine Hand und drückte diese so fest, dass Pascals Knochen leicht knackten. Pascal erwiderte stoisch seinen Blick und antwortete: „Ihren Namen könnte ich mir besser merken wenn ihre Frau ihn für wichtig genug erachtet hätte, ihn anzunehmen!"

Lucius Gesicht zuckte. Etwas in ihm rüttelte an den Stäben eines Käfigs, von dessen Existenz er bisher noch nichts geahnt hatte. Wie kurze Lichtblitze sah er Bilder vor seinen Augen, die ihn gleichermaßen schockierten wie faszinierten.

Eine Hand die sich sanft auf seine Schulter legte, riss ihn zurück aus dem Strudel seiner Emotionen. Er ließ Pascals Hand los und wandte sich Gina zu, die nun hinter ihm stand.

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, ich wollte sehen wo Du bleibst!" antwortete Lucius nun gefasst, „und ich möchte dass Du mit mir nach Hause gehst."

Über Ginas grünen Augen zogen sich ein paar sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbrauen kurz zusammen, dann nickte sie.

„Ich denke wir können hier unterbrechen, nicht wahr Pascal!" Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

Pascal warf mit einer schnippischen Bewegung das Kreidestück auf die Ablage der Tafel und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich! Wir können die Nacht nutzen und uns gewisse ….Reaktionen…. nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen! Ich wünsche einen guten Abend."

Damit warf Pascal de la Mardique die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Musste das sein, Lu?"

Gina blickte Lucius vorwurfsvoll an. „Was soll er denn jetzt von uns denken? Dass Du jeden umbringen willst, der mir eventuell zu nahe kommt?" Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht spöttisch.

„Ja genau das!" Lucius schüttelte rüde Ginas Hand ab, die noch auf seinem Arm lag.

„Aber vorher wird jeder wünschen nicht geboren worden zu sein. Mir sind einige sehr inspirierende Dinge eingefallen, die das Sterben nicht gerade erleichtern!" Er lachte eisig und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze.

Ginas Gesicht war plötzlich sehr schockiert.

„So… so kenne ich dich … ja ….. gar nicht!" stotterte sie bestürzt.

„Glaubst Du, ich bin nicht fähig dazu, Regina?" fragte er kalt und sah ihre Augenlider zucken.

„Sei dir meiner dauerhaften Friedfertigkeit nicht zu sicher. Du könntest eine böse Überraschung erleben!"

Lucius war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion. Na bitte, es ging doch. Kaum dass man mal mit der Faust auf den Tisch haute, schon parierte das Frauchen und sah einen an, als wäre man

Gott und Teufel in einer Person.

Gina war zwei Schritte zurückgewichen. Ihre grünen Augen hatten sich entsetzt geweitet.

Lucius überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem großen Schritt und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen!" sagte er gefasster und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Wie…wie hast Du mich genannt?" fragte Gina stockend.

Lucius bog den Kopf etwas nach hinten und schaute sie verdutzt an.

„Gina, das war dein Name richtig?"

Er schmunzelte. Dass sie sein Ausbruch so beeindruckt hatte, fand er ziemlich erstaunlich.

Gina betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, ihre Halsschlagader schlug beschleunigt unter ihrer weichen Haut, ließ ihre Aufregung erahnen.

„Gut, lass uns nach Hause gehen!" gestand sie ihm dennoch mit gefasster Stimme zu.

Lucius fühlte sich mit seinem neuen Selbstbewusstsein wie ein König, als er Gina an seinem Arm durch den Burghof und durch den Torbogen führte. Sie schlenderten schweigend den kurzen Weg durch das kleine malerische Dorf zur Villa. Er aß mit ihr zu Abend, war wieder voller Höflichkeit und Sanftmut und schob ihre Schweigsamkeit auf ihre Einsicht. Dann bot er ihr galant den Arm an.

„Darf ich zu Bett bitten, meine Schöne?"

Er führte Gina die Treppe hoch und zog sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Hinter der Tür riss er sie mit einer ungekannten Leidenschaft an sich, die Gina für einen kurzen Moment den Atem nahm. Die Art wie er sie küsste jagte ihr Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Dieser Lucius war anders, er war gefährlich, er war unwiderstehlich erotisch. Er stieß sie so hart auf das Bett, dass ihr Körper noch einige Male von der Matratze auf und ab gefedert wurde. Dann war er über ihr, streifte ihre Kleider ab und nahm ihren Körper in Besitz, ohne sie weiter zu fragen.

tbc


	17. Perfektion aus Ebenholz

_und weiter geht es..._

_Danke für Eure Reviews!_

**17. Perfektion aus Ebenholz**

Lucius Malfoy streichelte im Morgengrauen ein letztes Mal über den lackschwarzen Zauberstab, der nun auf seiner Werkbank, eingebettet in einer mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagenen Schatulle lag.

Dies war, ohne sich selber loben zu wollen, sein Meisterstück. Bei allen anderen Stäben hatte er bei der einen oder anderen Seite seines Werkes, immer noch den Eindruck gehabt, man hätte es besser machen können, perfekter, genialer.

Aber hier war er sich absolut sicher, etwas Besonderes geschaffen zu haben.

Er hatte den tiefschwarzen Kern des Ceylon-Ebenholz verwendet, ein Holz dass eine solche Dichte aufwies, das es nicht in schwamm sondern unterging, ließ man es ins Wasser fallen.

Die Linienführung war von schlichter Eleganz, ohne besondere Schnörkel und Verzierungen. Einzig dem Griff hatte er einige erhabene Intarsien gegönnt, um die Handhabung zu erleichtern.

So schön der Stab auch an seiner Oberfläche war, so war dies ein Nichts verglichen mit der Vollkommenheit des Kerns.

Diesen Zauberstab hatte er für seine Frau gefertigt. Dies war der Zauberstab von Gina Nicemeadows!

Er hatte einige von Ginas blonden langen Haaren mit dem Mähnenhaar des schwarzen Einhorns verwoben und in filigraner Schwerstarbeit diese in die spinnwebfeinen Kanäle eingezogen, die er zu diesem Zweck in den Stab gebohrt hatte.

Kaum dass er den letzten Kanal versiegelt und ein letztes Mal mit einem Polierlappen das wunderbare Stück liebkost hatte, da spürte er die Magie, die von ihm ausging.

Auch spürte er, dass sich der Stab ihm widersetzte, wenngleich er ihn geschaffen hatte.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Während Gina nach ihrem ekstatischen Höhepunkt vollkommen ermattet eingeschlafen war, hatte er wach gelegen. Sein Blut konnte sich nicht abkühlen. Er musste an Pascal denken und an die ungewohnten Gefühle und Bilder in seinem Kopf, die er realisiert hatte, als er außer sich gewesen war vor Wut. Irgendetwas in ihm war ausgebrochen und hatte ihn mit neuer Willenskraft und Energie erfüllt. Um sich abzulenken und wieder Ruhe zu finden, war er in seine Werkstatt gegangen, doch dann war er wie unter einem Zwang gewesen und konnte nicht eher ruhen, bis er sein Werk vollendet hatte.

Er trug die Schatulle ins Haus und begann, ein Frühstück für Gina auf einem Tablett anzurichten.

Neben den warmen Croissants die sie so sehr mochte und dem obligaten schwarzen Kaffee, verzierte er das Tablett mit einer dunkelroten Rose aus ihrem Garten. Die Schatulle mit dem Zauberstab stellte er dazu.

Vorsichtig trug er sein Arrangement ins Schlafzimmer. Gina lag nackt auf dem Bett. Ihre Haare waren verstrubbelt, ihre Lippen noch geschwollen von seinen Küssen. Sie war wunderschön.

Kissen und Decken waren rings um das Bett verteilt auf dem Boden gelandet. Sie hatten gestern sehr viel Platz gebraucht.

Er stellte das Tablett auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und legte sich zu ihr. Mit sanften Küssen versuchte er sie zu wecken. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch.

„Wach auf, meine Schöne!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und biss ihr zärtlich in den Hals, bis sie endlich ihre Augen zu einem kleinen Blinzeln aufschlug.

Noch schlaftrunken hob sie ihre Hand und strich seine blonden Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr.

„Guten Morgen!" wisperte sie verliebt.

Lucius schenkte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein, dann tauchte er das Ende eines Croissants in Honig und hielt es ihr hin. Sie biss ein Stück ab, leckte sich über die Lippen, ihre Augen strahlten Lucius an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!" Ruhig reichte Lucius Gina die Schatulle, die sie neugierig nahm und sich auf den Bauch rollte. Während sie die Schatulle öffnete, bedachte er ihren Rücken mit ergebenen Küssen.

„Oh Lucius, der ist wunderschön!"

„Probier ihn aus!" drängte er.

Anders als bei Hermine, sprang der Stab Gina nicht entgegen, als sie die Hand erstmalig ausstreckte um ihn aufzunehmen.

Erst als sie ihn fest in ihrer Faust hielt, geschah etwas, womit weder Gina noch Lucius gerechnet hatten. Ein zartgrünes Licht floss plötzlich aus dem Holz, umschlängelte Ginas Hand, dann ihren Unterarm und bewegte sich blitzschnell bis zu ihrer Schulter hinauf. Erschrocken wollte sie den Stab fallen lassen, doch war es, als wäre sie untrennbar mit ihm verbunden. Lucius war schockiert über die Reaktion und versuchte ihr den Stab zu entreißen, wurde aber zurückgeschleudert als hätte Gina ihn mit einem Expelliarmus bedacht.

In sekundenschnelle war Gina komplett in das grünliche Licht eingehüllt, das ihren nackten Körper wie unter Stromschlägen zucken ließ. Im nächsten Augenblick war es vorbei.

Gina lag nach Atemluft ringend auf der Matratze, während Lucius zutiefst beunruhigt wieder zu ihr kroch.

Gina richtete sich auf, ließ den Zauberstab vorsichtig durch die Luft streichen.

„Verdammt, Lucius, der hat es aber ganz schön in sich!" schnaufte sie fasziniert.

„Geht es dir gut?" Lucius war wegen der starken Reaktion noch komplett fassungslos.

„Ja sicher, wieso nicht?" Gina schaute Lucius strahlend an. „Es ist unglaublich, es ist als wäre er ein Teil von mir!" Sie deutete auf die Vorhänge die sich sofort mit einem geräuschvollen Ratscher schlossen. „Wahnsinn!" keuchte Gina.

„Und das grüne Leuchten?" Lucius tippte misstrauisch mit seinem Zeigefinger an den Zauberstab.

„Das war, als ob er zum Leben erwacht? Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Magie, Kraft und ...Macht!"

Gina hatte den Zauberstab beiseite gelegt und zog Lucius zu sich heran. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich gewaltsam in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Leidenschaftlich bog sich ihr Becken ihm entgegen. „Ich will dich spüren!" stöhnte sie.

Lucius war ob der Heftigkeit dieses Temperamentsausbruches überrascht. Und gleichermaßen überraschte ihn die Leichtigkeit, mit der Gina ihn jetzt auf den Rücken warf um ihn rücksichtslos dazu zu gebrauchen, sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Im Dämmerlicht einer kärglich bewachsenen Ebene, bäumte sich zur gleichen Zeit ein schwarzes Einhorn gegen den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Seine Hufe schlugen wirbelnd durch die Luft, als suchten sie einen unsichtbaren Feind zu treffen. Bis zum Horizont gellte sein triumphierendes Wiehern, um dann in der Endlosigkeit seiner stumpfen Welt zu verhallen.

tbc


	18. Wenn ein Tag schon so beginnt

**18. Wenn ein Tag schon so beginnt!**

Entgegen landläufiger Meinung war Severus Snape eigentlich gar kein Morgenmuffel. Weder hatte er Probleme mit frühem Aufstehen, noch war seine Laune morgens wesentlich schlechter als abends. Der Umstand, dass er gelegentlich morgens vielleicht eine Spur weniger kommunikativ war als abends, fand seine Ursache schon mal in den lästigen Schlafunterbrechungen die er in Kauf nehmen mußte, wenn er nachts wegen einer Horde pubertierender Schüler durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts hechtete.

Er hatte gerade erst eine Stunde geschlafen, als ihn das Tickern seines magischen Alarmmelders unsanft aus seinen Träumen riss. Generationen von Schülern hatten sich immer gewundert, wieso er immer ausgerechnet dann auftauchte, wenn sie dabei waren etwas verbotenen Spaß zu haben. Gehässigerweise hatte man das immer auf den exquisiten Geruchssinn seiner zugegebenermaßen sehr großen Nase geschoben.

Dabei war es immer der kleine Alarmmelder gewesen, der ihn wie auch heute Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin schickte, um eine spontane Sommernachtsparty zu zerschlagen.

Kaum dass er sich wieder an die friedlich schlummernde Hermine gekuschelt hatte, (denn Kuscheln durfte er ja), da tickerte das vermaledeite Gerät schon wieder los und er musste mit einem Trank auf die Krankenstation hetzen, weil Madame Pomfrey einen Schüler mit Knittelsucht hatte, eine seltene Form von Nesselfieber die zwar harmlos aber dafür sehr lästig war.

Um kurz vor fünf stellte sich endlich die wohlverdiente Ruhe für ihn ein.

Ungläubig rieb er sich deshalb keine zwei Stunden später die Augen, als Hermine ihn rüttelte um ihn zu einem morgendlichen Bad im See zu animieren.

„Komm doch mit!" quengelte sie.

Severus war ziemlich müde und hatte Mühe die Augen auf zu bekommen.

„Mienchen, ich habe nur drei Stunden geschlafen, geh bitte allein!"

Mienchen war das Höchstmaß an Kosenamen, was Severus über seine Lippen brachte.

Gelegentlich sprach er Hermine schon mal mit „Engel" an, oder mit „mein Herz" und das meinte er dann auch so. Mit kindischen Verniedlichungen wie Mäuschen, Schnäutzelchen oder Schnuckiputz hätte er sie niemals anreden können. Mienchen fand er schon hart an der Grenze des guten Geschmacks und dafür musste es schon einen Grund geben. Ihr etwas abschlagen zu müssen war heute für ihn Grund genug.

Auch Hermine hielt sich mit Kosenamen sehr zurück, weil sie wusste wie sehr Severus das hasste. Gelegentlich nannte sie ihn Sev, wenn sie ihn ärgern wollte Sevi, und damit war ihr Repertoire erschöpft.

Sein zerknautschter und übernächtigter Anblick in Kombination mit der Titulierung Mienchen zeigte ihr mehr als deutlich, dass ihr Liebster noch Schlaf brauchte und so hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ rasch das Schlafzimmer. Sie war ein ausgesprochener Morgenmensch, wenn andere sich noch zweimal im Bett umdrehten und überlegten ob sie es noch ein drittes Mal tun sollten, da war sie schon lange aus den Federn.

Genüsslich schwamm sie eine halbe Stunde im See und war voller Tatendrang, als sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Dumpfe Schnarchgeräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer vermittelten ihr allerdings, dass Severus noch Ruhe brauchte. Sie grinste in sich hinein und dachte an seine gestrigen Anstrengungen zurück. Sollte er sich ausruhen und wenn er dann hübsch artig war…..

Sie frühstückte ausgiebig und entschloss sich einen Spaziergang nach Hogsmead zu machen.

Severus würde bestimmt noch zwei Stunden schlafen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm etwas von diesem Nusskonfekt besorgen, dass er gelegentlich naschte. Er war eigentlich nicht so sehr auf Süßes aus, aber wenn er das Zeug im Haus hatte, dann hatte er nicht eher Ruhe bis es alle war.

Vergnügt machte sich Hermine auf den Weg. An einem Samstagvormittag herrschte in Hogsmead eher noch eine verschlafene Ruhe vor. Die Schüler von Hogwarts fielen erst nach dem Mittagessen hier ein, und so hatte Hermine ausreichend Ruhe zum Bummeln. Dies war auch etwas, was sie besser alleine tat, denn Severus hetzte für gewöhnlich nur durch die Geschäfte in denen er etwas zu erledigen hatte und schaute weder nach Links noch nach Rechts.

Sie drückte die Glastür der kleinen Konditorei auf und ihr Eintreten wurde mit einem fröhlichen Palimpalim der Türglocke begleitet.

Eine junge, hübsche Frau, wohl etwas jünger als sie, fragte freundlich nach ihren Wünschen.

„Ich suche ein bestimmtes Nusskonfekt!" erklärte Hermine.

„ In Nusskonfekt sind wir recht gut sortiert! Wir haben Wallnuss, Haselnuss, Erdnuss, Kokosnuss, Paranuss….!" Zählte die Verkäuferin auf.

„Ich meine so kleine Kugeln aus mehreren Nüssen mit einer Zuckerlasur!" beschrieb Hermine.

Die Konditorin nickte beflissen, griff hinter sich ins Regal und holte eine kleine Tüte hervor.

„Meinen sie vielleicht unsere Hoggiklümpchen?" und sie hielt Hermine den Beutel hin.

„Ja!" freute sich Hermine begeistert. „ Genau die sind es, geben sie mir bitte die größte Tüte davon, die sie haben! Mein Mann liebt die Dinger!"

„Tatsächlich?" strahlte die Konditorin, „Wer ist denn ihr Mann!"

„Professor Snape aus Hogwarts!" sagte Hermine während sie die Tüte in ihrer Tasche verstaute. „Was bin ich schuldig?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Verkäuferin hatte sich verändert. Ihr Lächeln schien Hermine plötzlich eingefroren zu sein.

„Ach Sie sind das?" platze sie heraus.

„Wieso!" Hermine beäugte sie jetzt misstrauisch.

„Ich…ich meine nur, weil…ich Professor Snape sonst immer nur alleine sehe!"

Die junge Frau schien sich nicht sicher zu sein was sie antworten sollte,

„Ich wohne nur am Wochenende in Hogwarts weil ich unter der Woche an der Uni bin!" sagte Hermine und ärgerte sich im gleichen Augenblick über ihre Redseligkeit.

„Jaaa richtig!" die Antwort kam sehr gedehnt.

„Kann ich dann jetzt bezahlen?" Hermine wurde langsam wütend. Was ging das alles dieses neugierige Weibsbild an und wieso wusste sie, dass sie studierte.

„Nein nein". Beeilte sich die Konditorin zu sagen, „Professor Snape bekommt seine Hoggiklümpchen von mir immer geschenkt! Und…..schöne Grüße!"

Hermine presste mühsam ein „Danke" zwischen den Zähnen hervor und verließ schnell das Geschäft.

„Professor Snape bekommt seine Hoggiklümpchen von mir immer geschenkt…" äffte sie in Gedanken die Stimme nach.

Hermine war sehr versucht, die Hoggiklümpchen im See zu versenken, so wütend war sie.

Welchen Grund hatte die „Dame" ihrem Mann ständig das Zuckerzeug zuzustecken. Wenn sie sich die verschiedenen Gründe durch den Kopf gehen ließ, die ihr spontan einfielen, da wurde sie verdammt knatschig von dem Gift der Eifersucht, was durch ihre Venen floss.

Die Lust ihren Einkaufsbummel fortzusetzen war ihr gehörig vergangen und sie stapfte entschlossen zurück nach Hogwarts. Wieder nagte das Wissen an ihr, dass sie nicht Severus erste Frau gewesen war. Dabei konnte sie nicht einmal genau sagen, ob sie wirklich alles wissen wollte oder ob sie diese Dinge besser ruhen ließ. Alleine die Vorstellung von Severus mit einer anderen Frau im Bett machte sie verrückt, auch wenn es sich hierbei um Vergangenheit und Geschichten vor ihrer Zeit drehte. Es tat weh sich vorzustellen, dass er jemals anderen Frauen genauso nahe gewesen war, wie ihr. Was hatte er da gefühlt? Hatte er geliebt, hatte er begehrt, waren die Frauen begehrenswerter als sie?

Severus wusste alles von ihrem Liebesleben. Viel hatte es ja nicht zu berichten gegeben. Etwas Rumgeknutsche und Gefummel mit Viktor Krum, ein paar Küsse mit Ron und einem Muggeljungen aus ihrem Heimatort. Mehr war da nicht gewesen, bis er in ihr Leben getreten war.

Auf wie viele Frauen würde sie noch stoßen die sie mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln betrachteten. „Ach Sie sind das!" Wieder hatte sie die Stimme der Verkäuferin im Ohr.

Ja ich bin das. Ich bin die Frau von Professor Snape, und wer sind bitteschön Sie? Eine ehemalige Geliebte, ein One Night Stand, eine gute alte Freundin oder nur eine Bekannte? Verzeihen sie dass ich sie so direkt frage, aber mein Mann hüllt sich immer in Schweigen wenn es um alte Liebschaften geht. Hermine quälte sich mit diesen Gedanken herum und so war ihre Laune denkbar schlecht, als sie wieder nach Hause kam. Unterwegs hatte sie sich zahllose Möglichkeiten überlegt, Severus die verdammten Hoggiklümpchen zu überreichen, sich aber letztlich entschlossen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, ihn hingegen scharf zu beobachten um aus seiner Reaktion Rückschlüsse auf seine Verbindung zu Frau Zuckerwerk zu schließen.

Energisch wischte sie die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Diese Ungewissheit machte sie krank, dabei müsste sie doch froh sein, dass sie beide verliebt und gesund den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht nur überlebt sondern auch gewonnen hatten.

Ihr Mann saß am Tisch und labte sich an einem sehr ausgiebigen Frühstück. Er hatte eine gewisse Enttäuschung gespürt als er aufgewacht war und er seine Hermine nicht ausmachen konnte, rechnete aber nicht damit, dass sie lange ausbleiben würde. Zu friedlich waren sie miteinander umgegangen in den letzten Stunden.

Hermine bemühte sich um ein neutrales Gesicht, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Hallo mein Engel, wo bist Du gewesen?" begrüßte er sie heiter.

„Ich war kurz in Hogsmead." Hermine verfluchte sich, sie hatte ihre Stimme einfach nicht gut unter Kontrolle.

„Ach, und in Hogsmead hagelt es?" fragte Severus vergnügt.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Weil deine Laune so verhagelt scheint oder hat dich der Krake im See geärgert!"

„Nein!" Hermine schaute so unschuldig drein wie sie es in Anbetracht ihrer angespannten Gefühlslage nur konnte. „Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Vormittag! Ich habe dir sogar etwas mitgebracht!" Damit zog sie die Tüte mit den Hoggiklümpchen aus ihrer Tasche und pfefferte sie impulsiver als sie gewollt hatte auf den Tisch.

„Danke!"

Severus verzog keine Miene. Hermine betrachtete ihn genau auf der Suche nach der eisernen Maske, nach einem verräterischen Lidzucken, nach einem Beben der Nasenflügel. Nichts!

Ungerührt erwiderte er ihren Blick.

„Und noch schöne Grüße!"

„Aha!"

„WAS AHA?" keifte Hermine.

„Aha dafür dass ich jetzt weiß warum Du so eine … besonders gute Laune hast!"

„Na dann klär mich mal auf, ich weiß es nämlich nicht weshalb meine Laune so in den Keller geht wenn mich fremde Frauen mit ihrem Wissen über unsere Lebensumstände überraschen!"

Hermine hatte nicht rumzetern wollen aber ihr Temperament kochte über.

Severus Augenbrauen hoben sich nun doch amüsiert.

„Was hat Conny denn erzählt?" fragte er interessiert und feixte.

„Nun, die Frage gebe ich zurück, was KÖNNTE ...Conny...mir denn erzählt haben, außer dass sie dich mit Gratisklümpchen voll stopft?" Hermines Gesicht war knallrot geworden.

„Nichts für das ich mich rechtfertigen müsste! Ich habe dir bereits mehrfach versichert, dass ich keine andere Frau auch nur angesehen habe, seit es dich in meinem Leben gibt" gab Snape geduldig zurück.

„Ach dann ist sie also tatsächlich eine deiner Ehemaligen?" Hermines Herz raste. Sie hatte damit gerechnet einmal mit Severus alten Damenbekanntschaften konfrontiert zu werden, doch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Damen jünger als sie sein würden.

„Und wenn es so wäre, Hermine, was würdest Du dann tun, sie umbringen, mich umbringen?"

„Weder noch, ich will es einfach nur wissen!" Sie stand direkt vor ihm und starrte ihn an, während er auf sie herabsah als wäre sie ein kleines Kind.

„Sei nicht kindisch!"

„Ich soll nicht kindisch sein, aber anscheinend stehst Du ja auf Kinder. Dann werde ich wohl sehr bald zu alt für dich sein. Besser ich sehe mich auch frühzeitig nach einem sportlicheren und jüngeren Mann um!" Hermine war außer sich.

Severus Augen verengten sich, dann versuchte er mit ruhiger Stimme zu sagen: „Ich werde jetzt in mein Labor gehen und versuchen zu vergessen was Du da gesagt hast, und wenn ich wieder herauskomme erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung!" An dem leichten Zittern in seiner Stimme merkte Hermine, wie aufgewühlt er war und sie witterte Oberwasser.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht davon laufen, Du wirst mir jetzt sagen wo ich auf weitere Damen deiner Vergangenheit treffen kann, damit ich demnächst besser vorbereitet bin und nicht da stehe wie ein vertrotteltes Landei!"

Severus Snape war ein Mensch mit vorbildlicher Selbstbeherrschung. Er hatte seine Emotionen selbst vor Lord Voldemort verbergen können, was jahrelanges Training erfordert hatte. Zuweilen war er ungeduldig, gehässig, arrogant und zynisch, doch niemals verlor er seine Selbstbeherrschung, bis heute.

„DU GLAUBST DOCH NICHT DASS ICH MICH VON DIR IN MEINEN EIGENEN VIER WÄNDEN HERUMKOMMANDIEREN LASSE!" seine Stimme kippte vor Wut fast um.

„UND VERTROTTELTES LANDEI TRIFFT HERVORRAGEND DEN KERN, HERMINE!"

Er war durch das Wohnzimmer gewirbelt und stand an der Tür zu den Kerkern. Er drehte sich nochmals um und starrte die nun sprachlose Hermine an. Dunkle Zornesröte zeichnete sich nun auch auf seinem Gesicht ab und gehässig sagte er:

„Wenigstens brauchte ich bei den anderen nicht Stunden mit albernem Händchenhalten verplempern um das zu bekommen was ich wollte! Die Zeit konnte ich wirklich mit befriedigenderen Dingen nutzen." und damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	19. Das geheime Denkarium zum zweiten Mal

_Hallo und vielen Dank fürs Weiterlesen und die Reviews!_

_Ich fürchte, es wird noch heftig...richtig heftig!_

**19. Das geheime Denkarium zum zweiten Mal**

Noch lange, nachdem der Knall der zufallenden Tür verhallt war, stand Hermine wie betäubt im Wohnzimmer.

Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und war in Aufruhr. Was war eben nur mit ihnen geschehen?

Sie hatten gestritten, richtig gestritten und Severus hatte sie mit voller Absicht verletzt.

„Wenigstens brauchte ich die Zeit nicht mit albernem Händchenhalten verplempern…..wenigstens brauchte ich die Zeit nicht mit albernem Händchenhalten verplempern…albernes Händchenhalten….um zu bekommen was ich wollte…zu bekommen was ich wollte…. was ich wollte…was ich wollte!"

Immer und immer wieder hallten seine Worte in ihren Ohren nach.

Erschüttert ließ sich Hermine am Tisch nieder. Ihre Augen schweiften über die Möbel, über die Wände.

Wenn ihr doch reden könntet, dachte sie. Was mochten diese Räume schon alles gesehen haben. Conny fiel ihr ein. Wie alt war sie wohl. Siebzehn, achtzehn? Wenn sie vor ihr eine Liaison mit Severus gehabt haben sollte, dann konnte sie höchstens fünfzehn oder sechszehn gewesen sein.

Minderjährig! Hermine wurde übel! Was, wenn dem so war? Was wenn ihr Mann sich wirklich ausschließlich zu ganz jungen Mädchen hingezogen fühlte. Sie saß bewegungslos da und grübelte. Sie wollte es nun wissen. Sie musste es wissen. Sie stand auf und ging in die angrenzende Bibliothek. Wie unter einem Zwang näherte sie sich dem Bücherschrank, in dem sie damals Severus Denkarium gefunden hatte. Ihr Finger strich gedankenschwer über den Schuber, bevor sie vorsichtig daran zog. Wie erwartet ließ sich die Schublade nicht öffnen.

Wie von selber griff ihre Hand nach dem Zauberstab. Sie war schon so an seine Kraft gewöhnt, dass es sie nicht mehr verwunderte, als das Schloss der Schublade sofort aufsprang als sie nur daran dachte.

Die kleine Schale mit der silbernen Flüssigkeit war noch da, genauso wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Kaum dass Hermine ihren Kopf hinüber gebeugt hatte, da fühlte sie auch den bekannten Strudel, der sie erfasste und sie hinabzog.

Als die Bilder um sie herum zum Stillstand gekommen waren, sah sie sich orientierungslos um. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, das Haus in dem sie sich befand war ihr gänzlich unbekannt.

Sie stand in einer Eingangshalle. Vor ihr, im sanften Bogen, führte eine imposante Marmortreppe in den Ersten Stock.

Da hörte sie Stimmen! Unbewusst versteckte sie sich hinter einer Säule, obwohl sie eigentlich wusste, dass sie unsichtbar war.

Severus betrat gutgelaunt die Halle, an seinem Arm hing eine schöne Frau mit hochgesteckten, schwarzen Haaren.

Kaum hinter der Tür, riss er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen!" hauchte die Frau.

„Nicht nötig!" brummte Severus.

Hermine kannte den Tonfall und sie biss sich auf ihre Hand um nicht schreien zu müssen.

Severus lehnte die Frau an die Säule und fast zeitgleich vernahm Hermine ihre genüsslichen spitzen Quieker. Sie hört Severus stöhnen und sie schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, wollte nicht hören und wollte doch nicht fortgerissen werden von dem Strudel, fort in ein anderes Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihren Mann im Bett mit einer hageren, brünetten Hexe sah, die rittlings auf ihm saß und ihr und ihm offensichtlich gewaltiges Vergnügen bereitete.

Sie sah ihren Mann noch in der Vereinigung mit einigen anderen Frauen an anderen Orten und was sie dabei fühlte, war ein Mischung aus Ekel, Zorn und Eifersucht. Sie hörte ihn stöhnen, lustvoll schreien, sie sah Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, seinen Rücken feucht glänzend im Schein eines Kaminfeuers, sie sah seine Hände auf den Brüsten fremder Frauen, seinen Mund, der fremde Lippen mit feurigem Kuss schloss.

Der Schmerz der Gewissheit nahm ihr fast das Bewusstsein und deshalb fühlte sie die Hand erst nur schemenhaft , die sie aus dem weißen Strudel riss. Immer langsamer und langsamer wurde er, bis er ganz zum stehen kam. Etwas stimmte nicht, die Wände bewegten sich weiter, wackelten hin und her. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie, dass es nicht die Wände waren die wackelten, sondern dass sie es war.

Genauer gesagt wurde sie von starken und sehr vertrauten Händen geschüttelt.

Severus war nach seinem Wutausbruch in das Labor neben dem Klassenzimmer gerauscht.

Erst war er nur sehr verletzt gewesen, dann wütend, dann wieder traurig.

Was war eigentlich los? Er hatte sich so sehr auf dieses Wochenende gefreut, sich darauf gefreut, Hermine um sich zu haben, mit ihr die Tage zu verbringen und die Nächte.

Erst kam sie einfach nicht nach Hause ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen, was in seinen Augen eine sehr unreife Tat war, dann hatte er sie heim geholt, über diese alberne Situation in Ginas Küche einfach hinweggesehen, mit keiner Silbe war er auf ihre letzte Meinungsverschiedenheit eingegangen. Er hatte sich vorbildlich verhalten, nicht gedrängelt, nicht gequengelt und was tat sie? Sie machte ihm eine Szene wegen seiner Vergangenheit. Wegen Frauen! Es war so lächerlich. Schmerzhaft dachte er an seine Vergangenheit als Todesser zurück, an Grauen, an Folter, an Schmerzen. Er dachte an den Tag als er seinen Freund Albus töten musste und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Was war da dieser törichte Streit mit Hermine. Er ärgerte sich über seinen Wutausbruch und darüber, dass sie einen schönen Tag wie diesen hier mit einem sinnlosen Streit vergeudeten.

Er würde wieder zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden. Ihre Anschuldigung konnte auch nicht ernst gemeint gewesen sein. „Meine Güte, Conny, warum hältst Du nicht einfach die Klappe." Dachte er als er reumütig die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung aufstieg. Mit den allerbesten Vorsätzen, die ein Severus Snape nur haben konnte, betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Schon fürchtete er, Hermine sei wieder fortgelaufen, als er sein geöffnetes Denkarium in der Bibliothek sah. Fassungslos war er hingestürzt und hatte Hermine herausgezogen um sie in der Ohnmacht seiner durcheinanderwirbelnden Gefühle zu schütteln, als könne er dadurch Ordnung in sein eigenes Chaos bringen.

„Hast Du jetzt alles gesehen, was du wissen wolltest?" schrie er.

„Bist Du jetzt zufrieden?" er hatte sie losgelassen und musste den Blick abwenden von ihren Augen, die ihn ansahen, so voller Zorn und gleichzeitig voller Schmerz.

Er schlug mit der Faust vor das Bücherregal, einmal, zweimal, dreimal mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass die schweren Werke auf die Erde schlugen.

„Fühlst Du dich jetzt besser, jetzt wo Du gesehen hast wozu ich fähig bin?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Ihr Hals war noch zugeschnürt. Obschon sie diese Bilder erwartet hatte, war es für sie schockierend gewesen, sie zu sehen. Mit all diesen Frauen war Severus im Bett gewesen, ohne sie geliebt zu haben, wie er sagte.

„ANTWORTE MIR!" brüllte Severus sie jetzt wieder an. „FÜHLST DU DICH JETZT BESSER?"

Ihm fiel der Satz ein den er selber Gina immer und immer wieder gebetsmühlenartig vorgepredigt hatte. Irgendwann holt dich die Vergangenheit ein, denn sie holt dich immer ein.

Hermine hatte für ihn zweifelsfrei die Folterungen gesehen, die er für Voldemort durchgeführt hatte. Das Schlimmste und Abscheulichste, dass er jemals getan hatte. Was hatte sie angerichtet mit ihrer Neugierde, mit ihrer Eifersucht auf die Vergangenheit, sie hatte gerade seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft in zerstört. Keine Frau konnte jemals das verzeihen, was er getan hatte, am allerwenigsten eine solch empfindsame und reine Seele wie Hermine.

Und dann stieß er nur das eine Wort hervor, mit dem er selber die Vernichtung seines Glückes einleitete:

„GEH!"

TBC


	20. Gespräch unter Frauen

_Ich habe mich extra beeilt damit der Cliffhanger nicht so arg an Eurer Geduld zerrt, aber ob es Euch nun besser geht... :-)_

**20. Gespräch unter Frauen**

Hermine hatte sich wie in Trance umgedreht und war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Sie packte die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände ein, die sie in Bad und Kleiderschrank verstaut hatte.

Sie tat das mechanisch, ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregungen.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben, was sie wirklich fühlte.

Ihr sonst so perfekt arbeitender Verstand ließ sie im Stich. Zu real waren ihre Empfindungen im Denkarium gewesesen, als dass sie Gegenwart und Vergangenheit trennen konnte.

Sie sah noch immer Severus mit all den Frauen, fühlte sich betrogen und verletzt.

Eigentlich war sie froh, dass Severus ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. Sie hätte nicht gewusst wie sie auf ihn reagiert hätte, wäre er milde und nachsichtig gewesen. Hermine war sich auch durchaus bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Sie war unerlaubt in die absolute Privatsphäre ihres Mannes eingedrungen. Wenn er sie auch mit seiner Sturheit dorthin getrieben hatte, so war es dennoch ein Vertrauensbruch den sie begangen hatte. Aber es war ihr egal! Sie schämte sich nicht, sie empfand nicht einmal Bedauern. Über ein Jahr lang war sie mit Severus zusammen und in dieser Zeit hatte sie ihr komplettes Seelenleben vor ihm ausgebreitet, nicht das kleinste Detail hatte sie ihm vorenthalten. Aber er hatte sich was seine Vergangenheit anging, permanent verschlossen, hatte ihre keinen Einblick in sein Innerstes gewährt. Er hatte von ihr genommen aber nichts zurückgegeben. Und heute hatte sie sich das geholt, was sie gewollt hatte und war dafür sprichwörtlich über Leichen gegangen. Und wahrscheinlich über die Leiche ihrer Beziehung.

Severus lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, als Hermine mit ihren Sachen bepackt zur Tür ging.

Wortlos stellte er sich vor die Tür, versperrte ihr den Weg. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Seine waren dunkel und unergründlich, ihre voller Zweifel.

War das jetzt wirklich das Ende ihrer großen Liebe. Sie blickte in sein strenges Gesicht, suchte nach Anzeichen des Verstehens und des Verzeihens, doch kein Muskel zuckte unter seiner blassen Haut. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer dicker und ihre Augen begannen zu schwimmen.

Als die erste Träne über ihre Wange lief, da trat er ganz langsam zur Seite, entließ sie aus seinem Blick und gab den Weg zum Ausgang frei.

Sie erreichte Ginas Villa am Nachmittag. Lucius und Gina saßen einträchtig auf der Terrasse und tranken Kaffee. Beide waren in sehr gelöster Stimmung als Hermine mit einem kurzen Gruß vorbeiging, um sich dann in ihrem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren.

Gina sah Lucius verständnislos an. „Das sieht gewaltig nach Beziehungskrise aus!"

Lucius erzählte Gina erst jetzt von der Episode des Vortages. Sie lachte herzlich darüber.

„Das sah Severus wirklich ähnlich und ich glaube ich hätte mich vor Lachen geschüttelt, wenn ich ihn im Popkornregen hätte stehen sehen!"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn ich mir Hermine so ansehe, ist das Ganze aber nicht wirklich zum Lachen. Sieh doch mal nach ihr!" Er schien ehrlich besorgt.

Gina sah Lucius an und grinste. „Sie liegt dir sehr am Herzen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich!" erwiderte Lucius gereizt, „dir etwa nicht?"

„Dann sprich Du doch mit ihr!" Gina lehnte sich bequem zurück.

„Ach komm schon," Lucius streichelte bittend über ihren Arm. „Manche Dinge kann man doch besser von Frau zu Frau bereden! Schau doch mal ob Du die Sache wieder einrenken kannst!"

Gina stand auf und lächelte überheblich. „OK, ich versuche es dann mal, von Frau zu Frau!"

Sie klopfte kurz an Hermines Tür und trat ein. Hermine saß in ihrer Sofaecke und hatte ein Kissen vor den Bauch gedrückt, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

„Hermine, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Nun doch besorgt kam Gina näher.

Hermine war blass, doch tapfer lächelte sie Gina an.

„Nein, nein, es geht schon, es ist nur…. Severus und ich… ich glaube es ist vorbei!"

Gina ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Ups, das klingt ernst!"

„Er, er hat mir gesagt dass ich gehen soll!" Hermines Stimme bebte.

Gina runzelte die Stirn.

„Das klingt allerdings sehr ernst! Was ist passiert?"

Ihre Frage duldete keine Widerrede.

Der Kloss in Hermines Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er die Größe eines Medizinballes.

Trotzdem schaffte sie es herauszupressen: „Ich habe heimlich in Severus Denkarium geschaut und er hat mich erwischt!"

An Ginas Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie geschockt war.

„Hast Du ihn denn nicht um Verzeihung gebeten, ohne dir nahe treten zu wollen, aber das ist ein starkes Stück von dir gewesen?"

Hermine schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Nein habe ich nicht! Er hat mir Antworten geschuldet die er mir nicht geben wollte!"

Gina runzelte die Stirn. „Antworten worauf?"

„Ich war eifersüchtig auf so eine Pute im Dorf."

Jetzt konnte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Es ist…. Ich komme einfach nicht damit klar dass Severus vor mir andere Frauen hatte!"

schluchzte sie.

Gina klopfte ihr begütigend den Rücken.

„Na, na, naaaa…..Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

„Ich fühle mich so unerfahren….. und er findet mich langweilig!"

„Hat er das gesagt?" Gina war empört aufgestanden.

„Ja sinngemäß!"

„Habt ihr eigentlich mal darüber geredet?" Gina drehte ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

„Ich habe es ja versucht, aber Severus hat immer geblockt!"

Gina sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Was willst Du jetzt tun?"

Hermine wischte ihre Tränen ab.

„Keine Ahnung, sag Du es mir!"

„Schlafe mal mit einem anderen Mann!" antwortete Gina ruhig.

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden, schlafe mal mit einem anderen Mann, oder besser noch mit mehreren! Sonst wirst Du dein Leben lang darüber nachdenken ob Severus Recht hat!" Gina hatte sich wieder in einen Sessel gesetzt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen.

„Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist Sev ja gar nicht so toll wie Du denkst, vielleicht bringen andere dir viel mehr!" Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch.

„Gina!" Hermine war entsetzt. „Ich will keinen anderen Mann, ich liebe Severus!"

„Dann jammere doch nicht herum!"

Sie wippte mit ihrem Fuß und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel.

„Wenn Du dir bis zum Ende deiner Tage darüber Gedanken machen willst oder dir den Schuh anziehst, dass Du einem Mann…. deinem Mann im Bett nicht genügst…..bitte. Ich bin froh über ausreichend Erfahrung zu verfügen um zu beurteilen, ob ein Mann selber das Recht hat, Kritik zu äußern."

Hermine wusste nichts zu erwidern. Sie war sprachlos.

„Lucius zum Beispiel," fuhr Gina ungerührt fort, „er hat erst einmal etwas Anleitung gebraucht! Inzwischen macht er sich ganz ordentlich!"

„GINA! Ich will das echt nicht wissen!"

„Sei nicht so verklemmt! Sex und Liebe gehören nicht immer zwangsläufig zusammen! Wenn Du das einsehen würdest, dann hättest Du auch kein Problem damit, dass Severus vor dir schon andere Frauen hatte! Wie viele waren es überhaupt?" Gina kicherte neugierig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe acht oder neun gesehen!" gab sie brüsk zur Antwort.

„Verdammt erbärmliche Quote für zwanzig Jahre!" lachte Gina da höhnisch. „Das ist ja nicht einmal eine pro Jahr! Was um Himmels Willen regt dich daran so auf?"

Sie betrachtete Hermine plötzlich wieder neugierig. „Oder hast Du da irgendwelche perversen Dinge in seinem Denkarium aufgespürt?"

„Nei-nein!"

„Schade!" sie lachte hart. „Wäre doch ein Spaß gewesen ihm das demnächst unter die Nase zu reiben!"

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie sah Gina an wie eine Fremde.

Gina bemerkte ihren verstörten Blick.

„Merke dir Eines, Schätzchen, das Wissen um die Fehler und Schwächen anderer ist ein kostbares Gut. Man weiß nie ob man nicht mal den einen oder anderen Trumpf ausspielen muss."

Hermine erwiderte nichts mehr. Sie hatte Gina vertraut und sie gerne gemocht. Das was sie ihr heute sagte, war so gar nicht ihre Art.

Gina hatte sich erhoben und schlenderte durch den Raum zur Tür hin.

„Also meine Meinung kennst Du jetzt, suche dir einen guten Liebhaber, oder besser gleich zwei, und tue etwas für dein Selbstwertgefühl." An der Tür drehte sie sich nochmals um.

„Aber Finger weg von Lucius, verstanden?"

Hermines Kopf schnellte herum.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt, spinnst Du total?"

„Du weißt sehr gut was ich meine!" entgegnete Gina scharf und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe. „Ich sehe und höre alles!" Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ eine sprachlose und grübelnde Hermine zurück.

tbc


	21. Wissentschaftliche Erkenntnisse

_Hallo und vielen Dank für die reichlichen Klicks auf meinen Gehirnschrott! :-)_

**21. Wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse**

Hermine vergrub sich für den Rest des Wochenendes in ihrem Zimmer. Lucius hatte mehrfach nach ihr gesehen. Er war sehr besorgt um sie und wollte sie zu kleinen Zerstreuungen animieren wie Billard oder Fernsehen, aber Hermine hatte ihn immer wieder weggeschickt. Sie wollte nur allein sein und über ihre Situation nachdenken.

Was hatte sie sich eigentlich von ihrem Zusammenleben mit Severus erhofft. Eine normale Ehe, wie sie ihre Eltern führten war kaum im Bereich des Möglichen. Es gab nur einen Bereich wo sich Severus souverän und angemessen bewegte, und das war in der Nähe eines Zauberkessels. Nur in seinem Labor war er der perfekte Mensch, hier machte er keine Fehler, hier war er seriös und stark, ein geduldiger Lehrmeister, ein belesener Gesprächspartner.

Dort in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Kerker, ohne störende Einflüsse der Gesellschaft, nur dort hatte ihre Beziehung funktioniert. Kaum setzten sie gemeinsam einen Fuß vor die Tür, passierte ein Fauxpas nach dem anderen, kaum waren sie mit dem wirklichen Leben konfrontiert, zerfleischten sie sich in Zwistigkeiten. Es lag nicht allein an dem gewaltigen Altersunterschied von über zwanzig Jahren, Severus war und blieb ein schwieriger Mensch und bisher war immer sie diejenige gewesen, die nachgegeben hatte, die ihm immer wieder und wieder entgegenkommen musste. Manchmal hatte sie geglaubt einen Sieg errungen zu haben. Es gab Tage, wo er sie mit Sanftmut und liebevolle Gesten überhäuft hatte, dann war er an anderen Tagen wieder eingeschnappt wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn sie nur beiläufig einen anderen Mann aus ihrem Leben erwähnte, egal ob es Ron oder Harry waren, oder Robin und Thomas. Er witterte überall einen potentiellen Nebenbuhler, dabei war sie so unschuldig und ehrlich wie sie nur sein konnte.

Er war derjenige, der Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte.

Er war derjenige, der aus reinem Spaß am Sex mit anderen Frauen im Bett gewesen war.

Er war derjenige, der sie aus seinem Leben ausschloss weil er ihr seine Vergangenheit vorenthielt.

Warum hatte sie sich unter allen Männern dieser Welt ausgerechnet in einen solchen Querkopf verliebt. Auch hatte sie über Ginas Worte nachgedacht. „Verdammt schlechte Quote für über zwanzig Jahre! Sex und Liebe gehören nicht zwangsläufig zusammen! Schlafe mal mit einem anderen Mann!"

Für Hermine gehörten Sex und Liebe jedoch zusammen und sie war nicht bereit nur einen Millimeter von ihrer Meinung abzuweichen.

Sie ging Gina am nächsten Tag aus dem Weg. Irgendwie hatte das Gespräch Hermine sehr schockiert. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war Gina sehr zeitig in ihr Labor gegangen. Sie langweilte sich zuhause. Zum Faulenzen mit Lucius hatte sie keine Lust, Hermine ging ihr mit ihrem Herzschmerz auf den Wecker, und ihr eigenes Labor hatte sie durch einen Versuchsaufbau blockiert, der noch einige Tage vor sich hin köcheln musste.

Ihren neuen Zauberstab steckte sie ein. Sie mochte nicht mehr ohne ihn aus dem Haus gehen. Ihr war, als würde er sie beflügeln. Die depressive Stimmung der letzten Wochen war verflogen, sie sprühte vor Kreativität und hatte wieder Lust zu arbeiten.

Pascal hatte ihr bereits viel von seiner Arbeit erzählt. Von seinem Traum Werwölfe heilen zu können. Wie nah war er schon an der Lösung gewesen?

Gina setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete Pascals Aufzeichnungen an der Tafel, die dort noch vom Freitag zuvor standen

Ein Mensch wurde zum Werwolf, wenn infizierter Speichel in die Wunde kam. Der Virus veränderte die DNA in der Form, dass der Körper in periodischen Abständen in eine Wolfsgestalt transformierte. Diese Eiweißmoleküle auf dem DNA-Strang lösten also eine Kettenreaktion aus, die den kompletten Körper mutieren ließen. Allerdings war der neue Status instabil, und zerfiel nach einigen Stunden.

Bislang war man das Problem mit Wolfsbanntrank angegangen. Hierbei wurde lediglich die Kettenreaktion gestoppt. Die fehlerhaften Gene versuchten weiter ihre Arbeit zu machen, was zu allgemeinem Unwohlsein während der Vollmondphase führte. Es wurden also immer nur die Symptome bekämpft, und nicht die Ursache.

Gina starrte eine halbe Stunde auf die Tafel und auf die Formeln. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie fest in der Hand. Ihr war, als würde er ihr helfen sich zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Herz begann vor Aufregung zu rasen.

Natürlich!

Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte sich ein Stück Kreide gegriffen. Sie schrieb Formel um Formel auf die Tafel.

Das war die Lösung!

Vor lauter Eile ihre Gedanken aufzuschreiben zerbrach sie immer wieder das Kreidestück, das dem Druck ihrer Hand nicht standhalten konnte.

Alles war so einfach! Vor ihren Augen sah sie Formeln, den genetischen Code, alles war transparent.

„Ich bin genial!" jubelte ihr Inneres. Nach einer Stunde legte sie die Kreide weg.

Ihre Haare klebten vor Schweiß an ihrem Kopf doch ihr Blut war voll von Endorphinen.

Sie betrachtete noch mal die Tafel.

Die Lösung war so nah gewesen, die ganze Zeit.

Beschwingt ging sie in ihr Büro um Pascal anzurufen. Er würde sofort herkommen wollen um ihren Lösungsansatz sehen zu wollen.

Ginas Büro besaß selbstverständlich einen Kamin, doch sie hatte schon vor Jahren eingesehen, dass auch ein Muggelmobiltelefon von Nutzen sein kann. Z.B. wenn man einen Kollegen erreichen wollte der sonntags einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den alten Blankensteiner Irrgarten machte.

Wenig erstaunlich war es, dass Pascal sofort das Labor aufsuchte, als Gina ihm von ihrer sensationellen Entdeckung berichtete.

Stunden brachten sie damit zu, immer wieder die Formeln zu diskutieren, die Gina niedergeschrieben hatte. Am frühen Nachmittag war auch Pascal voller Überzeugung, dass sie hier einen wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch erzielt hatten.

„Wir sollten ein Statement abgeben!" verlangte er, doch Gina bremste seinen Eifer.

„Ich habe früher schon mal eine Arbeit über den Seelendopplungstrank abgegeben der auch veröffentlicht wurde. Pascal, glaube mir, das waren Perlen vor die Säue geworfen!"

Gina hatte einen Aktenordner aus dem Schrank gezogen. „Sieh dir das hier an! Monatelange Arbeit und keinen hat es interessiert. Wir müssen erst Tests machen und Erfolge nachweisen können, bevor wir an die Öffentlichkeit gehen."

„Warum?" fragte Pascal, „das Problem ist doch hinreichend bekannt. Es wird genügend Wissenschaftler und Experten geben, die uns bei den Testreihen unterstützen werden.

Wir machen einige Versuche und irgendwann können wir vielleicht einen richtigen Werwolf heilen."

„Nein!" Gina machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Pascal ich will das nicht. Tausend Leute werden kommen und in unsere Kessel schielen, tausend Leute werden meinen sie müssten ihren Senf dazu geben...vergiss es, wir werden hier eine Arbeitsgruppe gründen. Wir haben Gott sei Dank einige pfiffige Studenten dabei."

„Wie stellst Du dir das vor?"

„Wir richten uns in den Burgverliesen ein geheimes Labor ein und verpflichten die Studenten zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit!"

Pascal nickte zögernd.

„Was denkst Du wie viele Mitarbeiter wir brauchen?"

„Einen für die Dokumentation, dann noch zwei Assistenzkräfte, die gleichzeitig Ahnung von Transformation und Zaubertränken haben, dann noch jemanden als wissenschaftlichen Berater."

„Ok, wen schlägst Du vor?" wollte Pascal wissen.

„Ich denken meine Schwägerin und ihr befreundeter Kommilitone Robert Ostendorf wären hervorragend als Assistenten. Dann habe ich da noch einen Studenten aus dem Abschlusssemester im Auge, den ich gerne für die Dokumentation gewinnen würde. Seine Aufzeichnungen waren immer von akribischer Sorgfalt!"

„Gut, und wen möchtest Du als wissenschaftlichen Berater?"

Gina grinste. „Wen könnte es da Besseren geben als meinen Bruder Severus Snape!"

TBC


	22. Überzeugungsarbeit

_Hi Mädels, sorry für die lange Pause aber die Pflicht rief mal wieder..._

_Und bevor es wieder ins Harry Potter Land geht, einige kleine Updates!_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

**22. Überzeugungsarbeit**

Severus war außerstande gewesen, die Kerker an diesem Wochenende auch nur einmal zu verlassen.

Er verfluchte seine Nachlässigkeit bezüglich des Denkarium, er verfluchte seine eigene Sturheit, seine Arroganz, seine Unfähigkeit über Gefühle zu reden.

Irgendwann holt dich die Vergangenheit ein! Welch weiser Spruch. Wäre er nur nicht so feige gewesen und hätte Hermine von Anfang an Einblick in seine Vergangenheit gewährt.

Aber sie war so jung, so unschuldig, so rein, niemals hätte sie diese, seine Erlebnisse verarbeiten können. Er selber konnte es nicht und er war ein erwachsener und gestandener Mann. Das letzte Jahr war wunderschön gewesen, die schönsten Monate seines Lebens, doch das was er anlässlich der Geburtstagsfeier von Gina schon empfunden hatte, fand er nun in Hermines Reaktionen bestätigt.

Eine Wochenendbeziehung war schwierig genug, Hermine war tagtäglich mit vielen „normalen" Leuten und Männern zusammen, die alle wertvollere Charaktereigenschaften hatten als er und vor allem, nicht seine verabscheuungswürdige Vergangenheit.

Wie hatte er so töricht sein können zu glauben, durch das Wegschließen seiner Gedanken im Denkarium gleichzeitig seine Vergangenheit wegschließen zu können. Er machte Hermine nicht einmal Vorwürfe, denn sie hatte ein Recht darauf gehabt, alles über ihn zu erfahren.

Er selber hatte es meisterhaft verstanden, jede kleine Begebenheit aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Nichts was sie beschäftigte konnte vor ihm verborgen bleiben, doch er, er hatte sich ihr entzogen. Jeden Versuch ihrerseits hatte er knallhart geblockt und sie oft genug damit verletzt.

Es war so wie es war und je eher er sich damit abfinden würde, je eher würde auch der Schmerz in seiner Brust nachlassen. Früher oder später würde sie sich von ihm trennen wollen. Es war Zeit für ihn, sich intensiv mit diesem Gedanken auseinander zu setzen, oder besser noch, ihr zuvor zu kommen.

Gina war voller Euphorie und brannte darauf, Severus von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen. Sie hatte keine Ambitionen, Lucius einzuweihen, denn er verstand von ihrer Forschung so viel wie die Kuh vom Eierlegen.

Nein, ihr erster Weg führte sie zu Severus. Wenn es auch ein langer Weg war, er würde sich lohnen.

Für einen bewundernden Blick ihres Bruders war ihr kein Weg zu weit. Außerdem musste sie wissen, ob sie ihn mit ins Boot bekommen würde. Wenn sie schon einen Zaubertrankexperten zur Sicherheit hinzuziehen würde, dann nur ihn. Sollte er ablehnen, würde sie einen vollkommen Fremden mit einweihen müssen, doch das wollte sie nicht. Es sollte möglichst in der Familie bleiben. Familie? Verdammt! Erst jetzt fiel ihr der Streit zwischen Severus und Hermine wieder ein. Sie würde ihn mit einer List nach Blankenstein locken müssen, denn so wie sie ihn kannte, saß er wahrscheinlich zutiefst beleidigt in seinen Kerkern und schmollte. Das was Hermine sich da geleistet hatte, das war auch ein starkes Stück gewesen. Soviel Zivilcourage hätte Gina ihr überhaupt nicht zugetraut. Aber wie blöde musste man sein, sich dabei erwischen zu lassen. Gina schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf über Hermines Unvorsichtigkeit. Wenn ihr Blut kochte hatte ihr begabtes Gehirn anscheinend Pause. So oder so würde sie wieder intervenieren müssen. Es war zum verrückt werden, immer wenn sie Severus brauchte, steckte er in einer verzwickten Beziehungskiste.

Aber sie würde geschickt vorgehen, keiner kannte ihn so gut wie sie.

Siegessicher stapfte sie den Pfad zum Schloss hoch.

Wie erwartet fand sie Severus brütend in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er wirkte nicht sehr überrascht, als Gina unaufgefordert bei ihm einfiel. Er hatte fast schon mit ihr gerechnet.

Gina hatte ihn zur Begrüßung umarmt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Sorgen?" Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja natürlich, Hermine kam gestern vollkommen aufgelöst bei uns an und hat etwas von so einem dummen Streit erzählt, den ihr hattet!" Gina hatte ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufgesetzt und es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht.

„Und dir sind natürlich keine Einzelheiten bekannt, nicht wahr?" Severus betrachtete sie höhnisch. „Weshalb bist Du also hier, wenn Du doch schon alles weißt?"

„Meine Güte Severus, Du alter Starrkopf, ich will nur verhindern, dass Hermine einen Fehler macht!"

„Gut, Gina, ich gebe zu, es ist dir gelungen mich neugierig zu machen auf das, was Du mit meiner Ehefrau abgekartert hast."

Gina seufzte, „wieso bist Du nur so misstrauisch!"

„Weil ich dich kenne, vielleicht!" er lachte trocken.

„OK, Severus, ich weiß dass Hermine in dein Denkarium geschaut hat, was ich selbstverständlich nicht gut heiße, aber sie gleich hinauszuwerfen ist schon ziemlich hart, zumal Du ja eine gehörige Portion Mitschuld an ihrer Neurose zu haben scheinst!"

Severus schnaubte.

„Neurose?"

„Ja ganz genau, so kannst Du doch mit einer solch jungen Frau nicht umspringen und die Kleine liebt dich so sehr, dass sie allen Ernstes erwägt bei anderen Männern... nun sagen wir mal in die Lehre zu gehen, damit sie deinen Ansprüchen besser genügt!"

Snape starrte Gina böse an. „Was?"

„Du hast mich genau verstanden!" antwortete Gina bissig. „Und ich hoffe doch sehr, bei der guten Meinung die ich von dir habe, dass dies nicht in deinem Sinne wäre!"

„Du redest absoluten Quatsch!" Er war aufgestanden und öffnete das Fenster.

Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh hatte hinter der Scheibe Männchen gemacht und sein Abendessen eingefordert. Jetzt huschte es über den Fußboden, kletterte den Kamin hoch und schnappte sich eine Nuss die es genüsslich benagte.

Einen Moment hatten beide dem Tier zugesehen.

„Weshalb hast Du sie rausgeworfen?" Gina fragte nun direkt. Durch Severus Reaktion war ihr klar geworden, dass diese Sexkiste wohl nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit zu sein schien.

„Ich habe sie nicht rausgeworfen, ich habe ihr nur gesagt dass sie gehen soll..."

„Was natürlich ein himmelweiter Unterschied ist..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht!" Er ließ sich wieder in einen Sessel fallen.

„Ich werde die Auflösung der Ehe beantragen!" sagte er fest.

Gina Kinn fiel etwas herunter. Für so ernst hatte sie die Situation nicht eingeschätzt. Das würde ja schwieriger als erwartet.

„Sie wird niemals mit meiner Vergangenheit klar kommen, dabei hat sie noch längst nicht alles gesehen!"

„Oh du meinst es gab noch mehr Schlampen mit denen Du es getrieben hast?" fragte Gina spitz?

„Entschuldigung?" Nur Severus konnte diesem Wort allein durch seinen Tonfall eine gegensätzliche Bedeutung geben.

„Nun, ich meine deine zahlreichen Frauenbekanntschaften denen Hermine in deinem Denkarium vorgestellt worden ist. Wenn Du sagst dass es noch nicht alle waren..."

Gina zuckte mit den Schultern „...wenn Du die ganz harten Sachen gar nicht erst im Denkarium hinterlegt hast, ok, dann verstehe ich schon dass Du mit der Kleinen nicht glücklich bist. Dafür ist sie nun wirklich nicht...ausgelegt!"

Severus starrte Gina an und man merkte, dass ihm gerade ein Licht aufging.

„Du meinst, sie hat sich nur meine...flüchtigen Bekanntschaften ...angesehen und sonst nichts?"

„Richtig, zu mehr ist sie ja nicht gekommen bis Du sie gebeutelt hast!"

Severus sackte stöhnend in sich zusammen.

„Bei Gott Gina, ich schwöre dir, mehr war da nicht, Du weißt selber, ich hatte weder Zeit noch Gelegenheit für Beziehungen oder ausschweifende Abenteuer."

„Sag nicht mir das. Und wenn Du dann schon dabei bist solltest Du vielleicht direkt reinen Tisch machen. Nicht dass sie noch mal so eine böse Überraschung erlebt."

„Nein Gina, wie sollte sie das jemals ertragen. Ich habe meine Ehe auf einer Lüge aufgebaut."

„Meinst Du sie weiß nicht, dass Du nicht das süße kleine Kuschelbärchen bist? Sie wusste worauf sie sich eingelassen hat... und Eifersucht ist keine Schande!"

„Aber ich kann doch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert!"

Bei diesem Satz sah ihn Gina abschätzend an. Er war genau so unsicher was Hermine anging, wie Hermine, was ihn anging. Irgendwie rührend die beiden, dachte sie, und wie leicht zu manipulieren. Sie lehnte sich zurück, sie hatte gewonnen.

„Natürlich darfst Du dir das nicht bieten lassen, dass sie in deiner Privatsphäre rumschnüffelt, Severus, Strafe muss nun mal sein." Gina klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab leicht an ihre Schläfe als dächte sie angestrengt nach. „Aber gleich eine Trennung... dafür hast Du sie doch viel zu gerne...oder etwa nicht!"

Severus nickte leicht, wirkte beinahe verschämt dabei. Ja er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben.

„Sieh mal, Sev, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag. Ich habe da ein neues Projekt. Hermine werde ich mit dazu nehmen…, als Assistentin, und dich hätte ich gerne als wissenschaftlichen Berater. Du hättest also Grund genug regelmäßig zu uns zu kommen, und so oder so, ich hätte dich wirklich gerne dabei!"

Severus hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Was sollte denn daran unsere Beziehung verbessern?"

Gina grinste. „Nun Du solltest sie einfach nicht beachten und dann mal genüsslich zusehen, welche Handstände sie veranstaltet, damit sie in deiner Gunst wieder steigt. In drei bis vier Wochen wird sie so mürbe sein, dass sie alles an dir akzeptieren wird, auch deine Vergangenheit und auch die Pute aus dem Dorf!"

„Jetzt fang nicht auch noch damit an! Die kleine Conny geht auf Malfoys Konto, aber das konnte ich ihr doch unmöglich erzählen. Oder möchtest du, dass Hermine alles erfährt was ihr angebeteter Schwager in seiner ersten Vergangenheit verbrochen hat."

Gina verfärbte sich. „Severus, Lus erste Vergangenheit gibt es nicht mehr. Demnach geht die Kleine nicht auf Lus Konto, sondern auf ….. ach lassen wir das. Lucius ist zu so etwas überhaupt nicht fähig."

Severus massierte seine Schläfen, als dächte er angestrengt nach. Innerlich kicherte Gina, denn was jetzt kam war wieder sein übliches Rumgezicke um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er ihren Vorschlag bereits angenommen hatte.

„Sehr fraglich!"

„Ach komm schon Sev, was ist daran fraglich, ich finde meine Idee brillant."

„Nur mal angenommen ich würde mich darauf einlassen," Severus schürzte mit einer Hand seine Lippen, „würdest Du auf sie Acht geben, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht und…...mit ihr reden?" Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, Gina darum zu bitten.

Gina sah ihn treuherzig an. „Natürlich Severus, ich werde sie so mit Arbeit zukleistern, dass sie nicht daran denken wird auszugehen! Ich fange gleich morgen früh damit an und wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du gleich das nächste Wochenende bei uns verbringen. Schließlich musst Du unsere Arbeit begutachten. Aber wehe Du bist dann schon nachsichtig mit Hermine." Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an. „Mindestens vier Wochen!"

„Zwei!" grummelte Severus.

„Drei!" bestimmte Gina.

Snape nahm sie in den Arm. „Gut dass es dich gibt!" er lachte und schien erleichtert.

„Um was geht es überhaupt bei deinem neuen Projekt, ich hoffe doch sehr es ist nicht wieder illegal!"

Gina sah zu ihm auf und fühlte sich nun doch ertappt.

„Gina?" Severus sah ihr in die Augen.

„Nein, nein, nichts Illegales, nur will ich nicht so früh damit an die Öffentlichkeit!"

Severus entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung und ging zum Kamin. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Ellenbogen auf den Sims und Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm auf die Schulter zu springen um mit seinen Pfoten zwischen seinen Haaren neugierig nach etwas Essbarem zu wühlen.

„Darf ich Näheres erfahren?" Snape ignorierte das Eichhörnchen vollkommen.

„Dazu muß ich etwas ausholen!"

„Ich hätte gerade Zeit!"

„Hat Hermine dir vielleicht erzählt, dass ich einen neuen Kollegen habe?"

Severus lachte trocken. „Leider hatten wir wichtigere Themen zu erörtern als die Personalwirtschaft der Universität!"

Gina fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Seit letzter Woche ist der Lehrstuhl für Transformationsgenetik unter neuer Leitung!"

„Oh wie erstaunlich, hat Lucius deinen Verehrer schlussendlich doch noch umgebracht?"

Gina bedachte Severus mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

„Erspare mir deine Kommentare, Sev, dir war eh nie einer meiner Verehrer Recht!"

Severus starrte sie grimmig an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht durch das possierliche Eichhörnchen abgeschwächt, dass inzwischen respektlos auf seinem Kopf thronte.

„Wenn man bedenkt dass ich für die angebliche Liebe deines Lebens Kopf und Kragen riskiert habe, dann steht mir wohl eine gewisse Kritik zu."

Gina machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Wie dem auch sei. Steven hat gekündigt und der Dekan hat die Stelle mit Pascal de la Mardique neu besetzt!"

„DEM GENFLEISCHER?"

Severus war empört aufgesprungen. „Er hat seine Frau umgebracht!"

„Severus, das war ein Unfall!"

Snape schnaubte laut durch die Nase.

„So kann man es auch nennen!"

Gina sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt Du davon?"

Severus Augen wurden dunkel, dann schüttelte er sich.

„Das ist egal, erzähle mir von dem Projekt!"

Gina war durch Severus Ausbruch einen Moment irritiert, doch dann fuhr sie fort.

„Pascal hat ewig an einem Mittel gegen die Werwolfkrankheit gearbeitet, und hat mir die Problematik aufgezeigt. Er hatte sich da irgendwie festgefahren und ich habe heute zufällig das Problem lösen können. Jetzt wollen wir natürlich wissen, ob ich wirklich auf dem richtigen Weg bin, bevor wir an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Du weißt selber, Theorien gibt es viele, was zählt sind Ergebnisse!"

Severus hatte in der Zwischenzeit Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh ans Fenster gesetzt.

„Zufällig?" sagte er.

„Bitte?"

„Du sagtest Du hast das Problem, vielmehr Pascals Problem, zufällig lösen können? Wie erstaunlich, wo dies doch nicht dein Fachgebiet ist!" Er sah Gina nachdenklich an.

„Tja, lieber Bruder, da hatte ich wohl tatsächlich mal einen Geistesblitz!" Sie sah ihn triumphierend an und genoss sichtlich seine Überraschung.

„Wie sieht es nun aus, Sev, kann ich mit dir rechnen?"

Severus ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit mit der Antwort, doch dann sagte er schlicht „Ja" und nickte bestätigend.

TBC

Nun was denkt Ihr? Werden sich Severus und Hermine bei der "Projektarbeit" wieder nähern? *fiesgrins*


	23. Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse

_und weiter geht es..._

**23. Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse**

„Montagmorgen! 8 Uhr! Vorlesung bei Nicemeckers! Kann eine Woche schöner beginnen?"

Robin Ostendorf ließ sich grinsend neben Hermine auf seinem angestammten Platz nieder.

Hermine kicherte verstohlen. „Wenn sie das gehört hätte, dann wärest Du jetzt tot! Wie war dein Wochenende bei deinen Eltern?"

„Ich habe dich vermisst!" Robin schenkte ihr einen treuherzigen Augenaufschlag und grinste dabei breit. „Und wie war es bei dir?" Bestürzt sah er, dass Hermines Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Frag nicht!" antwortete sie. Das laute Schlagen einer Tür und das Geräusch von energisch stöckelnden Schritten ließ sie und die anderen Studenten abrupt verstummen.

Gina Nicemeadows hatte den Vorlesungssaal betreten und ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen, stürmte sie mit Elan nach vorne, wirbelte herum und mit einem kleinen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes schlossen sich mit einem einzigen lauten Knall die schweren Fensterläden.

Hermine fühlte sich in ihre Schulzeit versetzt und schmerzlich an eine gewisse Person erinnert.

„Guten Morgen!" Ginas Stimme hallte eisig durch den nun stockdunklen Raum. Kaum jemand der etwa 25 Studenten wagte leise den Gruß zu erwidern.

„Trans-for-ma-tions-tränke!"

Ihre Stimme ließ die Anwesenden zusammenzucken und fauchend entzündete sich unter den beiden Demonstrationskesseln ein blauflammiges Feuer, das den Raum gespenstisch erhellte.

„Definition?" Sie sah Hermine auffordernd an.

„Transformationstränke bewirken eine phänotypische Veränderung des lebenden Organismus durch temporäre Modifikation der Gene. In der Regel ist der erlangte Status instabil und hält maximal einige Stunden an!"

Hermines Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Gina bedachte sie mit einem gnädigen Kopfnicken.

„Wer kann mir die Bekanntesten nennen?"

Gina schaute fragend ihre Studenten an.

„Vielsafttrank!" rief ein junger Mann von hinten.

„Richtig und sehr einfach! Welche noch?"

„Der Schwebetrank!" meldete sich eine Studentin zu Wort.

„Auch richtig! Weiter!"

„Der Unsichtbarkeitstrank, der ist aber verboten!" warf Robin ein.

„Bedingt richtig!" antwortete Gina und grinste. „Verboten ist er nicht, es ist nur nicht erlaubt ihn zu benutzen! Also achtet drauf, dass ihr schnell genug aus Gringotts wieder heraus seid, wenn ihr vor habt euch unrechtmäßig zu bereichern!"

Alle Studenten lachten höflich über ihren Witz.

„Welche Tränke sind denn wirklich verboten?"

Sie sah lauernd in die Runde.

„Der Reinkarnationstrank, der Trank der auferstandenen Toten!" Hermine hatte nur leise gesprochen denn sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das Buch, dass sie mal darüber gelesen hatte.

„Richtig, Hermine, der Trank der auferstandenen Toten! Erläutere das genauer und spreche bitte lauter, damit dich auch die Herrschaften in der letzten Reihe hören können!"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Beim Reinkarnationstrank wird ähnlich wie beim Vielsafttrank etwas Haar eines Verstorbenen hinzugegeben, was bewirkt dass die Seele in den Körper dessen zurückkehrt, der den Trank zu sich genommen hat."

„Korrekt, aber wie gesagt in unserer westlichen, moralischen Welt ist dieser Trank verboten. Ich habe ihn allerdings während meiner Zeit in Afrika kennengelernt. Aber darauf kommen wir im Hauptstudium noch zurück. Heute beschäftigen wir uns nur mit den Basiszutaten für Transformationstränke und allgemeinen Schwierigkeiten beim Brauen…."

Am Ende der Vorlesung, als alle Studenten ihre Unterlagen zusammenrafften und den Hörsaal verließen, rief Gina Hermine und Robin zu sich.

„Ich hätte euch gerne wegen einer neuen Projektarbeit gesprochen, bitte setzt euch nochmal!"

Gina wartete ab bis die letzten Studenten den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Professor de la Mardique und mir ist eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gelungen. Wir werden eine Arbeitsgruppe gründen um den praktischen Beweis unserer Theorie zu liefern. Ihr hättet die Möglichkeit, daran teilzunehmen. Allerdings benötige ich die Zusage eurer absoluten Verschwiegenheit." Sie sah Hermine und Robin erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin dabei!" Robin war anzusehen, wie sehr ihm das Angebot schmeichelte.

„Ich befürchte ich habe nicht genug Zeit dafür, Gina. Ich möchte nächstes Wochenende nach Hogwarts und versuchen mit Severus wieder ins Reine zu kommen!"

Gina sah Robin an als hätte sie Hermines Einwurf gar nicht gehört.

„Dann ist das abgemacht, Robin, würdest Du uns dann bitte alleine lassen, ich habe noch einige private Dinge mit Hermine zu bereden!" Gina verfolgte Robin mit ihren Augen und sah Hermine erst an, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ich war gestern bei Severus!"

Hermines Puls schnellte sofort in die Höhe und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie hatte ihre Schwägerin seit ihrem Gespräch am Samstag nicht mehr gesehen.

Ginas Gesicht war sehr ernst und sie legte eine dramatische Sprechpause ein.

„Und?" Hermine wagte kaum Gina anzusehen.

„Du kannst es dir doch wohl vorstellen wie er war. Er hat getobt vor Wut! Er ist vollkommen enttäuscht von deinen Vertrauensbruch und momentan nicht bereit dir zu verzeihen. Im Gegenteil, er möchte die sofortige Scheidung!"

Hermine versuchte Ginas Worte zu verstehen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Scheidung! Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er so reagieren würde. Sie versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

„Will er nicht selber mit mir darüber reden?"

Gina schnaubte. „Du kennst ihn doch, er hat mir sogar verboten mit dir zu reden! Ich tue es aber trotzdem damit du nicht in Ohnmacht fällst, wenn Du eine Eule vom Familienministerium bekommst. Ich weiß nicht wann er die Scheidung beantragen will, aber rechne täglich mit dem Schreiben."

Hermine wurde plötzlich sehr kalt. War sie wirklich bereit gewesen, eine Scheidung in Kauf zu nehmen als sie die Wahrheit wissen wollte.

„Du meinst… sein Entschluss ist endgültig?"

Gina hob abwägend eine Hand. „Er hat leider zur Zeit keine besonders gute Meinung von dir, wie es sich anhörte. Er ist sehr unzufrieden was deine… nun nennen wir es einmal Entwicklung angeht! Er meinte Du wärest immer noch so kompliziert wie eine Jungfrau!"

Hermine wurde blass.

„Ist das der Grund?"

Gina seufzte mitleidig. „Tja Männer sind nun mal sehr hormongesteuert und werden schnell unzufrieden wenn sie nicht ausgelastet sind. Ich habe auf ihn eingeredet wie auf einen kranken Gaul und ihm vorgepredigt, dass sich Beziehungen nicht nur im Schlafzimmer abspielen…ob es was genützt hat?" sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du meinst ich kann nichts tun?"

Gina lächelte milde. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich auf dieses Projekt stürzen. Es würde ihm sicherlich imponieren wenn dein Name hinterher mit in der Zeitung steht. Vielleicht hat er dann wenigstens Respekt vor deinen geistigen Fähigkeiten! Naja und die andere Sache….. da kannst Du dann ja noch daran arbeiten!"

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde. Sie hatte sich dazu durchgerungen gehabt, Severus noch einmal in aller Ruhe um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Sie wollte kein Leben ohne ihn und egal was gewesen war, es war Vergangenheit und doch war seine Vergangenheit ein Teil von ihm. Das einzige was sie wollte war, dass er sie teilhaben ließ, an seinem Leben. Nur so würde sie ihn verstehen können und nur auf dem Wege des Vertrauens und der Ehrlichkeit würden sie einen Weg durch die gemeinsame Gegenwart und Zukunft schaffen.

Und jetzt überbrachte ihr Gina diese schreckliche Nachricht, dass er sich von ihr trennen wollte.

„Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch einmal die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch!" tröstete Gina sie.

„Severus hat großes Interesse an dem Projekt und wird mir als wissenschaftlicher Berater zur Seite stehen. Das bedeutet, dass er gelegentlich in Blankenstein sein wird. Wahrscheinlich wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen dass ihr euch zu mindestens seht! Also wie steht es, kann ich mit dir rechnen?"

Hermine nickte ergeben.

„Gut! Wenn Du Sven Jorgensen aus dem letzten Semester siehst…schicke ihn bitte zu mir! Ich möchte ihn auch noch dabei haben. Ich erwarte dich dann auch um 20 Uhr zur ersten Projektbesprechung in meinem Büro!"

Hermine verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Hörsaal. Zufrieden lächelnd sah Gina ihr hinterher und streichelte dabei sanft ihren Zauberstab.

tbc


	24. Morgenpost und Spagetti

_Hallo Zaubärin und Nicktessfan!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Kommentare! Ich bin gespannt was Ihr zum weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte sagen werdet!_

_Gruss_

_Sirisa_

**24. Morgenpost und Spagetti**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen mit kleinen Augen am Frühstückstisch erschien, saß neben ihrem Teller eine fremde Eule.

Bis zwei Uhr in der Nacht hatte die Projektbesprechung gedauert und Gina hatte darauf gedrängt, sofort mit der Einrichtung des geheimen Labors in den Burgverliesen anzufangen.

Sie hatten geschleppt, gehext, geputzt was das Zeug hielt und irgendwann ein fertig eingerichtetes Labor zustande gebracht. Heute würden sie mit der Forschungsarbeit beginnen können. Und nun, nach nur knappen 4 Stunden Schlaf, saß auch noch diese Eule an ihrem Platz und streckte ihr geduldig den Fuß hin.

Hermines Finger zitterten, als sie den Brief vom Bein der Eule band.

Lucius schwatzte die ganze Zeit belangloses Zeug, Gina hingegen betrachtete Hermine wachsam.

Hermine wurde speiübel. Das musste das Schreiben vom Familienministerium sein. Severus hatte wohl schnell gehandelt. Ihre Hand krampfte sich um den Umschlag, sie war kaum in der Lage ihn aufzureißen. Er trug weder Siegel noch Angaben über den Absender.

„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Snape, als führender Verlag für magische Bücher freuen wir uns, Ihnen folgende Sonderangebote unterbreiten zu dürfen…!"

Eine Werbesendung! Hermine weinte fast vor Erleichterung!

„Gute Nachrichten?" fragte Lucius neugierig.

„Zumindest keine Schlechten!" seufzte Hermine und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht aushalten würde nochmals eine fremde Eule auf ihrem Platz zu sehen.

Gina hatte rasch den Tagespropheten vors Gesicht gehoben, damit niemand ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen sah.

Dieser Dienstag war für Hermine ähnlich anstrengend wie der Vortag.

Kaum dass sie die letzte Vorlesung beendet hatte, hastete sie in die Verliese um am Projekt weiterzuarbeiten.

Robin war am zweiten Tag schon nicht mehr ganz so euphorisch wie am Vortag, jedoch die Aussicht an einer wirklich revolutionären Entdeckung mitarbeiten zu können, beflügelte auch ihn. Ihr dritter Mitstreiter, Sven Jorgensen ein stiller in sich gekehrter junger Mann, sprach eigentlich kaum mit ihnen. Er schrieb pausenlos Zahlen und Werte auf, notierte Temperaturen und Farben der Proben und lief bienenemsig zwischen den Versuchsaufbauten hin und her. Von Hermine angesprochen erzählte er ihnen nur, dass er hoffe in seiner Heimat Schweden eine gute Anstellung zu bekommen, wenn die Forschungsarbeit glücken würde.

Zauberer hatten in Skandinavien nicht wirklich gute Zukunftschancen.

Professor de la Mardique arbeitete jede freie Minute in ihrem Labor. Er war sich ebenso wie Gina nicht zu schade, auch die Tätigkeiten zu verrichten, die normalerweise die Assistenten tun mussten. Jede freie Sekunde wurde genutzt, das Projekt voranzutreiben. So schälte Gina genauso die Alraunenwurzeln, wie Pascal Kessel schrubbte.

Hermine stellte fest, dass ihr die viele Arbeit gut tat. Sie hatte nicht soviel Zeit an Severus zu denken. Jedes Mal zog sich ihre Brust zusammen, wenn ihr einfiel, dass ihre Ehe wahrscheinlich gescheitert und ihre Beziehung zuende war. Dann klammerte sie sich an ihre Arbeit und die Hoffnung, ihn vielleicht am Wochenende wenigstens zu sehen.

Spät in der Nacht schleppte sie sich alleine zurück zur Villa. Gina und Pascal hatten sich in einer endlosen Diskussion verstrickt, der Hermine irgendwann nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Todmüde und hungrig hatte sie in der Küche Licht angemacht und durchforstete gerade den Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem.

„Möchtest Du vielleicht ein paar Spagetti?"

Hermine schrak zusammen. Lucius stand plötzlich neben ihr. Er war komplett angekleidet, als wolle er noch das Haus verlassen.

„Lucius! Meine Güte hast Du mich erschreckt!"

„Schlechtes Gewissen?" Er grinste.

„Quatschkopf. Warum bist Du noch auf, wartest Du auf Gina!"

Lucius verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Da kann ich wohl lange warten, aber solange sie nur

mit euch seltsame Sachen zusammenbraut, habe ich gegen ihren Arbeitseifer nichts einzuwenden!"

Er kramte in einem Schrank.

„Was ist nun mit den Spagetti?"

„Gerne!" Hermine hatte wirklich einen Riesenhunger.

„Dann musst Du jetzt welche kochen!" Lucius grinste.

„Na toll! Da kommt man abends spät nachhause und muss sich sein Essen noch selber zubereiten!" schimpfte Hermine zum Spaß.

„Genau! Schimpf nur! Wozu haben wir eigentlich geheiratet?"

Zack! Dieser Speer traf Hermine mitten ins Herz.

Ungewollt verschattete sich ihr Gesicht. Obwohl Lucius nichts dazu konnte, tappte er mit seiner Sorglosigkeit oft genug in Fettnäpfchen.

„Und? Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Lucius so beiläufig wie möglich. Es war ihm doch nicht entgangen, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf Hermine gehabt hatten.

Hermine schnitt hektisch Tomaten klein und ließ sie in einen Topf plumpsen. Sie überhörte absichtlich seine Frage.

„Reichst Du mir bitte die Zwiebeln?"

Lucius stellte sich neben sie, nahm ihr resolut das Messer aus der Hand. „Hey Süße, das Gemüse kann nichts dazu, dass ich so ein Idiot bin," sagte er sanft und legte seinen Arm um Hermine.

Sofort spürte sie wieder den verdammten Kloß im Hals, den sie den ganzen Tag erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Aber es musste raus, sie musste mit jemandem reden.

„Severus….. er will die Scheidung!" Und nun flossen doch die lang zurückgehaltenen Tränen. Fest nahm Lucius Hermine in den Arm. „Nanana, so schnell lässt man sich doch nicht scheiden!" Mit einer Hand riss er ein Blatt der Küchenrolle ab und tupfte Hermines Tränen ab, die nicht versiegen wollten.

„Hat er dir das etwa gesagt?"

„Nein!" schnäuzte sich Hermine und nahm Lucius das Küchentuch aus der Hand um sich die Nase zu putzen. „Er hat es Gina gesagt, vorgestern!" und wieder flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Gina!" wiederholter Lucius nachdenklich.

„Ach weißt Du," sagte er plötzlich sehr unbekümmert, „Severus mag ja ein sturer Querkopf sein, aber blöd ist er nicht, und er wäre ganz schön blöd wenn er sich wegen eines dummen Streits von so einer süßen kleinen Frau scheiden lassen würde!" Er stupste mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Hermines Nase und blinzelte sie fröhlich an. „Und falls er es doch tut, dann lasse ich mich auch von Gina scheiden und heirate dich selber, bevor ein anderer Glückspilz kommt und dich mir wegschnappt!"

Nun musste Hermine doch lachen.

„Nun komm, jetzt essen wir erst einmal was, und dann gehst du schlafen und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Du wirst schon sehen, wenn Du bei nächster Gelegenheit einfach auf Severus zugehst, dann wird alles ganz schnell wieder gut!"

„Dein Gottvertrauen hätte ich gerne!" seufzte Hermine.

Lucius sah sie ernst an. „Vertrau mir einfach, falls Du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin auch ein Mann." Er wischte mit seinem Zeigefinger langsam eine Träne von Hermines Wange. Es war eine sehr sinnliche Geste. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen.

„Was ist los?" Hermine war erschrocken.

Lucius rieb sich die Augen. „Nichts, ich glaube ich hatte gerade ein Déjà-vu."

Er wirkte einen Moment verwirrt, dann ergriff er eine Gabel und lud energisch einen Berg Spagetti auf zwei Teller.

„Spagetti schmecken zu keiner Zeit so gut wie nach Mitternacht!" behauptete er.

Fürsorglich bestreute er Hermines Nudeln mit Parmesan und schöpfte eine große Kelle Tomatensoße hinauf.

Kurz drauf saßen sie sich gegenüber und jeder kämpfte für sich mit den langen Nudeln, nicht ohne den anderen jeweils auszulachen wenn Spagetti und Soße eine gewisse Eigendynamik entwickelten.

„Puuuh ich kann nicht mehr," stöhnte Hermine als sie den Teller gelehrt hatte. „Von wegen, ohne Nachtisch gehen wir nicht ins Bett," bestimmte Lucius und tischte eine Riesenportion Eiscreme auf. „Nichts hilft so gut gegen Kummer, wie Schokoladeneis!"

„Lucius?"

„Mmmm?" Lucius löffelte gerade genießerisch sein Eis.

„Danke! Danke für alles was Du für mich tust!"

Eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte überpuderte sein Gesicht.

„Nicht der Rede wert, Hermine, wofür hat man denn sonst Freunde!"

Im fernen Hogwarts hingegen rauschte ein zutiefst übellauniger Professor für Zaubertränke schlaflos und hungrig durch die Gänge und zog Hauspunkte ab, für jede vorwitzige Schülernase die das Unglück hatte seinen Weg zu kreuzen.

Er hatte sich sehr, sehr kritisch im Spiegel betrachtet und entschlossen, Diät zu halten.

Er wollte gut aussehen, wenn er Hermine wieder begegnen würde.

tbc


	25. Der Zwischenfall

_Und damit Ihr schnell wieder zu Hermine und Severus kommt, lege ich heute großzuegig noch ein Kapitel dazu!_

**25. Der Zwischenfall **

Auf einer Anhöhe, im fahlen Licht der Dämmerung, stand das schwarze Einhorn.

Es war ein gewaltiger Hengst, mit einem mächtigen Hals und einem starken Rücken.

Eine lange, schwarze Mähne wallte beidseitig bis weit über seine Schultern, floss in üppigen Locken wie ein Wasserfall hinab, und wenn es den Kopf senkte um zu grasen, dann berührten die Haare den Boden. Gelegentlich verfingen sich Moos und Blätter darin, was es zu einem ärgerlichen Kopfschütteln animierte. Sein Fell war kurz und glänzte wie die Oberfläche eines dunklen Sees. Der Schweif war dicht und so üppig, dass er bei jedem Schritt wie eine Schleppe über den Boden schliff. Sein dunkles Stirnhorn war lang und ausgeprägt, und teilte den dichten Schopf in zwei dicke Strähnen, die so den Blick der wachsamen Augen nicht dämpfen konnten. Es hob seinen Kopf noch höher und drehte ihn leicht, um auch die Landschaft hinter sich betrachten zu können, doch auch hier gab es nur Stille, Einsamkeit und Zwielicht. Ärgerlich schüttelte es da den Kopf und stieß ein gelangweiltes Schnauben aus. Langsam setzte es Huf vor Huf und kletterte den Hang hinab, der es in ein kaltes Tal führte. Von jäher Ungeduld erfasst beschleunigte es seine Tritte zu einem scharfen Trab, um dann mit einem unwilligen Bocksprung in einen Galopp zu verfallen. Immer länger und länger wurden seine Sprünge. Der Schweif und seine Mähne begleiteten ihn flatternd wie ein samtschwarzes Banner, schienen die Linie des geschmeidigen Körpers noch mehr zu strecken. Das Trommeln der unbeschlagenen Hufe wurde durch das magere, vermooste Gras gedämpft und die Atemstöße des großen Tieres waren leise, denn die gewaltigen Lungen pumpten mehr Sauerstoff durch den Körper, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Immer schneller und schneller wurde der Lauf des Einhorns, bis es einem Betrachter unmöglich geworden wäre, die wirbelnden Beine des Hengstes noch auseinander zuhalten.

Bald schon verschwamm sein Bild in der Trübe des dunklen Horizontes. Zurück blieb nur der Widerhall seines ungeduldigen Wieherns.

„Wie weit bist Du?" Gina war drängend zu Pascal getreten und betrachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die Formeln, die er aufgeschrieben hatte.

Sie tippte auf eine Zeile.

„Das hier musst Du noch umstellen!"

Pascal kräuselte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Woher willst Du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es eben!"

Sie drehte sich um und keifte durch das Labor: „Robin, Hermine, Sven, heute noch meine Herrschaften, ich brauche die Proben!" ungeduldig spielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Hermine hastete durch das Labor um ihr die Reagenzgläser zu bringen. Ungehalten riss sie ihr diese fast aus der Hand.

„Du solltest deine beiden Mitstreiter zu besserer Mitarbeit animieren, sonst werde ich ungemütlich, Hermine!" zischte sie.

„Wir tun was wir können!" gab Hermine gereizt zurück.

Ginas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie sagte so laut dass es alle hören konnten.

„Anscheinend ist das nicht genug. Wer meinem Leistungsanspruch nicht genügt, der fliegt gnadenlos aus dem Projekt. Und das gilt für ALLE!" mit den letzten Worten hatte sie Hermine drohend angesehen. „Es gibt weltweit genügend Studenten die ihre rechte Hand dafür geben würden, mir zu assistieren!"

Inzwischen waren einige Tage vergangen und die Arbeit war gut vorangekommen. Doch mit jedem Fortschritt war Gina unberechenbarer und ungeduldiger geworden. Es war Freitagabend, eigentlich hätten sie alle frei gehabt aber unentwegt hatte Gina sie zur Arbeit angespornt. Hermine war müde. Sie hatte kaum eine Nacht der vergangenen Woche mehr als drei bis vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Gina schien weder zu schlafen, noch etwas zu essen.

Ihre Haut war blass geworden, ihr Körper ausgemergelt. Ständig zankte sie mit Pascal wegen der korrekten Formel. Die Umkehrung der genetischen Veränderung war bei den Proben noch nicht stabil genug.

„Wir können den Versuchsaufbau nicht mehr unbeobachtet lassen! Ich brauche jemanden der nachts mitarbeiten kann!"

„Wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe und mich einige Stunden hinlege, dann kann ich um Mitternacht wieder hier sein!" bot Hermine sofort an.

Gina sah sie aus trüben Augen an. „OK, dann bleibe ich mit Pascal und Robin hier, Sven kann sich dann auch hinlegen!"

Hermine zögerte. „Du solltest auch schlafen, Gina, Du siehst fürchterlich aus!"

Gina sah sie an als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Ich schlafe genug, danke!"

Hermine und Sven verabschiedeten sich und die Aussicht auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf hob ihre Laune merklich an.

Unterdessen arbeitete Gina wie besessen weiter. Sie baute einen neuen Versuch auf, destillierte und analysierte, verschüttelte, schnupperte und beäugte.

Am frühen Abend sprach Pascal ein Machtwort. „Wenn Du dich kaputt machen willst, ist das dein Problem, Gina, aber wir werden jetzt ins Wirtshaus gehen und etwas essen. Ich bestehe darauf dass Du mitkommst."

Gina sah ihn irritiert an. „Essen, jetzt?" unschlüssig betrachtete sie ihre Versuche.

Als würde sie plötzlich zu sich kommen, stimmte sie friedlich zu: „Ja wieso nicht, eine Pause haben wir uns wirklich verdient!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen aus den Verliesen hoch und traten hinaus auf den Burghof.

Die abendliche Sommersonne schien noch warm und freundlich von einem strahlendblauen Himmel. Der Tag war sehr heiß gewesen, doch in der Tiefe der Kerker war es niemandem aufgefallen.

Pascal rieb sich frohlockend die Hände. „Ich möchte die größte Pizza die Gulliermo auftischen kann!"

„Halt Freundchen!"

Aus dem Schatten der Burgmauern war ein Mann getreten. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging er auf Pascal zu. „Du wirst hier verschwinden, und zwar ganz schnell."

„STEVEN!" Gina hatte sich zwischen den absolut überraschten Pascal und Steven Gibson gestellt. „Was soll das ganze hier?" Ihre Stimme war scharf.

Steven sah sie an als wäre er von Sinnen. „Du schnappst sie dir alle, nicht wahr, egal wer es ist. Alle liegen sie dir zu Füßen und dann machst Du sie fertig, nicht wahr Gina, aber nicht mit mir." Er lachte hektisch und hob den Zauberstab wieder höher, zielte über Ginas Kopf hinweg auf Pascal.

„Expelliarmus!" Gina hatte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab auf Steven gerichtet und das eine Wort nur leise gesprochen. Steven wurde mit unglaublicher Wucht nach hinten geschleudert.

Emotionslos folgten Ginas Augen seinem Körper, der mit einem dumpfen Knall an die Burgwand schlug und dann leblos zu Boden sank.

Aus seinen Ohren sickerte Blut.

Pascal war sofort bei ihm, fühlte seinen Puls. Ernst sah er sie an.

„Er ist tot, Gina!"

tbc


	26. Ermittlungsverfahren

_Danke!_

_*rotwerd*_

_Schön dass es Euch noch gefällt, auch wenn Severus und Hermine so ihre Probleme haben und Gina nicht gerade sympathisch wirkt._

_Was das Einhorn angeht hat mein Friesenpferd etwas Pate gestanden. Lach! Aber ansonsten hat mir Gina alles GENAUSO erzählt!_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

**26. Ermittlungsverfahren**

Lucius' Eule erreichte Severus Snape am nächsten Mittag und veranlasste ihn, direkt aufzubrechen.

_Severus, _

_es hat einen Unfall gegeben. _

_Gina hat Steven Gibson in Notwehr durch einen Expelliarmus getötet._

_Sie ist außer sich und am Ende ihrer Kraft._

_Bitte komme her, sie braucht jetzt unser aller Hilfe._

_Danke!_

_Lucius_

Als er knapp zwei Stunden später den großen Wohnsalon der Villa betrat, lag Gina ausgestreckt auf der Ottomane. Lucius saß neben ihr und hielt ihre rechte Hand, die Linke hielt sie theatralisch mit einem Taschentuch vor ihre Stirn gepresst.

Zwei Mitarbeiter der Ermittlungsbehörde für kriminelle Zauberei saßen still am Tisch und sahen ihn ernst an.

Er nahm Hermine wahr, die bedrückt am Fenster stand und es kostete ihn viel Überwindung, sie einfach nicht zu beachten. Als Gina Severus sah, war sie aufgesprungen und floss förmlich in seine Arme. „Severus" schluchzte sie, „Severus Du weißt ich wollte das nicht, ich bin keine Mörderin, Severus!"

„Schschsch!" Severus hatte sie sofort umarmt und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Er wollte ihr allen Trost geben, dessen er fähig war. Liebevoll küsste er ihre Stirn. „Es ist gut Gina, ich glaube dir ja!"

Er würdigte die anderen Anwesenden keines Blickes, sondern drückte sein Gesicht kurz in ihre Haare. Dann fuhr er die Ermittlungsbeamten an: „Wer beschuldigt hier meine Schwester einen Mord begangen zu haben?"

Der Ältere der beiden stand auf: „Davon ist überhaupt keine Rede, wir sind gezwungen beim Tod eines Menschen Nachforschungen anzustellen, egal ob dieser durch einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch oder durch einen Expelliarmus hervorgerufen wurde! Es gibt kaum dokumentierte Todesfälle in Zusammenhang mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber."

Er sprach Gina direkt an: „Sie sollten sich nicht so viel Gedanken machen. Schließlich haben sie in Notwehr gehandelt. Sobald wir die komplette Aussage von Monsieur de la Mardique und von Herrn Ostendorf schriftlich haben, wird der Spuk hier vorbei sein."

Gina schluchzte nur noch lauter und klammerte sich an Severus.

Fürsorglich war Lucius aufgestanden und nahm Gina aus Severus Armen, führte sie bestimmt wieder zurück zur Ottomane, wo sie kraftlos niedersank.

„Wo ist das passiert?" fragte Severus ohne jemanden direkt anzusehen.

„Im Burghof!" antwortete Hermine und ihr fiel in diesem Moment ein, dass dies die ersten Worte waren die sie wieder an ihren Mann richtete, seit er sie aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte.

Auch jetzt sah er sie nicht an, sondern drehte sich um und sagte über die Schulter in den Raum. „Ich gehe mir die Stelle ansehen!"

„Kann ich mitkommen?" Hermine war zwei Schritte hinter Severus her gegangen.

Er wurde einen Moment langsamer, dann beschleunigten sich seine Schritte wieder. „Nein!" antwortete er, ohne sich umzusehen. Hermine blieb mit hängenden Schultern stehen. Eigentlich hatte sie auch nichts anderes erwartet, doch traf sie seine Ablehnung mitten ins Herz.

Niemand der Anwesenden hatte diese Szene zwischen ihr und Severus wahrgenommen. Alles achtete auf die weinende Gina.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als mit bangem Herzen auf Severus zu warten. Vielleicht würde sich noch die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch ergeben. Dies konnte doch nicht das Ende sein.

Severus war in den Burghof gegangen. Er erinnerte sich an die Tragödie, die sich hier vor über einem Jahr abgespielt hatte. Er hatte hier fast sein Leben gelassen. Hier war Voldemort vernichtet worden.

Die Ermittlungsbeamten hatten die Stelle markiert, an der Steven gelegen hatte. Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso ihn die Wucht des Expelliarmus getötet hatte. Im schlimmsten Fall wurde man von den Füßen gerissen, manchmal, wenn ein besonders mächtiger Zauberer ihn sprach, dann konnte es auch passieren, dass man etwas durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, aber es war ein Entwaffnungszauber und als solcher konnte er nach allen Regeln der Zauberkunst keine tödliche Wirkung haben. Wie ungewöhnlich und wie überaus tragisch, dass dies ausgerechnet Gina widerfahren war.

Severus ließ seine Augen umher schweifen auf der Suche nach etwas ungewöhnlichem, doch ihm fiel am Burghof nichts auf. Alles sah aus wie immer. Gerade als er sich auf den Weg zurück machen wollte, wurde die Portaltür der Burg aufgestoßen und der Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für kriminelle Ermittlungen kam heraus, in Begleitung von Robin Ostendorf und dem Transformationsgenetiker Pascal de la Mardique.

Robin grüßte Snape höflich, der sich kaum Zeit nahm ihn mit einem Kopfnicken zu bedenken.

Stattdessen wandte er sich direkt an Pascal und den Ermittler.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er kurz.

Pascal erwiderte mit deutlicher Erleichterung in der Stimme, „es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Snape, es wird keine Anklage erhoben, es war eindeutig Notwehr gekoppelt mit einem tragischen Unglücksfall! Wir haben unsere Aussagen schriftlich niedergelegt! Der Fall ist damit abgeschlossen!"

„Anscheinend häufen sich die Unglücksfälle, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind. Merdique!"stieß Snape säuerlich hervor.

Pascal zuckte zusammen. Merdique war das französische Wort für „Beschissen".

„Seien sie froh, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Unter anderen Umständen würde ich jetzt Genugtuung von Ihnen verlagen, aber Ihrer Schwester zuliebe, habe ich ihre Bemerkungen überhört."

Severus betrachtete ihn höhnisch.

„Wir werden durch unsere Zusammenarbeit noch ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, unsere Kräfte zu messen!"

Damit wandte er sich ab. Zu froh war er, dass die Angelegenheit unbürokratisch erledigt worden war, als dass er sich auf ein verbales Duell mit Pascal einlassen wollte.

Er hatte seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit der Justiz in der Zauberwelt gemacht und war sich nicht so sicher gewesen, dass Gina ohne Konsequenzen davon kommen würde.

Sie gingen langsam zurück zur Villa. Pascal als auch Robin bestanden darauf, nochmals nach Gina zu sehen und ihr Mut zuzusprechen.

Gina sah ihnen mit bangen Augen entgegen, als sie den Salon betraten. Der Ermittler ging direkt zu ihr hin, nahm ihre Hand und tätschelte diese.

„Sehen Sie, Professor Nicemeadows, es ist alles geklärt worden. Wir haben die eidesstattlichen Aussagen. Es wird keine Anklage geben. Wir werden sie jetzt verlassen und hoffen, dass sie diesen schrecklichen Unfall schnell wieder vergessen können!"

Auch die beiden anderen Herren verabschiedeten sich.

Gina geleitete sie auf Lucius gestützt noch zur Tür, schüttelte jedem schwach die Hand.

Sie stand noch einen Moment da und schaute den drei Herren hinterher, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren.

Dann schlug sie die Tür mit einem solchen Elan zu, dass alle im Haus es hören konnten.

Wütend schüttelte sie Lucius ab, der sie noch stützte. „Lass mich, Du Trottel!" und sie stolzierte zurück in den Salon, wo sie als vollendete Gastgeberin alle Anwesenden zu einem „kleinen Abendessen unter Freunden" einlud. Severus hatte sich zunächst wieder verabschieden wollen, doch Gina bestimmte mit Schmollmund, dass er gefälligst erst am nächsten Tag zurück dürfe. Lachend hatte er dann zugestimmt. Hermine wunderte sich wie schon hundertmal zuvor, wieso sie solch einen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Wenn sie auch nur seine Schwester war, so versetzte es Hermine jedes Mal einen Stich, dass sie Severus besser im Griff hatte als sie. Darauf angesprochen hatte sie ihr einmal geantwortet: „Jahrelange Übung, Kleine!"

Severus sah sie während des Essens nicht an, noch richtete er das Wort an sie. Wie immer saßen sie am großen Esstisch nebeneinander. Hermine hatte sich einmal angeboten, ihm Wein nachzuschenken, doch statt einer Antwort hatte er nur ablehnend mit der Hand gewedelt und sich kurz drauf selber die Flasche gegriffen. Wie sehr wünschte sich Hermine doch, jetzt mit ihm allein zu sein. Was hätte sie gegeben für einen ungestörten Augenblick. So kalt und lieblos hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

Trotzdem schien er guter Stimmung zu sein und sich mit Gina über den Ausgang des Ermittlungsverfahrens zu freuen. Er verzichtete sogar auf seine zynischen Bemerkungen gegenüber Lucius und als Robin sich einmal mit einer fachlichen Frage an ihn wandte, ließ er sich sogar herab, ihm eine brauchbare Antwort zu geben.

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Essen stumm erhoben und war auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie hegte die stille Hoffnung, dass Severus ihr vielleicht nachkommen würde, denn sie spürte seinen bohrenden Blick in ihrem Rücken.

tbc


	27. Mondscheinsonate

_Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel, nur sone Kleinigkeit zum Naschen... :-)_

**27. Mondscheinsonate**

Hermine lag noch angezogen auf ihrem Bett, als sie nach etwa drei Stunden wieder erwachte. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Severus zu ihr kommen würde. Letztlich war sie dann doch in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen.

Müde sah sie sich im Dämmerlicht ihres Zimmers um. Sie war allein. Wie gerädert stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Danach fühlte sie sich etwas frischer, obwohl die durchwachten Nächte ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

Wo war nur Severus? Zögernd öffnete sie ihre Tür. Es war dunkel im Haus, nirgendwo brannte Licht. Sie spähte in den Salon und wunderte sich, dass die Flügeltüren zum Garten offen standen. Die langen Gardinen bewegten sich langsam im Nachtwind und lockten Hermine hinaus auf die Terrasse. Eine Gestalt stand dort unbeweglich und schaute über den fernen Stausee hinweg, der das Mondlicht reflektierte wie ein schwarzer Spiegel.

Für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblickes glaubte sie es sei Severus, doch dann erkannte sie den blonden Pferdeschwanz, den sich Lucius immer zur Nacht band. Er war eingehüllt in seinen grauen Seidenbademantel. Einen Fuß hatte er auf die Brüstung vor sich gestellt, ein halbleeres Weinglas stand neben ihm.

„Lucius?"

Er fuhr aus tiefen Gedanken empor und schaute sich um. „Mine!" Hermine registrierte dass er sie noch nie Mine genannt hatte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, korrigierte er sich sofort. „Hermine, was machst Du denn hier draußen?" Er hatte sich nun ganz zu ihr umgedreht. Sein Bademantel hing offen über der schwarzen Pyjamahose, die er trug.

Wieder musste Hermine ihren Blick von seiner nackten Brust wegreißen.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragte sie leise.

Lucius kam näher an sie heran. „ Im Gästezimmer!" flüsterte er.

Hermine nickte verstehend und wollte gehen, doch Lucius ergriff sanft ihren Arm.

„Ihr solltet zusehen dass ihr euch wieder vertragt!" Hermine sah ihn an. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten ebenso dunkel im Mondlicht wie der Stausee.

„Ich würde das gerne tun, Lucius, aber er redet nicht mit mir?"

Lucius zog sie etwas an sich heran. Hermine spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und mußte gegen den plötzlichen Impuls ankämpfen, ihre Hand auf seine Brust zu legen.

„Geh zu ihm!" hauchte er und der Ton seiner Stimme ließ ihre Nackenhärchen aufstehen.

„Geh zu ihm, und zeige ihm, wie sehr Du ihn liebst!"

Er streichelte ihren Arm.

„Er wird mich nicht lassen!" flüsterte Hermine zurück und ihr Mund wurde trocken.

Lucius ging dicht um sie herum und sie fühlte den kühlen Stoff des Bademantels an ihrem Körper entlang streifen. Hinter ihr blieb er stehen und wisperte ihr über ihre Schulter hinweg ins Ohr:

„Jeder Mann würde dich lassen, in so einer Nacht!"

Hermine bekam ungewollt eine Gänsehaut bei dem sinnlichen Klang seiner Stimme.

Er ging weiter um sie herum, stand ihr wieder direkt gegenüber. Sein sanftes Lächeln warf kleine Falten um seinen Mund und seine Augen.

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen, ja?" Er hatte bei diesem Satz seinen Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und sich etwas zu ihr herabgebeugt.

Hermine schluckte schwer und wich zaghaft einige Zentimeter zurück, aus Furcht er könne auf die Idee kommen sie zu küssen.

Doch er nahm galant ihre Hand und zog sie in den Korridor bis vor die Tür von Severus Gästezimmer.

Als er ihr einen Handkuss aufhauchte, hielt er ihre Hand länger fest als notwendig. „Gute Nacht, Hermine!"

Im Weggehen glitten seine Finger sacht durch ihre Hand und der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, nahm ihr fast den Atem.

Hermine sah ihm nach, als er langsam die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch schritt.

tbc


	28. One Night Stand

_Hallo Mädelzzzzz!_

_Ich hoffe Ihr wisst mein Engagement nach einem 12 Stunden-Tag an einem Freitagabend zu schätzen! *grins*_

**28. One Night Stand**

Zitternd vor Anspannung stand Hermine noch eine Weile vor Serverus' Zimmer, die Hand abwartend auf der Klinke liegend. Es kostete die sonst in allen Situationen so couragierte junge Frau mehr Mut diese herunterzudrücken, als sich einem wütenden Troll zu stellen.

Inständig hoffte sie, dass Severus seine Tür nicht magisch verriegelt hatte, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie ungehindert eintreten.

Das Mondlicht sickerte durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge und tauchte den Raum in ein fahles Licht. Sie erkannte Severus Gestalt auf dem schmalen Gästebett. Leise trat sie näher, betrachtete im Halbdunkel sein entbehrtes Gesicht. Zwar waren seine Augen geschlossen, doch sie merkte dass er nicht schlief. Sie war vertraut genug mit ihm, um zu erkennen, dass seine Züge angespannt waren. Er wusste dass sie da war, und doch leugnete er seine Schlaflosigkeit.

Von Zweifeln gequält wollte sie schon umdrehen doch dann dachte sie an Lucius Worte.

„Jeder Mann würde dich lassen, in so einer Nacht!"

Jeder Mann? Auch Severus? Auch ihr eigener Mann, der die Scheidung wollte?

Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren als ein bisschen Würde, sie konnte nur gewinnen und wenn es nur eine letzte liebevolle Berührung war, die sie sich stahl.

Vorsichtig kniete sie sich auf die Bettkante, dann stütze sie eine Hand neben seinem Kopf ab, beugte sich über ihn und küsste sanft seinen Mund. Er reagierte nicht, tat so als schliefe er. Sie küsste ihn erneut, leckte vorsichtig an seinen Lippen. Zärtlich streichelte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger sein Schlüsselbein nach, küsste dann vorsichtig seinen Hals und seine Brust.

Wieder zeigte er keinerlei Gefühlsregung, auch ließ er sie nicht erkennen dass er wach war.

Schleichend wie ein Kätzchen schmiegte sie sich an ihn, krabbelte auf seinen Körper wie ein kleines Tier. Ihre Finger liebkosten die Haut seiner Arme, die bewegungslos rechts und links neben seinem Körper lagen. Ihre Lippen bedeckten seine Brust, kitzelten seine Brustwarzen, fuhren weiter hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Ihre Zunge umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel, was ihn erstmalig ein knurrendes Geräusch ausstoßen ließ.

Ihre Hände liebkosten die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und hatten schnell herausgefunden, dass sein Schlaf nur vorgetäuscht, sein Desinteresse nur gespielt war.

Hermine zögerte noch, doch dann wagten sich ihre Lippen weiter vor, erkundeten zaghaft die Haut seiner Leisten.

Plötzlich ergriff Severus hart ihren Kopf, zerrte sie an seine Seite.

„Was soll das?" zischte er und beugte sich über sie. Sein Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihrigen entfernt, doch durch die Kälte seiner Worte schien eine Unendlichkeit zwischen ihnen zu liegen.

Statt einer Antwort streckte sich Hermine und erreichte gerade eben mit gespitzten Lippen seinen Mund. Unwirsch zog Snape seinen Kopf zurück.

„Ich will das nicht!" Sein Griff um ihren Kopf hatte sich etwas gelockert.

Davon ermutigt wagte sie sich wieder zu seinem Mund vor, saugte vorsichtig an seiner Unterlippe, bevor sie ihre Zunge fragend an seine Zähne klopfen ließ. Er betrachtete sie, honorierte ihre Bemühungen mit einem spöttischen Zug um seinen Mund.

Da gab Hermine auf. Sie hatte alles versucht. Ihre unschuldigen Verführungskünste entlockten ihrem Mann anscheinend nur ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ich dachte es wäre dir eh einerlei, mit wem Du es gerade treibst." Sie wollte ihn verletzen. Er sollte sich genauso erbärmlich fühlen wie sie, die sich nun gekränkt seinem Griff entwinden und aufstehen wollte. Da spürte sie endlich seine Hand, die ihren Kopf fester an sich drückte. Ihr Herz klopfte augenblicklich ein wildes Staccato, als er sie mit altvertrauter Leidenschaft küsste.

„Da hast Du Recht!" presste er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor.

Heftig zerrten seine Hände an ihren Kleidern und sie beeilte sich, seinem Drängen nachzugeben, froh darüber, dass er sie nun doch so sehr begehrte. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, er gönnte ihr kein Vorspiel. Als würde er befürchten sie im nächsten Augenblick nicht mehr haben zu können, warf er sie herum, presste sie mit seinen Körper nieder. Eilig drängelte er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, Hermine wagte keinen Protest und folgte willig seinem Rhythmus, der ihn kurz drauf zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt brachte. Keuchend blieb er einen Moment auf Hermine liegen, dann rollte er sich auf die Seite, sie nicht weiter beachtend.

Er ließ zu, dass Hermine sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte. Fest schlang sie ihren Arm um seinen Bauch und hoffte, dass seine Hände die ihrigen finden würden, wie sie es sonst immer beim Einschlafen taten.

Doch Severus Arme waren weit zur Seite gestreckt, sehr weit weg von ihrer beider Körper. Dennoch genoss Hermine seine Nähe und das Gefühl seiner Haut an ihrer, und sie wünschte sich so sehr, nie, nie wieder ohne seine Wärme einschlafen zu müssen.

Morgen würde sie mit ihm reden und dann würde wieder alles gut sein.

tbc


	29. Aufgewacht

_Ach Ihr seid ja soooo süüüß!_

**29. Aufgewacht**

Severus erwachte bereits im Morgengrauen. Er hatte sich mit Gina in aller Herrgottsfrühe verabredet und verfluchte nun diese Verabredung, denn der warme, weiche Körper von Hermine, der so rührend an ihn gekuschelt lag, lockte ihn mehr zum Verweilen als es seinem müden Geist gut tat. Erst hatte er nicht einschlafen können bei der Vorstellung, dass Hermine nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und nur durch ein paar Mauersteine getrennt in ihrem Bett lag.

Stunde um Stunde kämpfte er mit sich, wollte zu ihr, entsagte es sich wieder selber.

Ihr zartes Entgegenkommen war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Aber er wollte auf Gina hören. Gina war auch eine Frau und sie konnte die Situation bestens beurteilen. Schließlich hatte sie immer bekommen, was sie wollte.

Er selber hatte Hermine schon lange alles verziehen, wie er ihr alles verzeihen würde, solange er sich ihrer Liebe sicher war.

Um dieser Liebe willen hatte er sie zurückgewiesen, in der Hoffnung dass ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm ihr die Kraft geben würde, die Wahrheit zu ertragen.

Und dann war sie in sein Zimmer geschlichen, zögernd und unsicher aber angetrieben durch ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm und weiß Gott, es hatte kaum Momente gegeben in ihrer Beziehung, wo er sie mehr begehrt hatte als letzte Nacht.

Trotzdem hatte er versucht sie zurückzuweisen, sich an Ginas Rat zu halten, aber welcher Mann hätte ihr widerstehen können.

Jetzt lag sie neben ihm. Ihr Haar bezaubernd zerstrubbelt, ihre Unterlippe im Schlaf leicht schmollend vorgeschoben, verführerisch und verletzlich zugleich.

Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Sie schlief so ruhig, so entspannt, sie sollte sich ausruhen. Es reichte wenn er früh aufstehen musste.

Vielleicht war er rechtzeitig zurück um mit ihr zu frühstücken und dann würde er sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen und ein paar Tage bei sich behalten, bis alles geklärt war.

Ihr Studium und diese Projektarbeit würden ein paar Tage Pause verkraften und er hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass Hermine und er endlich mal ein paar Tage ganz für sich brauchten.

Er dachte an romantische Spaziergänge, an ein Essen bei Kerzenschein, an einen Badetag am See und von ihm aus auch an so einen idiotischen Einkaufsbummel in London.

Er würde seine Seele vor ihr ausbreiten und wenn sie ihn dann noch lieben würde, dann sollte sie nichts mehr trennen können. Ihr Streit und Hermines Eifersucht schien ihm so albern, so sinnlos vor der Größe des Gefühls, das er für sie hegte.

Während er sich vorsichtig anzog, sah er immer wieder zu seiner schlafenden Frau hin.

Sie war so niedlich gewesen in ihrem Versuch ihn zu verführen und wie giftig sie direkt auf seine Zurückweisung reagiert hatte. Er lachte in sich hinein. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass seine Zurückweisung bei ihr ein solches Verhalten hätte auslösen können. „Ich muss mir das für den Ernstfall merken," dachte er noch amüsiert bei sich, als er leise um sie nicht zu wecken, das Zimmer verließ.

Hermine erwachte durch die hartnäckigen Sonnenstrahlen, die sie durch die Vorhänge an der Nase kitzelten. Der Platz neben ihr im Bett war leer.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Severus Kleider und seine Robe fehlten. Sie lauschte einen Moment, hoffte ihn im angrenzenden Bad zu hören. Aber es war still. Sie stand nun selber auf und ging rasch duschen. Hoffentlich würde sie Severus beim Frühstück treffen. Ohne zwei bis drei Tassen Kaffee ging er gewöhnlich nicht aus dem Haus.

Schnell sprang sie in ihr Zimmer um in einen Jogginganzug zu schlüpfen, dann lief sie auf die Terrasse, wo Trautchen bei schönem Wetter gewöhnlich den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

Lucius saß auf der Terrasse mit dem Rücken zum Tisch. Beide Beine hatte er wieder auf die Brüstung gelegt. Wie in der Nacht schaute er nachdenklich über den See.

„Guten Morgen Lucius!" grüßte Hermine höflich.

Lucius rückte mit seinem Stuhl herum und lächelte sie an. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Hermine!"

„Nun übertreibe mal nicht!"

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Sofort stand Lucius auf und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein. Hermine sah, dass bis auf Lucius Teller alle anderen Gedecke unbenutzt waren.

„Wo sind Severus und Gina?"

Lucius zog einen Mundwinkel nach unten. „Die beiden sind direkt zur Burg und ins Labor durchgestartet. Wer weiß was die wieder zu tuscheln haben." Und mit Blick auf Hermines Gesicht. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sag mal so, geredet haben wir nicht! Als ich eben aufwachte, da war er schon weg." Und nach einem leisen Seufzer. „Ohne ein Wort!"

Lucius griff über den Tisch und tätschelte kurz ihre Hand. „Das wird schon, Du hast den Anfang gemacht! Wenn unsere beiden Lieben gleich aus dem Labor kommen, dann solltest Du auf ein Gespräch drängen."

Hermine sah ihn dankbar an. „Ich bin so froh mit jemanden darüber reden zu können. Ginas Tipps waren nicht sehr hilfreich!" Sie blickte suchend über den Tisch. Lucius reichte ihr den Korb mit Brötchen und die Butter.

„Wieso, wozu hat sie denn geraten?" fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

Hermine schnitt ein Brötchen auf und fing an Butter auf die Schnittfläche zu kratzen.

„Sie sagte ich solle mit einem anderen Mann schlafen um mein Selbstwertgefühl aufzupeppen, beziehungsweise besser mit mehreren Männern, damit ich Severus Qualitäten besser einschätzen kann und mich nicht minderwertig fühle!"

Lucius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee. „DAS hat sie gesagt!"

Hermine nickte. Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Und was denkst Du darüber?" fragte Lucius leise.

Hermine lachte trocken. „Auf keinen Fall, ich liebe meinen Mann und habe nicht vor ihn zu betrügen!"

Lucius schien erleichtert. „Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich auch nicht, dass Du... dass Du dich durch X Betten schläfst!" und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu: „Egal ob Du verheiratet bist oder nicht!"

„Schön!" antwortete Hermine, „ich dachte schon ich sei komplett neben der Spur!"

„Was willst Du jetzt tun?" Lucius hatte ihr ein weiteres Brötchen aufgeschnitten und ihr ein Glas Orangensaft eingeschenkt. Hermine liebte es, wenn er das tat. Er bediente sie und Gina eigentlich immer beiläufig beim Frühstück, ohne dabei wie ein Lakai zu wirken.

„Ich werde das tun wozu Du mir geraten hast, auf Severus warten und versuchen mit ihm zu reden!" und sie wehrte lachend Lucius Hand ab, die ihr ein drittes Brötchen auf den Teller legen wollte.

„Nun iß mal ordentlich, Essen hält Leib und Seele zusammen!" Lucius schob ihr wieder das Brötchen hin.

„Dann achte lieber auf deine eigene Frau! Gina sieht aus wie der Tod auf Urlaub. Sie isst eindeutig zu wenig!"

Lucius schnaubte.

„Als ob sie einen Rat von mir annehmen würde! Ich fände es schon sehr beruhigend, wenn sie wenigstens wieder schlafen würde. Seit gut einer Woche ist sie wie von Sinnen wenn es um ihre Arbeit geht, und dann noch dieser verdammte Zwischenfall mit Gibson..."

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf dass seine blonden Haarsträhnen flogen.

„Die letzte Nacht war sie auch wieder in ihrem verdammten Labor!"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Du meinst sie ist gestern Abend alleine zur Burg gegangen.

Ich dachte sie sei total fertig nach diesem Ermittlungsverfahren gewesen."

Lucius Augenlider schlossen sich für einen Moment, dann erwiderte er leise: „Das dachte ich auch!"

Hermine sah Lucius mitfühlend an. „Sie hat sich verändert, nicht wahr?"

Lucius stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und faltete seine Hände, vor seinem Gesicht. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn diese Frage schon länger beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich erkenne sie kaum wieder!" sagte er leise zu Hermine.

„Weißt Du, Hermine, Gina ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sie war meine große Liebe. Intelligent, witzig, temperamentvoll, wunderschön, etwas anstrengend und zickig zuweilen aber nichtsdestotrotz eine wundervolle Frau. Diese Launenhaftigkeit und Kälte die sie neuerdings an den Tag legt, die beunruhigt mich nicht nur, sie macht mir echte Sorgen."

„Was meinst Du woran das liegen könnte?" fragte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Ich kann es mir nur mit dem neuen Projekt erklären. Nur ist ihre Verbissenheit regelrecht krankhaft!"

„War sie nicht immer schon so beharrlich, wenn sie etwas wirklich wollte?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Ihr fiel Severus Erzählungen über Ginas Eingriff in die Vergangenheit ein. Wie immer wenn sie darüber nachdachte, erschien ihr das wie eine Horrorgeschichte, wie Science Fiction.

Lucius lächelte versonnen. „Das kommt immer drauf an, was sie will. Mich hat sie anfangs dermaßen kalt abblitzen lassen, dass ich dachte ich müsste sterben, dabei hat sie hinterher behauptet, sie hätte mich vom ersten Augenblick gewollt."

Hermine kicherte, „das glaube ich sogar!"

Lucius betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Wieso?"

Ungewollt wurde Hermine rot.

„Ähem, sie…. Sie hat sowas mal erwähnt!" redete Hermine sich heraus.

Lucius zog verwundert die Stirn in Falten.

„Hat sie dir eigentlich erzählt, wie unsere Beziehung anfing, wie sehr ich mich zum Narren gemacht habe, bis sie mir die Gnade erwiesen hat, ihre Hand zu nehmen zu dürfen?"

Hermine rückte sich bequemer zurecht.

„Nein hat sie nicht…. Aber ich würde es wirklich gerne hören, wenn Du es mir erzählen willst!"

Lucius bedachte sie mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln.

„Du wirst mich danach für einen absoluten Blödmann halten, aber ich vertraue dir, dass Du diese Geschichte nicht deinen bezaubernden Kommilitoninnen erzählst. Wenn die jetzt bald anfangen hinter meinem Rücken zu kichern, dann weiß ich dass Du geplaudert hast!"

Seine Stimme war leiser geworden und er hatte sich zu Hermine gebeugt. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Kein Wort davon zu irgendjemandem, weder zu Gina noch zu Severus! Schwör das!"

Hermine küßte kurz seinen Finger.

„Ich schwöre!"

tbc


	30. Lucius erzählt

_So nun seid gespannt, was Lu so zu erzählen hat!_

_Enjoy!_

**30. Lucius erzählt**

Lucius schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein und sank in seinem Stuhl gemütlich zurück. Er lehnte ein Knie an die Tischkante und schmunzelte Hermine an.

„Ich muss verrückt sein, dass ich dir das jetzt erzähle!" begann er.

„Nun fang endlich an!" Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls einen neuen Kaffee genommen und blickte ihren Schwager erwartungsvoll an. „Wieso sieht dieser Kerl einfach so gut aus?" fragte sie sich als sie ihn betrachtete. Sein wollfarbenes Oberhemd war durch Schnüre lose geschlossen, verhüllte mehr von seiner sonnengebräunten Brust als dass es frei ließ und doch bot er einen sehr inspirierenden Anblick.

„Du weißt, dass ich sehr, nun sagen wir mal, behütet aufgewachsen bin!" begann Lucius und riss sie damit wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich habe ein sehr strenges Internat besucht und bin nach meinem Schulabschluss in den Verantwortungsbereich von Waida Boswata überstellt worden, die mich im tiefsten Urwald jahrelang in einer Missionsschule beschäftigt hat."

Hermine nickte, soviel hatte sie gewusst.

„Nun war das zwar eine sehr erfüllende Tätigkeit, es hat mir viel gegeben mit den Kindern zu arbeiten. Neben meinem Lehreramt war ich noch im Missionskrankenhaus als freiwilliger Helfer tätig! Trotzdem war ich zuweilen einsam, hatte Heimweh nach Europa. Eines Tages bekam ich eine Nachricht von Waida, dass sie eine junge Hexe schicken würde, die die Zaubertränke im Krankenhaus überprüfen und gegebenenfalls erneuern sollte. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt als ich erfuhr, dass sie Engländerin sei, und sie einige Wochen in unserer Missionsstation wohnen würde." Lucius lächelte und sah Hermine an. „Ich langweile dich doch nicht, oder?"

Hermine, die an seinen Lippen hing, schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein Lucius, bitte erzähle weiter!"

Lucius nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, dann fuhr er kichernd fort: „Ich habe unseren Missionsvorsteher mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky bestochen, dass er die Hütte neben mir freizieht und sie für die neue Hexe herrichtet.

Gina sollte mit einem Boot den Fluss hinunter kommen. Nicht dass wir in Afrika nicht hätten apparieren können, aber sie wollte wohl die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich die Landschaft ansehen, und Gambia ist wirklich zum Teil wunderschön.

Und wunderschön wollte ich auch aussehen." Lucius grinste.

„Ich habe mir eine Heidenarbeit gemacht um einen strahlend weißen Anzug knitterfrei und sauber an meinen Körper zu bekommen, habe mich stundenlang durch den Urwald gequält um Blumen aufzutreiben, und ich stehe da an diesem Schiffsanleger aus morschem Holz und warte auf das Boot, dass langsam längsseits kommt. Ich sehe diese wunderschöne, junge Frau auf dem Boot stehen und kann mein Glück kaum fassen, dass dies wirklich Gina Nicemeadows sein soll. Sie sieht mich an und sie lächelt so süß, ich reiche ihr die Hand, will ihr aus dem Boot helfen… und ein Brett aus diesem verdammten Holzsteg bricht mir unter den Füßen weg und ich falle in das schlammige Wasser."

Hermine prustete los. „Nein!"

„Doch!" lachte Lucius.

„Da ruderte ich nun in dem Fluss herum und habe versucht würdevoll an Land zu kommen.

Gina stand während der ganzen Zeit auf dem Steg und hat mir mit versteinertem Gesicht zugesehen. Ich glaube sie dachte wirklich ich sei nicht ganz dicht! Auf jeden Fall hat sie mich sehr, sehr argwöhnisch betrachtet. Ich bin erst einmal in meiner Hütte abgetaucht. Gott war mir das peinlich. Abends habe ich sie dann zum Essen ins Missionshaus abgeholt und das einzige was sie an diesem Abend zu mir sagte war: „Und? Schon trocken hinter den Ohren?"

Und die Blicke die sie mir zuwarf waren Verachtung pur!"

Hermine lachte wieder. „Der Spruch passt zu ihr!"

„Aber damit nicht genug, ich habe in den folgenden Wochen keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich komplett zum Affen zu machen. Und sie hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich verbal niederzuknüppeln. Was hätte ich darum gegeben, nur ein einziges vernünftiges Gespräch zustanden zu bringen, aber immer wenn sie in der Nähe war, fiel mir nur dummes Zeug ein."

Lucius und Hermine sahen sich an und wie aus einem Munde sagten sie.

„Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen!"

Beide lachten herzhaft über diesen Insider aus „Dirty Dancing".

„Wir sehen eindeutig zu oft die falschen Filme", prustete Hermine. Ihre Laune war inzwischen regelrecht ausgelassen.

„Auf jeden Fall fuhr sie einige Wochen später wieder fort, und ich war total niedergeschlagen.

Zwar hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ihre Inspektionen nun halbjährlich fortführen wollte, aber 6 Monate sind verdammt lang, wenn man relativ einsam im Urwald hockt. Aber das Allerschlimmste war, dass sie abgereist war, ohne sich zu verabschieden."

„Das liegt wohl in den Genen, Lucius, dazu kann sie nichts!" lästerte Hermine und feixte.

Lucius nickte. „Knappe 6 Monate stand sie auf einmal im Hospital hinter mir, rate was ich gerade gemacht habe?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bettpfannen geleert!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!" Lucius rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste, viel schlimmer war, dass ich vor lauter Schreck den Behälter umgeworfen habe und der ganze Boden voller Exkremente war!"

„Nein!" Hermines verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Doch!" Lucius schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht beim Gedanken an diese Peinlichkeit.

„Und weißt du was sie gesagt hat, nachdem sie sich die Sauerei hoheitsvoll angesehen hat?

„_Mister Malfoy, so war doch ihr Name, nicht wahr. Ich hatte ihn schon fast vergessen, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich genau!"_ Hermine, es war so schrecklich peinlich!"

Hermine nickte. „Ich kann es mir wirklich bildlich vorstellen. Wie ging es denn dann weiter?"

„Jahr um Jahr verging!" fuhr Lucius fort. „Und Gina kam mehr oder weniger regelmäßig auf die Missionsstation, kontrollierte die Tränke und reiste wieder ab. Ich hatte nie wirklich Gelegenheit sie näher kennen zu lernen. Einmal bat sie mich, ihr beim Brauen eines Trankes zu helfen. Es erübrigt sich zu erwähnen dass dies das absolute Desaster wurde. Mir zitterten in ihrer Gegenwart einfach nur die Hände und euer filigranes „3 Tropfen hiervon und eine Prise davon und und Vierfünftelmalrechtsgerührt" das liegt mir einfach nicht. Nachdem ich ihr zweimal hintereinander einen Trank versaut hatte, schmiss sie mich achtkant aus ihrem Labor. Wie Du weißt will sie bis heute nicht, dass ich es betrete, aus Angst ich könne wieder etwas kaputt machen." Lucius lächelte, allerdings war sein Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so amüsiert.

„Einige Monate später war ich zum Schwimmen zu einem kleinen einsamen Weiher gegangen. Fern ab der Siedlung war das ein Ort, an den ich mich oft zurückgezogen hatte.

Es ist mir jetzt wirklich peinlich Hermine, aber rate wer aus dem Gebüsch trat, gerade in dem Moment wo ich nackt aus dem Wasser komme?"

Hermine grinste Lucius an.

„Gina?"

Lucius nickte.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

Hermine bemerkte amüsiert, dass Lucius beim Gedanken daran noch heute rot wurde.

„Und was hat sie dann gesagt?"

Lucius lachte. „Sie hat überhaupt nichts gesagt, sie hat mich nur kurz angesehen, ist an mir vorbeigegangen, hat sich ausgezogen und ist nackt ins Wasser gesprungen."

„Nein!" Hermine sackte die Kinnlade herab

„Doch!" Lucius grinste.

„Ich brauch wohl nicht weiter fragen was dann geschah, oder?"

Lucius lachte trocken.

„Ich habe meine Sachen zusammengerafft und habe Fersengeld gegeben!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Idiot!"

„Ja das war ich wohl, aber die Situation hatte mich einfach überfordert!"

Er nahm sich frischen Kaffee und schaute unsicher zu Hermine.

„Ich war noch ziemlich unerfahren!" versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich wäre auch abgehauen!" behauptete sie bestimmt.

Nachdenklich erzählte Lucius weiter. „Mein Körper und mein Geist brannten nun lichterloh, ich habe nur noch Gina vor meinem geistigen Auge gesehen. Alles in mir verzehrte sich nach ihr. Ich hoffte jeden Tag, dass sie wieder da sein würde. Sie hatte beiläufig erzählt, dass sie inzwischen diesen Lehrstuhl hier in Deutschland leiten würde und sie deshalb wahrscheinlich nicht mehr regelmäßig kommen würde. Ich war verzweifelt. So verzweifelt dass ich bereit war zu sterben. Dann im Winter vor eineinhalb Jahren klopfte sie auf einmal an meine Tür, war auf einmal da wie sie immer auf einmal einfach da war.

Sie stand mir gegenüber, war irgendwie total durcheinander, und dann hat sie mich umarmt und mich geküsst, dass ich glaubte mein Verstand würde aussetzen.

Sie sagte nur „Lebwohl" und war im nächsten Moment wieder verschwunden.

Ich habe zwei Tage gebraucht um wieder klar denken zu können und bin in meiner Verzweifelung zu Waida gereist. Waida war aber nicht da. Man erzählte mir sie wäre nach Deutschland gereist um Gina zu besuchen, man wüsste nicht wann sie zurückkäme.

Ich bin dann einige Tage in den Urwald gegangen, wollte mit mir selber ins Reine kommen. Dann bin ich dem Schamanen begegnet."

Hermine horchte auf. „Ein Schamane? Was ist ein Schamane?"

Lucius betrachtete sie einen Moment verwirrt. „Du weißt nicht was ein Schamane ist? Ein Schamane ist ein Medizinmann oder auch Zauberer. Er nimmt in Trance-Reisen Kontakt mit der Welt der Geister auf, um Krankheiten zu heilen oder Seelen Verstorbener ins Jenseits zu begleiten, oder verlorene Seelen zurückzuholen. Außerdem kann er Liebeszauber ausführen, das Wetter beeinflussen, Unfruchtbares fruchtbar machen, eigentlich alles was Du willst."

Lucius Augen waren nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet.

Dann sah er Hermine plötzlich hektisch an.

„Es bleibt unter uns, Du hast geschworen, oder?"

„Ja natürlich!" Hermine war durch die Heftigkeit von Lucius Worten überrascht.

Er atmete tief durch, zog mehrmals scharf die Luft ein. Dann fuhr er fort: „ Der Schamane ist in Gambia ein geheimer Widersacher von Waida, die die Voodoo Religion lehrt und praktiziert. Während Waida dem weißen Voodoo und dem Leben zugewandt ist, praktiziert der Schamane eine eigene Religion, ist nur den Naturgewalten und den Geistern seiner Welt verpflichtet. Er hat viele geheime Anhänger und doch lebt er allein im Urwald. Man sagt nur der, den er selber treffen will, ist überhaupt in der Lage ihn zu finden. Das mag stimmen, denn gesucht habe ich ihn nicht. Er war auf einmal da und bot mir seine Hilfe an, zu einem Zeitpunkt wo mein Herz von unerfüllter Liebe drohte zu zerbrechen.

Er sagte, ich müsse in die Zwischenwelt gehen, in die Welt zwischen Leben und Tod, in die Welt des Zwielichts und der Schatten. Er sagte ich müsse ein Amulett tragen und bräuchte dazu eine Reliquie von Ginas Schutzgeist."

Hermine starrte Lucius an, wollte verstehen was er ihr erzählte aber es war so unfassbar, dass sie erstmalig die Fragen nicht in Worte kleiden konnte, die ihr auf der Seele brannten.

Zögernd erzählte Lucius weiter. „Der Schamane führte ein Ritual mit mir durch, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles. Es ist wie ein immer mehr verblassender Traum. Ich stand plötzlich allein in einer trostlosen Landschaft, alles lag im Dämmerlicht. Dann hörte ich einen sich nähernden Hufschlag und sah ein gewaltiges schwarzes Einhorn auf mich zugaloppieren.

Normalerweise hätte ich Angst gehabt, aber ich war wie gefangen in seinem Anblick. Es blieb vor mir stehen und ich fühle noch heute, wie seine Nüstern mir durch die Haare und übers Gesicht fuhren, ich spüre noch seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken. Seine Augen waren kalt und freudlos und mir unheimlich. Aber ich musste dann wieder an Gina denken und habe mich getraut, dem Einhorn Mähnenhaare auszureißen. Es hielt geduldig still, als wolle es mir dabei helfen. Dann stieg es plötzlich mit wirbelnden Hufen vor mir und stieß einen Schrei aus, der mir das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ. Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich wieder in Gambia, am Feuer des Schamanen. Er befahl mir ein Amulett anzufertigen mit der Reliquie. Ich sollte es bei mir tragen und Gina würde zu mir zurückkommen und mir auf ewig gehorchen."

Hermine sah Lucius entsetzt an.

„Das hast Du doch nicht getan oder?"

Lucius begegnete betroffen Hermines Blick.

„Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zur Mission war ich von dem Gedanken beflügelt, das Amulett anzufertigen, Gina dadurch meinen Willen aufzuzwängen, sie besitzen zu können. Aber als ich zurück in der Schule war, umgeben von den Kindern die alle voller Vertrauen zu mir, ihrem Lehrer aufblickten, da konnte ich es nicht mehr tun. Ich wollte keine seelenlose Puppe, ich wollte Gina die freiwillig und aus Liebe zu mir kommen würde, nicht weil sie durch Schamanismus dazu gezwungen war. Und außerdem….." er bedachte Hermine mit einem schrägen Grinsen, „ hatte ich gewaltigen Schiss davor was passiert wäre, wenn Waida dahinter gekommen wäre, dass ich bei dem Schamanen war.

Doch zwei Wochen später geschah dann ein Wunder."

Hermine horchte auf.

„Ein Wunder?"

„Ja", lachte Lucius. „Gina war auf einmal wieder da und sie war so fröhlich und glücklich und aufgeschlossen. Und ich habe mich dann auch endlich getraut sie mal in den Arm zu nehmen.

Das heißt eigentlich hat sie mich zuerst in den Arm genommen und mich geküsst. Ich war noch ne ganze Weile ziemlich versteinert!" Mit Seitenblick auf Hermine fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich ein toller Hecht und Platzhirsch, oder?"

Hermine lachte. „Nein, Lucius, Gott sei Dank obwohl man das bei deinem Aussehen vermuten könnte."

„Danke!" Lucius grinste „Die afrikanischen Frauen fanden mich alle grottenhässlich und nannten mich den weißen Affen mit dünnen Lippen."

Hermine hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Sag mal Lucius, dieses Mähnenhaar vom Einhorn, das hast du doch in Ginas Zauberstab eingearbeitet, nicht wahr?"

Lucius nickte.

„Ist das nicht irgendwie…gefährlich?"

Lucius sah sie verwundert an. „Nein warum! Wenn die Reliquie mir Macht über Gina gegeben hätte, dann hat sie jetzt nur Macht über sich selber. Es ist doch eine Reliquie ihres eigenen Schutzgeistes."

Hermine bohrte weiter. „Hast du dir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wieso Ginas Schutzgeist ein schwarzes Einhorn sein soll? Hat jeder Mensch einen Schutzgeist?"

„Ach Hermine, Du fragst mich Dinge…." Lucius zuckte die Schultern.

„Für mich war nur wichtig, dass Gina ohne faulen Zauber und aus Liebe zu mir gekommen ist und als sie mich bat, mit ihr nach Hause und hierher zu kommen, da war ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt."

Hermine nahm sich vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit die Bücherei von Hogwarts nach diesen Dingen zu durchforsten.

Lucius war aufgestanden und reckte sich genüsslich in der Sonne. „Nun weißt du also alles. Stolz bin ich nicht darauf, dass ich fast zu unlauteren Mitteln gegriffen hätte. Was sollen wir unternehmen, während wir auf die Geschwister Fürchterlich warten? Billard?"

tbc


	31. Zum Wohle der Wissenschaft

_sooooo damit müßt ihr erstmal auskommen, ab morgen bin ich im Harry Potter Land und werde wohl keine Zeit für Updates haben. (Es sei denn meine Kollegen haben mich nicht mehr gerne und lassen mich allein im Hotel zurück)_

**31. Zum Wohle der Wissenschaft**

Gina hatte Severus in die Burg geführt. In alter Gewohnheit wollte Snape die Stufen zum Vorlesungssaal und zum Labor emporsteigen, doch Gina hielt ihn zurück.

„Hier entlang!" und sie zog ihn die Treppe hinab.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Warum so besorgt, Du liebst doch die Kerker, oder?"

„Es ist nicht viel, was ich liebe, Gina, und dunkle, nasskalte Gemäuer zählen gewiss nicht dazu!"

„Apropos, Liebe, ich hoffe Du bist standhaft geblieben?"

Gina hatte inzwischen die Labortür entriegelt und das Licht entzündet.

Staunend sah sich Severus um. „Beeindruckend!"

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" Gina herrschte Severus scharf an. Erstaunt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Wie könnte ich bei Hermine standhaft bleiben?" entgegnete er und schmunzelte.

„Es hat voll und ganz ausgereicht sie nicht zu beachten, wie Du gesagt hast, und sie ist von alleine zu mir gekommen und hat mich regelrecht verführt. "

„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot!" zischte Gina Severus an. „Wenn es um das Eine geht, dann setzt Euer Gehirn einfach aus!"

Empört baute sich Severus vor Gina auf. „Nun mäßige dich mal! Ich werde Hermine heute mit nach Hogwarts nehmen und dann habe ich vor, alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie soll wissen was ich früher getan habe, verstehst Du, sie soll alles erfahren und wenn sie dann noch bei mir bleiben will, dann werde ich sie mehr auf Händen tragen denn je."

„Ach, und Du meinst wegen einer Woche Enthaltsamkeit ist sie schon in der Lage das ganze Elend zu verdauen, Severus, das ganze Blut, alle Grausamkeiten? Hältst Du sie wirklich schon für stark genug in die Abgründe deiner Seele zu blicken und dich dann noch zu lieben?"

Gina lachte Severus kalt ins Gesicht.

„Bei aller Bewunderung, die ich für dich habe, Bruder, aber dich trotzdem zu lieben, wenn man weiß wozu Du fähig bist... dazu gehört schon mehr als etwas Sex und Kuschelei."

Severus starrte Gina an und schluckte.

„Es ist lange her!" antwortete er mit kratzender Stimme.

„Was nichts daran ändert, dass es geschehen ist!" gab Gina spöttisch zurück.

„Uns ist ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt, als glückliche Familien zu gründen und Kinder aufzuziehen, Severus. Besinne dich auf dein Blut!"

„Auf mein ...Blut?" Severus suchte fassungslos in Ginas Gesicht eine Antwort auf seine Fragen.

„Auf UNSER Blut!" berichtigte Gina sich.

„Denke an das Blut, dass durch deine Venen fließt, das Blut unserer Mutter, alt und rein, das Blut des Merlin, dass dir durch deinen Vater gegeben wurde, und denke an das Blut, das ich in mir habe. Dumbledores Blut. Denke an die MACHT, die unser Blut haben könnte."

Ihre Augen waren fanatisch aufgerissen. „Sieh dich um, Severus, die Wissenschaft gibt uns die Macht. Sie gibt uns Macht über das Gestern und das Heute, sie gibt uns Macht über Krankheit und Leben... und den Tod!"

Snape fasste Gina an den Schultern.

„Was geschieht mit dir, Gina?"

„Was mit mir geschieht?" Sie lachte ihm arrogant ins Gesicht. „Ich bin erwacht, Bruder! Ich habe endlich erkannt, was meine Bestimmung ist. Sieh her!"

Sie zog Severus zu einem Tisch auf dem eine Glasflasche mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit stand.

„Letzte Nacht, als Du dich mit deiner kleinen Gespielin vergnügt hast, da habe ich vollendet, woran wir gearbeitet haben. Ab heute ist der Wolfsbanntrank Geschichte. Ab heute können wir Werwölfe heilen!"

Severus starrte stumm auf die Flasche, dann auf Ginas verzerrtes Gesicht.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie ein dreidimensionales Bild eines DNA-Stranges durch die Luft tanzen.

„Der genetische Code, Severus, er ist ab heute kein Geheimnis mehr." Mit funkelnden Augen schritt sie triumphierend um das Modell.

„Einige Tage noch, vielleicht wenige Wochen, und es wird keine Krankheit mehr geben, die wir nicht heilen können!"

Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Labortisch und griff mit beiden Händen nach einem schweren Lexikon über unheilbare Krankheiten.

„Schau her, Severus! " Sie schlug die Seiten auf und deutete auf schreckliche Fotographien. „Der Vampirismus, eine Geißel der Jahrhunderte. Wir werden alle Vampire heilen können. Keine unheilbaren Bissverletzungen mehr, keine Werwölfe mehr. Keine Entstellungen mehr durch Drachenpocken. Das Übel kann ausgemerzt werden. Nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt. Denke an die ganzen Muggelkrankheiten, die wir heilen könnten. Krebs, Aids...!" sie sah Severus an, in ihren Augen loderte eine Leidenschaft, die ihn erschreckte und gleichermaßen faszinierte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Zauberstab, der neben dem Lexikon lag und er griff danach, ohne zu wissen warum.

Ginas Hand schnellte vor wie eine Schlange und kam ihm zuvor. Schnell schloss sich ihre Faust um den Griff des Stabes und sie funkelte Snape wütend an. „Finger weg, Severus!"

„Wirklich ein sehr schönes Stück!" murmelte Snape abwesend und widerstand der Versuchung, Gina den Stab zu entreißen.

„Wenn Du mir hilfst, kannst Du bekommen, wonach dein Herz so sehr begehrt, Severus!

Deine Absolution!"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als hätte Gina seinen Geist vernebelt.

„Sie wird dir alles verzeihen, dir dem Mann der mitgeholfen hat die Welt vom Übel der Krankheit zu befreien."

Ginas Stimme war leise geworden, ein süßer Singsang.

„Warte noch zwei Wochen, Severus, dann kannst Du ihr die Antworten auf alle Fragen geben die sie hat. Ich brauche nur noch zwei Wochen, mit deiner Hilfe. Und dann würden wir in die Geschichte eingehen. Als Helden!"

Snape schüttelte sich wieder, als hätte er einen unangenehmen Regen abbekommen.

„Wozu brauchst Du mich überhaupt!" er deutete auf das DNA-Modell.

„Genetik war nie meine Stärke, schließlich hast Du auch noch Mardique!"

„Die Ronkowa Essenz, Severus!" beschwörende war sie an Snape herangetreten. „Ich brauche deine Aufzeichnungen dazu!"

Snape starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Ich sehe diesen Zusammenhang nicht, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn Du mich aufklären würdest!"

„Die Essenz hat mehr Macht über Materie als alle anderen Tränke, über die wir verfügen können. Ich muss wissen, warum sie so eine Macht über Voldemort hatte, wieso seine irdische Hülle so schnell zerfallen ist."

Sie starrte auf das schwebende Modell.

„Ich darf keinen Fehler machen!" murmelte sie.

„Wenn wir dieses Geheimnis noch erforscht haben, dann ist es vollendet, dann kann der Prozess nicht mehr umgekehrt werden!"

„Was meinst Du damit, nicht mehr umgekehrt werden!" fragte Snape misstrauisch.

Gina ließ eilig ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbeln, zerhackte regelrecht das DNA-Modell in der Luft bis es sich in silbrigem Rauch auflöste.

„Ich meine natürlich, dass wir damit einen stabilen Prozess aufbauen. Was nützt es wenn wir die einen Tumor erst einmal beseitigen und er nach ein paar Wochen doch wieder neu wächst." Gina sah Severus unschuldig an. Trotz der Müdigkeit und der Ringe unter ihren Augen erschien sie ihm voller Feuer und er spürte, dass sie für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes war. Was war es nur, das ihr die Macht über ihn gab? Er focht seinen Wunsch nieder, sie wieder zu umarmen.

„Wir werden noch einige Tage hart arbeiten müssen und einige Nachtschichten einlegen. Wann kannst Du mir die Unterlagen aufarbeiten, Severus?" Auffordernd sah sie ihn an.

Er kräuselte die Lippen. „Nuuun!" sagte er gedehnt. „Wie gesagt ich wollte Hermine gerne mitnehmen….."

„Einen Teufel wirst Du tun! Hermine bleibt hier. Ich brauche sie hier!" Gina fauchte ihn an.

„Schlag dir endlich das verspielte Blag aus dem Kopf und konzentriere dich auf das Wesentliche!"

„GINA! SIE IST MEINE FRAU!"

Severus hatte nicht schreien wollen aber Gina machte ihn wütend. Wenn er ihre Äußerungen auch auf ihren krankhaften Arbeitswahn schob, so durfte sie dennoch nicht so über Hermine reden.

„Ach ja, ist sie das?" Gina zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Dafür sucht sie aber verdammt viel Anschluss bei anderen Männern!"

„Wie meinst Du das?" herrschte Snape sie an.

Gina lehnte sich gelassen an einen Labortisch. „Ich musste ihr sogar schon sagen dass sie die Finger von Lu lassen soll. Zum Glück ist mir der Kleine treu ergeben sonst müsste ich wohlmöglich doch noch aufpassen was die beiden treiben, wenn ich im Labor bin!"

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Severus war drohend auf sie zu gegangen. Sie standen sich so dicht gegenüber, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Du hast die Wahl, Sev, glaub es oder lass es!" Gina grinste ihn an.

„Hast Du keine Veränderung an Hermines… nun nennen wir es mal „Zärtlichkeiten" bemerkt?" Am Zucken seiner Augenlider merkte Gina sofort, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie kannte Severus viel zu gut, kannte seine Schwächen, seine Ängste. Und er hatte ihr selber noch erzählt, dass Hermine ihn quasi verführt hatte. Hermine ihrerseits hatte ihr erzählt, wie viel Angst sie hatte, ihm nicht zu genügen.

Sie war selber Frau genug um zu wissen, dass Hermine sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt haben musste. Und das war etwas, was ihr so überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah. Innerlich triumphierte sie.

Severus schluckte trocken. „Du hattest gesagt, du würdest sie mit Arbeit eindecken und mit ihr reden…!" Severus war verwirrt. Was sollte er jetzt davon halten.

„Das habe ich ja auch, Sev, trotzdem kann ich sie nicht am Labortisch festbinden. Wundert es dich nicht dass sie und Sven Freitag nicht dabei waren, als Gibson mich bedroht hat? Es war immerhin erst früher Abend…. aber wie soll ich junge Leute davon abhalten, Spaß zu haben?"

„Du lügst!" flüsterte Snape. „Hermine würde das niemals tun!"

„Bist du wirklich ganz sicher, Severus? So sicher dass du dein Leben darauf verwetten würdest?"

Snape starrte sie an, aber Gina sah, wie er trocken schluckte.

„Was denkst Du, tut sie gerade, Severus, Schlafen, Lernen, artig mit Lucius ein kleines Frühstück einnehmen? Oder könnte es nicht sein, dass sie vor ihm ihr langes Haar schüttelt, ihm ihr Lächeln schenkt um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen?"

Severus wandte sich ab. „Was genau bezweckst Du damit Gina? Du weißt wie ich darunter gelitten habe, als ich dachte sie hätte mich betrogen. Du weißt so gut wie ich dass es absolut absurd ist. Lucius und Hermine... ." Snape schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Gina fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich herum. „Ich will dir nur die Augen öffnen, mein Lieber, denke an dein Alter, denke an ihr Alter. Eure gegensätzlichen Interessen entzweien euch doch jetzt schon mehr, als Du es zugeben willst. Wenn Du mir nicht glaubst….., „ sie schnippte mit dem Finger, „geh doch zu ihr, sieh nach was sie macht, …nach einer Nacht mit dir!"

„Gina, Du bist ein intrigantes Miststück!" Severus hatte sie an den Schultern gefasst und schüttelte sie wütend.

Sie lachte ihm hart ins Gesicht. „Doch so besorgt, dass ich Recht haben könnte, Severus?

Er stieß sie unsanft von sich.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich dir bei deinem „Projekt" weiter helfen werde."

„Das wirst Du, Severus, das wirst

Du!"

Gelangweilt hatte Gina einen Lappen genommen und wischte von dem blitzblanken Labortisch imaginären Staub.

Snape wirbelte in der Tür nochmals herum.

„WAS MACHT DICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SO SICHER, GINA?"

Sie lächelte ihn eiskalt an.

„Weil Blut dicker ist als Wasser, Severus!"

Wütend schmiss Snape die schwere Tür hinter sich zu und lief im Sturmschritt zurück zur Villa. Er würde Hermine schnappen und sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie bei Gina lassen. Anscheinend war sie dabei ihren Verstand zu verlieren.

Hermine und Lucius, wie vollkommen abwegig. Keinen Moment länger wollte er sich das anhören müssen. Hermine würde ihr Studium abbrechen, und wenn es nicht anders ging, dann musste sie es eben in Amerika fortsetzen. Alles war besser als das hier.

Gina hatte ihren Zauberstab genommen, als Severus zur Tür herausstürmte und ihn gelassen zwischen ihren Fingern gedreht.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können warum sie so sicher war, dass das was Severus im Begriff war zu sehen, ihm nicht gefallen würde. Sie schob es einfach auf ihre weibliche Intuition.

tbc


	32. Russisch mit Ansage

Hallo Mädels, der Vulkan war gnädig und hat Heathrow gestern verschont. Deshalb bin ich wieder hier und hoffe, dass ich jetzt mal 4 Wochen Ruhe habe. Nichts gegen das Harry Potter Land aber meine Arbeit mache ich lieber in good old Germany!

Vielen Dank für die fleißigen Klicks und vor allem an meine treuen Reviewerinnen!

Gruss

Sirisa

**32. Russisch mit Ansage**

„Billard wäre toll! Aber ich bin gegen dich eine absolute Niete!" Hermine war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

Lucius machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Billardzimmer. „Ich werde gnädig sein, wenn Du möchtest spiele ich mit Links!"

„Was hilft mir das, Lucius, Du machst mich auch mit deiner Linken fertig!" lachte Hermine.

„Ich möchte gerne wissen woher Du das so gut kannst!"

„Jahrelange Übung! Eine großartig andere Zerstreuung war mir in den Jahren im Busch nicht vergönnt. Billard kann man immer spielen, vor allem auch allein!" sagte Lucius düster.

„Russisch mit Ansage?" fragte er aber dann freundlich.

Hermine wusste inzwischen soviel von Poolbillard, dass es sich dabei um eine Variante mit 15 Kugeln handelte, wo bei jedem Spielstoß angesagt werden musste, in welcher Tasche die angespielte Kugel versenkt werden sollte. Ihre Kugeln rollten in der Regel überall hin, nur nicht dahin wo sie hin sollten, und wenn sie mal eine Kugel versenkte, dann mit Sicherheit nicht die, die sie vorgesehen hatte. So seufzte sie, „ Lucius, Du altes Scheusaal, Du weißt genau dass ich das nicht kann." Lucius feixte, „anscheinend brauchst Du dringend Trainerstunden!"

Gemeinsam waren sie ins Haus und in das Billardzimmer neben dem Salon gegangen.

Dieser Raum war mehr oder weniger Lucius Reich, in dessen Mitte der mächtige Poolbillardtisch stand.

Sorgfältig wählte Lucius einen Queue für Hermine aus und reichte es ihr. Er brachte die Kugeln in Position und rollte lächelnd die weiße Kugel zu Hermine hin. Diese fühlte sich sofort ermuntert, das Spiel zu eröffnen.

„Hermine! Du willst doch wohl nicht das Kreiden vergessen?" Entsetzt warf Lucius ihr ein Stück Kreide herüber.

„Pedant!" schmollte Hermine und drückte die Kreide fest auf die Spitze ihres Queues um sie dann ordentlich hin und her zu drehen.

Genervt nahm ihr Lucius die Kreide aus der Hand.

„Meine Liebe, das Kreiden ist eine Kunst, und als eine solche solltest Du das auch zelebrieren.

Sieh her!"

Und Lucius führte den Kreidewürfel mit kurzen Strichen waagerecht über das Leder der Queuespitze, drehte dabei das Queue und zog die Kreide leicht nach unten weg.

„Bist Du nun fertig?" lachte Hermine ungeduldig und zog den Spielstock zu sich hin.

„Nanana, wer wird denn so ungehalten sein! Zeige mir mal wie Du den ersten Stoß machen willst." Lucius war einen Schritt beiseite gegangen und betrachtet Hermines Versuche kritisch.

Hermine umfasste mit ihrer Rechten das Queue fest und kickte die Kugel so hart, dass sie an den anderen vorbei schoss und vom Tisch hopste.

Lucius stöhnte gequält auf. „Du hast einfach kein Talent dazu! Warte ich zeige es dir noch einmal."

Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch und zielte mit dem Queue auf eine Kugel. Lucius stellte sich hinter sie, schob ihre linke Hand in Positur und korrigierte ihre Rechte, indem er Hermine umfasste und das Queue in ihre Hand legte.

„Siehst Du, das Queue musst Du ganz locker halten und auf keinen Fall darfst Du von oben mit dem Daumen draufdrücken!" erklärte Lucius. Er führte ihr die Hand, ließ durch gleichmäßiges Pendeln seines Unterarms das Queue vor und zurückschwingen.

Ihre Schulter lag an seiner Brust, die Innenseiten seiner Arme berührten ihre Arme.

Hermine kicherte und drehte ihren Kopf zu Lucius. Ihre lachenden Augen trafen sich.

„Und jetzt stößt Du mit etwas Effet….," flüsterte Lucius andächtig, da prustete Hermine los, wollte sich schütteln vor Lachen.

Lucius richtete sich empört auf. Hermine war zwischen seinen Armen und dem Queue gefangen.

„Also etwas mehr Ernst bei der Sache und nicht so albern!" schmunzelte Lucius und zog das Queue mit beiden Händen, und damit auch Hermine, an sich heran. Hermine lag quietschend vor Vergnügen an seiner Brust. „Lass mich los, sonst stoße ich dich mit Effet!"

„Ich denke nicht daran!"

Lucius drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Nicht eher bis dass Du mit dem nötigen Ernst an dieses hochherrschaftliche Spiel gehst!"

Hermine drückte ihre Zeigefinger rechts und links in Lucius Rippen, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte, das Queue fallen ließ und stattdessen Hermines Handgelenke packte und sie nach hinten auf den Billardtisch drückte.

Atemlos von der Rangelei sahen sie sich an.

„Störe ich?"

Lucius richtete sich langsam auf und sah Snape entgeistert an, dem

alles Blut aus dem ohnehin blassen Gesicht gewichen war.

Hermine rutschte von dem Tisch herunter und machte einen schnellen Schritt von Lucius weg.

Snape stand in der Tür und starrte Lucius an, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, entblößte seine fest zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Malfoy!" presste er drohend hervor und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Severus, wie nett!" Lucius strich sich verlegen seine blonde Mähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe Hermine gerade etwas Unterricht gegeben!" versuchte er zu erklären.

„Unterricht worin?" fauchte Snape und kam drohend näher. Er überragte Lucius um einen halben Kopf.

„Heee Schwager, wir haben nur Billard gespielt!" versuchte Lucius Snape zu beruhigen.

Snapes Faust schoss vor, er war außer sich, wollte Lucius das Nasenbein zertrümmern.

Blitzschnell hatte Lucius Snapes Unterarm gefasst und hielt ihn fest. Es war ein einfaches Kräftemessen, ohne Magie. Snape drückte mit aller Kraft seine Faust vor, Lucius hielt dagegen, presste sie nach unten.

„Hört auf!" flüsterte Hermine. „Hört bitte auf!" Sie fühlte sich fürchterlich.

Während Lucius Hand ganz allmählich Severus Arm nach unten zu drücken vermochte, drehte er Hermine gelassen den Kopf zu und sagte ruhig. „Besser Du gehst in dein Zimmer, Hermine, ich habe hier mit deinem Mann eine Kleinigkeit zu regeln!"

Hermine floh, sie kehrte dieser fürchterlichen Situation den Rücken, rannte mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett, zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf um nicht hören zu müssen, was in diesem Hause geschah!

tbc ... und Unheil nehme deinen Lauf!


	33. Nachbeben der Vergangenheit

_Seid tapfer!_

**33. Nachbeben der Vergangenheit**

Hermine war außer sich.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Es war doch nur eine alberne Rangelei gewesen.

Und ausgerechnet dabei hatte sie Severus erwischt. Wieso war er ausgerechnet während dieser bescheuerten Situation hereingeplatzt?

Langsam glaubte sie nicht mehr an Zufall, was Severus' plötzliches Erscheinen anging.

Währenddessen war es Lucius gelungen, Snapes Arm nach unten zu drücken.

„Severus, bitte beruhige dich!" sagte er sanft. „Du hast keine Veranlassung dich so aufzuführen!" Langsam ließ er Snapes Hand los, war aber auf der Hut vor einer neuen Attacke.

Snape zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Lucius die Gurgel zuzudrücken. Trotzdem bekam er sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was war das eben, Malfoy? Antworte!"

Lucius überlegte eine Sekunde ob er es schon wagen konnte, Snape den Rücken zuzukehren, dann drehte er sich langsam von ihm weg, nahm das Queue in die Hand und befühlte die Spitze. Er zerrieb die Kreide zwischen seine Fingerspitzen.

„Hermine und ich haben eben etwas Spaß gehabt. Anscheinend hat sie bei dir ja nicht viel zu lachen!", er funkelte Snape böse an. „Mit deiner fürchterlichen Art machst Du sie fertig, Woche für Woche."

Snapes Halsschlagader pochte, doch davon unbeeindruckt sprach Lucius weiter.

„Und soll ich dir etwas sagen, Severus, ich kann dich nicht ausstehen und deine arrogante selbstgefällige Art mit der Du die Menschen in deiner Nähe behandelst. Mit mir kannst Du das vielleicht machen, aber nicht mit so einem wunderbaren Menschen wie Hermine!"

Snape war wieder drohend auf Malfoy zugegangen. „Schweig!", zischte er.

„Warum Severus? Weil Du die Wahrheit nicht verträgst? Weil Du nicht erträgst dass Du Hermine mit deiner Art langsam aber sicher zugrunde richtest? Zu wem kommt sie mit ihren Sorgen und Problemen? Mm? Severus? ," er schlug wütend das Queue auf die Tischkante.

„Kommt sie etwa zu dir? Nein, sie heult sich bei MIR aus! Und Du regst dich auf, wenn ich versuche sie wieder zum Lachen zu bringen? Du regst dich auf, weil ich versuche ihr der Freund zu sein, der Du niemals sein kannst in deiner bösen, verbitterten Art! Sage mir, welche Leichen Du in deinem Keller vergraben hast, damit Du so geworden bist wie Du bist!"

Snape starrte Lucius an. Schluckte, schluckte noch mal.

Irgendwann holt dich deine Vergangenheit ein, denn sie holt dich immer ein. Wieder dachte er an diesen Satz. „Konzentriere dich auf das Wesentliche, dann bekommst Du deine Absolution". Ginas Worte klangen in seinem Kopf nach.

„Du weißt nicht was Du sagst, Malfoy!", knurrte Snape.

Höhnisch grinsend war Lucius wieder näher gekommen. „Ist das so, Severus, ich weiß nicht was ich sage? Was kannst Du denn vorweisen außer diesem hier?"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Lucius Arm vorgeschnellt und hatte Severus linkes Handgelenk gepackt. Severus wollte sich befreien, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Lucius seinen Ärmel hochschob und auf das verblasse Zeichen Voldemorts schaute.

„Man sagt, alle die dieses Zeichen tragen sind Bestien, Severus! Man sagt, alle die dieses Zeichen tragen sind Mörder, die vor nichts zurückschrecken. Stimmt es, dass Du deinen Freund ermordet hast, Severus? Stimmt es? Und Du willst mir Vorhaltungen machen, DU… DU FREUNDESMÖRDER?"

Lucius sprach mit soviel Verachtung und Abscheu in der Stimme, wie er nur hineinzulegen vermochte.

„Malfoy!" Severus Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. „Meinst Du wirklich, Du bist der Bessere von uns beiden? Glaubst Du, Du bist so wie denkst dass Du bist?"

Snape war so außer sich, dass er sich vergaß. „Währe Gina nicht in deinen kleinen Arsch verknallt gewesen, dann wärest Du in Askaban verrottet, ausgesaugt durch die Dementoren, gehasst und verachtet von der Welt. Du, der Schoßhund von Voldemort!"

„Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst?", angeekelt hatte Lucius Snape losgelassen.

„Bedanke dich bei deiner Frau, bedanke dich bei Gina. Sie hat dich zu dem Laffen gemacht, der Du jetzt bist! Dabei warst Du sein erster Folterknecht. Du warst pervers in deiner Grausamkeit!"

Schockiert starrte Lucius ihn an. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du erzählst absoluten Schwachsinn."

Snape lachte kalt. „Ausflug in mein Denkarium gefällig, Malfoy? Ich lade dich hiermit ein, Zeuge deiner wahren Vergangenheit zu werden!"

„Ich habe keine Angst davor, Severus, ich weiß wer ich bin, nur Du anscheinend nicht!"

Lucius entblößte vor Severus Augen seinen linken Unterarm, zeige ihm seine makellose glatte Haut an der Innenseite. „Kein Zeichen, Severus, kein Zeichen! Geh in deine Kerker, Severus, und vermodere da, aber lass Hermine ihr Leben im Tageslicht verbringen und zerre sie nicht in deine Dunkelheit! Lass sie selber ihren Weg finden!"

Damit ließ Lucius Snape im Billardzimmer zurück. Er brauchte frische Luft, und davon sehr viel.

Snape war in einen Sessel gesunken.

Längst verdrängte Bilder schoben sich vor sein geistiges Auge. Bilder die er in sein Denkarium gelegt hatte. Bilder von Mord und Folterung. Lucius und er. Seite an Seite, vereint unter dem Wappen Voldemorts. Ihm wurde übel vor dem Ekel, den er vor sich selber empfand.

Er musste gehen, nur schnell weg hier. Er musste in seine Kerker, im Schutze der dicken Mauern würde er nachdenken können. Aber in einem Punkt war er sich sicher.

Er wollte nie wieder ein Leben zerstören. Nie wieder!

Wankend stand er auf, stützte sich einen Moment am Billardtisch ab. Dann wandte er sich

zum Gehen. Er würde sich um Hermine kümmern und dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie in eine bessere Zukunft blicken konnte. Eine bessere Zukunft als die, die er ihr bieten konnte.

So ausgelassen wie mit Malfoy oder ihren Kommilitonen war sie mit ihm nie gewesen.

In seiner Nähe war sie ernst und ruhig, nicht so wie eine junge Frau sein sollte. Es war an der Zeit, sie gehen zu lassen.

Müde ging er durch den Korridor zur Haustür.

„Severus!" Ihre leise, geliebte, vertraute, entbehrte Stimme ließ ihn sich umdrehen.

Hermine stand in der Tür ihres Zimmers, hielt unsicher die Türklinke fest.

„Kannst Du einen Moment hereinkommen…..bitte!"

Er sah es ihren Augen an, wie sehr es sie Überwindung gekostet haben musste, ihn anzusprechen. Er zögerte. Es wäre am einfachsten sich jetzt umzudrehen und zu gehen, nicht erklären zu müssen, nicht reden zu müssen.

„Sev…" ihre Stimme war leise, gequält.

Er machte energische Schritte in ihre Richtung und erschrocken wich sie zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen.

Mit der zuschlagenden Tür im Rücken blieb Severus stehen.

Hermine hatte über viele Versionen nachgedacht, wie sie ihm entgegentreten wollte. Sie wollte beherrscht wirken, nicht kindisch und unreif, was er an ihr bemängelt hatte. Er sollte das Gefühl haben, mit einem erwachsenen Menschen zu reden, nicht mit einem jungen Mädchen.

„Ich möchte mit dir über unsere Beziehung reden!" begann sie und bemühte sich ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. Sie ging zur Sofaecke hinüber und verstand das als Aufforderung für Severus, ihr zu folgen. Doch er blieb vor der Tür stehen, bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Seine Augen blickten unbeteiligt!

„Möchtest Du dich nicht setzen?" Sie deutete bittend auf einen Sessel.

Severus kam näher, blieb aber hinter dem Sessel stehen und legte seine Hände auf die Lehne.

Schweigend sah er sie an.

„Bitte sag etwas!" hauchte Hermine.

„Du WOLLTEST reden, also SOLLTEST Du auch reden!" schmetterte Severus hart zurück und ließ sie zusammenfahren.

Sie brauchte ihre ganze Kraft um jetzt nicht einzubrechen.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann es kurz machen!" Hermine zog sich in ihren Panzer zurück, wappnete sich gegen den seelischen Schmerz den sie nun mehr befürchtete denn je.

Tausend Worte hatte sie sich überlegt, doch durch seine unnahbare Art waren alle weggewischt, jegliches Appellieren an seine Gefühle, an ihre Liebe die sie füreinander empfunden hatten schien ihr jetzt so deplaziert. Besser man versuchte sachlich damit umzugehen.

„Du hast mich weggeschickt!" begann Hermine. „Ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich jemals wieder willkommen sein werde!"

Severus Finger krallten sich in den Stoff der Sessellehne. Hätte Hermine ihm nicht permanent fest in die Augen gesehen, wäre ihr vielleicht dieses Zeichen seiner Hilflosigkeit aufgefallen.

So hilflos war er, dass er keine Silbe über seine Lippen brachte, sonder stattdessen nur ein Kopfschütteln zustandebrachte, sich dann vom Sessel losriss um eilig das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Hermine war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass sie die Tischdecke halb mit sich riss.

„Severus!" noch vor der Tür holte sie ihn ein, warf ihre Hände um seinen Hals, wollte ihn festhalten. „Das kannst du doch nicht tun, nach letzter Nacht!"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch.

„Hattest Du nicht in meinem Denkarium mit eigenen Augen mehrfach gesehen, dass ich das sehr wohl kann?"

Und Severus Snape ergriff ihre Handgelenke, wollte sie von seinem Hals ziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn noch fester. Er hätte Gewalt anwenden müssen, um sie von sich zu lösen.

„Lass-mich-los!" Drei eiskalte Worte, die nun endgültig die letzten Säulen zum einstürzen brachten, die Hermines Welt noch in den Angeln gehalten hatte.

Kraftlos sackten ihre Arme herab. Severus sah nicht mehr, wie sie sich betäubt auf ihr Bett sinken ließ. Dazu war er viel zu schnell aus ihrem Zimmer gestürzt.

tbc


	34. Nur ein Kuss?

_Danke für Euer Interesse! Soviel Engagement muss belohnt werden... wenigstens in der Muggelwelt!+_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

**Nur ein Kuss?**

Es klopfte an Hermines Zimmertür, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Es klopfte noch mal, diesmal etwas lauter.

„Hermine darf ich hereinkommen?"

Hermine hob den Kopf aus ihrem Kissen und antwortete mit einem leisen „Ja". Das allein hatte sie schon Überwindung gekostet. Ihre Verzweifelung war so grenzenlos, dass sie sich wie in einer Ganzkörperklammer fühlte.

„Kleines!" mitleidig war Lucius an ihr Bett getreten und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Sofort füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Lucius, es tut so weh!"

Lucius streichelte ihre Wange, sah ihr tief in die Augen und zog sie dann hoch in eine halbsitzende Position, um sie in eine innige Umarmung zu nehmen.

Sie schluchzte auf. „Er ist weg, Lucius, er ist gegangen... ich glaube es ist vorbei!"

„Schschsch!" Lucius streichelte ihr über den Rücken und drückte sie fest an sich. „Er hat dich doch gar nicht verdient!", wollte er sie trösteten.

„Ich werde ihm nie genügen können!" brach es aus ihr heraus.

Hermine weinte nun wie ein Schlosshund. Alles brach nun aus ihr heraus. Alle angestauten Gefühle und Ängste, die sie durch die harte Arbeit erfolgreich für eine geraume Zeit verdrängt hatte, manifestierten sich in einem gewaltigen Schmerz, der ihr die Brust zu zerreißen drohte. Doch Lucius Nähe tat ihr gut. Es tat gut im Arm gehalten zu werden und sie kuschelte sich an ihn, wie an den großen Teddy, den sie als ganz kleines Mädchen gehabt hatte.

Lucius Wange lag an ihrem Kopf und sie roch sein Rasierwasser und den Geruch seiner frischgewaschenen Kleider. Sie roch den Muggelweichspüler, den Trautchen benutze und fühlte sich noch mehr in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt. Sie wollte diese Umarmung nicht mehr lösen.

Er streichelte ihr das tränennasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, dann drückte er seine Wange wieder an sie. Sie tat ihm so leid. Sie war so ein bezauberndes Geschöpf, so voller Freundlichkeit und ohne Arglist. Anders als Gina bei der in letzter Zeit ständig Herrschsucht und Jähzorn durchschlug. Und in Lucius keimte ein Groll auf, der sich nicht nur auf Severus sondern auch auf Gina bezog. Diese beiden waren sich so ähnlich. Sie scherten sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer, sie wussten Liebe und Treue nicht zu schätzen. Da war er anders, und Hermine auch.

Seine Lippen strichen über die zarte Haut ihres Gesichts. Ihre Schluchzer waren leiser geworden. Sie hielt an seiner Umarmung fest und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie war so niedlich, wie sie da an seiner Brust lag. So unschuldig, so verletzt. Seine Lippen fuhren über ihre Stirn und er spürte wie sich unter dem sanften Druck seines Mundes eine kleine Denkerfalte bildete, doch ließ sie es zu, dass er mit seinen Fingern ihre Lippen berührte. Überrascht merkte er, dass sie sacht an seinen Fingerkuppen knabberte.

Er spürte eine süße Neugier auf diese Lippen in sich. Arglos bot er ihr seinen Mund an und war entzückt, ihre Lippen auf den seinigen zu spüren. Seine Augen schlossen sich, um die Größe des Gefühls, dass ihn durchströmte, besser auskosten zu können. Sie fühlten sich in ihrem Schmerz verbunden, vereint gegen die Verletzungen die ihnen zugefügt wurden.

Er zog sie noch fester an sich. Etwas in ihm drängte ihn, seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen. Er wollte sie schmecken, er wollte den Trost den sie ihm gab mit allen Sinnen aufnehmen. Für einige Sekunden berührten sich ihre Zungen in einem sanften Tanz, dann schreckte Hermine zurück und sah ihn aus nun weit geöffneten Augen an.

Bestürzt hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund als hätte sie gerade ein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert. Auch Lucius war zusammengefahren.

„Es… es tut mir leid, Hermine, ich wollte das nicht!" Lucius war verstört von ihr zurückgewichen als könne er dadurch Geschehenes ungeschehen machen.

Hermines Puls raste. Wozu hatte sie sich hinreißen lassen in ihrem Kummer. Lucius, ihr Schwager, Ginas Mann!

„Es war nur ein Kuss!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen und ihr fiel spontan Severus Wutanfall ein, als sie ihm von dem Kuss erzählt hatte, bei dem sie Gina und Steven Gibson ertappte.

„Heute ist es nur ein Kuss und morgen geht sie mit ihm ins Bett! Es geht um Treue!" hatte er geschrieen.

Hatte sie ihn jetzt schon betrogen, in einer einzigen schwachen halben Sekunde, in der sie sich mit ihrem einzigen Verbündeten, den sie noch hatte in einem Moment der Schwäche zusammengefunden hatte.

Lucius griff nach ihrer Hand! Stumm blieben sie auf dem Bett sitzen, keiner wagte das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich wieder. Lucius hob ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht, legte seine Wange in ihre Handfläche.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Hermine! Bitte lasse das jetzt nicht zwischen unsere Freundschaft kommen!"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann umarmte sie Lucius. In dieser Umarmung, sanken sie zurück auf das Bett, sich gegenseitig haltend, streichelnd, Kraft gebend.

Jetzt war es einerlei, Severus hatte sie verlassen, sie brauchte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, ob sie ihn etwa hinterging. Sie merkte nur, dass sie die Erkenntnis ihrer neuen Einsamkeit nicht allein ertragen konnte. Lucius streichelnden Hände gaben ihr Geborgenheit und als sie seine vorsichtig tastenden Lippen erneut auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, da entzog sie sich ihm nicht.

„Macht ihr es gleich hier oder möchtet ihr lieber mein Wasserbett benutzen?"

Hermine und Lucius fuhren auseinander und starrten entsetzt Gina an, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der aufgerissenenTür stand.

Während Lucius wie gelähmt auf dem Bett sitzen blieb, war Hermine aufgesprungen. Beschwörend ging sie auf Gina zu. „Gina, da ist nichts, Du verstehst das falsch, wir haben nicht..."

„SCHWEIG!" Ginas Augen schienen Feuer zu sprühen. „Du hast nicht nur meine Gastfreundschaft ausgenutzt, du hast auch mein Vertrauen missbraucht! Aber was hätte ich anderes von dir erwarten können, Schlammblut!"

Hermine zuckte bei diesem Wort zurück als hätte sie einen Schlag bekommen.

„Du wirst mein Haus verlassen, auf der Stelle, und ich will dich nie, niemals wiedersehen sonst wird es dir verdammt noch mal leid tun!"

„Bitte Gina, es ist wirklich nichts passiert..."

„RAUS!"

Hermine sah sich hilflos um. Lucius sprach noch immer kein Wort, starrte vor sich hin.

„Wo soll ich denn bloß hin?" Hermine hatte mehr zu sich selber gesprochen.

„Das hättest Du dir eher überlegen sollen!" zischte Gina eisig. „Und wenn Du jetzt nicht augenblicklich gehst, ich schwöre dir, es wird dir wirklich leid tun!" und Gina zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Hermine.

Fast schon in Panik griff sich Hermine ihre Büchertasche, stopfte ihren Zauberstab und ihre Geldbörse hinein und floh aus dem Haus.

Gina starrte ihr hasserfüllt hinterher, dann sah sie Lucius an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Hand aus, als wolle sie ihm aufhelfen, doch dann sagte sie sanft:

„Crucius!"

tbc


	35. Flucht nach vorn

**35. Flucht nach vorn**

Hermine war gehetzt auf die Strasse gelaufen. Sie wollte nur noch weg.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie alles verloren. Ihren Mann, ihr Zuhause, ihre Freunde, ihren Studienplatz, ihre Zukunft.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie den Apparierpunkt unterhalb der Burg erreicht.

Hier schnappte sie erstmals nach Luft und zwang ihren gestressten Geist zur Ruhe.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Wanderstein fallen um die wenigen Möglichkeiten, die ihr jetzt noch blieben, neu zu überdenken. Ihr erster Impuls war gewesen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wenn Severus ihr auch die Kerkertür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde, bei Minerva McGonagall würde ihr Einlass gewährt werden. Ihre einstige Lieblingslehrerin würde sie nicht abweisen. Der Gedanke in Hogwarts zu sein, Severus zu sehen und doch nicht bei ihm zu sein, schnitt ihr ins Herz und sie stellte diese Option ganz weit hinten an, in der Reihe der möglichen Dinge.

Sie erwog noch, ihre Kommilitonen um Hilfe zu bitten. Robin vielleicht. Er teilte seine Studentenbude mit Thomas, vielleicht könnte sie dort unterkriechen. Doch was sollte sie noch weiter in Blankenstein. Sie war sich sicher, dass Gina ihre Drohung nicht leichtfertig ausgesprochen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Gina, fiel ihr Lucius ein und sein schreckenstarres Gesicht. Was war da eigentlich eben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, grübelte Hermine. Was hatte sie empfunden? Hermine konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten. Es war definitiv nicht das gewesen, was sie empfand wenn sie mit Severus zusammen gewesen war. Ärgerlich schob sie diese Gedanken auf die Seite und zwang sich, sich wieder auf ihr aktuelles Problem zu konzentrieren. Sie wagte einen Blick in ihre Geldbörse. Viel war es nicht. Sie hatte nie viel Geld gebraucht. Ihre Bücher hatte ihr Severus immer zu Semesterbeginn gekauft, gewohnt und gegessen hatte sie bei Gina, ausgegangen war sie nie und viel Wert auf kostspielige Kleidungsstücke hatte sie nie gelegt. Severus hatte sie sogar damit aufgezogen, dass sie so sparsam war und ihr mehrfach versichert, dass sein Lehrergehalt durchaus ausreichen würde, um ihr ein paar hübsche Kleider zu kaufen. Amüsiert hatte er dann ihren empörten Ausführungen gelauscht, dass sie auf solche Oberflächlichkeiten keinen Wert legen würde.

Resultat war gewesen, dass sie selber nie darauf geachtet hatte, etwas Geld zu ihrer freien Verfügung auf die Seite zu legen. Niemals wäre sie auf den Gedanken gekommen, Geld zu benötigen und Severus nicht darum bitten zu können. Niemals, bis heute.

Sie saß schon geraume Zeit grübelnd auf dem Stein, als sie eilige Schritte hörte.

„Hermine! Gut, dass ich dich noch gefunden habe!"

Lucius kam atemlos den Fußweg von der Burg herunter. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot vom schnellen Lauf. Japsend ließ er sich neben ihr auf den Boden fallen.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine war sofort bewusst gewesen, dass Lucius nicht nur wegen ihr anscheinend kopflos aus dem Haus gestürzt sein musste. Er hatte noch weniger bei sich als sie. Im Grunde nur das, was er auf der Haut trug.

„Anscheinend haben wir das gleiche Problem!" Lucius rieb sich die Handgelenke als würden sie schmerzen.

„Wieso?"

„Gina!", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist verrückt geworden. Ich meine das Ernst, Hermine, sie muss wirklich geisteskrank sein."

„Sie hätte früher niemals so reagiert, so unbeherrscht!"

Hermine grinste säuerlich.

„Ohne sie in Schutz nehmen zu wollen, aber ich wäre auch nicht erbaut davon gewesen Severus mit einer anderen Frau im Bett aufzufinden, egal wie weit fortgeschritten die Situation gewesen wäre."

„Du hast natürlich Recht!", schuldbewusst sah er sie an.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Hermine!"

„Das hast Du bereits, und ich trage mindestens genauso viel Schuld an unserer Situation, wie Du! Wie seid ihr denn gerade auseinander gegangen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Lucius machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Sie ist ziemlich ruppig geworden!"

„Ruppig? In wie fern!"

„Handgreiflich, sozusagen!"

„Und was hast Du gemacht? Hast du dich gewehrt?"

Lucius lächelte schwach.

„Sehe ich so aus als würde ich Frauen Gewalt antun? Ich habe ihr nur damit gedroht, ihren Zauberstab zu zerstören. Das hat gereicht! Nichtsdestotrotz hat sie mich dann aus dem Haus geschmissen!"

Hermine starrte auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun Lucius? Ich kann zu den Wesleys und wenn alle Haken brechen, noch zu meinen Eltern, wobei das das Letzte ist, wo ich hin möchte." Hermine dachte an den Streit zurück, den sie anlässlich ihrer Ehe mit Severus mit ihren Eltern gehabt hatte.

Seit einem Jahr hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Trotzdem glaubte sie nicht, dass ihre Eltern ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würden, wenn sie dort um Hilfe bitten würde.

„Ich hätte noch einen dritten Vorschlag!" Lucius sprach sehr bedächtig.

„Ich meine, für mich gibt es nicht viel Alternativen, zumal ich nur dahin gehen möchte, wo ich Gina keinesfalls begegnen werde und wo sie mich auch nicht finden kann!"

„Und die wäre?" Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe ein kleines Haus geerbt, von meiner Tante. Es liegt in Frankreich. Ich war noch nie da."

„Frankreich!" wiederholte Hermine langsam und eine kleine Hoffnung keimte in ihr.

Lucius fuhr bedächtig fort: „Ich habe vor 5 Jahren in Afrika einen Brief bekommen, dass ich das Haus meiner Tante geerbt hätte, sowie etwas Bargeld, dass bei der französischen Zaubererbank in einem Schließfach liegt! Hermine, ich habe keine Ahnung wie viel es ist und ob das Haus meiner Tante inzwischen eingestürzt ist. Es wurde einem Hauselfenpaar anvertraut. Ich habe mich nie darum gekümmert. Es war nie wichtig. Aber..." er zögerte etwas und lächelte schräg, „ich habe Gina nie davon erzählt!"

Hermine getraute sich nicht, ihre Hoffnung in eine Frage zu kleiden. Würde er sie vielleicht mitnehmen? Es wäre ihr egal, ob sein Haus schön oder eine Bruchbude wäre, Hauptsache sie hätte ein Dach über dem Kopf und... sie wäre nicht allein.

Lucius druckste herum. „Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?"

Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. „Du meinst, Du würdest mich mitnehmen?"

Lucius strahlte sofort. „ Und Du meinst, Du würdest mitkommen?"

Hermine nickte erleichtert. „Ich gehe überall hin, solange es nur weg von hier ist und ich nicht alleine bin!"

Lucius war direkt aufgesprungen. „Komm, lass uns nachsehen. Wir werden wohl ein paar Stunden brauchen bis wir dort sind. Ich hoffe ich finde den Weg.

Etliche Appariervorgänge und Portschlüssel später standen Hermine und Lucius auf einer einsamen Landstrasse inmitten abgeernteter Getreidefelder. In der Ferne, hinter einigen sanften Hügeln, sah man die Dächer eines kleinen Dorfes.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

Lucius sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Ratlos sahen sie sich beide um.

„Lucius sieh!" aufgeregt deutete Hermine auf einen kleinen Feldweg, der einige Meter weiter einen Hügel hinauf führte.

Ein kleines Hinweisschild war auf einem Grenzstein angebracht. „Villa-Malfoi!"

„Oh ich habe sogar eine Villa", bemerkte Lucius amüsiert. „Wie schön, dann brauchen wir nicht unter freiem Himmel schlafen!" lachte Hermine.

„Vorausgesetzt die Löcher im Dach sind nicht zu groß!" unkte Lucius.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Hügel hinauf.

Nach einigen hundert Metern sahen sie ein rotes, flaches Ziegeldach durch hohe Sträucher schimmern.

„Es hat noch ein Dach, Lucius!" alberte Hermine. Ihr war es inzwischen so egal, wo sie die Nacht verbringen würde. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich in Südfrankreich befanden, das kleine Kaff in der Nähe hieß Beaufort. Es war heiß, der Himmel war blau, es würde nicht regnen. Wenn es im Haus einen intakten Wasseranschluss geben würde, wäre das alles was sie für heute brauchte. Und morgen würden sie und Lucius überlegen, wie es weiter gehen würde.

Lucius hingegen fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Er hatte Hermine hier her geschleppt, ohne Geld in der Tasche, ohne den Schimmer einer Ahnung, wovon sie leben sollten. Aber das wichtigste war, dass er raus war aus Ginas Villa, raus aus dem Dunstkreis ihrer Macht.

Sie hatten die Anhöhe fast erreicht und mit ihr die Villa Malfoi. Ein weißes lang gestrecktes Gebäude mit einem flachen Dach aus roten Ziegeln, freundlichen Fensterläden vor bodentiefen Fenstern, ein von einem Bruchsteinmäuerchen umgebenen gepflegter Garten, in dessen Zentrum ein azurblauer Pool mit kühlem Wasser lockte.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Hermine hatte es fast den Atem verschlagen.

Auch Lucius war sprachlos. Unschlüssig schaute er auf das Namensschild am Tor.

„Lucinda Malfoi" stand dort.

„Lucinda!" Hermine kicherte los. „Darf ich dich ab heute so nennen?"

„Wenn wir hier richtig sind, darfst Du mich nennen wie Du willst!"

Lucius öffnete das Tor und ging entschieden hindurch. Haus und Garten wirkten verlassen.

„Hallo, ist jemand da?" er klopfte an die Fensterläden neben der Haustür. „Hallo!"

Lucius klopfte an die Tür.

„Wer ist da?" fragte eine zarte Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy und ich bin gekommen um mein Erbe anzutreten!"

Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und zwei Augenpaare blickten Hermine und Lucius ängstlich an.

„Er ist es, er ist es, er sieht genauso aus wie Master Abraxas,", flüsterte die eine Stimme.

„Las ihn herein, Bruno!"

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und zwei Hauselfen fielen vor Lucius auf die Knie. Der eine winselte vor Furcht und kroch auf ihn zu, küsste dem vollkommen Schockierten die Schuhe.

Hilflos sah er Hermine an.

„Hört auf damit, sofort!" Hermines stimme war vor Bestürzung schrill. Der Hauselfe zuckte zurück, wagte nicht seinen Blick zu heben.

„Wir wussten nicht dass Master Lucius kommt", jammerte die weibliche Elfe. „Bitte bestrafen Sie uns nicht! Wir werden sofort Ihr Schlafgemach herrichten. Wo ist Ihr Gepäck, Master Lucius?"

„Heeeee beruhigt Euch!" Lucius war einen Meter zurückgewichen. „Ich will hier niemanden bestrafen! Es wäre schön wenn Ihr uns hereinlassen würdet."

„Der Master ist so gütig!" weinte der Hauself und kroch auf allen Vieren zurück in den Korridor, wo ihn die weibliche Hauselfe schützend umarmte und ihm aufhalf.

„Sollen wir Master Lucius das Haus zeigen?", schnüffelte die Elfe schüchtern?

Lucius nickte. „Aber zu allererst das Esszimmer und wenn ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und zu Trinken im Hause hättet, würden meine Frau und ich uns gerne stärken!"

Hermine sah Lucius verdutzt an und hatte schon eine saftige Entgegnung auf den Lippen. Seine Frau! Hallo? Moment mal! Aber Lucius warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und so schwieg sie lieber.

Kurz darauf saßen sie in einem gemütlichen Esszimmer vor geöffneten Fenstern und schauten den Hügel hinab. Bruno und Marie, wie die weibliche Elfe hieß, hatten ihnen ein Baguette und verschiedene Käsesorten gebracht, sowie einen leichten Landwein. Sie schienen untröstlich, nicht mindestens einen gebratenen Ochsen anbieten zu können, aber Hermine und Lucius hatten sie lachend beruhigt, dass Brot und Käse absolut ausreichend seien. Vor Rührung waren die beiden in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatten wieder ihre Schuhe geküsst.

Als Hermine sich später unbeobachtet fühlte, fragte sie Lucius leise.

„Warum hast Du gesagt ich sei deine Frau!"

Lucius sah sie ernst an.

„Hauselfen sind fürchterlich geschwätzige Geschöpfe. Ich denke es ist unspektakulärer wenn ich mit dir als meiner Gattin hier erschienen bin und nicht mit dir als meiner…meiner….!"

„Als deiner was, Lucius?"

Lucius seufzte und trank einen Schluck.

„Hermine, ich muss dir etwas sagen!"

Er sah sie fest an und Hermine merkte, dass es ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel. Sie erwiderte ebenso fest seinen Blick.

„Was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, ich möchte nicht dass Du das falsch verstehst, oder mehr darin siehst. Egal was zwischen Gina und mir vorgefallen ist, egal was sie gerade so verändert hat, ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben!"

Hermine wollte etwas sagen doch er hob noch mal die Hand.

„Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung für den Kuss! Hermine!" er legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne und attraktive junge Frau und ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Dich im Arm zu halten war Versuchung pur, und der bin ich erlegen. Ich bitte dich in aller Form noch mal um Entschuldigung aber vor allem bitte ich dich hiermit um deine Freundschaft!"

Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Lucius gestellt. Lächelnd streichelte sie ihm seine blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir versichere, dass es nur Severus ist, denn ich wirklich liebe? Beruhigt es dich, dass ich es nur ungemein schmeichelhaft fand, dass du mich küssen wolltest? Du, der schönste Mann weit und breit!"

Lucius legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und schaute sie verdutzt an.

„Echt?"

„Echt!"

Hermine grinste.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit unserer Erkenntnis?" fragte Hermine nach.

Lucius war auch aufgestanden und stupste Hermine mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze.

„Jetzt wird der schönste Mann weit und breit gemeinsam mit seiner lieben, süßen, hübschen, ungemein attraktiven und fürchterlich schlauen Freundin dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder gut wird!"

tbc


	36. Geschwister Fürchterlich

_... und dieses Kapitel nur für Nicktessfan... weil sie die Gina ja so mag! *duckundweg*_

**36. Geschwister Fürchterlich**

Professor Gina Nicemeadows kochte vor Wut.

So sprang man mit ihr nicht um.

So etwas tat man ihr nicht an.

So etwas konnte sie nicht akzeptieren und tolerieren.

Sie hatte Lucius einen 45 Sekunden Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt und statt hinterher auf dem Boden zu kriechen, wie sie es erwartet hatte, war er aufgesprungen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr den Zauberstab entwunden und damit gedroht, ihn zu zerbrechen.

Dann war er zur Tür gegangen und hatte ihn im Rausgehen hinter Hermines Schrank geworfen. Und sie, die Professorin, musste wie ein Waschweib auf dem Parkett robben und den Stab wieder hervorziehen.

Von Lucius war dann natürlich nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Der sollte sich nicht wagen, noch mal nach Hause kommen!

Sie überlegte, ob sie Severus eine Eule schicken sollte, andererseits würde sie gerne sein Gesicht sehen, bei dem was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Sie konnte es sicher besser selber in Worte kleiden, wie es aussah, als seine kleine, geliebte Frau mit ihrem Lucius im Bett lag.

Ob die kleine Schlampe wohl zu ihm gerannt war? Sicher nicht, wenn sie nicht lebensmüde war. Severus würde toben. Gina hatte sich schnell dafür entschieden, Severus noch einmal selber aufzusuchen. Weiter Weg hin oder her, dies war schließlich ein familiärer Notstand.

Schnell ließ sie Pascal eine Nachricht zukommen, dass er die Versuche gefälligst zu überwachen hätte. Sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen und erstens Severus von seiner lieben Frau erzählen und ihm zweitens die benötigten Aufzeichnungen abluchsen, nachdem sie seine Tränen getrocknet hatte. Vielleicht könnten sie sogar zusammen Essen gehen, überlegte sie. Das würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie froh war einen Grund zu haben, bei Severus hereinzuschneien. Seit er mit Hermine verheiratet war, hatten sie wenig miteinander unternommen. Früher war das anders gewesen. Früher hatten sie immer mal wieder sehr intensive Phasen gehabt, wo sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Dabei hatten sie tiefgründige Gespräche geführt oder zusammen im Labor gearbeitet. Hermine hatte das alles verändert. Aber vielleicht würde es jetzt wieder etwas mehr wir früher sein.

Gina stolzierte auf ihren hochhackigen Pumps den Weg von der Appariergrenze hoch zum Schloss und ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht an bequemere Schuhe gedacht hatte.

Es war erst früher Nachmittag. Überall streunten Schüler herum. Hoffentlich war Severus nicht durch irgendeine schulische Verpflichtung geknebelt. Wenigstens war es Sonntag.

Tatsächlich fand sie ihn in seinem Büro, brütend über einem Buch.

„Gina!" für einen Moment schien er angenehm überrascht zu sein, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht in einem Anflug von Ärger. Noch zu frisch war ihm der Streit vom Morgen in Erinnerung und Teufel noch eins, sie hatte ja auch noch Recht behalten.

Entgegen seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild war er total aufgelöst gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Einzig Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh hatte ihn aus seiner Grübelei reißen können. Das Eichhörnchen war solange auf dem Fensterbrett hin und hergesprungen, bis er es herein gelassen hatte. Erst war es durch sein Wohnzimmer getollt, hatte den Kaminsims nach Leckereien untersucht und war dann an seiner Robe herauf bis auf seine Schulter geklettert. Die kleinen Pfoten hatten durch seine Haare gewuselt und ihm ein Lächeln entlockt, nach dem ihm eigentlich nicht gewesen war. Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh wurde nun schon das dritte Jahr von ihm gefüttert. Winzig und hilflos war es gewesen, als er es damals beim Kräutersuchen gefunden hatte. Snape hatte ihm in einer alten Wollmütze ein Nest gemacht und es mit verdünnter Milch gefüttert. Als es später groß genug war, dass es alleine zurechtkommen konnte, da hatte er es in den Wald getragen und frei gelassen. Sofort war es auf einen Baum geklettert und in dem dichten Laub verschwunden. Etwas wehmütig war Snape zurückgegangen. Als er sich kurz vor dem Portal nochmals umdrehte, da sah er das fuchsrote Geschöpf hinter sich her hoppeln. Lachend hatte er es noch mal mitgenommen und es den nächsten Tag noch mal versucht. Und wieder war der kleine Lästling hinter ihm her gerannt.

Den dritten Tag hatte er dem kleinen Kerl einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh auf der Fensterbank seines Wohnzimmers und machte vor dem Fensterglas Männchen.

Resigniert hatte er das Fenster geöffnet. Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh war seit diesem Tag ein und ausgegangen, hatte seine neue Freiheit genossen, und doch war kein Tag vergangen, an dem es nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.

Albus, der früher gelegentlich auf ein Glas Wein vorbeigekommen war, hatte ihm eines Tages gesagt: „Siehst Du Severus, das ist echte Liebe! Die Freiheit zu haben überall hinzugehen und doch immer zu dem zurückzukehren, bei dem man sich am wohlsten fühlt!"

„Papperlapapp!", hatte er damals geantwortet doch nach inzwischen drei vergangenen Jahren, war er geneigt, Albus Erklärung Glauben zu schenken.

Unwillkürlich hatte er Vergleiche mit seiner Beziehung zu Hermine gezogen.

Wenn er sie frei gab, wenn sie alle schrecklichen Details seiner Vergangenheit erfahren würde, ob sie dann noch zu ihm zurückkehren würde?

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, je fester wurde sein Entschluss.

Hermine sollte Ginas Haus verlassen. Er würde ihr die Scheidung vorschlagen und einen großzügigen Unterhalt zahlen, damit sie ihr Studium in Amerika, oder wahlweise in Russland fortsetzen konnte. Er hatte seine Finanzen überschlagen und ausgerechnet, dass ihn das nicht an den Bettelstab bringen würde.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie das Angebot des Auslandsstudiums annehmen würde, denn sie würde niemals in die Muggelwelt zurückgehen. Überall hin, aber nicht dorthin.

Das offizielle Exmatrikulationsersuchen an Gina hatte er bereits fertig geschrieben. Als Hermines Ehemann und Hauptsponsor konnte er über sie bestimmen, was das Studium anging. Wenn er es aufkündigte, durfte nicht einmal Gina als ihre Professorin dagegen etwas unternehmen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine in der altmodischen Welt der Zauberer, als seine Ehefrau nicht besonders viel Rechte, überlegte er zufrieden. Einzig ihre Zustimmung zur Scheidung war notwendig. Natürlich hoffte er inständig, dass sie nicht zustimmen würde, eigentlich hoffte er, dass sie morgen vor seiner Tür stehen würde, egal was er ihr heute früh vor den Kopf geworfen hatte. Wo sollte sie denn sonst hin? Zu Weasley? Ihm war das Angebot des kleinen Feuermelders eingefallen. Doch dann tröstete er sich damit, dass Hermine mit Sicherheit zu stolz sein würde, im Fuchsbau unterzukriechen.

Trotzdem würde er sie fortschicken müssen um ihr „die Freiheit zu geben, überall hinzugehen und doch immer zu dem zurückzukehren, bei dem man sich am wohlsten fühlt!"

So ungern er es tat, aber er musste dem schrecklichen Lucius zustimmen. Er konnte sie nicht zwingen ihn zu lieben, indem er sie in seinen Kerkern gefangen hielt. Sie musste hinaus ins Leben, musste vergleichen können und musst aus freien Stücken entscheiden dürfen, wo sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte.

Snape holte sich das aktuelle Universitätsverzeichnis aus der Bücherei und war dabei Universitäten für Hermine auszuwählen, als Gina überraschend eintrat.

„Gina!"

„Severus! Ich habe leider keine guten Neuigkeiten!"

Snape zog höhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hattest du jemals gute Neuigkeiten für mich?"

Gina legte mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren leichten Reiseumhang aus durchsichtiger schwarzer Spitze ab und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Wonach sieht es aus, was Du da bereits tust?"

Gina schien seinen Ärger über ihr Erscheinen zu überhören.

„Severus, wir haben ein gemeinsames Problem!"

„Vor welchen Karren willst Du mich dieses Mal spannen, Gina?"

Ärgerlich schlug er das Buch vor sich zu.

Gina verzog nun ihrerseits verärgert das Gesicht.

„Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich mir tausend Gedanken gemacht, wie ich es dir schonend beibringen kann, aber anscheinend bist Du diese Mühe mal wieder nicht wert, deshalb will ich es ganz kurz machen!"

Die theatralische Pause die sie einlegte veranlasste Snape zu einem ungeduldigen Grunzen.

„Ich habe Lucius und Hermine zusammen im Bett erwischt!"

Gina ließ die Worte auf Severus wirken und nahm wohlwollend zur Kenntnis, dass seine rechte Hand, die noch die Schreibfeder hielt, diese zu einem unbrauchbaren Stück Abfall zusammenpresste.

„Wann?", fragte er rau.

„Oh, anscheinend interessiert es dich doch?" Gina veränderte ihre Sitzposition und wandte ihm ihre linke Seite zu. In zahllosen Sitzungen vor ihrem Spiegel hatte sie herausgefunden, dass ihre linke Seite ihre Schokoladenseite war. Ein unschuldiger Augenaufschlag sah von keiner Seite so gut aus, wie von dieser. Und wenn sie dann noch den Mund etwas spitzte, so wusste sie, dann sah sie einfach bezaubernd aus.

„Gina!", stöhnte Snape, „mir ist nicht nach deinen Spielchen, sag mir was Du zu sagen hast!"

Gina fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Wenn sie ihren Schopf aufstrubbelte, dann sah sie natürlicher aus.

„Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Als ich nach Hause kam bin ich zu Hermine ins Zimmer gegangen und habe meinen Nochehemann und deine Nochehefrau in inniger Umarmung auf dem Bett gefunden!"

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. „Nur in inniger Umarmung oder…oder?"

Gina ließ ihre Stimme etwas zittern.

„Du verlangst jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich dir jedes kleine schmutzige Detail schildere, oder Severus?"

Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg.

Snape schwieg und fragte sich, wieso er Lucius nicht einfach am Morgen umgebracht hatte.

Statt einer Antwort schob er Gina den Exmatrikulationsantrag zu.

Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und sagte dann.

„Nicht nötig, Severus, ich habe sie bereits rausgeworfen und Lucius hinterher!"

Severus Stirnfalte wurde für einen Moment tiefer.

„Und wo sind sie hin?"

„Interessiert dich das noch, Severus?" fragte Gina schnippisch.

„Lässt es dich komplett kalt?" entgegnete Snape gereizt.

„Der Weg hierher war lang genug. Ich konnte mich bereits mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzten und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Lucius nicht der richtige Mann für mich zu sein scheint!"

Snape lachte trocken auf.

„DAS ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

Er schmiss sich impulsiv in seinem Stuhl nach hinten dass die Rückenlehne bedenklich knackte.

Gina stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter Snape. Begütigend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und massierte sie sanft.

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber den hast du auch gemacht, als Du diese „Partnerschaft" mit diesem jungen Ding eingegangen bist!" flüsterte sie sanft.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, mein Lieber, aber wir sind für ein geregeltes Familienleben wohl nicht geschaffen!"

Severus schüttelte ärgerlich ihre Hände ab.

„Was soll das alles Gina, Du willst mir glauben machen, Du hättest diese Entwicklung nicht kommen sehen, und hast mich in dem Glauben gelassen, es sei alles in Ordnung und Hermine bei dir wohlbehütet?"

„Daran habe ich fest geglaubt, Severus, ehrlich! Meinst Du ich bin nicht verletzt und gekränkt?"

Er stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor sie.

„Das ist alles, ‚Du bist verletzt und gekränkt?", spöttisch auf sie herabsehend fasste er sie an den Armen.

„Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt?"

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff um ihrerseits ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme zu legen.

„Lass uns das einfach alles vergessen und an dem Genprojekt weiter arbeiten. Der Erfolg, den wir damit haben werden, wird uns für den Verlust entschädigen!"

„Bitte!"

Snape hatte sich jäh abgewandt. „Ich muss erst meine Gedanken sortieren, bevor ich mich mit dieser Materie auseinander setzten kann!"

„Natürlich!", beeilte sich Gina zu sagen. „Ich lade dich hiermit zu einem netten Abendessen ein, und dabei werden wir dann überlegen, wie alles weitergehen wird."

Sie umfasste seinen Oberkörper, zog in liebevoll an sich und nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Snape diese Umarmung.

tbc


	37. Ziele

_Und wieder vielen 'Dank für Klicks und Reviews..._

**37. Ziele**

„Wir benötigen ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, Bruno!" Lucius sah auf den Hauselfen herab, der ihm und Hermine das herrschaftliche Schlafzimmer gezeigt hatte.

Bruno war sehr verwirrt. Zu verwirrt um respektvoll seine neugierige Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Ehe er sich beherrschen konnte, hatte er ein „Wieso denn nur?" gepiepst.

„Meine Frau schnarcht ganz fürchterlich. Ich kann kein Auge zutun wenn sie mit mir in einem Bett liegt!" antwortete Lucius bierernst und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Hermine, die ihrerseits um ihre Fassung rang.

Zumindest schien dass dem Hauselfen als Erklärung zu genügen und rasch hatte er eine Zimmertür auf der gegenüber liegenden Flurseite aufgestoßen.

„Dieses Zimmer hat aber kein eigenes Badezimmer!" jaulte Bruno weinerlich.

„Das macht nichts!", sagte Lucius trocken. Ich werde es nehmen und wenn ich das Bad meiner Frau benutze, bin ich sowieso wach. Dann stört mich der Lärm nicht!"

Hermine drohte ihm gespielt empört hinter Brunos Rücken mit der Faust und das Wort mit zwei Silben, das sie stumm mit ihren Lippen formte, ließ ihn grinsen.

Wenigstens hatten sie bei allem Stress nicht ihren Sinn für Humor verloren.

Das Landhaus von seiner Tante Lucinda war ein Schmuckstück von schlichter südländischer Eleganz. Wenn das Haus so gut gepflegt war, dann würde er in seinem Schließfach bestimmt ausreichend Geld finden, um Hermine und ihn eine Weile über Wasser zu halten.

Erschüttert hatten ihn allerdings die kriecherischen Unterwürfigkeiten der Hauselfen.

Anscheinend war man mit dem Personal hier nicht sehr zimperlich umgegangen.

Gina hatte keine Hauselfen beschäftigt. Sie waren ihr zu schwatzhaft. Stattdessen hatte sie sich ja auf ihre alte Haushälterin verlassen, die alle Arbeiten zwar auf unmagische Weise, dafür aber umso ordentlicher erledigte. Er, Lucius, hatte es auch nicht als schlimm empfunden, in einem Haus zu wohnen, wo es Elektrizität und Haushaltsgeräte gab.

In Afrika hatte er lange genug ohne diese Dinge gehaust und beim Bügelzauber hatte er sich immer so schrecklich dämlich angestellt. Amüsiert dachte er an seinen legendären weißen Anzug zurück, mit dem er damals hatte Gina beeindrucken wollen.

Gina! Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendetwas geschah mit ihr. So war sie nicht, und dann die Sache mit dem Cruciatus. Ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch war das, was der Name schon sagte. Unverzeihlich. Er könnte sie dafür nach Askaban schicken lassen, so er es denn wollte.

Natürlich wollte er das nicht, sie hatte halt viel Temperament, seine kleine Wildkatze.

Er lächelte versonnen. Hermine riss ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sie boxte ihn unsanft in dir Rippen, als Bruno das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Ich werde dir was geben, von wegen meine Frau schnarcht!"

„Aua!" Lucius rieb sich die Seite.

„Sei nicht so schrecklich grob, lass uns lieber überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen werden!"

„Also ich werde als nächstes erst einmal duschen!"

„Mach das!", grinste Lucius, ich werde inzwischen den Pool inspizieren.

Später saßen sie im Licht der Abendsonne auf der Terrasse.

Lucius hatte entspannt seine Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, so wie er es immer gerne tat, solange Gina nicht in der Nähe war.

„Zeit für Bestandsaufnahme und Problemanalyse, Hermine!"

Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Das heißt genau was?"

„Das wir nun festlegen müssen, in welche Richtung wir agieren wollen. Dazu müssen wir wissen, WAS wir überhaupt wollen."

„Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, Lucius, ich bin noch zu gekränkt und verwirrt!"

„Siehst Du, genau das meine ich! Lasse die jüngsten Ereignisse mal außen vor und frage dich, was du wirklich willst. Was erwartest Du von deiner Zukunft."

Hermine kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und schaute zum Himmel, der sich langsam in ein atemberaubendes Rot kleidete.

„Ich möchte ein Leben mit Severus! Und ich möchte ein normales Leben, ohne ständig jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen zu müssen, ohne Angst, dass er in seiner Paranoia wieder irgendwelche Entscheidungen trifft, ohne diese ständige Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Und ich möchte, dass er mir vertraut!"

Lucius nickte.

„Ich weiß zwar nach wie vor nicht, was eine Frau wie Du an diesem Kerl findet, aber ich kann nachvollziehen was Du fühlst.

Wie sieht deine Zukunft aus?

Was erwartest Du?

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du als hauptberufliche Mrs. Snape glücklich bist. Willst du einen Beruf, willst Du Kinder?"

„Kinder?" Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Severus hasst Kinder!"

„Ich habe auch nicht Severus gefragt, sondern dich. Willst Du selber Kinder. Habt ihr denn überhaupt jemals über Kinder gesprochen?" wollte Lucius wissen.

„Nein!" sagte Hermine bestimmt. „Aber erstens möchte ich selber keine Kinder bekommen. Die Vorstellung dick und plump und unattraktiv zu sein behagt mir gar nicht, und zweitens hat er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit über die Bälger in seinen Klassen gewettert. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde mich und das Kind sofort vor die Tür setzen! Dann wäre ich genauso weit wie heute! Und ich bitte dich, kannst Du dir Severus als Vater vorstellen?"

Sie schüttelte nochmals entsetzt den Kopf. „Und zum Thema Beruf: Ich möchte immer noch Zaubertränke studieren und vielleicht in die Forschung gehen. Die Projektarbeit mit Gina fand ich ziemlich spannend, auch wenn ich niemals so erfolgreich sein werde wie sie. Womit wir jetzt bei dir sind. Was willst Du?"

„Gina!" sagte Lucius fest. „Die verrückte, energische Gina, in die ich mich verliebt habe und die sie bis vor Kurzem war."

„Und sonst? Ist das alles. Was ist mit deiner Zukunft?"

Er sah sie lächelnd an. „Lache nicht, aber ich hätte liebend gerne Kinder, am liebsten mindestens fünf! Und eigentlich würde ich gerne als Lehrer arbeiten, wie ich es in Afrika getan habe. Naja vielleicht ergibt sich da noch etwas."

„Oh, ich dachte Du würdest vielleicht groß in die Zauberstabproduktion einsteigen wollen. Konntest Du das eigentlich immer schon so gut?" wollte Hermine wissen.

Lucius überlegte kurz.

„Nein, es fing erst eine Weile nach meiner Begegnung mit dem Schamanen an. Vorher haben mich die Dinger kaum interessiert! Seltsam, jetzt wo Du danach fragst!"

Er sah Hermine verwundert an, dann schlug er leicht mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Ok, dass waren die Ziele. Halten wir also fest dass wir beide unsere Ehen am liebsten weiterführen möchten aber gerade nur einen Riesenkrach mit dem jeweiligen Partner haben."

Hermine zog ironisch die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„So wie Du das erzählst hört sich das alles so harmlos an!"

Lucius lächelte. „Bei genauerer Betrachtung ist doch alles ganz harmlos. Wir haben uns außer einem harmlosen Kuss nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, und den hat keiner gesehen. So nett wie er ja war…..!"

Hermine grinste ihn schräg an.

„Also müssen wir nur unsere Partner davon überzeugen, dass wir kein Verhältnis haben….!",

„….was natürlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir zusammen abgehauen sind, absolut

plausibel ist!", ergänzte Hermine spöttisch.

„Daraus folgt wiederum, dass wir unsere Aktionen nicht auf die lange Bank schieben sollten und gleich morgen etwas unternehmen müssen!"

Hermine nickte. „Aber wie gehen wir das Problem an?"

„Als erstes werde ich morgen früh die Zaubererbank in Paris aufsuchen und mein Schließfach plündern. Dann besorge ich uns ein paar neue Klamotten."

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Hatte ich eigentlich schon gesagt dass ich so gut wie kein Geld habe?"

„Hattest Du, aber bei der Hütte hier bin ich zuversichtlich, dass wir uns ein paar neue Kleider leisten können!"

„Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wann ich es zurückzahlen kann!"

„Ich lasse mir eine Quittung geben und hole mir das Geld von Severus!" sagte Lucius mit todernstem Gesicht.

„Wirst Du nicht!", empörte sich Hermine wütend. „Eher färbe ich mir den Hintern blau!"

Lucius lachte herzhaft. „Das würde ich gerne sehen!", doch als er Hermines Gesicht sah, beeilte er sich zu versichern, dass seine letzten Bemerkungen nicht ernst gemeint gewesen waren.

„Und wie gehen wir dann weiter vor?" fragte Hermine nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Lucius sprach bedächtig.

„Ich muss herausfinden, was mit Gina überhaupt los ist. Dazu brauche ich dich. Du weißt woran sie gearbeitet hat und was sie so beschäftigt. Wir müssen die Puzzlesteine zusammentragen, eventuell sogar Ärzte befragen, was ihr aggressives Verhalten ausgelöst hat. Tja, und was dich angeht, Hermine, du wirst dich in die Höhle des Löwen vorwagen müssen und mit Severus sprechen. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja überzeugen, einen Neustart zu versuchen. Ein offenes Wort ist manchmal der einfachste Weg."

Hermine hatte sich bei seinen Worten verfärbt.

„Lucius, du warst nicht dabei, ich habe ihn quasi auf Knien angefleht und er hat mich von sich gestoßen wie ein Stück Dreck."

„Schlaf erst einmal über die ganze Sache, Hermine, heute ist so unglaublich viel passiert. Morgen wird die Sonne wieder aufgehen. Ein neuer Tag bringt immer neue Erkenntnisse.

Mir ist heute ziemlich klar geworden, dass wir Gina und Severus nicht gleichgültig sind, sonst hätten sie nicht so heftig reagiert. Dein Mann wollte sich ja sogar mit mir prügeln!"

Hermine seufzte. „Hättest Du es mal getan! Ich wollte Du hättest ihn mal ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Vielleicht wären dann seine grauen Zellen im Kopf mal wieder an die richtigen Stellen gekommen! Er ist so widersprüchlich und sprunghaft. Erst schmeißt er mich raus, dann beachtet er mich nicht, hat aber nichts dagegen mit mir zu schlafen, dann regt er sich fürchterlich auf weil wir rumgealbert haben und danach gibt er mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihm nicht mehr in Hogwarts willkommen bin. Was soll das Lucius? Wenn er mich wenigstens anschreien würde, aber er redet einfach nicht. Es ist zum verzweifeln! Warum kann er nicht normal sein?"

Lucius sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Man ist nicht normal, wenn man verrückt ist vor Liebe!"

tbc


	38. Erfolgreiche Arbeit

**38. Erfolgreiche Arbeit**

„Nicht so viel, Severus, gaaanz sachte!" Gina Nicemeadows rührte mit ihrem Zauberstab abwechselnd rechts und links herum. Eine perlmuttfarbene Flüssigkeit kochte in einem Glaskolben unter kleiner Flamme.

Severus Snape hatte hauchzarte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, doch seine Hände gaben ohne zu Zittern und mit stoischer Ruhe, Tropfen um Tropfen einer gelblichen Substanz hinzu.

Sein Mund war vor Anspannung verkniffen, seine Lippen trocken. Kaum erlaubte er seinen Augen einen erholsamen Lidschlag. Kontrolliert und in regelmäßigem Rhythmus, vollführten seine schlanken Finger ein stetes Ritual, ließen Winzigkeit für Winzigkeit des Liquides mittels einer filigranen Glaspipette in eine Probe der Ronkowa Essenz perlen.

Ginas Augen fixierten die digitale Temperaturanzeige. Eine Muggelerfindung, aber aufs Tausendstel Grad genau. Ihre Hand legte den Zauberstab beiseite, verharrte abwartend über dem Glasgefäß. Exakt bei Erreichen der gewünschten Temperatur zog sie die Probe vom Feuer, und ließ die Flüssigkeit durch gewandtes Schwenken die Seiten des Kolbens benetzen.

Jäh und ohne Vorwarnung schlug die Farbe der Substanz in ein dunkles Rubinrot um.

Gina sah Severus triumphierend an. „Bin ich genial, Severus, oder bin ich nur genial?"

Ihr Lachen war stolz.

„Ich denke Du bist beides!"

Snape hatte die Pipette ebenfalls beiseite gelegt und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit im Licht der vielen Fackeln, die sein Labor in ein heimeliges aber unstetes Licht tauchten. Manchmal wünschte er sich die Leuchtkraft der kalten Neonröhren von Ginas Laboratorien herbei. Doch auch hier in seinem privaten Hogwartslabor, im Flackerlicht der lodernden Flammen seines Heiligtums, sah er mit Hingabe auf das Resultat ihrer nächtlichen Arbeit.

Wie immer war es Gina gewesen, die abrupt das Essbesteck im Eberkopf hingeworfen und ihn genötigt hatte, sofort ins Labor zu gehen. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie man nur sein konnte und sich doch so ähnlich. Gina voll von impulsiver Energie, die sich zu zündenden Ideen manifestieren konnte, er hingegen von überlegener und kraftvoller Ruhe, die in stillen Stunden hervorragende Ergebnisse gebar. Und so gleich, so übereinstimmend war ihre Leidenschaft, was das Brauen anging, dass sie in stiller Übereinkunft wortlos Stunde um Stunde, Seite an Seite arbeiten konnten, immer wissend und fühlend was der andere gerade tat. Verbunden durch ein unheimliches Band, verbunden durch eine tief verwurzelte Leidenschaft für die Geheimnisse der Toxine, die ihnen in ausgewogenen Intensitäten Macht über die Welt geben konnten.

Heute war ihnen etwas gelungen, was er noch vor einer Woche für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

Sie hatten die tödliche Wirkung der Ronkowa Essenz eliminieren können und durch Zugabe genetisch modifizierter Aminosäuren ein Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus geschaffen.

Es war alles so einfach, so plausibel. Ginas Forschungen hatten den Schlüssel geliefert.

Es war wie ein Kochrezept, das in leicht abgewandelter Form für viele Gerichte anwendbar war.

„Hast du schon jemandem die Probe zugesagt?" Snape reinigte sorgsam die benutzten Instrumente und Gefäße.

Gina nickte. „Ja ich habe Pascal versprochen dem russischen Institut zur Erforschung magischer Krankheiten das Mittel gegen Vampirismus zukommen zu lassen. Leider haben sie einige Kinder auf ihrer Krankenstation, die infiziert sind und immer schwächer werden. Zu verlieren haben sie nichts, sie können mit dem Mittel nur gewinnen."

Snape starrte sie entsetzt an. „Du meinst, sie setzten es dort direkt bei Menschen ein, bei Kindern? Ohne es zuvor zu testen?"

„Woran willst Du es testen, Severus, an vampirischen Mäusen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Die Kinder sterben sonst. Außerdem ist das Mittel perfekt! Wir sollten unseren Freund Remus Lupin fragen, ob er nicht das Mittel gegen die Werwolfkrankheit testen will!"

Snape lachte trocken.

„Wenn ich ihn das frage, dann denkt er ich wolle ihn umbringen!"

„Was Du natürlich nicht willst!", sagte Gina ironisch.

„Er steht erst als Zweites auf der Liste.", grollte Snape.

„Und wer ist deine Nummer Eins? Lucius etwa?"

Snape warf ihr nur einen langen Blick zu und reinigte weiter einige Reagenzgläser.

„Severus?"

Er knüllte wütend das Tuch in seinen Händen zusammen und feuerte es ins Waschbecken.

Dann stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, als würde ihn gerade alle Kraft verlassen.

„Severus?" Gina stellte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Rechte.

„Lass das doch nicht so nah an dich heran!"

Snape zog abrupt seine Hand unter der ihrigen weg und begann die nicht mehr benötigten Zutaten in seinen Vorratsschrank zu räumen. Das tat er mit mehr Elan als notwendig und als er das Calidokraut ins Regal schleuderte, da öffnete sich das Leinensäckchen und die Krautstengel purzelten heraus. Fluchend stopfte Snape sie zurück.

„Die armen Stengelchen können doch nichts dafür, Sev!"

„Halt den Mund!"

„Und ICH kann auch nichts dafür, Sev!"

Ginas Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen.

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher!"

„BITTE?"

Gina hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. „Was willst Du damit andeuten? Mache mich nicht für die Fehltritte der kleinen Schlampe verantwortlich!"

„GINA!", donnerte Snape.

"Ich dulde nicht, dass Du Hermine so nennst!"

„Ach was, und was willst Du dagegen machen? Mir ein Pflaster auf den Mund kleben, Severus?"

Gina wirbelte ärgerlich herum. „Nennen wir das Kind doch beim Namen, mein Lieber! Oder würdest Du dich noch mal mit ihr einlassen?"

Snape antwortete nicht, räumte stattdessen weiter verbissen seinen Vorratsschrank auf.

„Sev?" Gina zupfte an seinem Ärmel was eine halbherzige Abwehrreaktion auslöste.

„Sev, DAS ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass sich das noch mal kitten lässt, oder?"

Sie wartete vergeblich auf Antwort. Nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: „Also Lu kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um.

„In diesem Punkt findest Du meine Zustimmung!"

„Ach und Hermine würdest Du mit offenen Armen wieder aufnehmen, wenn sie reumütig vor deiner Türe stünde?"

Gina funkelte ihn an. „Überlege mal wie Du mich früher für weniger bestraft hast. Und ich war nicht deine Frau." Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Das war etwas anderes!" Snape hatte ihr wieder den Rücken zugedreht.

„Ach das war etwas anderes. Kannst du mir sagen was Du dann jetzt vor hast? Ich dachte das Thema Hermine sei hier ein für allemal vom Tisch!"

„Ich will nur wissen, ob er sie verführt hat oder ob sie sich aus freien Stücken für ihn entschieden hat!"

„Was würde das ändern?" Gina lief wie aufgezogen im Labor hin und her, rückte an den Geräten herum.

„Nein!", herrschte Severus sie an, „das würde überhaupt nichts ändern, trotzdem würde ich es gerne wissen. Genauso wie ich wissen möchte, wo sie ist und ob es ihr gut geht. Dein Lucius ist mir so was von egal aber für Hermine hege ich noch ein gewisses Verantwortungsgefühl, schließlich ist sie... ist sie...!"

„Noch ein Kind, Severus? War es das was Du sagen wolltest?"

Snape machte ein ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Blödsinn, Gina, sie ist mein Frau. Ihr Alter hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Jajaja!" Gina hatte sich schmollend umgedreht.

„Lecke nur deine Wunden. Schick ihr doch eine Eule, vielleicht antwortet sie ja, dann weißt du woran Du bist!"

„Keine schlechte Idee, Schwester!" Snape sah auf seine Hände.

Gina schnaubte. „Apropos Ideen, wann sehen wir uns wieder? Ich muss los, muss kontrollieren ob Pascal die Versuche unter Kontrolle hat!" Sie war zur Tür gegangen.

„Frühestens in drei bis vier Tagen, ich habe einiges an Arbeit aufzuholen!"

Gina stand wartend an der Tür.

„Bringst Du mich noch raus?"

„Du kennst den Weg!"

„Und wenn ich ihn nicht alleine gehen möchte?"

„Hast Du wohl ein Problem!"

Gina stützte die Hände in die Hüften und ging mit wiegenden Schritten nochmals auf Snape zu.

„Scheusal!" sagte sie sanft.

„Hexe!" kam es hart zurück.

„Nun komm schon, begleite mich ein Stück!" sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

„Bedenke was mir alles widerfahren könnte, mir einer einsamen Frau, alleine in der Dunkelheit der Nacht!"

Snape seufzte ergeben.

„Wieso kann ich dir eigentlich nichts abschlagen?"

„Weil es sowieso sofort wieder nachwachsen würde!" grinste Gina und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Nacht bis zur Appariergrenze, dann hauchte Gina ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war mit einem leichten Plopp verschwunden.

Snape starrte noch eine Weile auf den Fleck wo sie zuvor gestanden hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Schloss zu. Er hatte noch einen Brief zu schreiben.

tbc


	39. Böses Erwachen

_Hallo! Danke für Eure Geduld, Eure treuen Reviews und die vielen Klicks! :-)_

**39. Böses Erwachen**

Hermine erwachte durch Vogelgezwitscher, dass durch die halbgeöffneten Terrassentüren ihres Schlafzimmers drang.

Sie hatte in Ermangelung eines Pyjamas in ihrer Unterwäsche geschlafen. Es widerstrebte ihr, den verschwitzten Jogginganzug vom Vortag noch mal anzuziehen doch als sie das Kleidungsstück ergeben aufhob, stellte sie erfreut fest, dass Bruno und Marie in der Nacht nicht untätig gewesen waren und den Anzug gewaschen hatten.

Nun gut, der Unterwäschewechsel würde bis zum Abend warten müssen. Leicht beschämt viel ihr ein, dass sie Lucius daran erinnern musste, auch Unterwäsche für sie zu kaufen. Wie peinlich.

Sie trat auf die Terrasse. Der Frühstückstisch war bereits gedeckt und sie wurde einer kleinen spitzen Nase gewahr, die um die Ecke lugte.

„Sie ist wach, Bruno, den Kaffee und die Croissants, schnellschnellschnell!" Anscheinend befürchtete Marie ihren Zorn, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich ihren Kaffee bekommen würde.

Hermine dachte dabei wehmütig an Severus. Der konnte wirklich ganz gemein sein, wenn er nicht pünktlich seine perkenschwarze und bitterstarke Kanne Kaffee am frühen Morgen hatte.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Korbstuhl, als Bruno den Kaffee brachte.

„Weckst du bitte meinen Mann auf, Bruno?", bat sie den Hauselfen freundlich.

Das dunkle Gesicht des kleinen Wesens wurde vor Bestürzung käsegelb.

„Bitte, nein, Madame Malfoi, das kann ich nicht. Der Master wird bestimmt sehr verärgert sein, wenn ich ihn störe."

„Ach Quatsch!", lachte Hermine. „Aber lass nur, ich wecke ihn selber!"

Sie lief rasch in den Flur und klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

„Lucius! Aufstehen, wir haben viel vor heute!"

Sie lauschte einen Moment, konnte aber nichts hören. Hermine klopfte nochmals, lauter als zuvor. Keine Reaktion aus dem Zimmer. Sie fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch im Bett liegen würde. In Blankenstein war er auch oft schon ganz früh im Haus unterwegs gewesen.

Zaghaft drückte sie die Klinke herunter und lugte durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür.

Die geschlossenen Fensterläden hielten standhaft den größten Teil des morgendlichen Sonnenlichtes fern. Hermine musste einen Moment warten, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit im Raum gewöhnt hatten. Dann erkannte sie Lucius Gestalt auf dem Bett liegend.

Er war nicht zugedeckt, bekleidet nur mit einer Shorts, doch sein Körper glänzte vor Schweiß. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so rasch wie der Flügelschlag eines Vogels. Während seine eine Hand ruhig auf seinem Bauch lag, hatte sich die andere ins Laken gekrallt.

„Lucius!", mit einem schnellen Satz war Hermine bei ihm.

„Lucius!", besorgt berührte sie ihn an der Schulter. Sein Körper war eiskalt. Sie rüttelte ihn und beugte sich über sein Gesicht. „Lucius!"

In der Sekunde, in der er seine Augen aufschlug und sie erschrocken über die Kälte und den Hass in seinem Blick zurückzuckte, da hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt und brutal neben sich auf das Bett geschleudert. Wie von Sinnen war er über ihr, umfasste ihre beiden Handgelenke mit einer Hand und presste sie über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze.

Hermine war viel zu überrascht um sich wehren zu können, zu sehr geschockt von dieser Aktion. Lucius presste sich lüsternd an sie, seine freie Hand tastete unter ihrem Joggingoberteil nach ihrer Brust und krallte sich in ihr Fleisch. Entsetzt sah sie in sein Gesicht, das wie von Wahnsinn gezeichnet sich zu einer teuflischen Fratze verzogen hatte.

„Lucius!", wimmerte sie. Und wieder „Lucius!"

Statt einer Antwort bedeckte er ihre Lippen mit den seinigen und ließ seine Zunge verlangend in ihren Mund stoßen. Ein wollüstiges Keuchen entkam seiner Kehle.

Hermine begann sich nach allen Kräften zu wehren, doch spürte sie die Überlegenheit von Lucius stahlharte Muskeln, je mehr sie sich ihm widersetzte. Sein Knie zwang ihre Beine auseinander und sie nahm seine Erektion wahr, die sich fordernd an ihren Bauch presste. Seine freie Hand zerrte an ihrem Hosenbund, zog ihn mit samt ihrem Slip herunter bis an die Knie.

Er stöhnte, als er sich erneut an sie presste und sich an ihr rieb.

Hermines Verstand, der wegen des großen Schocks zuerst stillgestanden hatte, nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und begann sanft auf ihn einzureden.

„Lucius, bitte hör auf damit, Lucius, hörst du mich?"

„Ja ich höre dich, du kleine Hexe, und jetzt bekommst du von mir was du brauchst!"

Entsetzt merkte sie, dass Lucius dabei war, seine Shorts abzustreifen. Er leckte ihr wie ein großer Hund quer durchs Gesicht.

Vor Bestürzung liefen ihr Tränen aus den Augen. Lucius sah das und kommentierte es mit einem bösen Lachen. Erneut leckte er ihr übers Gesicht, nahm mit genießerischer Mimik ihre Tränen mit seiner Zunge auf. Plötzlich erstarrte er in der Bewegung. Sein Gesicht war direkt über dem von Hermine, weshalb sie die abrupte Veränderung bei Lucius aus unmittelbarer Nähe mitverfolgen konnte. Es war, als hätte man einen Schleier von seinen Augen genommen. Mit einem mal war sein Blick klar und wach und doch so verstört wie der eines verängstigten Kindes.

„Lucius!", sein Name war nur wie ein Hauch von ihren Lippen gekommen und doch schien sie ihn damit so hart zu treffen, wie ein Keulenschlag.

Er zuckte von ihrem Körper weg, fiel fast rückwärts und kauerte sich entsetzt am Fußende des Bettes zusammen, die Decke an seinen nackten Körper ziehend.

„Hermine! Was...was...,", seine Stimmer ging in einem unterdrückten Schluchzer unter.

Hermine war aus dem Bett gesprungen in dem eiligen Versuch, ihre Kleider wieder dahin zu ziehen, wo sie hingehörten und eine möglichst große Distanz zwischen sich und Lucius zu bringen.

Ihr erster Impuls war fortzurennen, das Zimmer und Lucius so weit wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen, doch dann zwang sie sich zu Ruhe und Besonnenheit.

Von dem weinenden und zusammengekauerten Lucius ging in seinem jetzigen Zustand keine Gefahr mehr aus.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm wieder.

„Nein, geh weg!", abwehrend streckte er die Hände aus. „Ich bin verrückt, Hermine, ich weiß nicht was ich tue!"

Sanft nahm sie seine Hände in ihre.

„Es ist gut Lucius, es ist vorbei!"

„Ich wollte das nicht, ich weiß nicht warum ich das getan habe!" Lucius zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Du kannst dich an alles erinnern?" Auf Hermines Stirn hatte sich eine Falte gebildet, als Lucius nickte. Sie hatte von Fällen gespaltener Persönlichkeit gehört. Allerdings waren die Betroffenen nicht in der Lage, sich an das zu erinnern, was sie als jeweils anderer getan hatten.

Sie mußte an Dr. Jeckyll und Mr. Hide denken, doch dass Lucius anscheinend bei vollem Bewusstsein wahrgenommen hatte, dass er sie fast vergewaltigt hatte, gab ihr mehr zu denken als ihr lieb war. Das war nichts, was sie mit dem simplen Vorliegen einer Geisteskrankheit erklären konnte.

Lucius kauerte immer noch am Fußende und sah sie aus verängstigten Augen an.

„Was geschieht mit mir, Hermine? Was geschieht mit mir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lucius, aber wir werden eine Erklärung finden!"

Sie versuchte ihn an der Hand aus dem Bett zu ziehen.

„Nun komm, nimm ein Bad und dann frühstücken wir zusammen. Denke dran, wir müssen nachher nach Paris. Der Tag ist wunderschön und wir haben viel zu erledigen."

Lucius sträubte sich.

„Nein ich stehe nicht auf!"

„Nun komm schon!" Hermine zog energischer.

„Hermine ich habe nichts an!" Lucius presste mit der anderen Hand die Bettdecke an sich und sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von peinlicher Bestürzung.

Trotz des gerade erlebten Schocks musste Hermine grinsen.

„Dann gehe ich halt schon vor. Aber beeile dich. Irgendetwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und wir müssen schnellstens Licht ins Dunkel bringen."

oOo

Im fernen Gambia wurde die Gestalt einer sehr dicken Frau aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Das Weiße ihrer schreckensweiten Augen war selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu erkennen und die Haut ihres Gesichtes glänzte vor Schweiß, als ihre Lippen nur das eine Wort formten: „MERDE!"

tbc


	40. Erste Erkenntnisse!

_Ich weiß was Ihr wollt! Dennoch folgt heute "eine kleine Durststrecke"...denn Handlung hat es ja auch! :-)_

**40. Erste Erkenntnisse**

Keine zehn Minuten später erschien Lucius auf der Terrasse.

Hermine hatte bereits zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken. Das Erlebte erschien ihr hier im warmen Sonnenlicht komplett abwegig.

Lucius schuldbeladenes Gesicht bestätigte allerdings ihre schlimme Erinnerung.

Beklommen setzte Lucius sich und getraute sich kaum ihren Blick zu erwidern.

„Es ist gut Lucius. Wir bringen das in Ordnung."

Sie schob ihm das frische Baguette hin.

„Hier iss!"

„Nein ich kann nicht!" Lucius sah auf seinen leeren Teller.

„Hattest Du mir nicht erst gestern erzählt, Essen würde Leib und Seele zusammenhalten?

Komm schon Lu, der Tag wird lang und anstrengend!"

„Nenn mich nicht Lu, dann erinnerst Du mich an Gina!"

Trotzdem griff Lucius nach dem Brot und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich wirklich mit etwas Festem im Magen wesentlich besser fühlte.

„Ich wollte das nicht Hermine!", brach es erneut aus ihm heraus.

„Das glaube ich dir doch, ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen. Du warst nicht Du selbst.", entgegnete sie mit Überzeugung.

„Kannst Du dich daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Als ich in dein Zimmer kam, hast Du geschlafen!"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich glaube ich hatte einen Albtraum. Ich erinnere mich aber nicht daran. Ich weiß noch, dass ich wach wurde und dich gesehen habe und da wollte ich…. wollte ich….. Ich konnte nicht anders!" Seine Stimme zitterte. „Es wie an dem Tag als ich zu Gina ins Labor gegangen bin.

Ich hätte de la Mardique umbringen können. Und das Schlimme daran war, es hätte mir Spaß gemacht."

Hermine hatte bei Lucius Worten tiefe Falten auf der Stirn bekommen.

„Denke mal ganz genau nach, Lucius, wann genau haben die Veränderungen bei dir und Gina angefangen?"

Lucius goss sich Kaffee ein und dachte einen Moment nach, ließ die letzten Tage und Wochen Revue passieren.

„Ich glaube es hat an dem Morgen angefangen, als ich Gina den neuen Zauberstab gegeben habe. Sie hat so ...intensiv... darauf reagiert und danach war sie ziemlich...mmm... dominant!"

„Natürlich!" Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.

„Lucius, das passt. Unmittelbar danach war sie an Zickigkeit nicht mehr zu toppen und hat sich in das Projekt gestürzt, hatte einen genialen Einfall nach dem nächsten. Und den tödlichen Expelliarmus hatte sie auch mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt."

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass es nur an dem Zauberstab liegt. Du hast auch einen von mir bekommen und hast dich nicht verändert!"

„Stimmt!" Hermine neigte nachdenklich den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Lucius?"

„Ja?"

„Wir müssen unbedingt mehr über das schwarze Einhorn herausfinden."

Lucius stöhnte.

„Es läuft alles darauf hinaus, dass ich Schuld bin!"

„Quatsch! Aber hast Du eine Idee, wo wir etwas darüber finden können?"

Lucius schnipste mit den Fingern.

„Da wir sowieso nach Paris müssen, bietet es sich doch an im Louvre in der geheimen Bibliothek nachzusehen. Da müsste doch was zu finden sein."

„Woher weißt Du, dass es im Louvre eine geheime Bibliothek gibt?"

Hermine war ziemlich erstaunt.

„Hast Du vergessen, dass ich mal Lehrer war. Glaube es oder nicht, aber ich verfüge tatsächlich auch über etwas Bildung, wenn ich mich auch lieber mit trivialen Dingen beschäftige!"

„Und wie kommen wir dort hinein?"

Lucius lächelte und sein Lächeln war wieder etwas fröhlicher.

„Wie kommt man auf Gleis 9 ¾?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Man geht einfach durch die Wand!"

Lucius nickte.

„Der Erbauer dieses Tores hat auch den Eingang in die Bibliothek gemacht. Im Kellergeschoß des Louvres ist eine ägyptische Ausstellung. Dort befindet sich die Nachbildung eines Pharaonengrabes. Man geht einfach durch die Rückwand und befindet sich in der Bibliothek. So habe ich es wenigstens gelernt."

Hermine war verblüfft. „Und da kann einfach jeder rein?"

Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Muggel können nicht hindurch und Zauberer, die unredliche Absichten haben oder schwarzmagische Dinge tun, die können auch nicht eintreten."

Hermine wurde beim Gedanken an eine Geheimbibliothek voll magischer Bücher von Ungeduld gepackt und bestand darauf, unverzüglich aufzubrechen.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Portschlüssel auf der Landstrasse vor Beaufort einen direkten Anschluss nach Paris, so dass sie wenig später in einer abseits gelegenen Metrostation ankamen.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie zur Zaubererbank, die sich in einem für Muggel unsichtbaren Teil des Palais Royale befand.

Hermine wollte die Bank nicht betreten. Sie fand, dass es Lucius absolute Privatangelegenheit war, seine Finanzlage zu checken, wenngleich sie hoffte, dass sie für ihn möglichst positiv ausfiel.

Zwanzig Minuten später erschien ein sehr betreten aussehender Lucius und setzte sich aufseufzend neben sie auf eine Parkbank.

Hermine traute sich kaum zu fragen.

„Und?"

„Nicht ein Bronzeknut im Schließfach!" presste Lucius hervor.

„Nicht ein jämmerlicher Sickel!" Lucius tat verzweifelt.

Hermine war einen Moment geschockt, dann regte sich der Kampfgeist in ihr.

Sie legte ihren Arm um Lucius und sagte aufmunternd: „ Nicht so schlimm, Lucius, wir bekommen das auch so hin. Ich suche mir einen Job. Zur Not gehe ich bei den Muggeln als Putzfrau arbeiten!"

„Das würde nichts nützen!" entgegnete Lucius zerknirscht.

„Warum?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Weil Muggel dich auch nur mit Muggelgeld bezahlen würden und davon war das Schließfach randvoll!" und mit diesen Worten und einem fröhlichen Blitzen in den Augen hielt ihr Lucius ein dickes Bündel mit leuchtend grünen Einhunderteuronoten unter die Nase.

„Ma-hann Lucius!" Hermine boxte ihm spielerisch in die Rippen, aber sie war froh, dass Lucius langsam wieder so wurde, wie sie ihn kannte.

„Also dann, auf zum Louvre, " freute sich Hermine.

Sie benutzen auf ganz unmagische Weise die Metro und waren keine Stunde später vorm Louvre angekommen.

Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen folgte Hermine Lucius die breiten Steintreppen hinunter in die Kellergewölbe des alten Museums. Schnell hatten sie dank der zahlreichen Hinweisschilder die ägyptische Ausstellung und das Pharaonengrab gefunden.

„Wir sind hier richtig!" versicherte Lucius mit Blick auf die Rückwand.

„Genauso war es immer beschrieben!"

Energisch ging er auf die Wand zu, rechnete damit einfach hindurchgehen zu können. Umso härter war der Aufprall, der ihn schmerzhaft zurückschleuderte.

Verblüfft rieb er sich die Schulter.

„Und Du bist sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Zumindest war ich das!" Lucius sah sich kritisch um.

„Es muss hier sein!"

Hermine war an die Wand herangetreten. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt darauf zu, lehnte sich halbherzig dagegen und befand sich im nächsten Moment in einem langgestreckten Gewölbekeller, randvoll mit Bücherregalen. Verdutzt machte sie sofort kehrt.

„Wir sind hier tatsächlich richtig, Lucius, los versuche es noch mal!"

Lucius unternahm einen erneuten Versuch durch die Wand zu treten, kam aber genauso weit wie zuvor. Verärgert schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Wand.

„Verdammt, Hermine, warum komme ich nicht hinein?"

„Was sagtest Du noch, für wen der Zugang versperrt ist?" Hermines Augenbrauen hatten sich nachdenklich zusammengezogen.

„Ich bin kein Muggel, Hermine!"

Lucius sah sie empört an.

„Nein, Lucius, du bist kein Muggel!" Hermine betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Lucius schluckte.

„Du…. Du unterstellst mir unredliche Absichten?"

Seine blauen Augen blickten sie verletzt an während Hermine pikiert auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand.

Lucius wandte sich mit hängenden Schultern ab.

„Hermine, ich schwöre dir bei allem was mir heilig und wichtig ist, ICH HABE KEINE UNREDLICHEN ABSICHTEN!"

Er drehte sich ihr so impulsiv zu, dass seine blonden Haare um seinen Kopf schleuderten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm er ihre Hände.

„Was heute morgen passiert ist, ich kann es nicht entschuldigen, aber Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte es nicht."

„Ich glaube dir Lucius! Hast Du vielleicht mit schwarzer Magie zu tun gehabt?"

Lucius sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, die er immer noch festhielt.

„Das Ritual mit dem Schamanen?", er blickte sie nun fragend an. „Fällt das unter schwarze Magie?"

„Noch eine Frage die es zu klären gilt!" stöhnte Hermine.

„Ich schlage vor, ich gehe in die Bibliothek und werde versuchen es herauszufinden!"

„Kann ich denn nichts tun?" fragte Lucius leise.

„Doch!" Hermine nickte. „Du erledigst unsere Einkäufe. Ich habe sowieso keine Lust dazu!"

Dies war eigentlich eine Lüge denn sie hatte sich auf diese Art der Zerstreuung gefreut und einen Schaufensterbummel in Paris, an der Seite eines stets gutgelaunten Lucius, hatte sie sich sehr kurzweilig vorgestellt.

Lucius nickte zustimmend. „Ja das kann ich machen. Was brauchst Du alles?"

Hermine überlegte kurz.

„Zwei Hosen und zwei oder drei Pullis zum wechseln würden mir reichen."

„Gut, das lässt sich machen, welche Farbe?"

„Alles nur nicht schwarz!" grummelte Hermine.

„Ach, und Lucius?" sie druckste etwas herum.

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ich brauche auch etwas Unterwäsche."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Spielerisch zog er an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mich einmal aufforderst für dich Unterwäsche zu kaufen!", sagte er leise und Lachfältchen tanzten um seine Augen.

Hermine hoffte, dass man im schummrigen Licht des Grabes nicht die dunkle Verlegenheitsröte sah, die ihre Wangen bepuderte.

„Bilde dir da jetzt nichts drauf ein!" keifte sie zickiger zurück als gewollt.

Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was darf es denn sein?"

„Egal!"

„Das war jetzt aber sehr leichtfertig!" erwiderte er seidig.

„Lucius, wir haben echt andere Probleme als Damenunterwäsche!"

„Du gönnst mir nichts!" Lucius bemühte sich, sein Grinsen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Wann sollen wir uns wieder treffen?"

Hermine überlegte.

„Ich werde bestimmt einige Stunden brauchen!"

„Ich auch!" feixte Lucius.

„In fünf Stunden in der Metrostation am Portschlüssel?"

„Lieber in sechs Stunden!" bat Lucius amüsiert.

„OK!" seufzte Hermine ergeben.

„Dann viel Spaß beim Einkauf!"

tbc


	41. Einen Brief zu schreiben

_Und heute mal wieder etwas Severus..._

**41. ….einen Brief zu schreiben **

Severus Snape hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, die Schwachköpfe der dritten Klasse zu unterrichten.

Keiner merkte ihm an, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, denn kaum einen Menschen hatte er jemals so nah an sich heran gelassen, wie Hermine. Deshalb fiel es auch kaum einem Menschen auf, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Mit einer Ausnahme: Minerva McGonagall.

Dabei war es nicht der Blick seiner Augen, der missmutig während des Mittagessens über die Tische der Schüler glitt, es war auch nicht der Zucker, den er statt Salz über seinen Kartoffelbrei streute, sondern die stoisch zur Schau getragene Gelassenheit, mit der er Minervas Bitte entgegenkam, ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit Hagrid durchzuführen.

Sie hatte sich auf einen Wutanfall eingestellt, auf eine strikte Weigerung, auf höhnische Beschimpfungen, aber nicht auf das stumme und ergebene Nicken, mit dem er seine Zustimmung signalisierte.

Hagrid war an Minerva herangetreten und hatte ihr von seinen Sorgen über einige der ihm anvertrauten magischen Geschöpfe erzählt.

Hagrid nahm seine Arbeit sehr, sehr ernst. Sah ein knallrümpfiger Kröter abends etwas blass um sein Zangengebiss herum aus, so konnte Hagrid keinen Schlaf finden.

Lief einem Squeezle die Nase, so weinte er bittere Tränen.

Das Problem war, dass es kaum geeignete Heiltränke gab, die er verabreichen konnte.

Minerva hatte deshalb die Idee gehabt, dass sich Severus Snape dieser Problematik annehmen könne. Weniger appellierte sie hierbei an seine Kollegialität, als an seine Tierliebe, denn seine Zuneigung zu dem Eichhörnchen war ein offenes Geheimnis.

Außerdem wusste Minerva von Hermine und durch die Begebenheiten des Vorjahres, dass Severus tatsächlich nicht der herzlose Gesteinsbrocken war, den er zu sein vorgab.

Trotzdem war seine widerspruchslose und ergebene Bereitschaft ausgerechnet mit Hagrid zusammenzuarbeiten für Minerva ein höchst alarmierender Tatbestand.

Hagrid war über Snapes Zusage reineweg aus dem Häuschen.

„Professor, wann könn' wir denn damit startn? Sind übel dran, die kleinen Dinger!", womit er seine knallrümpfigen Kröter meinte.

Severus Snape musterte ihn emotionslos. Er wollte heute den Brief für Hermine abschicken.

Geschrieben hatte er ihn noch letzte Nacht, aber etwas in ihm hatte ihn davon abgehalten, die Eule noch in der Nacht auf die Reise zu schicken.

Er hatte noch nie gut daran getan, etwas direkt aus dem Bauch heraus zu erledigen. Besser man schlief ein oder zwei Nächte darüber und überdachte die Situation. Den heutigen Abend brauchte er nochmals für sich. Dann würde es Zeit sein, sein Leben weiterzuleben.

„Morgen!" sagte er deshalb bestimmt zu Hagrid. „Morgen werde ich mir deine Tiere ansehen!"

Er hatte sich vom Tisch erhoben und war mit flatterndem Umhang durch die Reihen der speisenden Schüler geschritten, sein Gesicht unbewegt und emotionslos wie immer.

Kaum dass er seine Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, da war er schon an seinem Sekretär zusammengesunken. Nichts war besser geworden, nachdem er darüber geschlafen hatte, wenn man die zwei Stunden unruhiges Hin-und Herwälzen als Schlaf bezeichnen konnte.

Er zog die Schublade auf, in der er den Brief an Hermine aufbewahrt hatte, und las ihn nochmals durch.

_Meine geliebte Hermine!_

_Ich schicke Dir diese Eule mit einem Brief an Dich. Es ist nicht nur ein Brief, es ist das Ende meines alten Lebens oder der Beginn meines neuen Lebens, das ich nun in Deine Hände lege._

_Doch zuvor eines, Hermine, ich weiß von Dir und Lucius, und ich möchte dass Du die Dinge die ich Dir nun schreibe unter diesem Gesichtspunkt betrachtest. _

_Ich hoffe, nein ich weiß, dass Du mich verstehen wirst._

_Die Situation bei meiner Schwester scheint eskaliert zu sein, weshalb ich dir ein Leben in ihrem Hause nicht mehr zumuten kann, unabhängig davon, wie emotional Dein Verhältnis zu meinem Schwager nun wirklich ist._

_Ich mag und kann nicht glauben, dass er der Mann sein soll, der nun Dein Leben mit Dir teilen soll._

_Dein Studium in seinem und Ginas Haus fortzusetzen ist undenkbar, weshalb ich Gina dein Exmatrikulationsersuchen überreicht habe._

_Nach sorgfältigen Recherchen habe ich herausgefunden, dass es eigentlich nur zwei Lehrstühle gibt, an denen Dein wacher Geist entsprechend Deinen Wünschen gefordert werden könnte. Der eine ist in Sibirien bei Professor Samiroff, der andere leider ähnlich weit weg in Amerika, bei Professor Blackmore._

_Es würde mir nicht leicht fallen, Dich dorthin gehen zu lassen, aber Deine Ausbildung sollte mir wichtiger sein, als das Wissen, dass Du Dich in meiner Nähe befindest._

_Egal wie Du Dich entscheidest, sei Dir meiner Unterstützung sicher. Wenigstens bis zum Ende Deiner Ausbildung will ich Dir den finanziellen Rückhalt schaffen, damit Du Deinen Geist und all Deine Kraft in Dein Studium fließen lassen kannst. Verzeih mir, dass auch für den Fall dass Du meinen Namen nicht weiter tragen willst, ich es ablehnen würde, Mr. Malfoy ebenfalls finanziell zu unterstützen._

_Ich hege in meinem Herzen die Hoffnung, dass Du mein Angebot annehmen und einige Zeit allein leben wirst. Vielleicht, und nur vielleicht findet sich in Deinem Herzen auch das wieder, was ich für dich empfinde und was mich über alle Zweifel erhaben macht, dass ein Leben mit Dir für mich das höchste Glück bedeutet._

_Bis dahin hoffe ich, Dir in die Augen sehen zu können, wenn ich Dir die Antworten über meiner Vergangenheit gebe, nach der Du mich gefragt und auf deren Enthüllung Du ein Recht hast._

_Hernmine, ich keinen Atemzug tun, ohne an dich zu denken!_

_Doch wenn ich mich täusche, wenn das was ich noch gestern in Deinen Augen sah nur dem Wunschdenken eines alten Mannes entsprach, dann bin ich bereit, Dich freizugeben._

_Sollte mich jetzt eine Eule vom Familienministerium erreichen, werde ich mich bemühen sie nicht mit der Hand zu erwürgen, die nun abschließend unter diesen Brief schreibt,_

_Hermine, ich liebe Dich._

_Dein Severus_

Snape starrte minutenlang auf den Brief. Dann riss er ihn in kleine Fetzen und griff erneut zur Feder.

tbc

Was denkt Ihr?


	42. Im Labyrinth der Bücher

**42. Im Labyrinth der Bücher**

Lucius sah Hermine noch nachdenklich zu, wie sie durch die Wand des Grabes verschwand.

Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern und stieg die Treppen des Louvre hinauf, um sich ausgiebig ins Einkaufsvergnügen zu stürzen. Er hatte volles Vertrauen in Hermine. Sie war nicht so erfahren was Zauberei anging, wie Gina, aber mindestens genauso schlau.

Sie würde bestimmt etwas finden, was Gina und ihm half.

Unangenehm kam ihm sein Anfall vom Morgen wieder zum Bewusstsein und er nahm sich vor, ein paar wirklich schöne Sachen für Hermine zu kaufen. Das war das Mindeste, was er tun musste und doch das Einzige, was er im Moment überhaupt tun konnte.

Als Hermine ein zweites Mal in dem Kellergewölbe der geheimen Bibliothek stand, überkam sie die kribbelnde Freude, die sie immer empfand, wenn sie sich großen Mengen Büchern gegenüber sah.

Sie blickte sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sternförmig gingen Gänge vom Eingang weg, führten tief hinein in die geheimnisvollen Untiefen dieser Bibliothek.

Du meine Güte, wo sollte sie hier anfangen zu suchen.

Entschlossen ging sie einige Meter den ersten Gang hinunter.

Magische Lüster schwebten unter der Decke, tauchten das Gewölbe in ein schummriges Licht.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mademoiselle?"

Hermine erschrak fürchterlich. Wie aus dem Nichts war ein älterer Herr aufgetaucht.

„Habe ich Sie erschreckt, das wollte ich nicht!" beeilte sich der Herr zu sagen.

„Sofia, kannst Du bitte einmal herkommen?"

Ein Bücherregal teilte sich in der Mitte und gab eine schmale Tür frei, durch die auf einen Stock gestützt, eine ebenfalls ältere aber sehr energisch aussehende Dame trat.

Ihr Gesicht war faltig und blass, auf ihrer schmalen Nase saß eine Hornbrille, das graue Haar war streng zu einem Knoten gebunden.

„Guten Tag!" sagte Hermine höflich und fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich unter ihrem prüfenden Blick.

„Guten Tag, es kommen nicht sehr häufig junge Frauen hierher. Wonach suchst Du mein Kind, Liebeszauber? Dann bist Du hier falsch!" Sie wischte ihre Hände an dem dunkelbraunen Kleid ab, dass sie trug.

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. „Ich suche etwas über Schamanen und die Zwischenwelt, über Schutzgeister und schwarze Einhörner!"

„Das ist aber ganz schön viel auf einmal, mein Kind! Allein über Schutzgeister haben wir siebenhundertachtundvierzig einschlägige Werke archiviert. Über Schamanismus haben wir eine ganz Abteilung, geordnet nach Jahrhunderten. Einhörner gehören zu den magischen Geschöpfen, worüber wir gleich mehrere Abteilungen haben. Also wir bräuchten schon genauere Angaben." Sie sah Hermine auffordernd an und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Stock auf den Boden.

„Kann ich mich nicht erst einmal einfach nur umsehen?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Die Dame schnaubte.

„Du weißt nicht, welche Art von Büchern hier gelagert werden. Du schlägst das Falsche auf und bist unter Umständen verschwunden! Mein Mann und ich haben hier schon die wildesten Sachen erlebt. Aber wenn Du uns sagst, was du genau suchst, dann können wir dir sicher helfen. Wir arbeiten schon seit fünfundachtzig Jahren hier, da kennt man sich aus."

Hermine nickte ergeben. Wahrscheinlich hatte die alte Schachtel Recht, bei diesen Tausenden von Büchern würde sie wohl auch fünfundachtzig Jahre brauchen, bis sie das entsprechende Buch gefunden hätte.

Das alte Ehepaar sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also," begann Hermine zögerlich, „ich muss wissen, wie sich der Kontakt mit Schamanen und der Schattenwelt und mit Schutzgeistern und schwarzen Einhörnern auf Menschen auswirkt!"

Die beiden alten Leute sahen sich an. „Das kann dauern, Paul!", sagte Sofia,

Und zu Hermine gewandt. „Das ist immer noch zu ungenau. Wir müssten mehr wissen."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte nur ungern fremde Menschen in die Geschichte einweihen, aber dann dachte sie an Lucius und seinen Anfall vom Morgen und deshalb beschloss sie, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Er hatte ihr Angst gemacht und sie war nicht auf eine Wiederholung erpicht. Sie sah Sofia fest in die Augen und erzählte: „Ein sehr guter Freund von mir ist durch ein Schamanenritual in die Schattenwelt gekommen und hat von da Haare eines schwarzen Einhornes mitgebracht. Angeblich sollte dieses ein Schutzgeist sein. Anscheinend steht er nun irgendwie unter dem Einfluss dieser Geschichte und verändert sich zuweilen psychisch. Außerdem hat das Einhornhaar in einen Zauberstab eingearbeitet und der Besitzer des Stabes verändert sich auch, und das eher zum Nachteil."

Zwei aufgerissene Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr. Es herrschte sprachloses Staunen bis Sofia sagte: „ Dein Freund scheint ein mächtiges Problem zu haben." Sie richtete ihr Wort an Paul.

„Wokasas Schamanenrituale?"

Paul überlegte. „Nein da steht nicht genug über Auswirkungen drin. Ich denke „Durch Welten wandeln" von Kasper Kirschbaum wäre geeigneter!"

„Blödsinn, das stellt keinen Bezug zum Schamanismus dar und bezieht sich nur auf den europäischen Kontinent!" Sofias Augen blitzten. „Dann können wir auch direkt bei den Einhörnern anfangen zu suchen."

Paul schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wirkliche Einhörner gibt es nicht in der Schattenwelt! Wenigstens nicht nach unserer Literatur."

„Wir könnten ins „Buch der Schatten" schauen, von Abdul Alhazred!" schlug Paul vor.

„Nicht vor dem Mittagessen!" keifte Sofie. „Danach habe ich keinen Appetit mehr!"

„Ich kann das ja machen, meine Liebe!", bot sich Paul an.

Sofie schien erleichtert und nickte. „Gang F hinunter, Treppe 3, Regal römisch vier bis klein M, zweitoberste Reihe, neben dem Nekronomikon, und pass auf, die unteren Bücher…"

„….beißen! Ich weiß, Sofia!"

Paul rollte mit den Augen.

„Wollen sie mir dann bitte folgen Mademoiselle?"

Freundlich führte Paul Hermine durch einen Irrgarten von Bücherregalen und zog endlich ein dickes, großes, schwarzes Buch fast am Ende eines Ganges heraus.

Mit einem Schwenker seiner Hand entzündete er über einem Lesetischchen eine kleine Lampe und deutete Hermine an sich zu setzten.

Er schlug das Buch für sie auf. „Schaue dir keine der Abbildung länger als fünf Sekunden an," warnte er, „sonst verfolgen sie dich in deinen Träumen! Wenn Du etwas brauchst oder mit diesem Buch fertig bist, schlage es einfach zu!" Er tippte sich an den Kopf. „Ich merke es dann und bin wieder für dich da!"

Er nickte ihr noch kurz zu und verschwand geisterhaft zwischen den dunklen Regalen.

Hermine schauderte. So faszinierend diese Bibliothek war, sie war irgendwie gespenstisch.

Nach wenigen Minuten versank sie allerdings zwischen den Seiten des „Buches der Schatten".

Abdul AlHazred berichtete von seinen Reisen durch die Schattenwelt und das was Hermine dort las, half ihr nicht ihre Sorgen zu beseitigen, sondern vergrößerte sie noch mehr.

Die Wesen in der Schattenwelt, so las sie da, waren keine freundlichen Schutzgeister wie Lucius ihr erzählt hatte, sondern die Seelen derer, die mit ihrem Leben nicht abschließen konnten. Durch Hass und Boshaftigkeit am Sterben gehindert, nicht gewillt zu vergeben und von irdischen Belangen abzulassen, existieren diese Seelen in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod. Erschrocken las Hermine, dass es für geübte Schamanen kein großes Problem darstellt, zwischen den Welten zu verkehren. Betrat eine ungeübte Seele allerdings die Schattenwelt, so konnte es passieren, dass sie etwas von der anderen Seite mitbrachte. Abdul AlHazred empfahl sogar, seine Kleider zu verbrennen und einen Saunagang zu machen, damit dem Besucher nichts Böses anhaften konnte. Er sprach von verseuchten Seelen, von verwirrtem Verstand bis hin zu dauerhaften Wesensänderungen. War man einmal infiziert, konnte man nur Heilung durch ein weiteres, reinigendes Ritual erfahren.

Die Abbilder und Zeichnungen waren von erschreckender Trostlosigkeit. Sie zeigte endlose graue Ebenen und unglückliche, verzerrte Geschöpfe. Hermine hielt sich an den Pauls Rat und sah immer nur flüchtig hin. In diesem Moment war sie froh, dass Lucius nicht bei ihr war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er diese Wahrheit verkraftet hätte. Als sie das Buch zuschlug, glaubte sie zu wissen, was passiert war.

Lucius war in die Schattenwelt eingedrungen und hatte das Einhornhaar mitgebracht und damit sich und Gina dem Einfluss des Schattenwesens ausgesetzt. Anscheinend hatte es aber erst damit begonnen, dass er die Haare dem Zauberstab beigefügt hatte.

Der Schamane hatte aber gewollt, dass sich Lucius ein Amulett macht und die Haare bei sich trägt, damit er Macht über Gina bekommt. Was immer jetzt mit Gina und Lucius geschah, es schien nicht dem zu entsprechen, was der Schamane beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie schauderte. Wer mochte dieser böse Geist in dem Einhorn sein?

Ungeduldig wartete sie auf Paul. Sie musste mehr über schwarze Einhörner herausfinden. Und sie musste diese Waida Boswata sprechen. Als hohe Voodoo-Priesterin würde sie bestimmt das Reinigungsritual durchführen können. Aber solange war Gina dem Einfluss des verdammten Zauberstabes ausgesetzt und bei Lucius fing es auch an zu wirken.

Paul war wirklich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bei ihr.

„Bist Du fündig geworden?"

„Ja danke, ich müsste jetzt noch etwas über schwarze Einhörner herausfinden!"

„Schwarze Einhörner, schwarze Einhörner...", murmelte Paul.

„Es sollte aus der Schattenwelt sein, richtig?" vergewisserte er sich nochmals bei Hermine.

„Dann müssen wir nochmals die Abteilung wechseln!" Paul stellte das Buch zurück und wich geschickt einem zuschnappenden Buchrücken der unteren Reihen aus.

„Verdammte Biester!", grummelte er.

Hermine folgte ihm wieder durch zahllose Gänge und fand sich schließlich in der Nähe des Eingangs wieder.

„Warte ich bespreche das rasch mit meiner Frau!", sagte Paul zu ihr und brüllte dann den Gang hinunter. „SO-FI-AAAAA!"

„Ich bin nicht taub!"

Ein Bücherregal war zur Seite geglitten und Sofia stand plötzlich wieder neben ihnen.

„Schwarze Einhörner, Sofia? Was meinst Du? „Einhornrassen der Zauberwelt von Gisele Meriot" oder lieber „Zauber auf vier Hufen von Susan Mcbell"?"

„Firlefanz!", herrschte Sofia ihren Mann an. „Das Mademoisellchen wollte die Pferdchen doch nicht züchten. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Kreatur in der Schattenwelt etwas mit den lebenden Einhörnern zu tun hat. Das müsste eher so etwas sein wie „Peter Pumkins Die Metamorphose der magischen Geschöpfe" aber besser noch „Böser Geist im magischen Tier von Jefferson Millham"!"

Paul nickte zustimmend. „Du hast mal wieder Recht, meine Liebe! Also Gang P hinunter, Treppe 8 hinauf, dann Regal römisch zwölf bis klein R, dritte Reihe von unten, vorletztes Buch."

Sofia nickte zufrieden. „Richtig mein Schatz, kommst Du dann gleich zum Kaffee?"

Paul grummelte zustimmend und führte Hermine erneut durch die endlosen Reihen.

Am gesuchten Regal angekommen, stutzte Paul.

„Ja ei verflucht! Das Buch ist nicht hier!" Er war bestürzt.

„Sind wir auch richtig?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Jaja!", nuschelte Paul.

„Da hat man uns doch wohl nicht bestohlen?"

Und eiligen Schrittes zog er Hermine wieder durch das Labyrinth der Bücher zurück.

Atemlos rief er nach seiner Frau.

„Was ist passiert?" Sofia tauchte wieder von einer anderen Seite auf. Ihr Kleid war mit Mehl bepudert. Anscheinend kam sie direkt aus ihrer Küche.

„Wann wurde „Böser Geist im magischen Tier" zuletzt eingesehen?"

„Am 23.08. 2001 um elf Uhr fünfzehn!", ratterte Sofia herunter. „Riesengroßer, wuchtiger Kerl mit ungepflegtem Bart und einem Zelt als Mantel!"

„Jaaaaa!", stimmte ihr Paul zu. „Der Engländer, ich erinnere mich genau! Er hat sich tagelang in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe aufgehalten. Dieser Lumpenhund muss das Buch eingesteckt haben." Zu Hermine gewandt sagte er bedauernd.

„Es tut mir leid, da kann man dann wohl nichts machen. Eigentlich können uns nur ehrenwerte Personen hier aufsuchen. Sobald man nur einen schlechten Gedanken hat oder auch nur ansatzweise mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat, kommt man gar nicht erst zu uns herein. Es geschieht selten, dass uns ein Buch gestohlen wird, aber es kommt vor."

Hermine hatte Sofia und Paul aufmerksam zugehört.

Sie hatte einen ganz konkreten Verdacht, wo sie das benötigte Buch wohl finden könnte.

Sie bedankte sich bei den älteren Herrschaften für ihre Bemühungen und verabschiedete sich höflich. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte ihr, dass sie sich langsam beeilen musste, um Lucius noch zur vereinbarten Zeit zu treffen.

oOo

Lucius wartete schon in der Metrostation, als Hermine atemlos angelaufen kam.

Sein Einkaufsbummel schien erfolgreich verlaufen zu sein, denn er trug einen sehr aparten silbergrauen Sommeranzug, der ihm ausgezeichnet stand.

Hermine kam sich neben ihm in ihrem ausgebeulten Jogginganzug ziemlich schäbig vor, doch Lucius blickte sie strahlend an.

„Ich kann dir noch nicht zeigen, was ich alles besorgt habe, Hermine, ich habe alles direkt per Eilboten ins Haus meiner Tante bringen lassen. Nur diese beiden hier, die wollte ich selber transportieren. Er deutete auf zwei zugedeckte große Gegenstände vor ihm."

Hermine hob neugierig eines der Tücher hoch.

„Eulen, Lucius?"

„Darf ich vorstellen, Madeleine und Claude! Ich dachte mir Du würdest vielleicht gerne deinen Freunden schreiben!"

Lucius zog die Tücher von den beiden Drahtkäfigen.

Hermine wurde warm ums Herz.

„Danke Lucius, das ist total lieb von dir!"

Er grinste verlegen.

„Das ist so meine Art!"

Er tippte vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an einen der Käfige. „Madeleine ist eine seltene Silbereule. Ein Rennpferd unter den Posteulen. Claude ist mehr so der Lastenträger. Falls Du mal ein Päckchen verschicken musst!"

Hermine freute sich wirklich über die Eulen. Wenigstens konnte sie jetzt an Harry, Ron und Ginny einen Brief schicken und ihnen mitteilen, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Ich habe auch viel herausgefunden, Lucius, aber das muss ich dir in Ruhe erzählen."

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck wurde wachsam. „Ich hoffe Du hast gute Nachrichten?", sagte er gelassen.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er eine Scheißangst vor der Wahrheit.


	43. Hermine packt aus

_Und weil es nur Handlung gibt, heute noch ein weiteres Kapitel!_

**43. Hermine packt aus**

„Lucius!" Hermine war fast über einige Schachteln und Taschen gefallen, die haufenweise in ihrem Schlafzimmer standen.

„Was...was ist das hier alles?" Hermine musste zickzack laufen, um an ihren Schrank zu kommen.

„Nur das Nötigste!" sagte Lucius harmlos.

Er lehnte lässig an der Tür.

„Als offizielle Madame Malfoy musst du dich doch standesgemäß kleiden, Hermine, das schuldest Du mir!" Er feixte.

Hermine betrachtete den Berg von Schuhkartons, Tüten und Kisten skeptisch.

„Ich wollte doch nur zwei Hosen und zwei Pullis und..." „...etwas Unterwäsche!", vollendete Lucius ihren Satz.

„Das habe ich auch besorgt!" Treuherzig deutete er auf zwei Einkaufstüten.

Misstrauisch schüttete Hermine den Inhalt der Tüten auf ihr Bett. Es waren zwei Jeans und zwei einfache Strickpullis in blau und rot. Die andere Tüte enthielt einen Zehnerpack einfache Slips.

„Zufrieden?" fragte Lucius scheinheilig.

„Perfekt!" antwortete Hermine, immer noch misstrauisch. Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Und der ganze Rest?"

„Ist auch für dich, wenn Du möchtest. Wenn Du ihn nicht möchtest, soll Marie ihn einfach verbrennen." Lucius feixte. „Aber ich würde wenigstens mal nachsehen, was drin ist!"

Er war ins Zimmer geschlendert, ging lächelnd um die Türme aus Schachteln herum und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Was soll das, Lucius?" Hermine hatte die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammengezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt!

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Modenschau?"

„Du spinnst!"

„Mag sein, trotzdem finde ich könntest Du dich besser kleiden. So wie Severus dich hat rumlaufen lassen... tststs."

„Was hat Severus damit zu tun?" fauchte Hermine empört.

„Ich meine dass der alte Geizhals dir ruhig ein paar hübsche Kleider hätte kaufen können!" , sagte Lucius ruhig.

„Nichts gegen deine Jeans-und-Pulli-Mentalität, aber etwas mehr Auswahl in deinem Kleiderschrank ...!"

„Ich habe von Severus alles bekommen was ich gewollt habe!", unterbrach Hermine ihn scharf. „Und auf Kleider habe ich nunmal keinen besonderen Wert gelegt!"

„Das war nicht zu übersehen!" entgegnete Lucius trocken. „Genau wie Severus der auch immer in seinem muffigen Schulmeisteroutfit herumrennt! Er war bestimmt froh, dass Du dich nicht sonderlich hübsch angezogen hast. Sonst wären vor Eifersucht wieder sämtliche Sicherungen bei ihm durchgebrannt!" Er stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab und betrachtete Hermine grinsend. „Los und nun probier die Sachen an!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun!" Hermine schmollte. Lucius fand also, dass sie sich nicht gut kleidete. Zugegeben, Gina lief genau wie Lucius immer perfekt gestylt durch die Gegend. Sie war von morgens bis abends in eleganten Kleidern anzutreffen. Aber sie war nicht Gina und wenn Lucius jetzt für sie bergeweise schwarze Spitze gekauft hatte, dann konnte er diese selber tragen. Und Severus Geiz vorzuwerfen, das war gemein. Severus hatte ihr das Studium ermöglicht, wofür sie ihm sehr dankbar gewesen war, zumal sie von zuhause keinerlei Unterstützung mehr erfuhr. „Wenn er dich heiraten kann, dann kann er dich auch ernähren!" hatte ihr Vater gewettert.

Tatsächlich hatte Hermine keine Ahnung, wie es um die Finanzen ihres Mannes tatsächlich stand.

„Wir werden schon zurechtkommen!", hatte er immer grinsend gesagt, wenn sie über die Preise der Fachliteratur gejammert hatte.

Sie selber fand es einfach nur schrecklich, finanziell von jemandem abhängig zu sein und hatte akribisch über alles Buch geführt, was Severus für sie ausgegeben hatte. Verheiratet hin oder her, eines Tages würde sie ihm das Geld für ihre Ausbildung zurückzahlen.

Das Lucius jetzt noch über Severus spottete, das hatte er bei allem Ärger nicht verdient.

„Ich warte!", unterbrach Lucius ihre Gedankengänge. „Sieh dir doch wenigstens die Sachen mal an. Fang doch mit den Schuhen an. Deine Turnschuhe halten bestimmt keine zwei Wochen mehr durch."

Hermine sah an sich herunter. Leider hatte Lucius Recht was ihr Schuhwerk anging. Die besten Tage hatten ihre alten Latschen schon gesehen. Aufmunternd deutete Lucius auf den Stapel Schuhkartons. Zögernd öffnete Hermine den ersten. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es sich hierbei um gute, aber dennoch schlichte Sportschuhe handelte.

„Danke!" sagte sie verschämt. Lucius deutete auf eine weitere Einkaufstasche. „Es ist wirklich nur das Nötigste drin, Hermine, du kannst es ruhig auspacken!" Er nickte aufmunternd und sah sie zuversichtlich an.

Ergeben machte sich Hermine daran, die Tasche auszupacken. Sie enthielt zwei neue Jogginganzüge einer Topdesignermarke sowie einige wirklich sehr pfiffige T-Shirts in frechen Farben. Verlegen nestelte Hermine an den Etiketten herum.

„Die Preisschilder habe ich alle entfernen lassen, gib dir keine Mühe!", ärgerte Lucius sie.

„Und außerdem meine ich auch, dass Du nachts ein Nachthemd tragen solltest, sonst komme ich noch auf dumme Gedanken." Er deutet vielsagend auf eine weitere Schachtel.

Hermine war zu neugierig um sie ungeöffnet zu lassen. Es waren zwei Seidennachthemden, eines in dunkelrot, das andere in dunkelgrün gehalten, sehr schlicht, mittellang und ohne aufreizende Spitze, wie Hermine erleichtert feststellte.

„Hast Du nun genug Vertrauen in meinen Geschmack um dies hier auszupacken?", fragte Lucius sie warm und schob ihr einen weiteren Karton hin.

Hermine fühlte sich wie an Weihnachten. Sie liebte es Päckchen auszupacken. Einmal mit dem Auspacken angefangen, konnte sie nicht widerstehen.

Der hellbraune Hosenanzug, den sie kurz drauf in Händen hielt, verleitete sie ihre guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen und ihn gleich anzuprobieren.

„Umdrehen!", verlangte sie von Lucius, der sich lachend die Augen zuhielt.

„Die passenden Schuhe sind in dem dunkelgrünen Karton!", erwähnte er nebenbei.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest Du eigentlich meine Größe?" fragte Hermine überrascht, denn der Anzug passte wie angegossen. Die Anzugjacke war streng auf Taille geschnitten und verlieh Hermine ein elegantes und sehr seriöses Aussehen.

„Intuition!" grinste Lucius vielsagend.

„Ach komm!" maulte Hermine.

„OK, Du hast mich ertappt! Ich habe Trautchen gefragt."

„Wann, heute?" Hermine war verwirrt.

„Nein, schon vor einer Weile!"

„Aha!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Vielleicht aus dem gleichen Grund weshalb Du wissen wolltest, welches Rasierwasser ich benutze...?"

Hermine wurde feuerrot und drehte sich rasch um. Woher wusste er nur, dass sie mal in sein Bad geschlichen war und an seiner Auswahl von Aftershaves geschnuppert hatte. Sie fragte lieber nicht weiter. Die Angelegenheit wurde zu heikel.

Lucius war aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten. Er legte seine Arme auf ihre Schultern und übte einen kurzen und sanften Druck aus.

„Ich lasse dich beim Auspacken der anderen Sachen lieber alleine. Es würde mich freuen wenn Du nachher mit mir zu Abend essen würdest. Es soll unten im Dorf ein nettes Restaurant geben. Vielleicht möchtest Du das hier zu diesem Anlass anziehen!"

Er legte lächelnd den Kopf schief und drückte ihre eine Tasche in den Arm. Die Fältchen in seinen Augen- und Mundwinkeln waren bezaubernd, seine blonde Mähne umschmeichelte sein Gesicht.

Hermines Herz klopfte ungewollt schneller. Er sah einfach nur gut aus, wenn er lachte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Lucius amüsiert.

„Nichts!" antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Dann beeil dich, ich habe nämlich Hunger!" er lachte sie noch mal an und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete das Chaos aus geöffneten und ungeöffneten Paketen. Die eine Tüte hielt sie noch in der Hand. Skeptisch schaute sie hinein.

Es war ein rotes Etuikleid mit einem dazu passenden kurzen Jäckchen. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, es sofort anzuziehen. Es überraschte sie nicht mehr, dass es perfekt passte.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie entzückt quietschen. War das wirklich sie?

Vorsichtig zog sie das Kleid wieder aus und riskierte einen Blick in die Schuhkartons. Natürlich hatte Lucius auch an passende Schuhe gedacht. Ein weiterer Karton erweckte ihre Neugierde. Zwar war sie auf dem Modemarkt nicht bewandert, aber der Hersteller einer bekannten und sehr edlen Wäschesorte war ihr doch bekannt. Was sie in dem Paket fand ließ sie auf den ersten Blick zwischen Empörung und Verzückung hin und her schwanken.

Auf den zweiten Blick entschied sie sich für die Verzückung und betrachtete begeistert die Hemdchen und Slips aus Satin, Chiffon und Spitze. Es waren gleich mehrere Garnituren, farblich auf ihre neuen Kleider abgestimmt. Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und stellte sich Lucius in einem Geschäft für Damenunterwäsche vor, wie er mit bezauberndem Lächeln der Verkäuferin seine Wünsche vortrug. Hermine kicherte. Gina würde platzen wenn sie jemals davon erfahren würde. Und Severus würde auch platzen. Severus! Beim Gedanken an ihn zog sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust wieder mehr zusammen.

Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche. Sie freute sich auf das Abendessen mit Lucius und sie freute sich über ihre neuen Sachen und darüber, dass sie bestimmt sehr hübsch aussehen würde. Der einzige Wermutstropfen hierbei war, dass sie Lucius noch von ihrer Recherche erzählen musste.

Als sie keine halbe Stunde später ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, da wünschte sie sich, Severus könne sie sehen. Sie trug das rote Etuikleid und hatte ihre Haare lange gebürstet. Seidig schimmernd umflossen sie ihre Schultern. Hermine war nie sehr eitel und selbstgefällig gewesen, doch heute gestand sie ihrem Spiegelbild, dass sie dieses ziemlich klasse fand.

Lucius war nicht minder beeindruckt, als er ihr kurz darauf seinen Arm anbot und sie hinunter in die kleine Ortschaft führte, wo sie in einem gemütlichen Restaurant den besten Fisch ihres Lebens serviert bekam. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte sie ausreichend Zeit gehabt, Lucius von dem Buch der Schatten zu erzählen. Er war sehr schweigsam geworden. Entgegen seinem ansonsten so optimistischen und unbekümmerten Naturells war er zutiefst besorgt und erschüttert.

„Heißt das etwa, dass mir so was wie heute morgen noch mal passieren kann?" fragte er vollkommen entsetzt.

„Ja, Lucius, ich fürchte schon!"

Er schluckte schwer. „Und was kann ich tun?"

Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. „Du solltest dich mit Waida Boswata in Verbindung setzen, sie wird bestimmt wissen, was zu tun ist!"

Lucius schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Sie wird fuchsteufelswild werden! Hermine Du kennst sie nicht. Sie wird toben, wenn sie erfährt dass ich mich mit dem Schamanen eingelassen habe."

Hermine musste leicht grinsen. Lucius schien wirklich einen Heidenrespekt vor der Voodoopriesterin zu haben.

„Aber letztlich wird sie dir dann wohl doch helfen, oder?

Lucius nickte. „Ja da bin ich mir sicher. Aber erst nach dem sie mir den Arsch aufgerissen hat!" Er stöhnte. „Warum war ich nur so ein verdammter Idiot?"

„Weil Du verknallt warst?" grinste Hermine.

„Und ich bin es noch!" seufzte Lucius. „Wenn ich nur alles wieder in Ordnung bringen kann, wenn nur alles wieder so wird wie vorher. Man sollte niemals versuchen, dem Schicksal ins Handwerk zu pfuschen!", sagte Lucius leidenschaftlich.

Hermine fühlte sich durch diesen Satz seltsam berührt, dachte sie hierbei doch sofort an Ginas Eingreifen in die Zeit. Wenn sie Severus Erzählungen Glauben schenkte, dann war Lucius Vergangenheit eine ganz, ganz andere und sehr schreckliche Geschichte gewesen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht doch noch Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart haben würde.

Rasch wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts apparieren und mit Hagrid sprechen. Wenn jemand etwas von magischen Geschöpfen versteht, dann ist er es."

Lucius nickte. „Und ich werde wohl oder übel eine Eule mit meiner Beichte an Waida schicken und sie um Hilfe bitten!"

Sein Optimismus siegte wieder an dieser Stelle.

„Aber nun lass uns noch den schönen Abend und das Essen genießen, Hermine. Habe ich dir eigentlich heute schon gesagt, dass du einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hast, was Mode angeht?"

tbc


	44. Kommt eine Eule geflogen

**44. Kommt eine Eule geflogen**

Hermine und Lucius saßen am nächsten Morgen zusammen beim Frühstück. Die Nacht war für Lucius ruhig verlaufen. Er hatte keine schlechten Träume gehabt und gut geschlafen, was er auf den guten Weißwein schob, den er gestern zu dem Fisch gehabt hatte. Überhaupt war es ein sehr netter Abend gewesen, den sie nach dem guten Essen mit einem langen Spaziergang hatten ausklingen lassen. Fast fühlten sie sich wie im Urlaub, hätte nicht ihr Problem gleichermaßen schwer auf ihren Schultern gelastet.

Doch wieder war es ein wunderschöner Morgen unter südfranzösischer Sonne, der ihnen Optimismus gab.

Wie ein Schatten strich plötzlich ein großer Vogel über ihnen her. Es war eine große dunkelbraune Eule, die Hermine sofort als eine der Schuleulen von Hogwarts erkannte.

Mit freundlichem Klackern ließ sie sich auf ihrer Stuhllehne nieder und hielt ihr das Bein hin, damit sie den Brief entgegennehmen konnte.

Noch bevor Hermine den Brief geöffnet hatte, da wusste sie, dass er von Severus war.

Das gelbliche Papier, die gestochene Schrift in schwarzer Tinte, das schwarze Siegel mit den zwei ineinandergeschlungenen S, ihr Herz raste als sie den Brief öffnete. Vielleicht liebte er sie ja doch noch, vielleicht bat er sie einfach zu ihm zurück zu kommen.

Im Geiste sah sich Hermine schon mit wehenden Haaren den Hügel zum Schloss hinauflaufen, um dann in die Arme des Mannes zu fliegen, den sie über alles liebte.

_Hermine!_

_Davon ausgehen, dass Dich der Vogel findet und angesichts des neuen persönlichen „Arrangements" das Du getroffen hast, teile ich Dir folgende Fakten mit:_

_1. ich habe Dich an der Zweiburgenuniversität exmatrikulieren lassen._

_2. hast Du die Wahl Dein Studium entweder in Sibirien bei Prof. Samiroff oder in Amerika bei Prof. Blackmore weiterzuführen. _

_Alle anderen Lehrstühle sind indiskutabel und nicht adäquat. _

_3. werde ich für alle entstehenden Kosten die Deinen (und nur Deinen) Lebensunterhalt betreffen, bis zum Ende Deiner Ausbildung aufkommen._

_4. gehe ich aufgrund Deines neuen Lebenswandels davon aus, dass Du an dem Fortbestehen unserer Ehe kein Interesse hast, und versichere Dir, dass ich bei Erhalt der Scheidungspapiere diese unverzüglich unterzeichnen werde. _

_Severus_

Hermine musste den Brief dreimal lesen, bevor sie ihn Lucius zeigen konnte.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihm das Papier reichte.

Dieser tunkte ungerührt sein Baguette in den Milchkaffee und fragte: „Willst Du ihm antworten?"

Hermine nickte heftig.

„Oh ja, das werde ich!" und sie tätschelte der Eule den Kopf.

„Warte meine Schöne, ich muss mir nur erst etwas Papier holen!"

Lucius grinste gehässig.

„Ich fände es viel effektvoller, wenn Du eine unserer Eulen schicken würdest, damit er sieht, dass sich dein „neues Arrangement" sogar eine eigene Posteule leisten kann!"

Hermine grinste nun ebenfalls, wenn auch sehr schwach.

„Dann platzt er!"

„Lass ihn doch, dann bist Du diese Sorge los!"

„Lucius!"

Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an, dann nahm sie noch mal nachdenklich den Brief in die Hand.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht!"

Lucius kämpfte gerade mit dem Honig, der an allen Seiten seines Brotes zugleich herab laufen wollte.

„Warum?" Er wischte sich umständlich die Finger ab.

„Na so wie Punkt 4 formuliert ist. Punkt 1-3 sind für ihn knallharte Fakten. Die Sache mit der Scheidung will er mir überlassen. Dabei hat Gina mir doch letzte Woche nachdrücklich erklärt, dass Severus die Scheidung bereits veranlasst hätte.

Jetzt geht er in seinem Brief davon aus, dass ich den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung tun soll.

Das passt nicht!"

„Du meinst, Gina hat eventuell gelogen?" Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als würde er zweifeln.

„Vielleicht nicht direkt gelogen, aber mal wieder geschickt die Wahrheit verdreht!", murrte Hermine.

Lucius hatte der braunen Eule einen Keks gegeben und ihr damit signalisiert, dass sie zurückfliegen durfte.

Hermine holte sich etwas Briefpapier und ein Feder. Sie brauchte nicht lange überlegen, was sie antworten musste.

_Severus!_

_Davon ausgehend, dass Du auf eine Antwort wartest, teile ich Dir zu den von Dir aufgeführten Punkten Folgendes mit:_

_1. Danke, Dass Du mir hierzu den Schreibkram abgenommen hast._

_2. Was meine Ausbildung und Zukunft betreffend akzeptabel und adäquat ist, das entscheide ich selber._

_3. Kannst du Dir Dein Geld dahin stecken, wo Du sonst nur mit Deinem Zauberstab hinkommst._

_4. wurden mir die Scheidungspapiere eigentlich von meiner Exprofessorin schon vor längerer Zeit avisiert und ich wundere mich, dass mich die Eule vom Familienministerium nicht schon in Blankenstein gefunden hatte._

_Hermine_

Lucius betrachtete sie amüsiert während des Schreibens.

„Man sieht dir an, dass Du wütend bist!"

„Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Eher brate ich Hamburger bei McDonalds als dass ich ihm weiter auf der Tasche liege!" wütete Hermine.

„Und überhaupt, erst schmeißt er mich raus, sagt mir dass ich bei ihm nicht mehr willkommen bin, und dann will er noch bestimmen, wo ich studiere! Geht es noch?"

Lucius hatte ihren Brief gelesen.

„Punkt 3 gefällt mir am besten!" lachte er. „Und jetzt schicken wir Madeleine und wenn er die sieht, dann fällt er um."

„Dann sorge auch dafür, dass sie dein Wappen auf ihrem Ring trägt!", fauchte Hermine.

Silbereulen waren selbst in der Zaubererwelt eine ausgesprochene Rarität und für das was Madeleine gekostet hatte, würde Severus eine Menge Aufsätze korrigieren müssen.

Madeleine klackerte laut vor Aufregung über ihren ersten Auftrag, und kaum dass Hermine den Brief an ihren Fuß gebunden hatte, da schwang sie sich wie ein silberner Blitz in die Luft und schoß davon.

Lucius sah ihr launig hinterher. Schade dass er Serverus Gesicht nicht sehen konnte wenn Madeleine ihn spätestens zum Mittagessen erreichte!

tbc


	45. Teestunde

und weil heute Sonntag ist und das andere Chap nur so kurz...

**45. Teestunde**

Alle Tische und Stühle der großen Halle waren besetzt. Das fröhliche Geschnatter der Schüler und das Klappern der Bestecke verschmolz zu einem lebendigen Rauschen in den Ohren von Professor Snape, der trübsinnig auf seinen Teller starrte.

Es fehlte ihm am nötigen Appetit um anders als lustlos in seinem Essen herumzustochern.

Eigentlich wäre er gerne den Malzeiten fern geblieben, hätte sich liebend gerne in seiner Wohnung oder seinem Labor verkrochen, um nicht die quälende Gegenwart anderer Menschen erdulden zu müssen.

Trübsinnig sah er den Posteulen zu, die sich durch das Dachfenster hinab zu den Schülern stürzten. Die große Silbereule, die selbstgefällig und erhaben erst eine Ehrenrunde durch die Halle flog, bevor sie sich unter staunendem Raunen des Lehrerkollegiums neben seinem Teller niederließ, streckte ihm unter eitlem Geklacker ihr Bein hin und präsentierte ihm neben einem an ihn adressierten Brief, ein großes dunkelblaues Wappen mit den Initialen LM.

Unwirsch nahm Snape den Brief an sich und verließ mit wehender Robe die Halle um das Gefühlschaos zu verbergen, das in seinem Inneren tobte.

Der Anblick des protzigen Siegels der Malfoys am Fuß der Eule hatte ihn jäh mit seinen alten Erinnerungen konfrontiert. Ein Brief von Hermine, überbracht von einer Malfoy-Eule.

Die Malfoys hatten immer die großen Silbereulen besessen. Er fragte sich, woher Lucius die nötigen Mittel dazu gehabt hatte, denn an seinen ersten Reichtum war er nur durch die Hochzeit mit Narzissa Black gekommen, und hatte binnen kürzester Zeit durch Korruption ihr Vermögen vervielfachen können.

Snape ließ sich Zeit, den Brief zu öffnen, und er ließ sich Zeit, Hermines Zeilen auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Was zum Henker hatte er denn auch erwartet? Er saß in seinem Sessel und versuchte zu rekapitulieren, wie dieser ganze verdammte Streit überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Letztendlich konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr genau entsinnen, warum er jetzt auf diesem Scherbenhaufen hockte.

Hermines Antworten waren so patzig gekommen, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Patzig und komplett uneinsichtig.

Seine Hoffnung, vielleicht etwas wie Reue zwischen ihren Zeilen lesen zu können, war durch den Passus unter Punkt drei zerschlagen worden.

Diese Antwort war regelrecht frech. Schließlich hatte er ihr seine finanzielle Unterstützung angeboten. Aber anscheinend ließ sie sich lieber von Mr. Malfoy aushalten.

Er grübelte noch eine gute Weile vor sich hin, dann war es Zeit für den Nachmittagsunterricht und heute am Abend hatte er auch noch Hagrids schreckliche Viecher zu besichtigen. Das Elend nahm einfach kein Ende.

oOoOo

Hermine hatte Madeleine mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher gesehen.

Verdammt sie kannte schließlich ihren Mann. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er sie in einem Brief mit schmalzigen Worten bitten würde, zu ihm zurückzukommen?

Gina hatte mit Sicherheit kein gutes Haar an ihr gelassen.

Keine halbe Stunde später bereute Hermine zutiefst, sich bei der Wortwahl in ihrem Brief durch ihre Wut hatte beeinflussen lassen.

Das Gescheiteste wäre gewesen, direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Madeleine jetzt noch einzuholen war aussichtslos.

Lucius saß auf der Terrasse und brütete über seinen Brief an Waida.

Still setzte sich Hermine zu ihm. Er sah auf und strich mit dem Ende seiner Schreibfeder gedankenschwer über seine Wange.

„Sie wird mich köpfen!", seufzte er.

Hermine nickte. „Dann können wir zusammen kopflos durch Hogwarts geistern und Nick Gesellschaft leisten! Ich hätte den Brief nicht abschicken dürfen, Lucius!"

Lucius wollte ihr widersprechen, doch dann nickte er. „Du hast Recht! Und ich habe dir noch Madeleine aufgedrängt! Kann es sein dass wir zwei verdammte Idioten sind?"

Hermine sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Hagrid will ich sowieso wegen des Buches sprechen und mit Sev muß ich auch über Gina reden….. und über das was zwischen dir und mir vorgefallen ist."

Lucius schluckte.

„Was willst Du ihm denn sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit, Lucius, einfach die Wahrheit! Und ich hoffe so sehr dass er mir glaubt und mich versteht!"

„Wenn er dich ausreden lässt, könntest Du Glück haben!" Lucius blickte finster vor sich hin.

„Der Severus Snape den ich kenne poltert immer sofort los, egal um was es geht. Erst einmal tüchtig in alle Richtungen austeilen. Und Gina hat ihn immer und immer in Schutz genommen, wenn er mich angekeift hat. Ihr zuliebe habe ich mich zurückgehalten, wenn ich ihm auch am liebsten etwas auf seine zu große Nase gegeben hätte!"

Hermine nickte. „Wie dem auch sei, ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg! Wünsch mir Glück!"

Lucius sah sie warm an. „Zieh dir was Hübsches an, Süße. Damit bringst Du jedes Eis zum schmelzen!"

Hermine kicherte. „Da sind noch einige Tüten die ausgepackt werden müssen. Was schlägst du vor für diesen Anlass?"

Lucius grinste nun diabolisch. „Besser nicht das, was in der knallroten Schachtel ist, ansonsten überlasse ich das lieber deinem Geschmack!"

Hermine warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, und beschloss die rote Schachtel ungeöffnet im Schrank zu verstauen. Dann ging sie sich umziehen.

oOo

Hermine benutzte einige Portschlüssel und schaffte es am späten Nachmittag Hogwarts zu erreichen.

Sie kannte Severus Stundenplan nicht auswendig, aber sie wähnte ihn noch beim Unterricht.

Eine gute Gelegenheit, erst mit Hagrid über das Buch und über schwarze Einhörner zu sprechen.

Hagrid wuselte vor seiner Hütte herum, als sie den Pfad am See entlang kam. Sie sah seine mächtige Gestalt schon von weitem und musste grinsen.

Wie war das noch gewesen? „Riesengroßer, wuchtiger Kerl mit ungepflegtem Bart und einem Zelt als Mantel!"

Was mochte Hagrid nur geritten haben, das Buch zu stehlen.

Hagrid strahlte sie an. „Hermine, dich hab' ich ne halbe Ewigkeit nich' geseh'n. Wo biste denn nur abgeblieb'n."

Hermine lächelte schräg. „Ich habe im Moment viel um die Ohren, Hagrid. Aber wenn Du jetzt einen Tee für mich hättest?"

Hagrid musterte sie. „Gerne Hermine mein Schätzchen, aber gut siehste aus. Jungejungejunge, ne richtich feine Dame biste!"

„Gefällt es dir?" Hermine drehte sich lachend einmal um ihre eigene Achse.

Sie trug ein rehbraunes Sommerkostüm und einen leichten dazu passenden Reiseumhang.

Die gedeckte Farbe und das schlichte Kostüm hatte sie absichtlich gewählt und einige der etwas gewagteren Kleidungsstücke, die Lucius für sie gekauft hatte, besser für eine andere Gelegenheit aufgehoben. Schließlich wollte sie Severus nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass sie einen Kleiderschrank voll neuer und teurer Designerklamotten besaß. Die Eule war bestimmt schon Provokation genug gewesen. Hermine bekam feuchte Hände, wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr der Weg in die Kerker noch bevor stand.

Hagrid hatte sie in die Hütte gebeten und ihr einen Tee in einer der riesengroßen Tassen gereicht. Hermine fühlte sie sehr behaglich und an ihre Schulzeit erinnert. Wie oft hatte sie hier mit Harry und Ron gesessen und mit Hagrid Tee getrunken, dabei über Severus gelästert und Pläne geschmiedet. War das wirklich erst knappe zwei Jahre her? Sie rief sich energisch zur Ordnung, schließlich war sie nicht nur hier um sich ihren nostalgischen Gefühlen hinzugeben.

Harmlos versuchte sie, Hagrid in ein Gespräch zu verstricken.

„Sag mal Hagrid, Du kennst dich doch supergut mit allen magischen Geschöpfen aus!"

Hagrid brummte geschmeichelt und schüttete verlegen ein halbes Pfund Zucker in seinen Tee.

„Naja, Hermine, ich kenn mich etwas aus damit. Nich sonderlich gut, aber es reicht so."

„Aber nehmen wir mal an," fuhr Hermine fort, „ich würde ein ganz spezielles Tier suchen, dann könntest du mir doch bestimmt sagen, wo ich das finde, oder?"

„Njooaaar!" brummte Hagrid unbestimmt. „Ich weiß schon wo sich die meisten Viecher versteck'n, aber alles weiß ich auch nich'! Suchste denn ein bestimmtes Tier?"

Er freute sich über diese Unterhaltung. Magische Geschöpfe waren sein Lieblingsthema.

„Wenn ich nun ein schwarzes Einhorn suchen würde, wo meinst Du könnte ich das finden?"

Hagrid erstarrte. Der Hustenanfall der seine Erstarrung löste ließ ihn den eben geschluckten Tee durch die Nase wieder auspusten.

„'n schwarzes Einhorn? Ne, da muss ich pass'n, schwarze Einhörner gibdes nich'!", behauptete Hagrid und wich Hermines Blick aus, der nicht entging, dass er rot angelaufen war.

„Hagrid!" sagte Hermine streng, worauf Hagrid hektisch aufstand und zum Fenster stapfte.

„Die gibdes nich', Hermine, ehrlich, die gibdes nich'!"

„HAGRID!" Hermine schlug einen strengeren Ton an, wusste sie doch dass Hagrid nicht sonderlich gut im Lügen war.

„Wenigstens nich' im verbot'nen Wald!" nuschelte Hagrid.

„Bitte?"

„Nich' im verbot'nen Wald!", wiederholte Hagrid und begann seine Fingernägel mit den Zinken einer Gabel zu reinigen.

„Aha und wo dann wohl sonst?"

„ohneinoneinonein!" Hagrid wand sich in Höllenqualen.

„HAGRID!"

„Nich' hier!"

„HAGRID, WO?"

„Ich hab' noch keins geseh'n!" Er hob die Teekanne an. „Noch'n Tee Hermine?"

"HA-GRID, WO?"

Ergeben ließ sich Hagrid wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Is' nur ne Legende!" seufzte er.

„Dumbledore hat sich auch dafür interessiert!"

Hermine horchte auf.

„Dumbledore?"

„Ja!" Hagrid nickte eifrig. „War n guter Mann, der Dumbledore, gab nix was der nich' wiss'n wollte. Hab' mich oft mit ihm über die magisch'n Geschöpfe unterhalt'n un' er hat mir immer zugehört! Hat mich sogar mal auf ne richtige Bildungsreise geschickt, der Dumbledore!"

Hermine grinste. „Und diese Bildungsreise hat dich nicht zufällig nach Paris geführt, in die geheime Bibliothek des Louvres?"

Hagrid verfärbte sich wieder. „Oneinoneinonein, hätt' ich davon bloß nich' angefang'n."

„Und kann es sein, dass Du von dieser –Bildungsreise- etwas mitgebracht hast, dass dir eigentlich nicht gehört?" Hermine war gnadenlos.

Hagrid wand sich wie ein Wurm am Haken.

„Ich hab' das Buch für Dumbledore geklaut, ehrlich Hermine, ich wollte mir das alles merken, aber da war'n so viele komische Wörter drinne, die konnt ich nich' behalt'n und Dumbledore hat gesacht, das wär' nich' so schlimm, er tät das Buch zurückbring'n irgendwann." Hagrid zog ein großes rotes Taschentuch aus den Untiefen seiner Manteltaschen und schnäuzte sich. „Aber da isser ja nu nich' mehr zu gekomm'n."

„Weißt Du denn noch so ungefähr, um was es in dem Buch ging?" fragte Hermine behutsam.

„Jajaja!" nickte Hagrid. „Schlimme Sach'n stand'n da drinne, ganz schlimme Sach'n. War nich' schön zu lesen!"

„Wo ist das Buch jetzt?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig. Bei aller freundlicher Zuneigung die sie für Hagrid empfand, seine schwerfällige Art trieb sie heute zur Weißglut. Sie wollte das Buch lieber selber lesen, als aus Hagrid mühsam jedes einzelne Wort herauszupressen.

Peinlich berührt sah er sie an. Ein kurzes und energischen Klopfen an seiner Tür bewahrte ihn vor einer Antwort. Während Hermine noch nachdenklich einen Schluck von dem Tee nahm, ging Hagrid froh über die Unterbrechung dieser unangenehmen Fragestunde zur Tür.

Hermine ließ fast die Tasse fallen als sie hörte wie Hagrid zur Begrüßung seines Besuchers sagte: „ Ah Professor Snape, wie schön dass sie Zeit hab'n nach meinen Krötern zu schaun!"

tbc

Einer meiner englischen Kollegen meinte letzte Woche zu mir: "You are wicked!", als ich ihm zwar auf einen Tratsch hingewiesen, ihn aber ansonsten schmunzelnd in Unkenntnis gelassen habe. Ich denke, dies war ein sehr böser Cliffhanger!


	46. Kommunikationsversuch

_immerhin geht es schon heute weiter..._

_Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen!_

**46. Kommunikationsversuch**

Hagrid freute sich wirklich, dass Professor Snape seine Tiere für wichtig genug erachtete, um sich über sie Gedanken zu machen.

„Kommen Sie doch herein und trinken Sie erst einen Tee. Hermine ist auch schon da!"

Snape zuckte zusammen und bemühte sich, an Hagrids breiten Körper vorbei ins Innere der Hütte zu äugeln.

Sein Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung, als er Hermine im Halbdunkel an Hagrids Tisch sitzen sah. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Hermine versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Hallo, Severus!" brachte sie leise hervor.

„Hermine!", ein angedeutetes Kopfnicken von seiner Seite.

Hagrids wuchtige Gestalt brachte soviel Dynamik in die Hütte, dass Hermines krampfhaftes Festhalten an ihrer Teetasse und Severus unschlüssiges Verharren in der Tür zunächst unterging. Hagrids geschäftiges Hantieren nach eine weiteren Teetasse bewegte Snape jedoch sich zögerlich am Tisch niederzulassen. Er legte seine blassen Hände übereinander und sah Hermine an, die ihrerseits auf seine langen, schmalen Finger starrte, mit sich selber kämpfend nicht ihre Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt um die Tasse krampfte, auf die Seinige zu legen. Sie konnte seine Nähe und Wärme spüren, sie roch den leichten Laborgeruch, der seinen Kleidern anhaftete und die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich mit einer leichten Gänsehaut auf. Er war ihr so nah, keine Armlänge von ihr entfernt. Wenn sie ihn nun einfach berühren würde, sich anmaßen würde seine Hand zu streicheln, in der Hoffnung, ihn mit einer liebevollen Geste zu erreichen, würde er dann still halten oder ihre Hand abwehren?

Sie beschloss das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, denn viel zu verlieren hatte sie nicht. In dem Moment wo sie ihre Tasse losließ und nach seiner Hand greifen wollte, stellte Hagrid mit soviel Elan einen großen Teepott vor Snape hin, dass dieser seine Hände schnell unter dem Tisch in Sicherheit bringen musste. Hermine ließ ihre Hand fahrig durch ihre Locken gleiten und vertuschte damit den zaghaften Versuch ihrer Annäherung, Hagrid im Stillen verfluchend.

Sie war sehr überrascht, als Snape das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet meine …..Frau… bei einem Teeklatsch mit unserem Professor für Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe anzutreffen. Versteht er sich neuerdings auch auf Billard?" Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch Hagrid hatte ihn gehört.

„Nein, unsere Hermine hatte eine fachliche Frage!", erklärte er, stolz über seine geschickte Formulierung.

„Ging es dabei vielleicht um die Pflege und Fütterung von Posteulen?", blaffte Snape und seine Stimme schwoll leicht an.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, fand aber den Mut seinem Blick zu entgegnen.

„Können wir das bitte unter uns klären?", bat sie ihn leise.

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. Wie immer rührte ihn ihre Zaghaftigkeit, mit der sie ihre Bitten vorzutragen pflegte. Es waren im Laufe ihrer Ehe nur wenige und sehr bescheidene Bitten die sie an ihn gerichtet hatte und immer wenn es dabei um materielle Dinge wie Bücher gegangen war, da hatte er gemerkt, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihn um einen Gefallen bitten zu müssen.

Dabei waren es im Grunde lächerliche Beträge und er hätte sich gefreut, wenn sie mehr von ihm angenommen hätte, als ein kleines Taschengeld, zumal sie wegen seiner nicht mehr zu ihren Eltern ging. Es hatte ihm sehr leid getan, als er von dem Streit erfuhr und hätte sich nur zu gerne auf ein Wortgefecht mit ihrem Vater eingelassen, wenn es nicht auch wieder eine ihrer kleinen Bitten gewesen wäre, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Würdest Du uns entschuldigen, Hagrid?"

Snape war aufgestanden und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

„Hermine?"

Hermine folgte ihm und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Würde sie jetzt endlich Gelegenheit haben, alle Streitigkeiten beizulegen und endlich mit Severus wieder ins Reine kommen.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Sie vermisste ihre gemeinsamen Abende, seine Zärtlichkeiten, sogar sein neckendes Belehren bei Kleinigkeiten, dass bei ihr sonst eine hitzige Gegenreaktion auslösen konnte.

Snape war jenseits des Kürbisbeetes stehen geblieben und sah auf die halb herangereiften Riesengewächse herab.

„Ich hör' dir zu, Hermine!", sagte er leise. Hermine war ihm gefolgt und wischte sich nervös ihre schwitzigen Hände an ihrem neuen Rock ab. Snape war der Bewegung ihrer Hände gefolgt und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Hier im Sonnenlicht fiel ihm ihre neue Kleidung erstmalig auf. Sie sah wie immer bezaubernd aus, doch dieses braune Ensemble schien perfekt auf den Ton ihrer Augen abgestimmt. Diese Kleidung gehörte nicht ihr, wenn sie ihr auch passte wie angegossen. Diese Kleider hatte nicht er für seine Frau gekauft. Ärger ließ Adrenalin durch seine Venen schießen wie ein tückisches Gift und schürte die Flamme seiner Eifersucht.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich in meinem Brief geschrieben habe!", begann Hermine.

„Tatsächlich?", spöttisch sah Snape auf ihre neuen und eleganten Schuhe und er fragte sich, wieso sie früher so hartnäckig an ihren alten Turnschuhen festgehalten hatte, wenn sie jetzt freiwillig diese elegante Pumps trug, die ihr offensichtlich Malfoy gekauft hatte.

„Severus, ich liebe dich!" hauchte sie leise. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es ihr so schwer fallen könnte, ihm dies zu sagen.

Severus Hand bewegte sich langsam und bedächtig auf ihre Schulter zu. Ihr Herz klopfte sofort noch schneller in Erwartung seiner zärtlichen Berührung.

Sein Gesicht war von ausdrucksloser Gleichgültigkeit, als er mit spitzen Fingern ein sehr langes blondes Haar von ihrem Umhang zupfte und es vor ihren Augen anklagend auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Sie versuchte den Kloß im Hals herunterzuschlucken, der sich angesichts seines spöttisch verzogenen Mundwinkels gebildet hatte. Verzweifelt suchte sie seine Augen, suchte den Sanftmut in ihnen, die Liebe die sie so sehr entbehrte, doch sie schienen ihr kalt und verachtend.

„Bitte, Severus, Du verstehst das alles falsch?"

„Was gibt es daran falsch zu verstehen. Ich habe es ja nun schwarz auf weiß, Hermine!"

Ihre Stimme zitterte: „Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leid tut!"

„Dann beweise es!" Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie, nahmen sie ganz und gar gefangen. „Ich frage dich, bist Du bereit fortan an meiner Seite zu bleiben, dein Leben aufzugeben und nur noch meine Frau zu sein?" er wusste, er verlangte viel von einer so intelligenten und fähigen Frau wie Hermine, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Sie war sein! Er konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr teilen. Nicht mit anderen Studenten, nicht mit anderen Professoren, schon gar nicht mit seinem fürchterlichen Schwager, nicht einmal mit der verdammten Wissenschaft.

Sie kam ihm einen halben Schritt entgegen.

„Ja Severus, wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann will ich dazu bereit sein!" Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.

Er betrachtete sie misstrauisch.

„Dann kommst Du jetzt sofort mit mir und bleibst hier in Hogwarts?" Seine Stimme war fragend und drohend zugleich.

„Nein, Severus, das geht nicht. Es gibt da einige Dinge zu regeln. Lucius braucht meine Hilfe. Ich muss heute noch zurück!"

Snape schnaubte. „Du meinst Du willst erst noch mit ihm Schluss machen?"

Er entließ sie aus seinen Blick und trat einen halben Schritt beiseite, schaute hoch zum Schloss.

Hermine ging ihm den halben Schritt nach.

„Es geht nicht um Lucius und mich dabei, sondern um Gina. Sie verändert sich, sie ist nicht mehr sie selber!"

Snape stöhnte genervt auf und machte einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Schloss.

„Severus, sie lügt, sie intrigiert, sie steht unter dem Einfluss von Lucius Zauberstab!" beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen.

Snape wirbelte herum. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Hermine und Zynismus so bitter wie Galle sprach aus seiner Stimme.

„Hermine, welches Spiel versuchst Du hier zu spielen? Wieso bezichtigst Du jetzt auch noch Gina der Lüge?"

„Weil sie lügt, Severus, glaube mir doch, sie..."

„SCHWEIG!" Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Glaubst Du ich habe nicht diese –Schwingungen- zwischen dir und Lucius gefühlt, als ich ins Billardzimmer kam! Glaubst Du etwa wirklich, mir sei der Glanz deiner Augen entgangen, diese Begehrlichkeit mit der Du ihn angesehen hast, mit der er dich angesehen hat?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Sieh mir in die Augen und dann sage mir, dass Du nichts für Lucius empfindest!"

Er hatte sich ihr fordernd wieder zugedreht. Seine Gestalt war wieder die des Schulmeisters, groß, dunkel, furchteinflößend, autoritär.

Alles in Hermine sträubte sich. „Verdammt, Severus, hör auf damit, ich bin kein Schulmädchen mehr!"

„Ist das so?" spöttisch beugte er sich leicht zu ihr herab.

„Was bist Du dann? Eine Frau? Eine erwachsene Frau?" Er lachte kurz und trocken.

„Glaube mir, davon bist Du meilenweit entfernt und ich behaupte, dass ich es beurteilen kann!"

Er wollte sie in diesem Moment verletzen. Er wollte ihr die gleichen Wunden schlagen, die er durch ihren vermeintlichen Ehebruch davongetragen hatte.

Seine Worte blieben nicht ohne Wirkung auf Hermine.

„Warum macht es dir so einen Spaß mich zu verletzen, Severus? Reicht es nicht, dass Du unsere Ehe hast vor die Hunde gehen lassen?"

Hermine wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender.

Es hatte sie soviel Überwindung gekostet, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und nun trat er sie mit Füßen. Wie immer war sie es gewesen, die wieder einen Schritt in seine Richtung getan hatte. Wieder hatte sie sich um ein Gespräch bemüht und wieder war es Severus, der so tat als würde es ihn nicht berühren.

Doch dieses eine Mal reagierte er äußerst heftig und entgegen seiner Art niveaulos.

„WIE BITTE? Ich habe unsere Ehe vor die Hunde gehen lassen? Habe ich mich mit einer anderen Frau im Bett herumgewälzt oder warst Du es, die es dem schmierigen Malfoy anscheinend richtig besorgt hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine, Du scheinst auf diesem Gebiet ja doch mehr bieten zu haben, als ich dachte. Stille Wasser sind dann wohl doch tief. Malfoy Nummer eins hat damals kein Frau öfter als einmal benutzt. Und Du liegst jetzt schon die vierte Nacht bei ihm? Nochmals herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er schickte sich an den Hügel hinauf zu gehen.

Hermine ging ihm einige Meter hinterher.

„Wer hat dir erzählt ich wäre mit Lucius im Bett gewesen?" schrie sie ihm nach.

„War es etwa auch Gina?"

Snape blieb stehen. Wieder drehte er sich Hermine zu und kam langsam zurück zu ihr.

Wie ermahnend hatte er den Zeigefinger gehoben und legte ihn nun an Hermines Schläfe.

„Und nun sieh mich an und sage mir ins Gesicht, dass Gina dich und Lucius nicht zusammen in deinem Bett angetroffen hat!" zischte er.

Hermine schluckte.

„Aber das war doch...!"

„Nur JA oder NEIN, Hermine!"

„Ja!" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und hasste sich dafür und sie hasste ihn, weil er so eine verdammte Macht über sie hatte.

Sein Lächeln war kalt und freudlos.

„Danke für deine...Aufrichtigkeit!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und Hermine hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, ihm zu folgen.

tbc


	47. Ehre dem geschriebenen Wort

Hallo Ihr Lieben! Soviele Reviews... und dass ich NDDB sogar mittels Handy mit ins Schlafzimmer darf, ohne Flachs, das macht mich stolz!

Dennoch habe ich keinen Einfluss auf den Fortgang der Geschichte und wenn es etwa zäh war, sorry, manchmal muss man etwas weiter ausholen. Deshalb wieder nur ein kurzes Handlungskapitel, dafür nur allein über Severus!

**47. Ehre dem geschriebenen Wort**

Snape hatte sich in seine Wohnung zurückgezogen. Hagrid und seine lästigen Kröter waren vergessen. Er hatte jetzt eine viel wichtigere Sache, die er erledigen musste. Es war Zeit, die Heilung seines eigenen Seelenschmerzes in Angriff zu nehmen.

Scheidungen gab es nun mal, so etwas kam vor, nicht nur bei Muggeln auch unter Zauberern.

Wenn er auch so ehrlich mit sich selber war, dass ihn der Verlust Hermines an den Rand dessen brachte, was er an Schmerz ertragen konnte, so war ihm klar, dass er sich mit dieser Situation auseinander setzten musste, um nicht verrückt zu werden.

In der vergangenen Woche waren ihm einige Gegenstände in die Hand gefallen, die ihn schmerzlich an seine Frau erinnert hatten. Diese Gegenstände wollte er zunächst aus seinem Umfeld verbannen. Je weniger ihn fortwährend an Hermine erinnerte, je besser.

Er begann im Badezimmer und feuerte ihr Haarshampoo und ihr Duschgel in den Müll.

Den Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer hatte sie selber schon ausgeräumt. Trotzdem fand er noch einen dicken Wollschal vom letzten Winter, den er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ins Feuer warf.

Akribisch suchte er im Wohnzimmer nach weiteren Artefakten seiner Ehe und stellte bestürzt fest, dass es nicht viel mehr von Hermine in seiner Wohnung gab. Schlagartig kam ihm zum Bewusstsein, dass sie eigentlich nie wirklich ihr Leben mit ihm geteilt haben konnte. Man konnte nicht über ein Jahr irgendwo zuhause sein, ohne mehr Spuren zu hinterlassen als einen alten Schal und Haarshampoo. Ihr Zuhause war in Blankenstein gewesen, bei Gina…. und Lucius. Seine Hand krallte sich wütend um einen ihrer Notizzettel, den er in der Schublade seines Sekretärs gefunden hatte.

_Nicht vergessen! _

_08. Juli Gartenparty bei Gina und Lucius!_

Mit dieser verdammten Feier hatte die Aneinanderreihung von Streitigkeiten und Missverständnissen angefangen. An diesem Wochenende hatte er erstmalig deutlich zu spüren bekommen, dass er seine Macht über Hermine langsam verlor, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben führte, und er verfluchte sich dafür, nicht eher reagiert zu haben. Nur hätte das etwas geändert?

Er ging in seinen Vorratsraum und holte sich eine der Weinflaschen, die er für besondere Gelegenheiten aufbewahrt hatte. Heute war eine solche Gelegenheit. Heute würde er versuchen, seine Liebe zu Hermine herunterzuspülen, wie einen schlechten Nachgeschmack.

Schon als er die Flasche entkorkte, war ihm klar, dass ihm dies auf keinen Fall gelingen und er im günstigsten Falle morgen nur einen mittelgroßen Kater in seinem Kopf haben würde, aber es war ihm herzlich egal. Dann wäre er eben morgen noch übellauniger und freudloser als sein Ruf, wen störte das noch?

Er schmiss den Flaschenöffner zurück in eine Schublade und er fand das kleine Buch wieder, dass er vor zwei Wochen als Versöhnungsgeschenk für Hermine gekauft hatte. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es ihr zu geben.

Von einer jähen Wut gepackt war er versucht, es in den Kamin zu schmettern, doch genau wie Hermine hatte er zuviel Respekt vor dem geschriebenen Wort, als dass er dies einfach so tun konnte.

Stattdessen presste er das kleine Buch eine Weile nachdenklich mit einer Hand an seine Brust, während die andere Hand seine geschundene Seele mit Alkohol zu trösten versuchte.

Irgendwann begann er in dem Buch zu blättern. Zauberstäbe! Er schnaubte verächtlich. Als ob man als Zauberer von Welt darauf angewiesen wäre. Natürlich war er als Knabe auch bei Mr. Ollivander im Laden gestanden und hatte freudestrahlend seinen ersten Stab in Empfang genommen, aber inzwischen kam er fast gänzlich ohne ihn aus. Seine Zauberkraft steckte in seinen Tränken und seine persönliche Aura war stark genug, seine Kontrahenten allein mit dem bohrenden Blick seiner Augen einzuschüchtern.

In dem kleinen Buch wurden auf den ersten Seiten die unterschiedlichen Holzarten erklärt, die sich für Zauberstäbe eigneten. Rosenholz, Weide, Kirschbaum, Mahagoni, Esche, Eiche und besonders erwähnt wurde Ebenholz als edelstes Holz, aber nur für wenige Personen geeignet, da es ohne Kern schon unglaublich viel magische Energie mitbrachte.

Dann ging es weiter in langatmigen Erklärungen über die verschiedenen Kerne und ihre Wirkung, nichts was er nicht schon kannte, nichts was nicht jeder Zweitklässler in Geschichte der Zauberei zu erlernen hatte.

Er wollte die letzten Seiten überschlagen und dann das Buch doch dem Feuer überantworten, als er eine der Zeichnungen auf den letzten Seiten genauer betrachtete.

Es zeigte einen Mann mit langem blondem Haar, der einen Zauberstab in die Höhe hielt. Seine Gestalt war schlank und wohlgewachsen, doch sein Gesicht hart und grausam verzerrt. Ein grünes Leuchten umgab ihn.. Das gleiche grüne Leuchten, das er bereits einmal erlebt hatte im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Das grüne Leuchten, das den Avada Kedavra begleitete.

Schaudernd betrachtete er das Bild weiter.

Der blonde Mann kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Er drehte das Buch etwas, ließ das Licht der Kerzenleuchter direkt auf das Bild fallen. Es schien ihm plötzlich, als hätte Lucius für dieses Bild Modell gestanden: Die gleiche arrogante Haltung, der gleiche, leicht blasierte Ausdruck um den Mund, den er von Lucius Nummer eins gekannt hatte, wenn er mit Hingabe seine Opfer gefoltert hatte. Selbst die dünne Haarsträhne auf seiner linken Seite, die sich immer so vehement weigerte, gebändigt zu werden, war auf dem Bild dargestellt.

Snape war geschockt. Er fragte sich ob es an seiner durch das bereits dritte Glas Wein gestörter Wahrnehmung lag, oder ob es hier einen Zusammenhang gab.

Plötzlich hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Sie steht unter dem Einfluss von Lucius Zauberstab".

Erste Zweifel suchten sich den Weg durch sein Gehirn, befahlen seinem Geist und Verstand zu arbeiten, Rückschlüsse zu ziehen.

Er überflog die Seiten und schlug dann entschlossen nochmals die erste Seite auf. Er würde dieses verdammte Buch nun durcharbeiten, und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde.

tbc


	48. Entspannung

Was Ihr macht ist Nötigung! *grins*

**48. Entspannung**

Gina hatte wieder den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht zuvor gearbeitet. Doch nun musste sie eine Art Zwangspause einlegen. Die Versuche mussten zur Ruhe kommen, weitere Proben auszuwerten machte keinen Sinn, bis nicht die Ergebnisse der ersten Versuchsreihe vorlagen.

Sie beschloss nach Hause zu gehen, ein langes Bad zu nehmen und sich auszuruhen.

Trautchen hatte ihren freien Tag, sie würde gänzlich ungestört sein.

Ihr Schlüssel klingelte in der Messingschale, in die sie ihn zu legen pflegte. Das metallische Geräusch hatte früher Lucius herbeigelockt, wie einen Kater die warme Milch.

Er war immer zur Begrüßung zur Tür gekommen, hatte sie in den Arm genommen, egal wie sie ihn zuvor behandelt hatte. Mit der Umarmung hatte er so manchen romantisch friedlichen Abend eingeläutet. Doch heute war sie ganz allein. Kein blonder Hüne der sie auf Händen trug, keine starken Arme die sie hielten, keine Lippen die ihr freundlich Worte in Ohr säuselten.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch das leere Haus, als sie sich in der Küche über ein Glas Schokoladencreme hermachte. Sie hasste sich dafür. Sie mochte das Zeug eigentlich nicht und hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie sich nun damit vollstopfen musste.

„Hormone!", dachte sie abfällig. „Gina es sind nur deine Hormone!" Das Schokoladencremeglas in die Mülltonne schmetternd, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich für ein heißes Bad auszuziehen. Die Tür zu Lucius Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt. Sie verharrte kurz und tippte die Tür mit dem Fuß an, stieß sie weit genug auf um in das Zimmer zu sehen. Sein Aftershave hing noch in der Luft. Zögernd betrat sie den Raum und sah sich um. Die silbergrauen Satinlaken seines breiten Bettes erinnerten sie an kleine, liebenswerte Episoden ihrer Ehe und sie rief sich zur Ordnung, befahl sich in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Vor den großen Spiegeltüren ihres Kleiderschrankes zog sie sich aus, betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war dünner geworden. Ihre Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich über ihrem flachen Bauch ab. Trotzdem fand sie ihre eigene Erscheinung ansprechend.

Sie ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und glitt aufseufzende in ein großes Wattekissen aus wohlduftendem Badeschaum. Das heiße Wasser und die verschiedenen Zusätze blieben nicht ohne Wirkung. Sie hatte sich Entspannung erhofft doch nun war sie auf fast unangenehme Art angeregt und regelrecht rappelig. Mit sich selber schimpfend stieg sie aus der Wanne und trocknete sich mit einem harten Frotteehandtuch ab. Ihre Haut reagierte auf die lieblosen Berührungen mit einer zarten Rötung und entzündete eine kleine Flamme der Wollust in ihr.

Fast schon wütend schmiss sie sich auf ihre eigenes Bett und gestand sich ein, dass sie jetzt am liebsten einen Mann gehabt hätte. Sogar Lucius hätte sie jetzt trotz allem Ärgers über ihn nicht von ihrer Bettkante gestoßen. Aber der vergnügte sich sicherlich inzwischen mit Hermine. Neue Wut kochte in ihr hoch und ließ sie aus dem Bett springen.

Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank. Verdammt sie brauchte heute einen Mann und sie würde auch einen bekommen, selbst wenn es nur ein Muggel war, für eine Nacht würde das schon mal ausreichen. Sie kannte einige Lokalitäten wo sich ganz ansehnliche magische und nicht magische Exemplare rumtrieben. Im Geiste spielte sie sogar einige Studenten der Schlusssemester durch. Was Severus konnte, konnte sie schließlich auch.

Während sie sich schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche anzog, und sich in eine enge Lederhose zwängte, dachte sie an Severus. Was er wohl machte? Wie kam er mit der Situation klar. Für einen Moment erwog sie, ihn in Hogwarts zu besuchen, doch dann erinnerte sie wieder das unruhige Brodeln in ihrem Unterleib an ihr eigentliches Vorhaben. Mit der kühlen Gerissenheit einer Raubkatze auf der Jagd, wählte sie ein aufreizendes Korsagenoberteil aus und ließ ihr Gesicht durch einen unschuldigen, pastellfarbenen Lippenstift ihm süßen Widerspruch zu ihrem einladend gestylten Körper erscheinen. Eine perfekte Mischung! Ihr Körper war ein unwiderstehlicher Köder und ihr unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck ließ die Falle letztlich zuschnappen. Zigmal hatte sie in der Vergangenheit vor ihrer Ehe mit Lucius dieses Spiel gespielt. Und immer hatte sie dabei gewonnen.

Als sie ihr Füße gerade in ihre hohen Ausgehschuhe steckte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Sie erwartete keinen Besuch, warf aber rasch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und ging hinunter, um zu öffnen.

„Pascal! Welche angenehme Überraschung!"

Pascal sah etwas verlegen aus und drückte einen Aktenordner an seine Brust.

„Störe ich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich bin allein!", betonte Gina nachdrücklich. Sie hatte ihm bereits am Sonntag brühwarm erzählt, dass sie Lucius rausgeworfen hatte.

„Du siehst so... ausgehfertig aus!", bemerkte Pascal, sehr bemüht nicht direkt auf ihre durch die Korsage hochgeschnürten Brüste zu starren.

„Vielleicht gehe ich später noch auf ein Bier weg, aber nun komm doch erst mal herein!" Gina bat Pascal in den Salon und ging vor ihm her, sich seiner Blicke auf ihren wiegenden Hüften bewusst.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken!"

„Ja gerne, ein Glas Wasser bitte?"

Gina wirbelte fröhlich lachend zu ihm herum.

„Pascal, Du kennst mich noch nicht lange genug, Wasser benutze ich nur zum Waschen!"

„Dann vielleicht einen Saft?"

Gina trat nah an ihn heran und leckte sich über ihre zartrosa geschminkten Lippen.

„Apfel?"

„Bitte?" Pascal war irritiert.

„Ob du einen Apfelsaft möchtest!"

Er nickte hektisch. „Ja gerne!"

Gina holte ihm ein Glas kalten Saft aus der Küche und brachte gleichzeitig eine Flasche Wein mit und ein Glas.

„Was führt dich zu mir, mein Lieber?", säuselte sie.

Pascal hielt noch immer den Aktenordner fest. „Ich dachte wir könnten die Auswertung der Ergebnisse besprechen, wenn es im Labor heute schon nichts zu tun gibt!"

Gina nickte nachsichtig.

„Das könnten wir tun, allerdings steht mir heute Abend der Sinn nach etwas... Entspannung!"

Sie hatte dem letzte Wort durch einen kehligen Tonfall eine zweideutige Bedeutung zukommen lassen.

Pascal trank rasch sein Glas aus. „Dann... dann will ich nicht länger stören!"

„Ich hatte nicht gesagt dass ich alleine entspannen will!" entgegnete Gina süffisant und nahm Pascal das leere Saftglas aus der Hand und ersetzte es durch ein dickbauchiges Rotweinglas. Langsam ließ sie die rubinrote Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche hineinfließen.

Sie verkorkte die Flasche wieder! „Koste diesen Wein, Pascal, er ist himmlisch!"

Verlegen nippte Pascal an dem Glas. „Ja er ist ziemlich gut!", gab er anerkennend zu.

„Trinkst du nichts davon?"

Gina lächelte seidig. „Gerne, wenn Du mir davon abgibst!" Pascal sah sich suchend um.

„Hast du noch ein Glas?"

Gina trat dicht vor ihn hin. Er bemühte sich, nicht fortwährend auf ihre Brust starren zu müssen.

„Ich bevorzuge ein anderes Gefäß!", flüsterte sie und setzte das Weinglas an seine Lippen, nötigte ihm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck auf. Dann legte sie ohne Vorwarnung ihren Mund auf den seinigen. Pascal war wie erstarrt. So etwas war ihm noch nicht passiert. Willig ließ er zu, dass Gina den Wein aus seinem Mund trank.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du hast Recht, Pascal, er ist ziemlich gut!"

Pascal löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Gina... ich... ich!"

Schnell küsste sie ihn, ließ ihr Zunge geschäftig wie eine Viper in seinen Mund gleiten und stellte mit Vergnügen fest, dass er diesen Kuss nicht nur duldete, sondern ihn zaghaft erwiderte.

Sekunden später gönnte sie ihm eine kleine Atempause.

„Gina ich... ich habe das schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht!"

„Ich auch nicht!", raunte Gina verschwörerisch zurück.

„Meinst Du wir bekommen das trotzdem hin?" Sie lächelte ihn liebreizend an und ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust streicheln. Geschickt öffnete sie den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes und platzierte einige kleine Küsse an seinem Kehlkopf, was Pascal einen zischenden Laut entlockte. Wieder küsste Gina ihn auf den Mund, fuhr dann leckend seinen Hals entlang, folgte ihren Fingern die weitere Knöpfe aufmachten und ihr den Weg auf seine behaarte Brust öffnete.

„Gina," keuchte Pascal, „ich habe nach dem Tod von Veronique nicht mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen!"

„Welche Verschwendung!" kommentierte Gina diesen Satz und zog ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, ließ ihre Arme über seinen Rücken gleiten während ihre Zunge ihre Spiel mit seinen Brustwarzen begann.

„Gina!" Er keuchte ihren Namen, als sie ihre Hand in seine Hose greifen ließ. Was sie dort fühlte, steigerte ihre Vorfreude und stachelte sie an. Warum lange warten, sie wollte Sex und sie wollte ihn jetzt.

Entschlossen fasste sie Pascal an der Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hoch. Grinsend stieß sie ihn in Lucius Schlafzimmer und schubste ihn auf das Bett. Die Laken rochen noch nach Lucius. Fast war ihr, als könne er sie sehen und dieses Gefühl erfüllte sie mit einer unglaublichen Genugtuung

Pascal wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, als Gina sich über ihn beugte und ihn mit einer herrischen Bewegung seiner Beinkleider entledigte.

Gina hatte keine Lust auf ein lästiges Vorspiel, sie nahm sich den Mann, der unter ihr lag und dieser hatte das Glück, dass er durch ihre ekstatischen Bewegungen seinen Teil abbekam.

Verzückt stöhnte er mehrmals ihren Namen und küsste ergeben ihre Hände.

Die Ernüchterung nach dem Orgasmus setzte bei Gina augenblicklich ein. Der Höflichkeit halber verweilte sie noch einige Minuten an der Seite von Pascal, kraulte ihm halbherzig den Rücken. Pascal de la Mardique war so erschöpft, dass er mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf fiel.

Gina stellte sofort ihre aufgesetzte Zärtlichkeit ein und betrachtete ihren Arbeitskollegen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie war fertig. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt gehen.

Im Stillen fragte sie sich, wieso sie an diesem Abend nicht besser ein Verhältnis mit der Handbrause ihrer Dusche angefangen hätte.

Überhaupt war Duschen eine gute Idee. Irgendwie war ihr Geruchssinn unerklärlich scharf geworden und sie konnte Pascals Körpergeruch und den Geruch seines Speichels an sich riechen. Beinahe verursachte ihr das Übelkeit.

Sie ließ ihren Galan in Lucius Zimmer zurück und ging in ihre eigenen Räume, die Tür vorsichtshalber hinter sich verriegelnd. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Pascal, weiss Gott nicht, nur gab es in ihrem Leben bisher nur zwei Männer, die ihr Schlafzimmer betreten durften.

Der eine war Severus, der einzige Mann dem sie vollkommen vertraute, vor dem sie keine Scheu oder Scham empfand, der andere war Lucius gewesen. Der erste Mann mit dem sie bereit war, ihr Leben und nicht nur für ein paar Nächte die Kissen zu teilen.

Nachdem sie ihren Körper von Pascals Spuren gereinigt hatte, warf sie sich einen bequemen Kimono über, und grübelte, wie sie Pascal nun am schnellsten aus dem Haus komplimentieren konnte, ohne ihm allzu hart vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Schließlich brauchte sie ihn noch für ihr Projekt.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie einen Migräneanfall vortäuschen sollte, als es mehrmals und sehr energisch an der Tür schellte.

Erstaunt öffnete sie rasch und stand einem abgehetzten Severus gegenüber.

„Gina, Gott sei Dank dass ich dich antreffe, Hermine ist in großer Gefahr!"

tbc


	49. Eine These

_Hallo zusammen, heute etwas spät bzw. früh. Im Harrypotterland ist morgen kein Feiertag und die Inselaffen schrien noch nach Zahlen... England ist nicht immer nur nett!_

**49. Eine These**

Gina betrachtete Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Dieser Moment war jetzt nicht gerade passend. Nicht dass sie sich nicht freute, ihn zu sehen, denn das freute sie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, nur die Umstände waren gerade sehr unglücklich.

Ungebeten hetzte Severus an ihr vorbei bis in den Salon.

Er schien den ganzen Weg vom Apparierpunkt bis zu ihrem Haus gerannt zu sein, denn er hatte dicke Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

„Komm doch bitte herein!" sagte Gina sarkastisch und schloss nachdrücklich die Tür.

Severus ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Möchtest Du etwas trinken, Sev?"

„Meinst Du ich bin hierher gerannt wie ein Geisteskranker um mit dir einen Drink zu nehmen?" keifte er sie an.

Ungerührt schenkte sich Gina ein Glas Muggelsahnewhiskey mit Eis ein. Sie liebte das Zeug zuweilen. Es musste nicht immer nur Rotwein sein.

Snape betrachtete sie aufgebracht.

Seufzend ließ sich Gina auf ihre Ottomane sinken.

„Dann erzähl mal, Sev. Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass es ... deiner... Hermine nicht gut gehen könnte?"

Statt einer Antwort schmiss ihr Snape das Buch über Zauberstäbe hin.

„Sieh dir mal diese Zeichnung an! An wen erinnert dich das?"

Er tippte hektisch auf die Zeichnung. Gina warf einen kurzen, gelangweilten Blick auf das Bild. Zauberstäbe interessierten sie nicht, Hermine interessierte sie nicht.

„Netter Typ!" kommentierte sie die Abbildung trocken.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt!", bemerkte Snape zynisch.

„Und?" Gina nippte an ihrem Glas, leckte genießerisch über ihre Lippen.

„Sieh dir den Einband an, findest du einen Autor?"

Gina schaute kurz auf den Buchrücken.

„Nein, es steht kein Autor drauf? Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Sieh dir die Zeichnung an, sie ist signiert!", fuhr Snape ungeduldig fort.

Gina blätterte zurück. „M.G.?" Sie schaute Snape fragend an. „Was soll mir das sagen?"

Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Schau mal auf die zweite Seite. Wann ist das Buch gedruckt worden?"

„1895!" las Gina vor. „Sev ich habe echt keine Lust auf ein Quiz, was soll mir das sagen?"

„M.G. steht für Marvolo Gaunt!"

Gina gähnte. „Literaturwissenschaften sind nicht meine Kernkompetenz, Severus, klär mich auf!"

„Marvolo Gaunt hat einige schwarzmagische Bücher geschrieben. Alle nicht sehr aufsehenerregend. Marvolo Gaunt ist der Vater von Merope Gaunt!"

Gina sah Snape erstaunt an.

„Das Buch ist von Voldemorts Großvater geschrieben worden?"

Snape nickte.

„Das Ministerium hat alle Bücher verbrennen lassen, auf deren Einband sein Name aufgetaucht ist. Dieses Buch hier ist anscheinend ein Mängelexemplar, das ich in einem Antiquariat gefunden habe. Der Autorenname wurde auf den Buchdeckel vergessen. Aber Marvolo war auch ein begnadeter Künstler und eitel genug, seine Illustrationen zu signieren, was mir den entscheidenden Hinweis gab. Die letzten Kapitel des Buches handeln über die Meister der Zauberstäbe, und die Vorraussetzungen, die einen Menschen dazu machen. Denn nur wenige Zauberer haben von Geburt an die Gabe, Stäbe herzustellen. Alle anderen müssen sich diese Gabe aneignen, Gina, sie fliegt niemandem zu."

Gina betrachtete ihr inzwischen leeres Glas. „Erstaunlich wie schnell das Zeug verdunstet!"

Sie stand auf und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein. Snape betrachtete sie gehetzt.

„Hast Du mir überhaupt zugehört, verdammt!" Sie schritt mit wiegenden Hüften zu ihm herüber. Er schaute auf ihren halbherzig geöffneten Kimono, sah an ihr herunter auf ihre schlanken Beine und verfolgte mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie sich wieder gelassen auf der Ottomane räkelte.

Ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf! „Verdammt, Gina, wo ist Lucius?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Nicht hier, ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen, Du erinnerst dich?" Sie grinste. Snape hechtete durch den Salon, riss Gina wütend das Glas aus der Hand und zerrte sie unsanft auf die Beine. „Verdammt Gina, was ist mit dir los. Stehst Du etwa wirklich unter dem Einfluss von Lucius?"

„BITTE?" Gina sah ihn entrüstet an. „Wie kommst Du auf so ein schmales Brett?"

„Weil die Gina die ich kenne, nicht seelenruhig ein Likörchen geschlürft hätte, wenn ich mit so einer Nachricht ins Haus gekommen wäre!" Snape zitterte vor Wut, sein Gesicht war aschfahl geworden und er war kurz davor, wieder zu gehen.

Sein Gefühlsausbruch blieb nicht ohne Wirkung auf Gina. „Komm, Sev, jetzt setzen wir uns an den Tisch und fangen noch mal von vorne an!" Sie zog ihn zu einem Sessel und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Sie selber setzte sich auf die Lehne. und legte freundschaftlich ihren Arm um seine Schultern.

„Du meinst also, weil Voldys Opa ein Bild gemahlt hat, das einen Typen mit dem gleichen niedlichen Arsch wie Lucius zeigt, ist Hermine in Gefahr? Das ist doch ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen!"

„Blödsinn Gina, Du hast mir nicht zugehört! Er hat geschrieben, wie es dazu kommt, dass ein Mensch die Fertigkeit bekommt, überhaupt einen brauchbaren Zauberstab zu erschaffen.

Und Lucius macht dies auch nur in seinem neuen perfekten Leben. Der alte Lucius hatte nur Spaß an Quälereien und Folter, an sonst nichts."

„Das stimmt nicht, Sev, er hatte sehr wohl auch an anderen Sachen Spaß!" Gina grinste anzüglich.

Snape stöhnte gequält auf. „Verschone mich mit diesen widerlichen Details!"

Er drängte Gina mit der flachen Hand von seinem Sessel herunter. Mit beleidigtem Gesicht nahm sie auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Und?", fragte sie ergeben, „wie ist es nun deiner Meinung nach dazu gekommen dass ...mein... Lucius ganz brauchbare Bastelarbeiten hinbekommt?"

„Durch deinen Zeitumkehrtrank, Gina!" Snape blickte Gina anklagend ins Gesicht und ließ seine Worte einige Sekunden wirken, bis er fortfuhr. „Du hast in die Zeit eingegriffen nachdem Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Marvolo Gaunt schreibt das sich ein nicht gebürtiger Zauberstabmeister seine Gabe nur erkaufen kann. Erkaufen durch ein Opfer das er bringt, oder erkaufen durch einen Gefallen, den er der dunklen Seite tut. Um es kurz zu machen, ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen Pakt mit Voldemort geschlossen hat. Er muss irgendwann in der Vergangenheit mit Voldemort zusammengestoßen sein. Voldemort war ein Fuchs, er hat mit Sicherheit für alle Eventualitäten vorgesorgt. Und wenn du den Zeitumkehrtrank brauen konntest, dann konnte er es auch! Und Lucius war sein treuester Gefolgsmann. Was liegt näher, als dass er Lucius für diesen Fall angewiesen hat, Hermines Blut zu benutzen um ihn wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Es muss Hermines Blut sein weil es auch Hermines Blut war, dass die Ronkowa Essenz zu ihrer Macht verholfen hat. Gina, er wird ihr etwas antun, wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig finden!"

Ginas Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen. „Du willst mir erzählen, dass mein kleiner Lucius, mein gutmütiges Schäfchen, der Tollpatsch vor dem Herrn, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel namens Voldemort geschlossen hat? Er soll helfen ihn auferstehen zu lassen, dafür Hermine opfern und als Bezahlung die Gabe bekommen haben, Zauberstäbe von, zugegeben, erstaunlicher Qualität kreieren zu können? Gewagte These!"

„Aber es passt alles zusammen!", brauste Snape auf. „Dein eigener Zauberstab ist so stark, überlege was durch den Expelliarmus passiert ist! Malfoy ist immer käuflich gewesen, ein korruptes Schwein, voller Niedertracht, verpackt..." „..in einem hübschen Körper!" vollendete Gina seinen Satz. „Nun Sev, das ist deine These. Als Wissenschaftlerin fühle ich mich nun gefordert, diese entweder zu beweisen oder zu widerlegen. Zwar bin ich mir momentan nicht sicher, welches Ergebnis mir am liebsten wäre aber wenn wirklich die Gefahr bestehen sollte, dass Voldemort wieder aufersteht, werde ich nach Kräften dagegen wirkten!"

Snape atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber das weitere Schicksal von Hermine und Lucius ist mir herzlich egal dabei!", fügte sie noch kalt hinzu. „Und das sollte es dir auch sein!"

„Aber wenn er nun einen Zauber auf Hermine gelegt hat." Gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Den Zauber kenne ich!", lachte Gina herzlos auf. „Das ist der Zauber seiner verdammten blauen Augen und seines niedlichen Lachens! Dagegen kann sich auch deine Frau nicht dauerhaft wehren. Nur dumm von mir, dass ich da nicht eher einen Riegel vorgeschoben habe." Sie hatte ärgerlich den Mund verzogen. Snape stand ungeduldig auf. „Ich muss sie suchen, wo können sie sein?"

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie bei ihm ist?", Gina sah auf ihre Hände. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie dringend eine Maniküre brauchte. Das ständige Hantieren mit den Essenzen im Labor hatte ihre Haut spröde gemacht.

„Weil sie mir eine Silbereule mit dem Malfoy-Siegel geschickt hat und Lucius sie anscheinend komplett neu eingekleidet hat."

„Fffffffff, wovon denn? Er hat doch nichts. Sein Vater Abraxas Malfoy hatte doch alles verspielt und versoffen. Ohne das Vermögen der Blacks hätte Lucius Nummer eins doch nichts zustande bringen können!"

Snape wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Eben, Gina, es muss einen Hinweis geben, wo sie Unterschlupf gefunden haben. Wir müssen seine persönlichen Sachen untersuchen. Gibt es irgendwelche Briefe oder andere Unterlagen? Wo bewahrt er das auf?"

Gina überlegte. „Vielleicht in seinem Kleiderschrank? Er hat nicht sonderlich viel Kram aus Afrika mitgebracht. Eigentlich nur einen Rucksack voll?"

„Dann lass uns nachsehen!" Snape war schon an der Treppe.

„Warte, Severus, Du kannst da jetzt nicht hoch!"

Verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Warum nicht?"

Gina war ihm nachgekommen. Ihr Gesicht war von dunkler Schamesröte gezeichnet. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie antwortete: „Weil Pascal oben in Lucius Bett liegt!"

tbc

_Spielen wir doch mal "Was passiert wenn..."_

_*grins*_


	50. Weitere Erkenntnisse

_Hallo zusammen, Es tut mir leid dass es wieder solange gedauert hat bis ich ein neues Chap hochladen konnte. Schuld sind nur die Engländer... und wenn die so weiter machen dann lasse ich die eine oder andere Person von Gina in die Geschichte hexen... nette Vorstellung! :-)_

**_50. Weitere Erkenntnisse_**

Hagrid fand Hermine weinend auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Heee Püppchen!", erschrocken hatte er sie aufgerichtet. „Was'n los, was'n passiert? Habt ihr euch gezankt?"

Hagrid klopfte Hermines Kleider ab. „Dachte mir, nanu die komm'n gar nicht wieder, gehste mal gucken, und da finde ich dich hier am weinen...!"

„Es ist schon gut, Hagrid!", Hermine schluckte tapfer ihre Tränen herunter.

„War er wieder gemein zu dir, der ungehobelte Kerl?", ereiferte sich Hagrid und Hermine musste wegen dieser Worte aus ausgerechnet seinem Munde lächeln.

„Es ist schon gut, Hagrid!", wiederholte Hermine. „Hättest du vielleicht noch einen Tee für mich?"

Fürsorglich geleitete Hagrid Hermine in seine Hütte und brühte ihr einige Kamillen- und Schafgarbenblätter auf. Während Hermine das heiße Getränk vorsichtig zu sich nahm, fiel ihr der eigentliche Grund ihres Besuches bei Hagrid wieder ein.

„Das Buch, Hagrid, wo ist es jetzt?", begann Hermine erneut.

„Aaach lass doch den alten Schinken!", maulte Hagrid.

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Hagrid zuckte ergeben mit den Achseln. „Es ist weg! Ich hab' nach Dumbeldores Tod in seinem Büro danach gesucht, hab' es aber nicht gefunden, einfach futsch!"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dieser Tag war ein Albtraum. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Wieder rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Och nee, Püppchen, nicht Weinen!" Hagrid kämpfte nun selber fast mit den Tränen.

„Ich erzähl dir ja alles, was ich noch weiß, nur nicht Weinen!" Er schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in sein Taschentuch.

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Was weißt du denn nun noch von den schwarzen Einhörnern?" Viel Hoffnung hatte sie nicht, heute noch an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen.

Hagrid schien sich beim Gedanken daran zu schütteln.

„Fällt mir nicht leicht drüber zu reden, Püppchen, fällt mir nicht leicht!"

Doch ein Blick in Hermines von Trauer gezeichnetes Gesicht ließ ihn rasch weiterreden.

„Du weißt, trinkt jemand vom Blut eines getöteten Einhorns, so erhält es ihn am Leben, auch wenn der Betreffende kurz vor dem Tod steht. Nur der Preis ist hoch, sehr hoch sogar. Die Person hat von nun an nur noch ein halbes, verfluchtes Leben vor sich."

Hagrid hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem verbotenen Wald und seine Stimme war leiser geworden, als er weitersprach.

„Aber was nur wenige wissen, nicht nur das Leben ist verflucht, auch im Tode sind die verflucht, die ein Einhorn entweihen. Sie sind dazu verdammt auf ewig in der Gestalt eines schwarzen Einhorns weiterzuleben, in einer Welt zwischen Tod und Leben. In einer Welt aus Schatten und Zwielicht!"

Hermine starrte ihn aus schreckensweiten Augen an.

Voldemort hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr vom Blut eines Einhorns getrunken, um sich am Leben zu erhalten.

„Du meinst Voldemort könnte auch ein schwarzes Einhorn sein?"

Hagrid nickte. „Dumbledore hat mir das bestätigt. Er hatte das Buch gelesen und hat gesagt, wenn wir es irgendwann schaffen, Voldemort zu erledigen, dann würde er auf ewig in der Schattenwelt als ein schwarzes Einhorn weiterleben. Er hat immer einen Schritt weiter gedacht, der Dumbledore."

Hermine wurde eiskalt. Sie dachte an Lucius und dass ihm das Einhorn willentlich Mähnenhaar überlassen hatte. Und Lucius, der gutmütige Vogel hatte es mitgebracht, aus Liebe zu Gina. Er war betrogen worden.

Kaum getraute sie sich, Hagrid eine entscheidende Frage zustellen.

„Und was würde passieren, wenn etwas von einem schwarzen Einhorn in unsere Welt gelangen würde?"

Hagrid sah sie aus großen Augen an.

„Keine Ahnung, Hermine, aber das wär' bestimmt nich' gut für unsere Welt!"

Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Einem ersten Impuls folgend wollte sie zu Severus gehen, aber seine Zurückweisung und seine Beschuldigung war noch zu frisch. Das Gescheiteste würde wohl sein, sich zusammen mit Lucius an Waida Boswata zu wenden. Sie hatte noch so viele Fragen. Welche Rolle spielte der Schamane? Würde Lucius sich weiter in sein altes Ego verwandeln? Was würde mit Gina geschehen wenn sie den Zauberstab weiter benutzte? Was war Voldemorts Plan und wo war das Buch abgeblieben und hatte Dumbledore vielleicht schon vor seinem Tod etwas geahnt und Vorkehrungen getroffen, von denen vielleicht niemand etwas wusste?

Ihre Sorgen und Befürchtungen kamen über sie, wie eine Sturzflut. Klein und verloren kam sie sich vor, angesichts der neuen Tatsachen, denen sie ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Wenn sie doch nur mit Severus hätte vernünftig reden können. Selbst wenn er sie ausreden ließe, glauben würde er ihr nicht und wenn doch, traute sie ihm zu, dass er die Wurzel allen Übels bei Lucius suchen würde. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was Severus seinem Schwager dann antat.

Und Gina, die sie immer wegen ihres großen Wissens und ihrer Kompetenz in Sachen Zauberei bewundert hatte, stand offensichtlich unter dem Einfluss des verfluchten Zauberstabes. Sie würde weder ihr noch Lucius ein offenes Ohr schenken.

Dann war da noch Lucius, der nette, gutmütige, liebevolle Lucius den so schrecklich gern hatte, und der sich anschickte sich in das Scheusal zu verwandeln, von dem ihr Severus erzählt hatte.

Hagrid hatte eine Weile stumm neben ihr am Tisch gesessen. Nach einigen Minuten stupste er sie vorsichtig an. „Sachmal Hermine, gibdes da nen konkreten Anlass für, dass du so genau nachfragst?"

Hermine schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, auch noch Hagrid mit ihrem Wissen zu belasten. So gerne wie sie ihn hatte, aber sie zweifelte stark daran, dass er mit ihren Erkenntnissen sinnvoll umzugehen wusste.

„Und warum biste nu so traurig, wegen Professor Snape?"

Hermine nickte. Diese Erklärung für ihren Zustand würde Hagrid ohne weiteres schlucken.

Hagrid klopfte Hermine begütigend auf den Rücken. „Aaach Hermine, der meint das nich so. Der hat dich doch ganz doll lieb und außerdem kann der froh sein, dass er so eine süße Frau abbekommen hat." Und zur Bestätigung nickte er wild. Hermine lächelte ihn an und versuchte nicht allzu traurig auszusehen. „Ja du hast bestimmt Recht, Hagrid, es wird sich alles wieder einrenken. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen heute."

Mit einem großen Glas von Hagrids Wildblütenhonig und seinen besten Wünschen machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Frankreich. Sie hasste das Apparieren und sie hasste die Reise mit den Portschlüsseln. In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie schon die Flugreisen mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub gehasst. Ihr Magen rebellierte permanent und als sie endlich wieder auf der Landstrasse unterhalb der Villa Malfoi ankam, da war ihr speiübel.

Müde kroch sie den Weg zum Haus hoch. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel.

Als sie die hellerleuchteten Fenster der Villa fast direkt vor sich hatte, da sackten ihr fast die Beine weg und sie ließ sich auf die trockene Erde fallen.

Sie würde Lucius von dem Zeitumkehrtrank berichten müssen. Sie würde ihm sagen müssen, wer er gewesen ist und was er gewesen ist und sie würde Vorkehrungen treffen müssen für den Fall, dass er sich wieder veränderte.

Schweren Herzens rappelte sie sich nach einer kurzen Rast wieder auf und legte die letzten Meter zum Haus zurück.

Lucius saß auf der dunklen Terrasse, die Füße auf dem Tisch, so wie er es gerne tat wenn niemand in der Nähe war, der diese Unerzogenheit sehen konnte.

Sie erkannte seine Silhouette an seinem langen Haar. Es tat ihr weh, ihn dort zu sehen. Alles an ihm strahlte Frieden und Ruhe aus. Diesen Frieden würde sie nun zerstören müssen.

Ab heute waren sie wieder im Krieg.

Im Krieg gegen Voldemort!

tbc


	51. Manchmal müssen sich Wege trennen

_Hallo und sorry für die Wartezeit, I have been so busybusybusy :-)_

**51. Manchmal müssen sich Wege trennen**

„Mine?" Er war aufgestanden als er ihre Schritte hörte.

„Ja ich bin's!" Hermine trat in den Lichtkegel, der durch die bodentiefen Sprossenfenster in den Garten fiel.

Lucius war sofort bei ihr und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Du zurück bist!" Zärtlich drückte er sie an sich. „Obwohl ich fast gehofft hatte, dass Du bei Severus bleiben würdest!"

Hermine erwiderte nur zögernd seine Umarmung. Sie musste es ihm sagen, hier und jetzt.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Er zog sie auf die Terrasse und entzündete einige Windlichter. Die Luft war warm und behaglich in dieser lauen Sommernacht aber tiefste Dunkelheit umschloss die Villa, denn es war Neumond.

„Nicht so gut!", deutete Hermine vorsichtig an.

Lucius betrachtete sie prüfend.

„Bruno, Marie, bringt bitte das Abendessen für die Madame!"

Und zu Hermine gewandt. „Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus!"

„Das bin ich auch, Lucius. Das Apparieren macht mich jedes Mal fertig!" Sie versuchte ihn zuversichtlich anzulächeln, aber es misslang ihr gründlich.

„Hast Du Severus sprechen können?", fragte Lucius leise. Seine Finger drehten das kleine Windlicht, das auf dem Tisch stand, hin und her. Eine Sorgenfalte teilte seine Stirn.

„Ja habe ich, das heißt eigentlich hat er mich nicht ausreden lassen."

Hermine bemühte sich, ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. Sie musste jetzt stark sein und der Wirklichkeit ins Gesicht sehen.

„Gina hat behauptet, sie hätte uns zusammen im Bett erwischt!"

Lucius Hand stellte ihre Geschäftigkeit mit dem Windlicht abrupt ein.

„WAS?"

„Gina hat ihm gesagt, sie hätte uns zusammen im Bett angetroffen, aber anscheinend hat sie ihm die Nebensächlichkeit verschwiegen, dass wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben!"

Lucius schlug stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Hermine, warum tut sie das? Warum tut sie uns das allen an?"

„Sie ist nicht sie selber!" Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie es anders hätte formulieren können.

Lucius Hände glitten etwas an seinem Gesicht herunter, gaben den Augen die Möglichkeit Hermine anzusehen. „Und er hat dich wieder fortgeschickt?"

Hermine schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Nein, nicht direkt. Ich hätte noch die Möglichkeit gehabt, bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn ich meinem eigenen Leben…. nun sagen wir mal, abgeschworen hätte."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Eingekerkert in seiner Wohnung, an seinen Herd gekettet und an ihn, ohne Beruf, ohne weitere Ausbildung und ohne weiteren Kontakt zu meinen Freunden, ausgestattet mit weniger Rechten und Freiheiten als eine Hauselfe!"

Lucius sprang empört auf. „Dieser Mistkerl, das kann er doch nicht von einer Frau wie dir verlangen, das kann er eigentlich von keiner Frau verlangen!"

„Und doch hätte ich es getan!", bekannte Hermine zaghaft. „Ich hätte es getan, wenn er mir etwas Zeit gegeben hätte, dir zu helfen!"

Lucius baute sich aufgebracht vor ihr auf. „Hermine, verzeih mir, aber Du bist nicht ganz bei Trost! Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, kann er sowas nicht von dir verlangen. So sehr es mich freut, dass Du zurückgekommen bist und mir aus meinem Schlamassel helfen willst, aber Du kannst dich nicht selber aufgeben wegen seiner übertriebenen Eifersucht."

„Ich liebe ihn!" Hermine sah in das Licht der Kerze auf dem Tisch. „Lucius, ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben, ich würde alles für ihn aufgeben, aber er kann nicht verlangen, dass ich meine Freunde im Stich lasse!"

Lucius griff nach ihren Händen, seine Daumen streichelten sanft über ihren Handrücken.

„Ich bin froh und unglaublich stolz, einen Menschen wie dich zum Freund zu haben, Hermine!"

„Und ich bin froh, dich zum Freund zu haben!" Hermine sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

Marie kam gerade geschäftig herbei und brachte ein Tablett mit Brot, kaltem Braten und Käse.

„Danke Marie!"

„Der Herr ist soooo gütig!", piepste Marie ergeben und war in sekundenschnelle wieder verschwunden.

Lucius schaute ihr hinterher. „Die beiden sind niedlich, oder?"

Hermine nickte.

„Aber sie haben so eine fürchterliche Angst vor mir!"

Lucius seufzte. „Ich möchte gerne wissen, was ich an mir habe, dass die beiden vor Entsetzen jedesmal zittern, wenn sie mich nur sehen!"

Er schnitt ein großes Stück Fleisch für Hermine ab und legte es ihr auf den Teller.

„Danke Lucius, aber ich habe keinen Hunger!"

„Du musst etwas essen!" Fürsorglich brach er ihr ein Baguette auf, garnierte das Fleisch mit etwas Remoulade und einer Gewürzgurke und schenkte ihr ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.

„Die Dinge werden nicht besser dadurch, dass man nichts isst!"

Hermine knabberte folgsam an dem Brot, doch dann schob sie ihren Teller von sich.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, eher bekomme ich nichts herunter!"

Sie fasste seine Hand.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht dir das zu sagen, Lucius, aber wir haben ein verdammt großes Problem!"

Er schluckte. „Dann weißt Du, was mit mir nicht stimmt? Bin ich krank, ...oder so was?"

„Was weißt Du über Voldemort?" fragte Hermine ihn direkt.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Gina nannte ihn immer den Psychopathen. Er hat hier in Europa in den letzten Jahren für ziemlich viel Wirbel gesorgt, hatte seine Fühler sogar bis nach Gambia und zu Waida ausgestreckt und konnte im letzten Jahr durch Harry Potter vernichtet werden.

Dein Severus hat zu seinem engsten Kreis gehört, bis er sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und ein Spion des Phoenixordens wurde." Als bäte er um Bestätigung, hatte er Hermines Hand leicht gedrückt.

„Das ist leider nur die halbe Wahrheit. Glaubst Du, du kannst es ertragen wenn ich dir erzähle, was wirklich passiert ist?"

Lucius nickte energisch. „Ich kann die Ungewissheit nicht ertragen, was mit mir ist und was aus mir wird! Die Wahrheit kann nicht schlimmer sein als die Angst vor der Wahrheit selber!"

Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Deine Vergangenheit wurde verändert. Schon seit deiner Kindheit. Gina und Severus haben die Zeit um dich herum manipuliert. In deinem anderen Leben warst Du ein...!" Hermine stockte, es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer in Lucius aufgerissen Augen zu schauen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Du warst ein... ein...!" „...Todesser? Der erste Folterknecht Voldemorts?" half Lucius ihr sanft.

„Du weißt es schon?" Hermine starrte ihn an. „Woher..., ich meine wer...!"

„Severus!" Ruhig griff Lucius zu dem Brot und brach sich ein Stück ab. Gedankenvoll schob er es sich in den Mund und kaute mechanisch darauf herum.

„Iss Hermine, anscheinend brauchen wir wirklich all unsere Kraft!"

Nachdrücklich schnitt er ein Stück Käse ab und drehte es zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er es gequält in den Mund stopfte.

„Ich wollte Severus nicht glauben, aber inzwischen denke ich, dass er Recht hatte. Ich sehe zuweilen Dinge vor meinem inneren Auge, die scheinen nicht von mir selber zu kommen. Ich fürchte, ich werde langsam zu dem Monster, dass ich einmal wirklich gewesen bin!"

Hermine hörte ihn an dem Käse würgen, doch verbissen kaute er auf einem weiteren Stück Brot herum.

„Ja es stimmt, Lucius, aber das ist nur ein Teil unseres Problems?"

„Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?" Er lachte gequält.

„Nicht nur dass ich anscheinend die Frau verloren habe, die ich liebe, ich bin dabei mich selber zu verlieren!"

„Lucius!" Hermine rüttelte ihn sacht. „Wir alle sind in Gefahr. Das schwarze Einhorn, mit dem Du Kontakt hattest, es ist Voldemorts verdammte Seele und nicht Ginas Schutzgeist, wie dir der Schamane erzählt hat. Ich weiß noch nicht warum, aber anscheinend gehörte es zu Voldemorts Notfallplan, dass Du Haare von ihm zurück in unsere Welt bringst. Dumbledore scheint so was geahnt zu haben, aber das Buch, das Hagrid mitgenommen hat, das ist verschwunden. Dumbledore scheint darin einige Hinweise gefunden zu haben."

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Hermine sehen, wie blass Lucius geworden war. Wieder barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Oh Gott, Hermine, das Einhornhaar, Ginas Zauberstab und die unglaubliche Macht die er hat. Und ich habe in meiner selbstgefälligen Eitelkeit gedacht, es läge an meiner Gabe, besondere Zauberstäbe zu konstruieren. Dabei war ich nur ein Werkzeug, wieder nur ein Lakai von Voldemort. Wie kann dieser Teufel dies alles gewusst und berechnet haben?" Lucius war kurz davor zusammenzubrechen.

„Heee Lucius! Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass wir jetzt wissen, was um uns herum geschieht und wie unser Feind aussieht. Und DU bist DU. Du hast nichts mehr mit dem Lucius aus deinem ersten Leben gemein, außer vielleicht deinem Aussehen. Ich glaube an dich!"

Beschwörend hatte Hermine ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme gelegt.

„Bitte Lucius, wir müssen nun zusammenhalten und einen Plan schmieden. Wir müssen es Waida sagen. Sie wird bestimmt wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Ich werde selber nach Gambia reisen, schon morgen, Hermine!" Lucius Stimme war nun fest.

„Ich will dich hier nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, dass noch mal ein Vorfall wie gestern passiert."

Hermine nickte dankbar.

„Und ich werde versuchen, noch mehr über den Verbleib des Buches herauszufinden. Ich werde wieder in Hogwarts mit der Suche beginnen! Dumbledore muss etwas in dem Buch gefunden haben, sonst hätte er es nicht behalten!"

„Danke, Hermine!" Impulsiv nahm Lucius Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Wir bekommen das hin, Lucius, wir schaffen das!", und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er nicht die vielen Zweifel aus ihrer Stimme heraushörte.

tbc


	52. Spurensuche

_Danke fürs Warten und Weiterlesen!_

_LG Sirisa_

**52. Spurensuche**

Snape kam langsam die Stufen wieder hinunter, die er so eilig erklommen hatte.

Er musterte Gina kalt.

„Schlampe!"

Gina schloss die Augen.

„Bitte Severus, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!"

„Benehmen sich so die Menschen hier in Blankenstein?", wütete Severus.

„Ich dachte Du hättest soviel Anstand im Leib, nicht sofort wieder mit dem Erstbesten ins Bett zu steigen. Verdammt noch mal Gina, was soll das?"

„Was soll was, Severus? Ich kann mich sehr gut an das Gestammel deiner kleinen, verstörten Frau erinnern, die komplett aus der Spur geworfen war, als sie realisieren musste, dass ihr vergötterter Ehemann genauso schwanzgesteuert ist, wie jedes andere männliche Exemplar auf diesem Erdboden. Was zum Teufel bildest Du dir ein. Mir steht das gleiche Recht zu, mich zu vergnügen, wie dir. Wie viele Huren hast du dir ins Bett geholt, während Hermine hier bei mir brav studiert hat?"

FLATSCH!

Severus flache Hand hatte Ginas Wange mit einer Ohrfeige getroffen. Sie taumelte zurück, musste sich an den Vorhängen festhalten um nicht zu stürzen. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn einen Moment an. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihre Wange gelegt, die Severus getroffen hatte. Geschockt drehte sie sich um, rannte hinaus in den Garten.

Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er spürte eine unglaubliche Wut und Hilflosigkeit in sich.

Gina und Pascal de la Mardique, der Gedanke daran brachte seine Magenwände dazu, sich umzukrempeln.

Nicht genug, dass seine Frau ihn mit seinem Schwager betrogen hatte, seine Schwester musste es auch noch mit diesem verdammten Mardique treiben. Wie tief waren die Abgründe eigentlich, die sich in diesem verfluchten Haus noch auftun würden.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um, stieg Stufe um Stufe hinauf in die erste Etage, wo sich die Schlafräume befanden. Lucius Schlafzimmer war früher sein Gästezimmer gewesen, wenn er bei Gina übernachtet hatte. Das Lucius hier nach seiner Hochzeit mit Gina eingezogen war, hatte ihn gleichermaßen amüsiert wie verärgert. Amüsiert deshalb, weil Lucius brav den Platz einnahm, den Gina ihm zuwies, denn trotz ihrer angeblich so großen Liebe wollte sie ihn dann doch nicht rund um die Uhr an ihrer Seite haben.

Dass er sein Bett in Ginas Haus nun ausgerechnet an Lucius Malfoy abtreten musste, hatte Snape etwas verstimmt und er musste sich hart zusammennehmen, dass man ihm diese alberne Eifersucht nicht ansah, zumal Gina bald drauf für seiner Frau im Erdgeschoss ein wirklich sehr großzügiges und hübsches Zimmer eingerichtet hatte.

Doch dass jetzt Pascal de la Mardique in diesen Kissen lag, das empfand er als Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er stieß die Tür zu Lucius Schlafzimmer mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass die Tür krachend an die Wand schlug und wieder zurückschwang.

Pascal aus dem Schlaf gerissen fuhr hoch und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er sich einem wutschnaubenden Severus Snape gegenüber sah.

Hektisch zog er die Bettdecke über sich, als fürchtete er, Snape könne ihn mit einem Fluch an seinen empfindlichsten Teilen treffen.

„Raus hier, Merdique!" zischte Snape mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Raus hier, oder ich vergesse mich!"

„Severus, ich… Gina….deine Schwester… es war nicht meine Idee!", stammelte Pascal und überlegte verzweifelt, wo er seinen Zauberstab abgelegt hatte.

„Anscheinend stand ihr mal der Sinn nach Abschaum!", fauchte Snape. „Ich hatte gehofft dich nie wieder zu sehen, Du eitler Fatzke. Wenn Du glaubst Du könntest dein angekratztes Image auf Kosten meiner Schwester wieder aufpolieren, dann hast Du dich getäuscht!"

Drohend hatte sich Snape vor dem Bett aufgebaut und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Pascal.

„Severus, zum hundertsten Mal, es war ein Unfall damals. Niemanden hat Veroniques Tod mehr getroffen als mich!"

„Erzähl mir keine Märchen, Du hast sie deiner verdammten Eitelkeit geopfert. Warum hast Du sie nicht einfach weiter mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgt. Aber nein, du musstest an ihr herumexperimentieren. Und nun raus hier, sonst könnte es sein, dass Du auch zu einem Unfallopfer werden könntest."

Pascal raffte hektisch seine Kleider. „Ich hoffe Du erlaubst dass ich mich anziehe. Ich möchte nicht nackt auf die Strasse laufen müssen!"

„Du hast 30 Sekunden!" knurrte Snape, drehte sich um und begann die Türen von Lucius Kleiderschrank aufzureißen und den kompletten Inhalt auf den Boden zu schmeißen.

Noch während Pascal in seine Hosen sprang, begann dieser den Rückweg anzutreten. Keine Sekunde länger als nötig wollte er mit Snape in einem Raum verbringen. Dabei hätte man ihr einstiges Verhältnis fast freundschaftlich bezeichnen können. Als seine Frau vor fünfzehn Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, da war ihm Severus Snape als Tränkemeister empfohlen worden. Verzweifelt hatten Veronique und er sich an ihn gewandt und er konnte ihnen wirklich regelmäßig mit einem eigens für Veronique abgestimmten Wolfsbanntrank helfen. Als Transformationsgenetiker hatte er all sein Können und seine Energie dann in die Forschung gesteckt, in der Hoffnung eines Tages seine Frau heilen zu können. Doch dann war es in seinem Labor zu einem schrecklichen Irrtum gekommen. Seine Frau verwechselte zwei Injektionsspritzen und setzte sich eine tödliche Dosis eines noch unerprobten Medikaments, noch ehe er eingreifen konnte. Viele seiner Kritiker, und auch Severus Snape, hatten ihn damals öffentlich beschuldigt, seine Frau als Versuchskaninchen benutzt zu haben.

Die eingeleitete Untersuchung des Ministeriums hatte ihm aber nichts nachweisen können, was nichts daran geändert hatte, dass er mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen über Veroniques Tod leben musste. Er hatte sich komplett in sich selber zurückgezogen und Jahre gebraucht, bis er in der Lage war wieder zu arbeiten. Und hier an der Zweiburgenuniversität, an der Seite von Gina Nicemeadows fand er wieder Freude und Sinnhaftigkeit an seiner Arbeit, fast glaubte er wieder an neues Lebensglück.

Und diese neue Sache mit Gina wollte er sich nicht durch Snape kaputt machen lassen. Wenn er noch mal in seinem Leben die Gelegenheit hatte, an der Seite einer solchen Frau leben zu dürfen, dann würde er bereit sein darum zu kämpfen. Und was war sie vor eine Frau. Trotz seines Ärgers und des Schocks über Snapes Verhalten drängten sich die Erinnerungen an den Sex mit Gina wieder in sein Bewusstsein und als er die Strasse zu seiner Wohnung hinunterlief, da pfiff er eine kleine vergnügte Melodie vor sich hin.

Snape hingegen zerlegte Lucius Zimmer in der Zwischenzeit in seine Einzelteile. Er suchte in den Taschen seiner Anzüge, zwischen den gebügelten Hemden und der Unterwäsche genauso, wie unter der Matratze und hinter den Schränken. Doch er fand einfach nichts. Selbst die Lampenschale hatte er von der Decke gehext und sie untersucht. Letztlich sah das Zimmer aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, doch das Ergebnis seiner Suche war gleich Null.

Wütend über sich selber, über das unbefriedigende Resultat und noch immer wütend über Gina, rauschte er die Treppe hinunter. Wo sollte er noch suchen und wo zur Hölle war Gina?

Mit energischen Schritten ging er hinaus in den Garten, der inzwischen im Stockdunklen lag.

Am Ende des parkähnlichen Geländes sah er Licht in der Gartenhütte brennen.

Ja natürlich, Lucius Werkstatt, wenn man seine dilettantisch eingerichtete Bastelbude so nennen wollte, dachte Snape verächtlich.

Kurz drauf hatte er das Häuschen erreicht und riss gewohnt schwungvoll die Tür auf.

„STUPOR!" ein roter Blitz verfehlte ihn nur knapp und traf mit Gewalt die Türzarge, von der sofort mit einem ungesunden Geräusch ein großes Stück Holz absprang.

„GINA VERDAMMT!"

Gina funkelte ihn aus ihren grünen Augen böse an. „Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann wärst Du jetzt tot!" Sie stand vor der Werkbank und trug noch den seidigen Kimono. Ihre rechte Hand hielt den Zauberstab aus Ebenholz fest umklammert.

Es zuckte in Snapes Händen, ebenfalls nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Bruder!" Das letzte Wort verächtlich betonend starrte sie ihn voller Trotz an. „Erinnere dich, was mein letzter Expelliarmus angerichtet hat!"

Ihre Stimme war eine einzige, eisige Drohung.

„Du bedrohst mich?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Gestatte mir die Gegenfrage, bist Du gekommen um mich wieder zu schlagen?" Obschon Gina barfuss in den Holzspänen stand, schien sie zu wachsen.

„Unfug!" Snapes Schultern sackten leicht herab, er machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und bemühte sich, Gina nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Trotz seiner Wut bekam er jetzt Gewissensbisse. Es war nicht seine Art, Frauen zu schlagen. Es war nicht seine Art Gina zu schlagen. Überhaupt war es erst das zweite Mal, dass ihm bei ihr die Hand ausgerutscht war.

Schlagartig dachte er an die Auseinandersetzung zurück, die damals zu seinem Bruch mit Gina geführt hatte. So etwas wollte er nicht wiederholen.

„Es tut mir leid!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was GENAU tut dir leid, Severus?" Gina baute sich höhnisch vor ihm auf.

„Dass du mich geohrfeigt hast? Dass du mich beschimpft hast? Dass du nicht mit meiner Kooperation rechnen kannst, wenn Du mich so behandelst wie du mich behandelst?"

Obwohl sie kleiner als er war, sah sie auf ihn herab. und man merkte ihr an, wie sehr sie ihre momentane Überlegenheit genoss.

„Warum Mardique?" fragte Snape leise.

„Er war gerade da!", gab Gina ihm kalt zur Antwort. „Es hätte heute jeder andere sein können, der einen halbwegs gesunden Eindruck gemacht hätte."

„Du empfindest nichts für ihn?", seine Stimme klang seltsam verändert, fast verletzt.

Gina lachte hart und freudlos. „Blödsinn, Sev! Das war nur Sex! Er ist mir gerade über den Weg gelaufen als ich Lust dazu hatte. Mach da nicht so eine Sache raus. Und überhaupt, wem bin ich denn noch verpflichtet außer mir selber!"

„Aber ausgerechnet Mardique...!" Snape schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, dann blickte er Gina direkt an.

„Was ist mit Lucius? Bedeutet er dir denn gar nichts mehr?"

„Nicht mehr als jedes andere Stück Fleisch!" gab Gina frostig zurück. „Meine Solidarität dient der Sache, nicht der Rettung des neuen Traumpaares!"

Snape fasste vorsichtig mit beiden Händen das Revers von Ginas Kimono und zog es fürsorglich etwas in der Mitte zusammen. Ihr halbnackter Anblick behagte ihm nicht. Es schickte sich nicht, sie in diesem Aufzug zu sehen.

„Dann wirst Du mir trotzdem helfen, Hermine zu finden?", fragte er sie bittend.

„Was bekomme ich denn, wenn ich herausfinde wo sie hin sind?" Gina sah ihn lauernd an.

Snape zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Was möchtest Du?"

Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht sehr weich. „Ich habe dann einen Wunsch frei!"

Er lächelte sie versöhnlich an. „Auch zwei, wenn es sein muss!"

„Sei nicht so leichtfertig mit deinen Versprechen!", flüsterte sie.

Sie sahen sich schweigend in die Augen.

„Du weißt wo sie sind, richtig?" Snape streichelte ihr über die Wange, die noch von seinem Schlag gerötet war.

„Richtig!" Sie lächelte ihn an. Der Brief, den sie aus der Tasche ihres Kimonos zog machte ein raschelndes Geräusch.

„Lucius hat ein Haus geerbt, schon vor Jahren. Ich wette, er ist dort." Sie gab Snape den Brief zu lesen.

„Frankreich!" sagte er nachdenklich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie dort sind?"

„Nein, Severus, wie könnte ich mir sicher sein, aber ich habe da so ein Gefühl!" Sie schlug nachdenklich mit dem Zauberstab in ihre Handfläche. „Und wo sollte er sonst hin! Außerdem würde das auch erklären, wieso er so unvermittelt über Geld verfügt."

„Wo hast du den Brief gefunden?" Snape sah sich in der kleinen Werkstatt um.

Gina deutete auf einen Stapel loser Papiere. „Hier zwischen seinen Plänen für die Zauberstäbe!"

Snape griff sich den losen Stapel Papier. „Ich nehme das an mich, vielleicht findet sich darin noch ein brauchbarer Hinweis!"

Gina lachte spöttisch. „Seine hingekritzelten Aufzeichnungen werden uns bestimmt nicht weiterhelfen, lass und lieber direkt aufbrechen!"

Snape schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf. „Nein, erst im Morgengrauen! Es ist zu gefährlich bei Neumond auf unbekanntes Terrain zu apparieren! Außerdem sollten wir uns einige Stunden vorher ausruhen!"

„Gut!" Gina nickte. „Dann gleich morgen früh!", und sie ging zur Tür hinaus.

Snape hielt sie nochmals fest und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Sie sah ihn prüfend an und es war ihm kurz, als würde sie in seinen Geist eindringen.

„Ja Severus!", sagte sie da. „Ich glaube dir!"

tbc


	53. Der Inhalt der roten SChachtel

_und weiter geht's..._

**53. Der Inhalt der roten Schachtel**

„Viel Glück, Lucius!"

Hermine stand im Morgengrauen am Tor der Villa Malfoi.

Ein Muggeltaxi wartete auf dem Weg, denn Lucius würde den weiten Weg nach Gambia ganz unspektakulär mit einem Flugzeug zurücklegen. Das Auto brachte ihn zum nächsten Flughafen und mit etwas Glück würde er schon am nächsten Tag bei Waida eintreffen. Auch für einen Zauberer war der Weg nach Afrika weit und beschwerlich.

Lucius hatte etwas von einem Seemann, als er sich noch mal zu ihr umdrehte um ihr zuzuwinken. Einen Rucksack geschultert trug er eine neue blaue Jeans und ein weißes Piratenhemd mit zahllosen Schnüren. Eben hatte er ihr noch ein Bündel mit Geldscheinen sowie den Schlüssel zu seinem Schließfach in die Hand gedrückt. „Für den Notfall!", hatte er geflüstert. Hermine wollte nicht an einen Notfall denken. Sicherlich war es gut, über etwas flüssige Mittel zu verfügen, aber der Gedanke, dass Lucius vielleicht gar nicht oder nicht als er selber zurückkommen würde, verursachte in ihr Panikattacken.

Sie blieb am Tor stehen, bis sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, den das davonfahrende Taxi auf dem unbefestigten Weg aufgewirbelt hatte.

Dann packte sie ihre Kleider und alles was sie benötigte in eine Reisetruhe, das Geld und den Schlüssel in ihrer Hosentasche. Neben ihrer neuen umfangreichen Garderobe war es sonst nicht viel, dass sie noch besaß.

Keine Stunde später war sie abreisefertig, nur noch die Truhe musste auf ein handliches Maß magisch verkleinert werden.

Hermine rief noch Bruno und Marie herbei.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir wieder zurück sein werden. Falls Euch jemand fragt, ihr habt keine Ahnung wo wir hin sind und was wir tun!"

Die Hauselfen nickten eifrig. Sie waren beide von einer entzückenden Herzensgüte, aber leider war ihre Spezies nicht von ausgesprochener Verschwiegenheit. Aber wer sollte die beiden schon fragen, überlegte Hermine. Schließlich wusste niemand, dass sie und Lucius hier lebten.

Hermine wollte nach Hogsmead, um sich in einer kleinen Pension etwas außerhalb einzumieten. Ihr erster Weg würde sie zu Minerva McGonagall führen in der Hoffnung, dass diese vielleicht eine zündende Idee hatte, wo sie das verschollene Buch finden konnte.

Gerne verließ sie diesen ruhigen und gastlichen Ort nicht, überlegte sie als sie sich letztmalig in ihrem Schlafzimmer umsah. Hatte sie auch alles eingepackt? Mit einem prüfenden Blick in den Schrank wollte sie sich vergewissern, als ihr die rote Schachtel wieder in die Hände fiel.

Ein paar vorwitzige Gedanken bahnten sich ihren Weg aus der kleinen festverschlossenen Kammer in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Ach was sollte es, ein kurzer Blick würde schon nicht schaden. Rasch löste sie das Klebeband am Deckel und öffnete den Karton. Ihre Finger strichen zögernd über den Inhalt aus dunkelgrünem Samt und hoben dann eine extravagante Korsage hervor. Obschon allein, errötete sie sacht. Lucius hatte sie anscheinend genauer beobachtet als sie gedacht hatte, denn sie hatte zuweilen Gina neidisch angesehen, wenn sie so etwas mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit trug wie Hermine ihre Hausschuhe.

Sie klappte nochmals den Deckel ihrer Reisetruhe auf, um auch dieses Kleidungsstück zu verstauen.

„Du willst verreisen?"

Hermine war im ersten Schreck wie erstarrt, doch dann schaffte sie es, sich umzudrehen und sich den kalten grünen Augen von Gina Nicemeadows zu stellen.

„Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", fauchte Hermine nach dem ersten Schreck zurück.

„Wie kommst Du überhaupt hier herein?" Empörung vertrieb schnell ihren Schreck über Gina plötzliches Auftauchen.

„Ich werde doch wohl noch dem Landhaus meines ...Ehemannes, einen Besuch abstatten dürfen. Man muss zwischendurch nach dem Rechten sehen, Hermine, man weiß nie welches Ungeziefer sich eingenistet hat!"

Wütend machte Hermine einen Schritt auf Gina zu, doch diese hob nur leicht ihren Zauberstab, was ausreichte um Hermine in ihrer Bewegung unfreiwillig erstarren zu lassen. Unfähig mehr als ihre Augäpfel zu bewegen, wurde sie Severus gewahr, der hinter Gina in der Tür auftauchte, den quietschenden Bruno am Hals gepackt.

„Vergebt mir Madame Malfoi!" jammerte er, „sie haben gedroht dass sie meiner Marie etwas antun, ich durfte Sie nicht warnen!"

„Madame Malfoy?" schnaubte Snape angeekelt und schleuderte den Hauselfen von sich.

„Madame Malfoy?" wiederholte er nochmals und schritt um Hermine herum und zu Gina gewandt: „Lass sie los, ich möchte wissen was sie zu sagen hat!"

Gina schlenderte grinsend an der erstarrten Hermine vorbei und zerrte anklagend die Korsage aus der Truhe. „Ich glaube Hermine lässt inzwischen lieber Taten sprechen, Severus!" Sie hielt der wehrlosen Hermine das Kleidungsstück an. „Gefällt es dir, Severus?"

Snape war weiß wie die Wand.

„Du hast Recht Gina, hier ist jedes weitere Wort verschwendet!"

„Aber sie kann uns bestimmt sagen, wo sich Lu aufhält!" Gab Gina zu bedenken.

Snape löste mit einer Handbewegung den Krampf um Hermines Kiefer und musterte sie kalt.

Hermine kam sich so ausgeliefert und entwürdigt vor. Im Klammerzauber gefangen konnte sie sich nur mit den Worten wehren, die sie ihrem Mann jetzt entgegen spie. „Ich werde Euch mit Sicherheit nicht sagen wo Lucius ist, solange ich nicht weiß, was ihr von ihm wollt!" Sie starrte Gina giftig an.

„Bitte, Liebes, es ist nur zu deinem Besten!" säuselte Gina sanft doch der Blick ihrer Augen strafte den Ton ihrer Stimme Lügen.

„Wir denken dass von Lucius eine Gefahr ausgeht und er dich benutzen will um Voldemort wiederzuerwecken!", sagte Snape sachlich, Ginas ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen missachtend.

„Blödsinn!" , schnaubte Hermine verächtlich. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung und jetzt löst gefällig den Klammerzauber. Ihr habt kein Recht dazu. Was ihr hier macht ist Hausfriedensbruch!"

Gina knurrte ärgerlich und sah Snape auffordernd an.

„Hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Bringen wir sie nach Hogwarts, da ist sie sicher!"

Snape nickte grimmig. „Und dann werde ich ihre Zunge schon lösen! Gut dass ich immer eine kleine Menge Veritasserum bevorrate."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!", warf Gina schnell ein. „Sie wird es uns bestimmt auch so sagen!" Sie sah Hermine scharf an. „Nicht wahr, Schwägerin?", und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, belegte sie Hermine wieder komplett mit einem Klammerzauber.

Snape warf noch einen letzten angewiderten Blick auf Hermines Koffer, dann umfasste er ihre Taille. „Ich sehe dich dann in Hogwarts!", nickte er Gina zu und apparierte mit der Wehrlosen

unter dem Klang eines satten Plopps.

Gina blieb noch eine Weile nachdenklich in Hermines Schlafzimmer stehen und starrte mit verengten Augen auf den Kleiderkoffer. Dann ließ sie ihn in einem grünen Flammenmeer aufgehen und verbrannte ihn zu grauer Asche, die langsam zu einen schmutzigen Haufen auf Hermines Bettdecke herabrieselte.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln drehte sie sich um. Sie wollte noch einige Fragen an die Hauselfen richten..

Snape löste den Klammerzauber erst auf, als sie an der Appariergrenze in Hogwarts ankamen.

Unbeeindruckt ließ er zunächst einige Schimpftiraden über sich ergehen.

„Silencio!" sagte er dann. Er umfasste Hermines Handgelenk fest und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Er war froh, dass alle Schüler zu dieser Uhrzeit beim Frühstück saßen und es keine Zeugen für seine für einen Außenstehenden wohl nur schwer zu verstehende Handlungsweise gab.

Hermine schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn sie schritt folgsam neben ihm her. Im Geiste legte sie sich alle Worte zurecht, die sie ihm gleich in ihrer Wohnung entgegenschmettern wollte, sobald er den Silencio Zauber aufgehoben hatte.

Doch Snape dachte gar nicht daran, Hermine in seine Wohnung zu bringen. Seine Wohnung war nicht sicher genug vor Voldemorts Häschern. Er zog die entsetzte Hermine immer weiter hinab durch die dunkelsten Kerkergänge, bis er die Zelle erreichte, in der man Remus Lupin in Werwolfgestalt zu seiner und zu aller Sicherheit eingesperrt hatte.

Die Zelle war klein und fensterlos, verschlossen durch eine mächtige Tür aus magischem Bongossiholz, dass jedem bekannten Zauber trotzte. Die Ketten an den Wänden zeugten noch von dem verzweifelten Kampf des Werwolfs gegen seine eigene Raserei. Einzig die schmale Pritsche an der Wand ließ vermuten, dass hier auch ein menschliches Wesen geschlafen haben konnte, denn der mit Stroh bedeckte Boden vermittelte den Eindruck eines Stalles.

Snape entzündete die Fackeln an den Wänden und schloss die Tür hinter sich und Hermine. Mit einer Handbewegung hob er den Silencio auf und musterte Hermine, die ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Severus?"

Das konnte er unmöglich tun. Er konnte sie nicht wie eine Schwerverbrecherin einsperren.

„Sobald ich Lucius geschnappt und nach Askaban gebracht habe, kannst Du gehen wohin Du willst. Aber solange bleibst Du hier drin!" Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es widerstrebt mir, dir diese Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen, aber ich hoffe auf deine Einsicht. Also, wo ist Lucius!"

Hermine schwieg entsetzt. Lucius nach Askaban. Er hatte doch nichts getan.

Gina dieses intrigante Miststück hatte Severus auf die falsche Fährte gehetzt um von sich selber abzulenken. Sie würde jetzt nichts sagen, sie musste erst nachdenken.

„Ich warte!", zischte Snape.

„Tu was Du willst, ist ja eigentlich ein freies Land hier!", gab Hermine sarkastisch zurück und sah sich bedeutungsvoll in der Zelle um.

Snape fühlte, dass er kurz davor war seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Er war wirklich in schrecklicher Sorge um Hermine gewesen und jetzt schwieg sie sich verstockt über Lucius Aufenthaltsort aus. Vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er kurz Hermine, die sich mit nichts anderem als der grünen Korsage bekleidet vor Lucius in den Hüften wog, und ihm wurde übel bei der Vorstellung.

Mit sich aufbauschender Robe drehte er sich um und schloss die Zellentür mit einem lauten RUMMS. Er würde jetzt nichts weiter sagen. Er musste erst nachdenken.

tbc


	54. Gedanken

Hallo Ihr Lieben, gute Neuigkeiten! Ich habe eine ganze lange Woche Urlaub und obwohl ich in die Einsamkeit des Emslandes flüchte, werde ich dank meines lieben Kollegens aus der IT einen netten Hotspot mitnehmen können, der mir die Gelegenheit zu weiteren Uploads geben wird. Auf das es schnell weitergehe!

**54. Gedanken**

Hermine ließ sich auf die Pritsche sinken und lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand. Wieso hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass egal was sie tat, alles immer noch schlimmer wurde.

Womit hatte dies alles nur angefangen? Mit ihrer Eifersucht, oder doch eher mit Severus Eifersucht?

Sie betrachtete die Zelle, in der sie nun eingepfercht war wie ein Stück Vieh.

Jetzt war es also so gekommen, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Sie war eingesperrt in den dunkelsten Verliesen des Schlosses, auf Gedeih und Verderb seiner Gnade ausgeliefert.

Ob er wirklich vor hatte, sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Was wenn er Lucius nicht finden würde und was war, WENN er ihn finden würde.

Es musste eine Lösung geben. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Lucius dem Lügenkonstrukt von Gina zum Opfer fallen sollte. Was würde aus Gina werden, wenn Voldemorts Macht über sie noch größer wurde? Hermine musste sich zwingen, ihre Hassgefühle, die sich in den letzten Tagen gegenüber Gina entwickelt hatten, im Zaum zu halten.

Gina war während ihres bisherigen Studiums immer sehr nett und großzügig ihr gegenüber gewesen. Nicht nur dass sie sie kostenlos bei sich wohnen gelassen hatte, nein sie war stets bemüht gewesen, sie bei ihrem Studium zu unterstützen. Natürlich, geschenkt hatte sie ihr nichts, sie musste genauso hart für ihre Prüfungen arbeiten wie alle anderen Studenten auch, aber trotzdem hatte Gina ihr so manchen Stein aus dem Weg geräumt, wenn sie eine Denkblockade gehabt hatte. Nur leider nützte ihr diese Erkenntnis im Moment herzlich wenig.

Wie kam Severus nur darauf, dass Lucius sie benutzen wollte, um Voldemort auferstehen zu lassen. Anscheinend hatte er jetzt doch gemerkt, dass nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging, dass Voldemorts Geist aktiv und dabei war, sein Gift in ihrer Welt zu verspritzen.

Hermine stöhnte! Hier konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Sie musste hier raus, egal wie.

oOoOoOo

Snape war hektisch in seine Wohnung gestürmt und schüttete sich mit zitternden Händen ein Glas Whiskey ein. Es war noch früh am Tag, nicht einmal halb elf und Whiskey war nicht die Sorte Getränk, mit der er für gewöhnlich seinen Geist milde stimmte, aber er hatte keine Zeit auf die Wirkung eines Glases guten Rotweins zu warten.

Mit angeekeltem Gesicht stürzte er die brennende Flüssigkeit hinunter und verzog in alter Häme sein Gesicht. „Da stehst du nun, du erfahrener Tränkemeister, und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein als ein Schluck Alkohol um deine Nerven soweit zu beruhigen, damit du wieder klar denken kannst.", dachte er als er die Flasche wieder zurückstellte.

Müde setzte er sich in seinen Sessel am Kamin und er grübelte über Hermine nach, die tief unter seinen Räumen in dem magisch versiegelten Kerkerraum eingesperrt war.

Wie weit war es gekommen, dass er sie dort wegschließen musste.

Je länger er darüber nachgedacht hatte, je mehr war er zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Marvolo Gaunt seinen Enkel angewiesen haben musste, Lucius Malfoy mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Woher sollte er plötzlich diese Gabe haben, und er, Severus Snape, hatte ihm noch seine Frau auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert. Snape stöhnte in seelischen Schmerzen auf. Hermine! Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers gestanden, als sie sich mit Lucius eingelassen hatte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für sie beide. Er musste es herausfinden, und er musste Hermine beschützen. Er musste die ganze Welt beschützen. Würde er denn niemals Ruhe finden? Er war versucht in einer Welle von Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, als es an seine Tür pochte.

Gina kam herein, auf ihrem Gesicht ein triumphales Grinsen.

„Nanu, Severus, Du bist allein? Feierst nicht schon wieder Versöhnung mit deiner kleinen Frau?" Ihre Stimme vibrierte vor Gehässigkeit.

Snape machte eine müde Handbewegung. „Ich habe Hermine an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht! Über eine Versöhnung mache ich mir erst Gedanken, wenn wir das Hauptproblem gelöst haben!"

Gina schnaubte. „Ich hatte dich eigentlich niemals wirklich für ein solches Weichei gehalten, Severus! Was hat die Kleine nur an sich, dass sie dir dermaßen auf der Nase herumtanzen kann?"

Snape brauste auf.

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang vorschnelle Schlüsse gezogen, verzeih mir dass ich mich mit endgültigen Entscheidungen zurückhalte!"

Gina kicherte schamlos.

„Wahrscheinlich würdest Du ihr Verhältnis noch leugnen, selbst wenn sie ein blondes und blauäugiges Baby zur Welt brächte!"

„Na wie gut, dass Hermine keine Kinder will!", knurrte Snape böse.

„Ist das so?", fragte Gina mit zweifelndem Unterton.

„Ja das ist so!"

„Mmmm und wenn Lucius sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt? Mein kleiner Liebling ist nämlich ganz verrückt auf Kinder!" Gina schlenderte durch das Wohnzimmer und legte ihren Reiseumhang ab. Sie betrachtete Severus zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen amüsiert.

„Wie dem auch sei, sobald seine wallende, blonde Mähne wieder in seinem hübschen Landhaus auftaucht, bekomme ich umgehend eine Nachricht!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ach was, von wem?"

„Die Hauselfen!", erklärte Gina ruhig. „Liebenswerte Geschöpfe und so... verletzlich!" sie lachte hart. „Ich habe sie zu einem Schwur gezwungen. Wenn sie mir nicht sofort bei Lucius Erscheinen Bescheid geben, werden sie leider aus allen Körperöffnungen bluten, bis sich langsam der Tod einstellt!" Gina sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment sprachlos. „War das wirklich nötig?"

„Nein, nicht nötig, aber es vereinfacht die Sache! Soll ich jetzt mal mit Hermine sprechen?"

Sie sah ihn lauernd an.

„Nein, das werde ich selber übernehmen! Später!"

Gina hob ergeben die Hände. „Gut! Es ist deine Entscheidung. Solltest Du meine Hilfe benötigen, dann gönne mir einfach ein Wort. Ich würde jetzt auch wirklich gerne mit der Analyse der Ronkowa Essenz anfangen, damit wir im Falle eines Falles gerüstet sind."

Snape runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Es ist noch genug da um ihn im Falle eines Falles wieder zum Teufel zu schicken!"

„Na toll, damit er uns dann jedes Jahr erneut seine Aufwartung machen kann?" Gina zeigte Snape ungeniert einen Vogel.

„Die Essenz erachte ich als ganz brauchbare Basis. Aber ich will sie modifizieren. Erst einmal möchte ich sie duplizieren können und außerdem sollte sie nicht reversibel sein."

„Sie ist nicht reversibel!", sagte Snape böse. „Es gibt kein Gegengift!"

„Oh doch, das gibt es!" Gina Augen funkelten vor Triumph.

„Du erinnerst die an die Probe, die dD mir freundlicher Weise überlassen hattest? Es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, das Gegengift herzustellen wenn man den genetischen Code lesen kann!" Gina grinste herablassend über Snapes Sprachlosigkeit.

„Ich möchte mir ja nicht anmaßen Hermines Vorfahrin eine schlampige Arbeitsweise vorzuwerfen, aber ganz offensichtlich habe ich nach dem heutigen Stand der Wissenschaft die Möglichkeit, die Essenz in ganz entscheidenden Punkten zu verbessern!"

„Als da wären?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Vor allem die Nichtumkehrbarkeit! Ein Gift ohne Gegengift, eine toxische Einbahnstrasse, ein Gift dass nicht nur die Seele aus dem Körper scheucht, sondern sie auch vernichtet.", erklärte Gina leidenschaftlich.

„Welch ein Wunder, dass du das Problem noch nicht gelöst hast!" spöttelte Snape.

Gina ging über seinen Sarkasmus hinweg.

„Ich brauche dazu dein Labor mit deinen speziellen, mittelalterlichen Apparaturen. Und ich brauche Pascal dazu!"

Snape schnappte nach Luft. „Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes von mir verlangen, dass ich diese –Person- in meinen eigenen, höchstprivaten Räumen dulde!"

„Oh doch, Severus, genau das erwarte ich und bei der Wichtigkeit der Angelegenheit erwarte ich auch, dass Du dich nicht aus kindischen Beweggründen heraus davor sträuben wirst."

Snape fühlte seine Halsschlagader unangenehm gegen die plötzliche Enge seines Kragens pochen. Was denn noch alles, was denn noch?

„Wie lange wirst Du brauchen?", fragte er resigniert. Gina zuckte mit den Schultern. Je eher wir anfangen können, je eher bist du uns wieder los. Darf ich deine Frage als Zustimmung werten?"

Snape stieß gequält die Luft aus der Nase aus. „Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"

„Nein mein Lieber, die hast du nicht. Ich werde Pascal eine Eule schicken. Wenn er seinen französischen Knackhintern sofort in Bewegung setzt, was ich ihm dringend rate, dann wird er in ein paar Stunden hier sein."

„Wie überaus erfreulich!" erwiderte Snape.

Gina ignorierte seinen Sarkasmus erneut.

„Wo sagtest Du, hast Du Hermine untergebracht?"

„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wo sich Hermine befindet, außer dass sie an einem sicheren Ort ist!" Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war wachsam geworden.

„Und ich glaube auch nicht daran, dass sie dir mehr erzählen wird als mir!"

Gina lachte trocken.

„Ich glaube sie hat mir schon mehr erzählt als dir, mein Engel, soll ich dir dies jetzt mit der Wiederholung delikater Einzelheiten belegen?" Ihre Augen musterten ihn kalt und sonnten sich in dem Anflug von Unsicherheit, die sich auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

„Kümmere Du dich um die Essenz, ich kümmere mich um Hermine!" , brummte Snape abweisend.

Gina lächelte gelassen. Sie würde schon noch herausfinden wo Hermine war, aber das hatte noch etwas Zeit.

tbc


	55. Vereinigung der Seelen

**Schöne Grüße aus den Tiefen des Emslandes. Die Ruhe ist toll, die Reitwege unbeschreiblich. Und bevor mich die Anstrengungen meine zwei schwarzen Damen bespaßt zu haben umhaut, hier das versprochene Update. an dieser Stelle nochmals Danke an meinen verständnisvollen Kollegen, der mich extra zu deisem Zweck mit einem genialen Hotspot versorgt hat.**

**55. Vereinigung der Seelen**

Der monotone Singsang Waidas vermischte sich mit dem weihrauchgeschwängerten Nebeldampf, der von den heißen Steinen um ihn herum aufstieg.

Die Lehmhütte war von außen auf das Geheiß der Priesterin fest verschlossen worden.

Lucius lag nackt und langausgestreckt auf dem blanken Boden im Zentrum des runden Raumes. Trotz der saunaartigen Hitze zitterte sein Körper wie unter großer Kälte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, die festzusammengepressten Zähne leicht gebleckt, erschauderte er unter den streichelnden Berührungen der schwarzen Frau. Mit dem abgeschnittenen Bein eines Hahns zeichnete sie Symbole auf die helle Haut seines Körpers.

Er hatte Angst, fürchterliche Angst vor der Wahrheit der er sich nun stellen musste.

Waida hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht hatte die sonst immer heitere Frau seiner Beichte gelauscht und sie fand keine Worte des Trostes für ihn.

Mit Tränen in den Augen hörte er, was die Voodoo Priesterin ihm sagte. Er hörte aus ihrem Munde, dass es Gina gewesen war, die aus Liebe zu ihm seine Vergangenheit verändert hatte, dass es Gina gewesen war, sie so seinen Tod verhinderte. Aber er war es gewesen, der durch sein Eintreten in die Zwischenwelt den Spalt geöffnet hatte, durch den sich Voldemorts Geist nun drängte.

Sein Kontakt mit Voldemort, hatte ihn mit seiner ersten Vergangenheit konfrontiert und so ein Ungleichgewicht erzeugt, dass ihn, Lucius unbemerkt hin und her riss. Seine plötzlichen Gefühlsschwankungen, seine unvermittelt auftretenden Aggressionen, seine latente Lust an der Folter, dies war der Kampf, den Engel und Teufel in seinem Innern ausfochten.

Waida legte das blutige Hühnerbein beiseite, und begann Lucius Oberkörper mit einem Palmwedel zu schlagen. Es war nur ein leichter Schmerz, doch die Intensität, die durch diese Berührungen ausging, ließ das Mark in seinen Knochen vibrieren.

Immer und immer wieder schlug Waida auf ihn ein, ihren Singsang dabei nicht unterbrechend, bis sich aus dem Schweiß seiner Poren ein leichter Schaum gebildet hatte.

Sie konnte den Spalt zur Zwischenwelt nicht mehr schließen, dazu war es zu spät, aber sie konnte die Kluft zwischen seinen beiden Seelenhälften überbrücken, aus den zwei Charakterhälften wieder eine machen, ihm wieder Gewalt über sein eigenes Tun und Handeln geben. Nach dem Ritual würde er ein anderer Mensch sein und doch wieder ganz er selbst.

Waida legte die Palmwedel beiseite und entzündete einige dicke Räucherstäbe, die sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm durch die Luft schwingen ließ. Die glühenden Spitzen der Räucherstäbe schrieben Symbole aus grünlichem Qualm in die ohnehin schon von Nebelschwaden getrübte Luft, und machten das Atmen schwer.

Voldemort hatte vorgesorgt für den Fall, dass er trotz des Seelendopplungstrankes doch scheitern würde.

Den Pakt, den er mit dem Schamanen geschlossen hatte, verpflichtete diesen, Lucius zu ihm zu bringen, ihm das Tor zur dunklen Welt zu öffnen und Voldemort somit Gelegenheit, das schwarze Einhornhaar in die Realwelt zu pflanzen, wie einen Samen des Bösen aus dem er neu erwachsen konnte.

Lucius keuchte auf, als der beißende Rauch seine Lungen erreichte, die sein Blut nun mit Waidas Zauber anreichern würden und durch die Kraft seines Pulsschlages jedes kleine Gefäß mit dem Voodoozauber durchflutete, der Voldemort die Macht über ihn nahm.

Denn Voldemort hatte einen Faktor in seinem Ränkewerk nicht berücksichtigt.

Wiedereinmal war es die Liebe, eines Menschen zu einem anderen Menschen, die sein böses Tun vereitelten!

Die Skrupel die Lucius bei der Vorstellung empfand, mittels des Amulettes die Herrschaft über Gina zu bekommen, hatte seinen Plan zunächst gefährlich ins Wanken gebracht.

Über ein Jahr, lagen die Haare sorgsam in der Blechdose aufbewahrt, eingeschlossen in einem Werkzeugschrank, weit genug entfernt von einem schlagenden, menschlichen Herz, das sie hätten vergiften können.

Waida nahm das ausgehöhlte Gehörn eines Ziegenbocks zur Hand. Die Spitze des Horns war mit einer silbernen Klinge bewehrt. Als Lucius das kalte Metall an seinem Halsansatz fühlte, öffnete er für einen Moment die Augen um sie dann aber entsetzt wieder vor dem zu schließen, was Waida im Begriff war zu tun.

Doch er fügte sich seinem Schicksal, fügte sich seinem Schmerz, denn wenn all seine Erinnerungen an sein anderes Selbst zurückgekehrt waren, dann würde er sich auch daran erinnern, dass er selber seinem Gebieter das Versprechen gegeben hatte, alles für seine Rückkehr zu tun. Und dafür war ihm die Ehre und Gabe zuteil geworden, Zauberstäbe herstellen zu können. Zauberstäbe die so voll Magie und Macht waren, dass er eine damit ausgerüstete Armee zu einer unbesiegbaren Heerschar machen konnte.

Mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen führte Waida den langen Schnitt aus, ließ das skalpellartige Werkzeug über die Brust, zwischen den beiden Rippenbögen her, über die Muskeln seines Bauches gleiten und halbierte seinen Nabel, der unter dem Druck ihrer Hand auseinanderklaffte, wie die zwei Hälften einer Bohne. Unnachgiebig schnitt sie weiter durch die weiße Haut seines Unterbauches und verharrte erst, als sie den Ansatz seines Gliedes erreicht hatte.

Umsichtig fing Waida das Blut mit dem hohlen Horn auf, das aus dem glatten und langen Schnitt in feinen Rinnsälen floss. Sie würde es noch brauchen um das Ritual zu beenden, den Kreis zu schließen und aus Lucius wieder einen Menschen mit nur einer Persönlichkeit zu machen.

Wie gerne hätte sie auch Lucius Fehler ungeschehen gemacht, Ginas Zauberstab mit dem Einhornhaar auszurüsten, doch noch unbemerkt und schwach, war es Lucius böser Hälfte seines Unterbewusstseins gewesen, die ihn das Haar hat nehmen lassen. Und so schloss sich doch auch der Teufelskreis um ihn und Gina, denn sie war dabei langsam aber beständig ihrem neuen Herrn den Weg zu bereiten.

Waida hatte das Horn beiseite gestellt und teilte nun mit bloßen Händen die große Wunde, senkte ihre Finger tief in das blutende Gewebe hinab, fühlend und tastend auf der Suche nach den zwei Seelen die in dem geöffneten Leib zuhause waren.

Sie war eine Priesterin, eine große Voodoo-Zauberin aber in die Zukunft zu schauen vermochte sie nicht. Deshalb konnte auch sie nur hoffen, dass das was sie tat, das Richtige sein würde. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass die gute Seite in Lucius die Oberhand gewinnen würde, denn er hatte sie um diese Zeremonie gebeten. Aber wie schwer musste der Schock für ihn sein, wenn ihm die durch seine eigene Hand begonnenen Greueltaten wieder allgegenwärtig würden.

Waidas Singsang wurde lauter, schwoll immer mehr an, nutzte die Resonanz ihrer mächtigen Brust und wurde zu einem kräftigen Triumpflied, das ihren Körper auf der Stelle tanzen ließ, begleitet durch den dumpfen Rhythmus, den ihre fleischigen Füße auf dem nackten Boden stampften.

All ihre Hoffnung setzte sie in ihn. Er musste zurück zu Gina und versuchen, den Zauberstab zu zerstören, bevor seine Macht noch größer wurde und er Gina Dinge tun ließ, die Voldemort zurückbrachte. Aber sie war sich auch bewusst, dass Lucius durch den Reichtum seines neuen Wissens ebenfalls ein Ritual zur Wiedererweckung des Meisters durchführen konnte.

Unter lautem Jubel hob sie ihre blutverschmierten Hände in die Luft, in der Linken einen schwarzen Stein, einen Weißen in ihrer Rechten.

Sie ergriff erneut das Ziegenhorn, tauchte zwei Finger ihrer rechten Hand in das Blut und begann mit bloßen Händen langsam die Wunde von unten nach oben zu schließen. Dabei ebbte die Lautstärke ihres Gesanges mit jedem Zentimeter den sie schloss, ab und war nur noch ein leises Summen, als sie an Lucius Halsansatz angekommen war.

Lucius Augen waren noch geschlossen und es war ihm, als ob die Gedanken und Gefühle in seinem Körper sich vermischten, genauso, als sei sein Geist durch eine magische Wand getrennt gewesen. Nicht der körperliche Schmerz hielt ihn jetzt in eisernem Griff, denn der war längst vergangen, sondern die qualvoll verzerrten Gesichter, denen er nun mit seinem inneren Auge von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand.

Er merkte weder das kühlenden Wasser, mit dem Waida die blutigen Spuren des Rituals abwusch, noch ihre streichelnden Hände, die tröstend über seine Stirn fuhren.

Und doch war es Waidas Stimme, die ihn letztlich mit nur einem Satz aus seiner Erstarrung löste. „ Lüc', nun steh auf und sei ein Mensch!"

TBC


	56. Zugeständnisse

**56. Zugeständnisse**

Unglücklicher Weise musste Snape am Nachmittag seinen beruflichen Verpflichtungen nachkommen und einige Stunden unterrichten. Es war ihm nicht wohl, Gina alleine in seinem Labor zu wissen, nachdem er ihr Zugang zu seinen kompletten Aufzeichnungen verschafft hatte.

Einzig dass Hermine im Kerker festsaß, beruhigte ihn einigermaßen. Er hatte sie mit voller Absicht bis zum frühen Abend allein gelassen. Mit etwas Brot und Käse, sowie einem kleinen Nusskuchen und einer Flasche Saft machte er sich in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick auf den Weg in ihr Gefängnis.

Sie lag auf der Pritsche und starrte bockig an die Decke, als er die schwere Tür mit einem Entriegelungszauber öffnete.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht!", begann er sachlich und legte ihr Abendessen auf der Pritsche ab.

„Oh wie überaus fürsorglich!", zischte Hermine scharf zurück.

„Wo hält sich Lucius auf?" Snape kam sofort zur Sache.

„Warum denkst Du, er will mir etwas antun?", konterte Hermine mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Weil ich Grund zu der Annahme habe, dass er sich seine erstaunliche Gabe Zauberstäbe zu konstruieren durch einen Handel mit Voldemort erkauft hat!", erklärte Snape ruhig.

„Und wenn ich nun Grund zu der Annahme habe, dass nicht von Lucius sondern von Gina die größere Gefahr ausgeht?" Hermine blickte Snape auffordernd an.

„Unfug!", schnauzte Snape direkt.

„Ja das war klar, sobald ich etwas gegen deine Schwester sage, dann ist das Unfug!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Mach die Augen auf, Severus, merkst Du denn nicht was vor geht. Es ist ihr Zauberstab der sie so veränderte hat!"

„Unfug!" schnauzte Snape noch einmal. „Du hast auch einen Zauberstab von Lucius bekommen und der hat dich genauso wenig verändert! Versuche nicht deinen Ehebruch mit deiner Abneigung gegen Gina zu rechtfertigen!"

„Zum tausendsten Mal, ich habe nicht mit Lucius geschlafen!" schrie Hermine außer sich vor Wut.

„Ach, dann trägst Du neuerdings diese netten Dessous aus plötzlich erwachsenem Modebewusstsein?"

Hermines Schultern sackten resigniert zusammen. Sie war zu müde um nach Erklärungen zu suchen. Was war schon ihre Ehe vor dem eigentlichen Problem, dass sie hatten.

Ohne Severus anzusehen sagte sie: „Bitte glaube mir, es ist Ginas Zauberstab. Lucius hat Haare von einem schwarzen Einhorn eingearbeitet...!"

„Hermine, verdammt jetzt hör mit dem Gewäsch um Ginas Zauberstab auf und sage mir, wo Lucius ist. Ich will nichts anderes wissen!"

Hermine schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.

„Solange Du mich hier einsperrst und die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen verschließt, sage ich dir gar nichts! Ich will hier raus und ich will Zugang zur Bibliothek!"

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um Bedingungen zu stellen! Ich komme morgen früh wieder, vielleicht bist Du dann vernünftiger geworden!" Er schickte sich an zu gehen, deutete aber noch auf das mitgebrachte Essen. „Also dann, Hermine, guten Appetit!"

Hermine packte den Kuchen und warf ihn nach Snape, traf ihn am Kopf, wo das Gebäck abprallte und in zig Einzelteile zerkrümelte!"

„Steck dir das sonst wo hin!" fauchte Hermine.

Betont gelassen schüttelte Snape die Kuchenkrümel ab.

„Kann ich aus deinem respektlosen Umgang mit Lebensmitteln schließen, dass Du auf diese anderen Nahrungsmittel auch keinen Wert legst?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hob er Brot, Käse und Saft wieder auf und ging zur Tür.

„Bis morgen, Hermine, angenehme Nachtruhe!"

„Wag es nicht mich hier über Nacht eingesperrt zu lassen!" Hermine war aufgesprungen und baute sich vor der Tür auf.

„Was willst du tun, wenn ich es doch wage? Die Scheidung einreichen?" Sein Grinsen hatte etwas Melancholisches.

Mühelos hob Snape Hermine hoch und stellte sie neben die Tür wie ein überflüssiges Möbelstück. Er schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich. Es war nicht nötig, die Zelle mit einem zusätzlichen Schallschutzzauber zu versehen. Hermines wütende Tritte gegen das massive Holz vernahm man nur, wenn man sein Ohr daran presste.

Unzufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches, machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung, wo er in seinem allerheiligsten Labor auf den grässlichen Mardique treffen würde.

Mit dieser Vermutung hatte Snape nicht Unrecht, denn Pascal hatte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg gemacht, als er Ginas Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Gina hatte ihn an der Appariergrenze erwartet, seine leidenschaftliche Umarmung jedoch nur mit einem flüchtigen Kuss honoriert.

„Später!", hatte sie ihm versprochen. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!"

Wie gut dass er nicht wusste, dass sie ihm nicht nur ein Einzelzimmer bei Madame Rosmerta gebucht, sondern sich selber noch in einem ganz anderen Hotel einquartiert hatte.

Ihr war ganz und gar nicht nach einer Wiederholung des kleinen Amüsements, dass sie sich mit ihm gegönnt hatte.

Mit Feuereifer machte er sich an die Arbeit. Hier galt es einer Frau zu imponieren. Da legte man sich doppelt in die Riemen.

Hermine hingegen hatte noch einigen Minuten erfolglosen Tobens wieder ihr karges Lager aufgesucht. Sie bereute inzwischen, Snape den Kuchen an den Kopf geworfen zu haben, denn sie hatte erbärmlichen Durst und Hunger, außerdem war ihr kalt geworden, obschon draußen die warme Sommersonne schien.

Sie rollte sich auf der Pritsche so gut es ging zusammen und war wütend darüber, dass ihr Ehemann ihr nicht einmal eine Decke dagelassen hatte.

Snape hingegen musste sich derweil einem Fragenkatalog von Gina und Pascal stellen.

Gina hatte ihn sofort angeherrscht, dass seine Aufzeichnungen lückenhaft seien, was seiner Laune nicht sonderlich zuträglich war. Sie arbeiteten zu dritt im Labor, bis er kurz vor Mitternacht energisch seine Nachtruhe einforderte. Knurrend war Gina gegangen und drohte ihm an, um sechs wieder aufzutauchen und er solle dann ja bereits sein Frühstück aufhaben.

Mit Pascal im Schlepptau verabschiedete sie sich und hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er mit leisem Gebrummel ertrug.

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, machte er sich erneut auf den Weg in Hermines Zelle. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, sie solange schmoren zu lassen. Sie war eine vernünftige Frau und für ein winziges Entgegenkommen ihrerseits, würde er sie mit hinreichenden Vergünstigungen während ihrer ungewollten Gefangenschaft belohnen.

Als er ihren zusammengekauerten Körper auf der Pritsche sah, da zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Wieso musste er ihr das antun. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie in Seidenlaken gehüllt an seiner Seite gelegen. Waren wirklich erst vier Tage vergangen?

„Hermine!" Er rüttelte sacht ihre Schulter.

Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf, aber sie war sofort hellwach, als sie Severus erkannte.

Da er wieder ihren Trotz fürchtete, legte er ohne ein weiteres Wort eine Decke über ihre Beine und reichte ihr ein Glas Saft.

Hermine duldete zwar die Decke, doch drehte sie energisch ihren Kopf von dem Getränk weg.

Zur Not würde sie eben in einen Hungerstreik treten. Snape konnte sein wie er wollte, aber er würde keinesfalls dulden, dass sie hier einen Hungertod starb.

„Hermine!" Seine Stimme klang sanfter als zuvor.

„Hast Du nun Zeit mich anzuhören oder hast Du noch etwas vor?", fragte Hermine ruhig.

„Zuerst hörst Du mich an, Hermine!" Snape holte Luft. „Du bist hier zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Niemand außer mir weiß genau, wo Du dich aufhältst. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass Du einem Buch mehr Gehör schenken wirst, als mir, habe ich dir dass hier mitgebracht!"

Er hielt ihr Marvolo Gaunts Buch über Zauberstäbe hin.

„Wenn Du dies gelesen hast, dann wirst Du meine Sorge verstehen!"

Hermine blickte auf das Buch und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht.

„Lass mich hier heraus, Severus!" Ihre zimtbraunen Augen zogen seinen Blick in ihren Bann.

Sie fühlte sein Schwanken und setzte auf die eine Karte, die eine Hoffnung, dass er für sie noch etwas empfand.

„Bitte, mir ist so schrecklich kalt!"

„Ich kann dich nicht rund um die Uhr beschützen!"

„Dann schließe mich morgen wieder hier ein, aber bitte lass mich nicht hier alleine zurück! Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich nicht versuchen werde abzuhauen."

Snape schwieg noch einen Moment. „Wirst Du mir dann sagen, wo Lucius ist?"

„Ich werde dir gerne alles sagen was ich herausgefunden habe, aber ich liefere dir Lucius nicht ans Messer. Du kannst von mir alles verlangen, nur nicht dass ich meine Freunde verrate!"

Severus sah die junge Frau lange und ernst an.. Es war einer ihrer herausragendsten Charakterzüge, der bedingungslose Einsatz für ihre Freunde. Eine Eigenschaft, für die er sie liebte. Warum konnte sie nicht erkennen, dass Lucius nicht ihr Freund war. Doch dann entriegelte er die Tür.

„Gut, Hermine, lass uns gehen!"

TBC


	57. Wankelmut

_Sorry mal wieder für die lange Pause, ich hoffe das Kapitel entschädigt!_

**57. Wankelmut**

Hermine ging vor Snape her, im Scheine seines hochgehaltenen Zauberstabes.

Er sprach kein Wort mit ihr, sein Gesicht war versteinert. Im Versuch den leisen Ärger über sich selber zu verdrängen, dass er ihr bereits erste Zugeständnisse ohne echte Gegenleistung gemacht hatte, nötigte er Hermine einen Sturmschritt auf, der ihn zu allem Überfluss schneller außer Atem kommen ließ als sie.

Jeder für sich war froh, als die vertrauten Treppen zu den obersten Kerkergefilden vor ihnen auftauchten. Obschon Hermine seine Wohnung vertraut war, das Gefühl diese wieder zu betreten war seltsam. Einst hatte sie die Räume als warm und gemütlich empfunden, jetzt begleitete sie ein ungutes Gefühl bei jedem Schritt. Dies war früher ihre und Severus Festung gewesen, nun schien es ihr, als strahlten die Mauern dieselbe Kälte ab wie er.

„Darf ich ein Bad nehmen?", fragte sie fröstelnd und dachte schaudernd an das dunkle, staubige Verlies zurück.

Er nickte stumm und begleitete sie misstrauisch ins Bad. Wie zu den besten Zeiten ihrer Ehe hob er für sie fürsorglich die Raumtemperatur an. Selber lange in dem heißen Wasser zu liegen, entsprach nicht seinen Leidenschaften, aber seiner Frau beim Bad und bei den Vorbereitungen zuzusehen, hatte auf ihn immer eine gewisse Faszination ausgeübt. Es begann immer mit dem anmutigen Hochstecken der Haare, von denen doch einige vorwitzige Strähnen wieder herunterfielen. Es folgte dann ein angelegentliches Auswählen der Badezusätze. Hermine beugte sich dabei stets konzentriert über die Wanne, schüttete hiervon und träufelte davon, was Parallelitäten zu ihrer Arbeit am Kessel nicht leugnen konnte, und für gewöhnlich ein Schmunzeln auf Severus Lippen zauberte.

Besonders anregend war für ihn die Art, wie sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigte, gefolgt vom vorsichtigen Einsteigen in die Wanne, das behutsame Gewöhnen der empfindlichen Haut an das heiße Wasser mit den sich dabei steil aufstellenden Brustwarzen, was ihren Brüsten eine zusätzliche Spannung verlieh und das ergebene Seufzen, mit dem Hermine schließlich in den Fluten aus Schaum und Seifenduft versank. Dies alles reichte, um in stummer Verzückung und Andacht auf dem Wannenrand hockend zu verbleiben, nur um sie anzusehen.

Doch gab es diese Vertraulichkeit noch zwischen ihnen, nach allem was passiert war?

Unschlüssig blieb er hinter der Tür stehen. Ginas Vorwürfe standen noch schwer im Raum und die ganzen Geschehnisse hatten nicht dazu beigetragen, diese zu entkräften und sein Misstrauen verfliegen zu lassen.

„Aber lass dir nicht zuviel Zeit, wir müssen noch einiges bereden!", schnarrte er emotionslos und wollte gehen.

„Das können wir auch, während ich bade!" entgegnete Hermine und begann sich ungerührt auszuziehen und dankte sich selber dafür, dass sie sich am heutigen morgen gemäß ihres eigenen Stils und nicht nach Lucius Geschmack gekleidet hatte.

Was tat sie da? Severus Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich trotz seiner Gegenwart ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Hermine bemerkte seine Entgeisterung.

„Was guckst Du so, noch sind wir doch wohl noch verheiratet, oder?"

Snape entgegnete nichts und wandte sich halb ab, ließ prüfend seine Hand in das Badewasser um die Temperatur zu fühlen, froh so sein unmännliches Erröten zu verbergen.

Sie wollte ihn doch wohl nicht noch einmal verführen. Die Hermine die er kannte, sprang nicht zwischen zwei Betten hin und her. Nochmals würde er das nicht zulassen. Erst wollte er alles geklärt haben und dann kühl und sachlich entscheiden, ob die Beziehung zu Hermine noch Sinn machte.

Vorsichtshalber ließ er den Badezusatz einen besonders dichten und zähen Schaum produzieren. Er musste seine Gedanken beisammenhalten und zwang sich, Hermine erst wieder anzusehen, nachdem sie in den Wattefluten aus Seifenblasen versunken war.

Nun saß er fast wie früher auf dem Wannenrand und hörte ihr schweigend zu, wie sie von den Veränderungen sprach, die Gina angeblich durchmachte, von Lucius Zusammentreffen mit dem Schamanen und seinem unheilvollen Mitbringsel, von ihrem Besuch im Louvre und bei Hagrid und ihrem erfolglosen Versuch etwas über das verschollene Buch herauszufinden.

So schlüssig auch ihre Erzählung war, so ungeheuerlich wären die Konsequenzen, die er daraus ziehen müsste. Demnach dürfte er Gina nicht mehr vertrauen und dabei war sie der Mensch, mit dem er die längste Zeit seines Lebens zusammengelebt hatte, sie war der Mensch, den er immer aufrichtig geliebt hatte, den er meinte in und auswendig zu kennen.

Hermine schwieg, sah ihn abwartend an. Natürlich hatte sie mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, wo sich Lucius aufhielt. Wenn Hermines Geschichte ihn doch auch sehr nachdenklich gestimmt hatte, überzeugt von Lucius Gutartigkeit war er nicht, auch wenn Hermine berechnend die Episode der Beinahe-Vergewaltigung und Lucius gespaltener Persönlichkeit ausgelassen hatte. Sie wollte Severus keinen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort geben.

Sachlich legte Snape nun seine Bedenken dar, umriss seine Erkenntnisse aus dem Buch von Marvolo Gaunt, die Hinweise die nur den Rückschluss zuließen, dass Lucius seine Gabe dem dunklen Lord zu verdanken hatte. Hermine stellte bestürzt fest, dass Severus Recht hatte, wenn er auch nicht alles über Lucius wusste, was sie wusste. Anscheinend hatte jeder von ihnen einen Teil der Wahrheit gefunden und war nur halbherzig bereit, den Teil des anderen zu akzeptieren.

„Versprich mir, dass Du vorsichtig bist!" forderte Hermine, als Severus geendet hatte. „Auch wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, bitte sei vorsichtig, wenn Du mit Gina zusammenarbeitest. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Mittel gegen Voldemort entwickeln will."

Snape verkniff sich eine Antwort. Bevor Hermines Erzählungen Konsequenzen für sein Handeln bedeuteten, würde er selber nachprüfen, was sie ihm erzählt hatte.

Hermine stieg unvermittelt aus ihrem Bad und stand nackt vor ihm. Wasser und Badeschaum bildete sofort eine kleine Pfütze unter ihren Füßen.

„Bekomme ich ein Handtuch?" fragte sie schmeichelnd.

„Du weißt wo sie liegen!" Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen, als sie sich umdrehte und sich ein Badetuch nahm.

„Trocknest Du mir den Rücken ab?" Auffordernd drehte sie ihm selbigen zu. Er schluckte schwer. Sie war immer noch nackt. Ihre feuchte Haut glänzte, eingehüllt in den blumigen Duft von Kokos und Vanille, den sie gewählt hatte. Zurückhaltend tupfte er ihr die Schulter ab, frottierte vorsichtig ihren Rücken entlang der Wirbelsäule und versuchte, die Wirkung ihrer wohligen Seufzer auf eines seiner ebenfalls sehr empfindsamen Organe zu ignorieren.

„Sie war mit Lucius im Bett, sie war mit Lucius im Bett", predigte er gebetsmühlenartig in seinem Innern. Er fuhr trotzdem fort, ihren Körper trockenzureiben, auch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sein unbewegliches Gesicht studierte. Sie hatte ihm nie verraten, dass es das kleine Flattern seiner Nasenflügel war, das ihn denunzierte. So traute sie sich, sich in gespielter Unschuld an ihn zu lehnen. „Und Du hast dir wirklich noch Sorgen um mich gemacht?", hauchte sie.

Er nickte stumm. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er noch das Badetuch und rieb es mechanisch über ihren Rücken, während die Finger seine Linken unter dem Vorwand nach nassen Stellen zu suchen, ihren Körper erkundeten. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Hals und drückte sich heftig an ihn, was seinen Körper weniger ins Wanken brachte, wie den Vorsatz, sie nicht anzurühren. „Und warum machst Du dir noch Sorgen um mich?" fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme war gedämpft weil sie ihr Gesicht fest an seine Brust gepresst hatte.

„Weil es doch schade wäre, wenn die Welt ein wandelndes Lexikon verlieren würde!" schnarrte Snape und ärgerte sich etwas, dass Hermine mit unterdrücktem Gekicher, statt mit soviel Empörung reagierte, um von ihm abzulassen.

Seine Gänsehaut, die sich spontan bildete, als Hermine anfing seinen Hals am Haaransatz mit ihren Fingernägeln zu kraulen, veranlasste ihn zu einem tiefen Atemzug, ein weiteres verräterisches Indiz, das Hermine Mut machte, mit einer Hand die unendlich vielen Knöpfe seines Gehrockes und des darunter verborgenen Hemdes zu öffnen.

„Hör auf damit, Hermine!", keuchte er, war aber selber unfähig sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. „Warum?" fragte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht an die Haut seiner Brust, die sie inzwischen emsig frei gelegt hatte.

Ja warum eigentlich? Snape versuchte sich zu erinnern, weshalb er sich selber die fleischlichen Freuden mit Hermine entsagen musste. „Sie war mit Lucius im Bett, sie war mit Lucius im Bett!", dudelte es monoton in seinem Kopf. „Du warst mit Lucius im Bett!" antwortete er schwach. Sein Vorwurf rührte Hermine nicht mehr an. Seine verbale Konsequenz wurde durch das entkräftet, was sie von Minute zu Minute kräftiger durch den dicken Stoff seines Beinkleides spürte. Wenn er auch in Musterbeispiel an Selbstbeherrschung war, so war er doch nicht beherrscht genug um seine Reaktionen auf ihren nackten Körper vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Das stimmt so nicht, Lucius lag auf meinem Bett, genauso harmlos wie mein Teddy! Wir haben niemals mehr miteinander gehabt als eine Umarmung die eher ein verzweifeltes Haltsuchen war!", sagte Hermine und wunderte sich über ihre eigene Souveränität in dieser Situation. Noch vor einigen Wochen wäre eine leichte Zurückweisung seinerseits Anlass genug gewesen, sich wie eine Schnecke in ihrem Haus zu verkriechen. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand und zeigte sie ihm ohne Scheu, wonach ihr wirklich der Sinn stand.

Wie Recht Gina doch in diesem Punkt hatte. Männer waren so leicht zu manipulieren. Wenn sich das Blut an einer gewissen Stelle staute, dann führte dies wohl zu einem Druckabfall im Gehirn, was rationales Denken dann wohl ziemlich erschwerte.

Ob es dazu wohl wissenschaftliche Studien gibt, fragte sich Hermine während sie dafür sorgte, dass Severus sich seines Rockes und seines Hemdes entledigte. Seine nackte Haut wieder auf der ihrigen zu spüren berauschte und beglückte sie gleichermaßen. Ergeben hatte er das Badetuch irgendwann fallen gelassen um seine rechte Hand zu etwas Besserem zu gebrauchen als das krampfartige Festhalten an einer Textilie. Der Zweifler in ihm wollte sie von sich fortstoßen, wollte erst die Bestätigung ihrer Liebe, der Tyrann in ihm verlangte erst ihre bedingungslose Hingabe, ihr Abschwören von anderen Göttern, doch der Mann in ihm wollte nur sie, wollte sie jetzt und hier, ungeachtet dessen, was vielleicht gestern noch war.

Ihr Duft betörte ihn und die Sinnlichkeit, die von ihrem Körper ausging, machte ihn trunken wie süßer Wein und verlieh ihm einen Tunnelblick, der alles rechts und links neben ihm ausschaltete und ihn nur noch die Frau in seinen Armen fühlen ließ.

Wie im Rausch küsste und biss er ihren Nacken, wühlte seinen Mund durch ihr langes Haar und fand ihre Lippen, die sie ihm bereitwillig zu einem langen Kuss öffneten.

Hermine spürte das Inferno in seiner Brust, das sein Herz lautstark an seine Rippen schlagen ließ und lächelte in sich hinein, ohne ihre Lippen den Kontakt mit seinem Körper abbrechen zu lassen. Ihn ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bett zu bekommen brauchte es weniger als einen kleinen Schubs zur Tür.

Sie hatte ihn wieder.

tbc


	58. Schritt in die richtige Richtung

**58. Schritt in die richtige Richtung? **

„Hermine?"

Snape streichelte ihr liebevoll durch das Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Hermine!"

Mit unwilligem Gebrumme öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah ihn an. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu ordnen und sich klar zu werden, an welchem Punkt des Desasters sie sich gerade befand. Aber es war kein Desaster. Sie war bei ihm! Der zärtliche Blick seiner Augen zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen!", schnurrte sie.

„Du musst aufstehen!", forderte er.

„Warum?", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Weil Gina und Mardique gleich kommen um im Labor zu arbeiten und ich nicht möchte, dass Gina dich hier sieht."

Hermine setzte sich verschlafen etwas auf und knurrte entrüstet: „Aber ich soll doch wohl nicht wieder in das Verlies?"

„Wieso nicht?" Snapes Antwort ließ sie schlucken. Einen weiteren Tag in dem kleinen und dunklen Raum eingeschlossen zu sein würde sie nicht aushalten, wenn gleich sie sich sicher war, dass ihm diese Vorstellung gefallen könnte, sie vor dem Leben und den Augen anderer Männer einfach dauerhaft wegzuschließen.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen sicheren Ort?" fragte sie schwach und rieb sich die Augen, wodurch ihr das amüsierte Funkeln in den seinigen entging.

„Doch den gibt es! Allerdings sind an diesen einige Verpflichtungen gebunden?"

„Und wo ist dieser Ort?", aufmerksam sah sie ihn an.

Snape schmunzelte. „Du befindest dich bereits dort!"

Hermine ließ sich etwas zurücksinken. „Kannst Du mir auch etwas über diese geheimnisvollen Verpflichtungen verraten, die mit diesem Ort verbunden sind?"

„Dann haben wir keine Zeit mehr für ein Frühstück!", antwortete Snape.

„Würde dir nicht schaden!", kicherte Hermine und kniff in seine Hüfte.

„Aber dir!", ungerührt tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihre Brüste. „Wenn Du noch weniger isst, dann bleibt hier bald nichts mehr über!"

„Wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich zwei Toast mit Marmelade und eine große Tasse Kakao!", forderte Hermine.

Er strahlte sie an. „Sofort mein Engel!" Er stand auf um nach einem Hauselfen zu rufen

„Severus?" Ihr ernster Tonfall ließ ihn umkehren. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ja?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in deinem Denkarium geschnüffelt habe."

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie.

„Du hättest es nicht getan wenn ich dir mehr vertraut hätte! Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren!"

„Das hatte ich auch und ich habe es noch, Severus!"

Er streichelte ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe dir mal gesagt, dass es nur zwei Menschen gegeben hat, die ich wirklich geliebt habe. Der eine war Albus!"

Hermine nickte.

„Dann gab es eine lange Zeit, wo es nur noch Gina war, die mir etwas bedeutete!"

Wieder nickte Hermine und erinnerte sich an ihre Eifersucht, als sie noch nicht wusste, dass Gina seine Schwester ist.

„Und irgendwann gab es wieder zwei Menschen, in meinem Leben, für die ich bereit war zu sterben!", schloss Severus und küsste wieder ihre Hand.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus!"

Er traute sich kaum zu fragen. „Und Lucius?"

„Er ist nur ein Freund!"

Seine selbstzerstörerische Ader ließ ihn die nächst Frage stellen. „Und was ist nun wirklich passiert... in deinem Bett?"

Hermine zog seine Hand an ihre Brust, schob sie bis an ihren Kehlkopf um dann ihr Kinn auf sie zu drücken.

„Wir haben uns geküsst!" flüsterte sie und ihre Finger umschlossen fest seine Hand, weil sie fürchtete, er würde sie ihr jetzt entziehen. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Und dann?" fragte er gnadenlos.

„Nichts und dann!"

„Dann hat Gina euch erwischt?" bohrte er weiter.

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wir waren beide sehr erschrocken, dass es dazu gekommen war und letztlich hat Lucius mich nur in den Arm genommen um mich zu trösten. Dann stürzte Gina herein wie eine Furie!" Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, wenngleich die Falte auf seiner Stirn die Tiefe einer Schlucht angenommen hatte.

„Soll ich Veritasserum nehmen?" Es war Hermines voller Ernst, doch Snapes Gesicht entspannte sich wieder.

„Nein!", seiner Erleichterung vermochte er nicht Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Nein, Hermine, ich glaube dir!", und er zog sie hoch und drückte sie in einer Umarmung so fest an sich, dass sie sanft protestieren musste.

„Vorsicht, Du erdrückst mich ja!"

Unwillig ließ er sie los und pfiff nach dem Frühstück, dass beide im Bett einnahmen. Hermine hatte rechtschaffenden Hunger und als es Zeit für Snape wurde, ins Labor zu gehen, da ließ sie sich noch neuen Toast und Honig bringen. Das Buch von Marvolo Gaunt würde sie im Bett studieren können. Snape versprach, zum Mittagessen wieder zu erscheinen.

Er belegte sein Schlafzimmer mit einigen zusätzlichen Bannsprüchen, von denen er die meisten selber erfunden hatte, und ging in sein Privatlabor. Er nahm sich Lucius Notizen über die Zauberstäbe vor, die er gemacht hatte. Zwar waren seine Aufzeichnungen nicht nach wissenschaftlichen Standard aufgebaut, jedoch präzise genug, damit auch ein Außenstehender nachvollziehen konnte, was er mit der Auswahl des Holzes und des Kerns bezwecken wollte.

Nach einigem Wühlen in den losen Blättern fand er die laienhafte Dokumentation der Entstehung von Ginas Zauberstab und mit zunehmendem Entsetzen las Snape, dass Lucius Ginas Haar mit dem des Einhorns verwoben hatte, bevor er es in den Kern gezogen hatte.

Soviel hatte Snape bei der Lektüre des Buches gelernt, dass durch das Einarbeiten von eigenem Haar in den Zauberstab eine besonders starke Bindung zu dem im Kern verarbeiteten Material entstand. Lucius hatte nicht explizit von schwarzem Einhornhaar geschrieben, er schrieb nur von „seinem Haar". Aber Hermine hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und die Macht, die von Ginas Stab ausging war unbestritten gewaltig, was den armen Steven Gibson sein Leben gekostet hatte. Erschüttert verstaute Snape die Papiere in seinem Schreibtisch. Als Gina kurz drauf mit Pascal im Schlepptau auftauchte, fiel es ihm schwer, seinen Argwohn zu verbergen. Gina wirkte entspannt und ausgeruht, war mit Feuereifer und Konzentration bei der Arbeit, wenn sie auch Pascal scharf herumkommandierte und er in fast hündischer Ergebenheit hinter ihrer Versuchsreihe herwuselte. Snape suchte öfter als sonst direkten Blickkontakt mit ihr, suchte das gefährliche Blitzen in ihren Augen, das er von seinem dunklen Meister kannte, doch außer dem kurzen vertraulichen Zwinkern, zeigten ihre Augen keine Gefühlsregung.

Plötzlich stieß Pascal einen Pfiff aus. Aufgeregt blickte er zwischen dem Reagenzglas, das er in der Hand hielt und der Formel an der Tafel hin und her.

„Ich habe eine Idee!", freute er sich.

„Und weil das so selten passiert tanzen deine Endorphine jetzt Polka, oder was?" blaffte Snape und blickte ärgerlich von seinen Aufzeichnungen hoch.

Gina hingegen trat sofort an Pascals Seite.

„Was ist dir denn eingefallen, mein Lieber?" säuselte sie und ignorierte Snapes Augenrollen.

„Sieh her!" Pascal griff ein Stück Kreide und begann emsig eine neue Formel an die Tafel zu kritzeln.

„Wenn wir die Essenz an diesen Stellen hier erweitern und mit dem Genmanipulierten Blut von Hermine und Severus ergänzen, dann ist das Gegengift wirkungslos!"

Gina nickte und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Sehr gut Pascal, jetzt sind wir tatsächlich einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter!"

TBC

Süß die beiden, nicht wahr? Ob sie es jetzt geschafft haben?


	59. Fluch oder Segen

**59. Fluch oder Segen**

Gina wirbelte zu Snape herum. „Ich muss dir Blut abnehmen!"

„Das mache ich lieber selber!" murrte Snape.

Gina hielt ihm eine 250 ml Einwegspritze und eine steril verpackte Kanüle hin.

„Heute noch, Severus!"

Er starrte entsetzt auf die große Spritze.

„Gina, ich bin doch kein Pferd!"

„Hab dich nicht so! Oder soll ich dir nicht doch lieber helfen?"

„Wieso brauchst Du so viel?"

„Nur zur Sicherheit!"

Snape stöhnte auf. „Wie gut dass ich ausreichend gefrühstückt habe!"

Gina kicherte. „Etwas weniger täte dir gut!"

„Jetzt fang Du auch noch an!" brummte Snape und begann das Blut in seinem linken Arm zu stauen.

Ginas Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Wieso auch?", fragte sie scharf.

Snape sah kurz auf, dann auf seinen Arm, dann wieder in ihr Gesicht.

Sie war schneeweiß geworden.

„Sagt man das nicht so?", entgegnete Snape vorsichtig.

„Ich brauche auch Blut von Hermine, wo ist sie?", brach es aus Gina heraus.

„Immer noch an einem sicheren Ort!", antwortete Snape ruhig.

„Aber ich brauche ihr Blut!", schnaubte sie.

„Das wirst Du auch bekommen!"

„Heute noch?"

„Heute noch!"

„Okay!" Gina drehte sich schnippisch um und begann ihre Aufzeichnungen mit kratzendem Federkiel zu ergänzen.

Pascal hatte die Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet.

„Gina wie wäre es mit Mittagessen? Ich habe Hunger!"

„Warum sagst Du mir das? Erwartest Du dass ich dir etwas koche?", keifte Gina ihn wütend an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber eine Pause fände ich jetzt schon angemessen!"

„Angemessen? Jetzt?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Verachtung.

„Mein lieber Pascal, wie kannst Du an Essen auch nur denken, wenn wir kurz vor der Vollendung stehen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte sie voller Andacht ausgesprochen, weniger zu Snape und Pascal, als zu sich selbst.

„Das kannst Du halten wie Du möchtest, Gina, aber ich brauche jetzt eine Pause und frische Luft!"

Snape betrachtete Pascal erstaunt. Anscheinend war dieser auf Konfrontation aus.

Gina stieß nur scharf die Luft durch die Nase.

„Severus, würdest Du mich begleiten, wir könnten auf dem Weg einige frische Morchel aus dem Gewächshaus mitbringen."

Snape holte Luft um einige Schimpfkanonaden auf Pascal niederzulassen, doch dann viel sein Blick auf seine rechte Hand, die er ihm hinhielt, diese allerdings vor Gina verbarg.

Er hatte Zeige und Ringfinger gekreuzt. Eine stumme Bitte um eine Unterredung.

Murrend stand er da auf.

„Dann komm Mardique, der Tag ist kurz!"

Und zu Gina gewandt: „Du kommst einen Moment ohne mich klar!"

Sie nickte und warf Pascal einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

Snape und Mardique gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie die Gewächshäuser fast erreicht hatten.

„Was ist los?" blaffte Snape ohne Einleitung.

„Die Modifikation der Essenz!" Pascal de la Mardique war stehen geblieben.

„Was ist damit?" Snape starrte Pascal mit offensichtlicher Verachtung an.

„Nun, sie birgt eine gewisse Gefahr in sich, aber Gina ist was dies angeht, zu keinerlei Diskussion bereit. Auf dich wird sie eher hören. Versuche sie bei den nächsten Schritte zu größeren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu überreden!" Es sprach aufrichtige Besorgnis aus ihm.

„Mardique, Genetik ist nicht mein Fachgebiet, ich brauche schon mehr als schwache Andeutungen." Grollend hatte er seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Die neue Essenz ist um ein vielfaches stärker als die Alte. Sie vermag nicht nur Zellen zu zerstören, sondern alles, Severus. Und damit meine ich nicht nur etwas lebendiges Fleisch, ich meine auch Geist und Seele!"

Snape betrachtete ihn spöttisch.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war das Sinn und Zweck des ganzen Projektes, falls Voldemort nochmals auftauchen sollte, eine bessere Waffe in Händen zu halten!"

Pascal nickte. „Aber hast Du mal darüber nachgedacht, was die Essenz zusammen mit einem Reinkarnationstrank bewirken könnte?"

Snape stutzte. „Reinkarnation? Du denkst nicht wirklich darüber nach, oder?"

„Severus, bei allem was mir heilig ist, aber Veroniques Seele soll in Frieden ruhen, nur der Gedanke ist mir gekommen, ich gebe es zu, ich habe kurz daran gedacht!

Wenn die Essenz in unrechte Hände kommen würde...nicht auszudenken!" Er schauderte.

„Das würde also bedeuten, dass diese neue Essenz die Wirkung der Alten aufhebt?", folgerte Snape.

„Ja!" nickte Pascal, „Jedoch nur beim Zusammentreffen mit toten Zellen wie Haaren, Hautschuppen oder Fingernägeln! Aber wie ich gehört habe, ist Voldemort bei eurem Kampf im letzten Jahr komplett zu Asche zerfallen!"

Snape nickte langsam, doch wachsam fragte er weiter.

„Nehmen wir mal an, die Essenz wird mit einem Reinkarnationstrank gemischt, und nehmen wir weiter an, es gibt keine Überreste von Voldemorts Körper, sondern nur ein Fragment seines Geistes, oder seiner Seele, etwa so etwas wie einen Horkrux!"

Pascal überlegte einen Moment. „Es wäre für Voldemort unmöglich seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen!" Snape atmete auf doch dann fuhr Pascal fort. „Allerdings würde seine Seele stärker als jemals zuvor und der, der diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, verliert seinen Körper an ihn und seine Seele an den Teufel."

„Und es gäbe kein Mittel mehr dagegen?", fragte Snape .

„Nur für den, der mit dir oder Hermine direkt blutsverwandt ist. Diese Person könnte mit unbehandeltem Blut von dir oder Hermine gerettet werden. Eure Vereinigung hat die Basisessenz entstehen lassen, auf eurem Blut und euren Genen beruht die ganze Substanz.

Voldemorts Seelentransfer würde sofort gestoppt, wenn euer frisches Blut in seinen neuen Körper käme. Blutsverwandte von euch würden diese Infusion überleben, andere würden unweigerlich daran sterben."

Pascal sah gedankenschwer vor sich hin. „Warum fragst du so genau, Severus?"

„Ich fürchte, dass Ginas Mann Lucius einen Seelentransfer vorhat. Ich halte ihn für fanatisch genug, Voldemort seinen Körper zu opfern."

„Nun, da er nicht blutsverwandt mit dir oder Hermine ist, würde er durch eine Injektion deines Blutes qualvoll sterben, so er denn wirklich so verrückt wäre den Reinkarnationstrank zusammen mit der Essenz zu trinken."

„Glaube mir, er ist so verrückt! Sollten wir nicht lieber das gesamte Projekt stoppen?"

Pascal wog zweifelnd seinen Kopf hin und her. „Bedenke die guten Seiten der modifizierten Essenz, ihre Heilwirkung auf alle Krankheiten, Severus. Wir können mit etwas Genetik ALLES mit ihr heilen, aber sie ist in ihrer Urform eine fürchterliche Bedrohung."

„Ich kenne meine Schwester!", antwortete Snape, „sie will diese verdammte Essenz fertig bekommen, sie will den Ruhm und die Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit!"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich die auch!" bekannte Pascal

Snape sah über die Dächer des Gewächshauses hinweg und blinzelte in die warme Mittagssonne.

„Dann werden wir weiter machen und wenn Lucius auftaucht, wird er wünschen niemals geboren zu sein!"

tbc


	60. Fastenzeit

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Natürlich geht es weiter und sogar bis zum Ende!_

_Versprochen!_

_So und bevor mein privater Potionmaster zum Dinner ruft, hier ein weiteres Kapitel!_

_Enjoy!_

**60. Fastenzeit**

Bevor Severus zurück ins Labor ging, gesellte er sich einige Minuten zu Hermine. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hatte sie das Buch bereits einmal durchgelesen und war nun dabei, es ein weiteres Mal zu tun. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und hatte eines seiner weißen Frackhemden angezogen. Es ging ihr bis zu den Knien, die Ärmel hatte sie mehrfach umgeschlagen.

Amüsiert betrachtete Severus sie eine Weile.

„Ja was?", fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Meine Sachen habe ich den Hauselfen zum waschen gegeben, soll ich hier nackt herumlungern!"

„Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Snape da mit todernstem Gesicht. „Ich hätte nur erwartet dass du auch eine meiner Hosen und wenigstens einen Gehrock über dem Hemd tragen würdest!"

„Nun das habe ich sogar versucht, Ärmel und Beine habe ich abgeschnitten, allerdings war mir der Rest um die Hüften und den Bauch herum viel zu weit!", konterte Hermine und betrachtete ihn mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf.

„Kleines Biest!" Snape machte einen kleinen Satz ans Bett und erfasste ihre Fußgelenke, an denen er sie nun an sich zog. Ehe sie sich auch nur ansatzweise wehren konnte, hatte er sie schon in seinen Armen gefangen und küsste Hermine, die schwach protestierte.

„Wirst Du wohl artig sein, sonst sperre ich dich doch noch in den Kerker!" grinste er.

Hermine tat bestürzt. „Ich traue dir das zu, aber könntest Du nicht dafür sorgen, dass ich meine Kleidertruhe bekomme? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl ohne meine eigenen Sachen!"

„Warum bist Du auch gleich mit Sack und Pack ausgezogen?", knurrte Snape.

„Warum hast Du mich auch gleich mit Sack und Pack rausgeworfen?" Der Ton, in dem Hermine antwortete entbehrte nicht einen kleinen Anflug von Patzigkeit, worauf Severus das Thema lieber ruhen ließ. Der Frieden war noch zu frisch, als dass er eine neue Diskussion riskieren wollte. Deshalb nickte er verbindlich. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du deine Sachen bekommst!"

Er entließ Hermine aus seinen Armen, hielt aber ihre Hand fest.

„Ich möchte, dass Du Hogwarts verlässt!"

Sie stutzte. „Ich habe nichts angestellt, Severus, ehrlich, kein Grund mich noch mal rauszuwerfen!" Treuherzig sah sie ihn an und hoffte auf ein Lächeln, das jedoch nicht kam.

Er ließ eine ihrer Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Ich möchte, dass Du eine Weile in Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 unterschlüpfst. Dort bist Du unter der Aufsicht der Auroren und in Sicherheit vor Lucius!"

Hermine schluckte. Auch sie war über die gleichen Textpassagen gestolpert wie ihr Mann. Nur glauben, glauben konnte sie an Lucius Bösartigkeit nicht.

„Ich möchte aber hier bei dir bleiben!", rebellierte sie sacht. „Ich will nicht wieder weg!"

Snape zog sie wieder in eine Umarmung. „Glaube mir, mein Engel, ich möchte dich um nichts in der Welt wieder fortschicken, aber die Essenz ist hier, und wir befürchten, dass Voldemort jemanden schickt, sie zu holen. Lucius oder sonst wen. Es widerstrebt mir zutiefst jemanden wie Remus Lupin um seine Hilfe zu bitten, aber ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn Du hier in Hogwarts bist."

„Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass Lucius ein Todesser sein soll. Ich weiß, Du magst ihn nicht, aber er war mir gegenüber immer so…so nett!" Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie blöd war sie eigentlich. Severus sauertöpfisches Gesicht zeigte direkt an, in welche Regionen seine Stimmung abfiel. „Ich meine harmlos!" korrigierte sich Hermine schnell.

„Lucius Malfoy war immer nett zu denen, von denen er sich einen Vorteil erhofft hat, aber eines kann ich dir versichern, Hermine, harmlos war Malfoy nie. Ich vertraue ihm nicht und Du solltest es bei aller Loyalität auch nicht tun." Snape sah sie eindringlich an. „Deshalb werde ich Remus Lupin eine Eule schicken und ihn bitten, dich abzuholen. Am Grimmauldplatz wirst Du sicher sein."

Hermine nickte ergeben. Wenn dies alles war, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie war so froh, mit ihm wieder ausgesöhnt zu sein und sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er nicht weiter versuchte, sie zur Preisgabe von Lucius Aufenthaltsort zu zwingen. Nur gut dass Gina momentan anscheinend so in ihre Arbeit verbissen war. Sie würde zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, sich nach Gambia aufmachen und nicht eher ruhen, bis sie Lucius ausfindig gemacht hätte.

„Kann ich bis morgen früh noch hier bleiben?"

Es war Snape anzumerken, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne gewährt hätte, aber seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Gina wird die Essenz wahrscheinlich heute fertig bekommen, und solange diese Substanz hier in Hogwarts ist, möchte ich dich woanders wissen!"

Er zog eine Plastikspritze aus seiner Jacke. „Ich muss dir etwas Blut abnehmen!"

Im Gegensatz zu Snape nahm sie die Größe der Spritze mit Gleichmut zur Kenntnis und jammerte auch nicht, als Snape ihre Vene nicht sofort fand, doch ließ sie sich hinterher gerne von ihm tröstend in den Arm nehmen.

„Es ist nur für ein paar Tage!" flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Und dann, Severus, wie geht es dann weiter mit uns?" Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie schnurrend wie eine Katze, dass seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten.

„Es gibt einige Dinge die du über meine Vergangenheit wissen solltest! Über meine Todesservergangenheit, über die Dinge, die ich anderen Menschen antun musste."

Er schwieg.

Hermine küsste ihn auf die Wange und auf seine Augen, die er ergeben schloss.

„Es wird nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern, Severus, egal wie schockierend es sein wird."

Er öffnete nur ein Auge und betrachtete sie mit etwas Spott. „Aber gewisse andere Dinge konnten dich sehr wohl schockieren?"

Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen.

„Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes. Ich kann alles ertragen, nur keine andere Frau in deinem Leben!" sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Snape umschloss sie wieder mit seinen Armen, stützte sein Kinn gegen ihre Stirn.

„Du meinst, Du willst diesen alten, griesgrämigen, ungerechten, abscheulichen Mann immernoch bis an sein Lebensende erdulden? Wäre es nicht schön ihn mal zwischendurch loszuwerden?"

Sie kicherte. „Ja Du könntest zwischendurch zum Angeln fahren, aber wage es nicht eine andere Frau an den Haken zu nehmen!"

„Angeln?" schnaubte Snape.

„Bergsteigen oder Wandern ginge auch!"

Er lachte leise. „Wandern geht in Ordnung, solange Du brav bist und ich keine unangenehme Überraschung erlebe wenn ich eher nach Hause komme!"

Statt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn wieder und fingerte an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum.

Doch er hielt seufzend ihre Hand fest. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, Hermine, ich muss ins Labor!"

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Später?"

„Vielleicht!" schmunzelte er.

„Möchtest Du nicht noch etwas essen?", fragte Hermine fürsorglich.

Snape legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Nachdem man mich heute bereits dreimal und von zwei Seiten auf meine Leibesfülle angesprochen hat, ziehe ich es vor, zu fasten!"

„Von zwei Seiten?" Hermine runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Gina meinte auch ich sei zu dick!"

„Und was geht sie das an?" Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung. Allein die Erwähnung ihres Namens verursachte ihr momentan Bauchschmerzen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber sie sah in ihr eine weit aus größere Gefahr als in Lucius.

„Du weißt wie sie ist, sie kann es nicht lassen mich zu ärgern, das konnte sie schon als kleines Mädchen nicht." Severus lächelte milde in Erinnerungen.

„Sie war nicht immer so …..stark….. wie sie dir jetzt erscheint. Ich glaube, sie macht allen und sich selber etwas vor!"

„Wieso?" Hermine war mehr als erstaunt. Wenn sie an Gina dachte, dann fielen ihr eine Menge Charakterzüge ein, nur Schwäche war mit Sicherheit keiner davon.

„Vergiss nicht, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und wir sind uns in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich. Wir beide sind sensibel, da kommen wir auf unsere Mutter raus."

„SEVERUS! VERDAMMT WO BLEIBST DU?"

Ginas Stimme, begleitet von einigen trommelnden Faustschlägen an seine Schlafzimmertür, drang kriegerisch zu ihnen durch.

„Sensibel?", wisperte Hermine und kicherte.

„Ich bin in zwei Minuten im Labor!" schrie Snape zur Tür und an der Ruhe die einkehrte, merkte man, dass Gina wohl wieder gegangen war.

„Dann frage deine sensible Schwester doch einmal, wieso sie dich angelogen hat, was Lucius und mich angeht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie willentlich gelogen hat. Wahrscheinlich war sie so schockiert, dass sie es so wahrgenommen hat, wie sie es hinterher erzählt hat. Sie war einfach mit der Situation überfordert!"

„Du hast auch immer eine Entschuldigung parat, wenn es um Gina geht, oder?"

Hermine war nun wirklich ärgerlich.

„Wir sind nun mal nicht sehr kritikfähig, Hermine, wenn es um unsere Gene geht!" schmunzelte Snape.

Hermine legte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Dann hoffe ich nur, dass du zukünftig mit mir ebenso nachsichtig umgehst."

Snape setzte sich auf die Bettkante und küsste Hermines Schmollmund. „Noch nachsichtiger, Hermine? Ich habe dich aus dem Kerker herausgelassen, reiz mich nicht, sonst sperre ich dich dort wirklich wieder ein."

Hermine grinste nun doch und schob sanft seine Hand weg, die sich in ihr Hemd gestohlen hatte. „Zu Befehl, Professor Snape, Sir!"

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!" knurrte Snape und stand auf. „Das Mittagessen habe ich mir gespart aber auf mein Abendessen werde ich nicht verzichten!"

tbc


	61. Werbung

_Schön dass Ihr mir meine wenigen Updates der letzten Wochen verziehen habt. Beruflich bin ich schonwiederimmernoch im Vollstress, allerdings ermöglicht mir das temporäre Strohwitwedasein dieser Woche einige Mußestunden zum späten Abend hin... deshalb geht es dann heute schon weiter._

**61. Werbung**

Ginas Laune war an diesem Nachmittag auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Obwohl sie der Vollendung der Essenz von Stunde zu Stunde näher rückten, war ihr Mund verkniffen und ihre Stirn permanent gerunzelt.

„Was ist los mit dir, meine Schöne?" fragte Pascal, als er sich für einen Moment mit Gina ungestört fühlte. „Wir werden heute noch fertig werden und dann haben wir Zeit für uns!"

Gina betrachtete ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Gefühl. Pascal zögerte zunächst, doch dann stellte er die Frage, die ihn seit Ginas überfallartigen Aktion beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich seit Veroniques Tod nicht mehr mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war!"

„Ja und?" Gina füllte mit gelangweiltem Gesicht mittels einer Pipette einige Tropfen von Severus Blut in eine flache Schale.

„Ich gehe nicht leichtfertig mit meinen Gefühlen um, Gina, und ich hoffe Du hältst es genauso damit!"

„Welche meinst Du, deine Gefühle oder meine? Was meine Gefühle angeht, mit denen mache ich was ich will!"

Sie presste ärgerlich ihre Lippen zusammen. „Wenn Du denkst mir Vorschriften machen zu können weil wir einmal miteinander geschlafen haben, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!"

„Ich will dir keine Vorschriften machen, lieber Himmel nein, nur bitte spiel kein falsches Spiel mit mir, Gina. Ich würde es nicht verkraften nochmals eine Frau zu verlieren."

Er sah sie bittend an.

Gina legte die Pipette beiseite und erwiderte erstmalig offen seinen Blick.

„Pascal!", begann sie, „fang nicht an, eine Beziehung in Frage zu stellen, die noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hat. Ich finde dich sehr nett und anziehend aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob ich eine Leben oder eine Beziehung mit dir möchte!"

Und etwas leiser fuhr sie fort: „Ich muss erst die Trennung von Lucius verarbeiten!"

Pascal streichelte über ihren Arm, eine Geste die sie in seiner Schüchternheit rührte.

„Erlaubst Du, dass ich um dich werbe?", fragte er zaghaft. Erstmalig lächelte Gina wieder und es schien von Herzen zu kommen. „Du bist so herrlich altmodisch, Pascal, das gefällt mir wirklich, und ja, Du darfst um mich ...werben!" Ihr Lachen war fröhlich und ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich bin neugierig, wie das sein wird, wenn jemand um mich ...wirbt!" Sie kicherte wieder.

Snape kam aus seiner Vorratskammer. „Was hat dich zum Ausdruck überschäumender Lebensfreude veranlasst, Gina?" Interessiert kam er näher, schaute nach Antwort suchend auf die Substanzen auf dem Arbeitstisch vor ihr.

Gina ließ gerade ein Model von Snapes DNA-Strang aus der Blutprobe emporsteigen und betrachtete es prüfend.

„Pascal möchte um mich werben!", schnatterte Gina da und ihre Stimme triefte plötzlich vor Spott.

„Tatsächlich?" Auch Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich.

„Na dann viel Glück!", und mit wehender Robe drehte er sich um und stellte klirrend einige Reagenzgläser zusammen.

Verstimmt machte sich Pascal wieder an die Arbeit. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Frau.

Gina vertiefte sich wieder in Severus Blutprobe, ließ immer und immer wieder ein Modell seiner DNA durch die Luft schweben und starrte mitunter minutenlang gedankenschwer vor sich hin. Pascal arbeitete ebenfalls schweigend und allein. Ginas Spott hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt als er bereit war sich einzugestehen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis dass Snape wieder das Wort erhob.

„Ich bin zwar kein Genetiker, aber nach meinem bescheidenen Dafürhalten ist die Substanz fertig."

Andächtig schauten die Drei auf den Kolben, in dem die Essenz vor sich hinblubberte.

Es war Gina, die resolut die Flamme löschte.

„Lassen wir es auskühlen! Um Mitternacht werde ich sehen, ob sie hält was wir uns von ihr versprechen. Wenn ihr also jetzt hungrig seid, ich hätte gegen ein Abendessen nichts einzuwenden."

„Dann geht ihr doch in die große Halle, da wird gerade aufgetischt!" Snape versuchte unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Ich werde mich eine Weile ausruhen, damit ich um Mitternacht wieder frisch bin!"

„Ausruhen?" Gina zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Eine Weile ausruhen? Habe ich richtig gehört? Der Severus Snape den ich kenne ruht sich nicht eine Weile aus damit er –frisch- wird. Was hast Du vor?" Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn.

„Was soll ich vorhaben, mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

Inzwischen standen sie in Snapes Wohnzimmer, Pascal war schon an der Tür zur Treppe, die hinunter ins Büro führte. Dumpfes Klopfen drang von unten herauf.

Eilig ging Snape an Pascal vorbei um die Bürotür zu öffnen. Remus Lupin stand verlegen lächelnd vor der Tür. Gina und Pascal waren Snape gefolgt und wirkten mehr als überrascht, den Auroren zu sehen.

„Gina, wie nett Sie zu sehen!" begeistert schüttelte Remus Ginas Hand.

Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, so war Gina wieder die charmante und souveräne Professorin, wie sie jeder kannte.

„Remus, wie außerordentlich erfreulich, Sie zu sehen. Severus hatte mir nicht erzählt, dass er heute noch so interessanten Besuch erwartet!"

Remus leuchtete wie ein zwölfarmiger Kronleuchter. „Ich habe mich selbstverständlich sofort aufgemacht um Hermine abzuholen, als ich die Eule von Severus bekam!", versicherte er und strahlte Gina an, über ihr Lächeln alles vergessend. Ginas Kopf drehte sich langsam zu Snape hin. „Nun dann solltest Du Hermine holen, damit Remus nicht so lange warten muss!", sagte sie schlagfertig und Snape wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass man Gina keinerlei Überraschung anmerken konnte.

„Geht doch alle in die große Halle, ich werde sie holen!" Snape hatte sich den vorläufigen Abschied von Hermine anders vorgestellt und hoffte, so wenigstens einige Minuten herauszuschlagen.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee", flötete Gina und hakte sich bei Remus unter, der sich bereitwillig von ihr mitziehen ließ.

Snape wartete noch einen Augenblick und lauschte dem sich entfernenden Geschwatze von Gina und Remus, sowie den betröpfelten Schritten von Pascal, dann ging er die Stiegen hoch in seine Wohnung, um sich von Hermine zu verabschieden.

Gina hingegen strebte eilig mit den Männern im Schlepptau zur großen Halle, jedoch schlug sie sich an der Eingangstür gekonnt bestürzt an die Stirn.

„Ach nein wie ärgerlich, jetzt habe ich doch meine Tasche vergessen. Geht schon mal vor und besorgt mir einen Platz am Lehrertisch, ich möchte nicht zwischen den ganzen Gören sitzen müssen. Ich laufe nur schnell zurück und hole sie."

„Deine Tasche wird schon nicht verschwinden!", beruhigte Pascal sie. „Das hat doch Zeit bis nach dem Essen!"

Gina lächelte ihn betörend an. „Nun es gibt da ein Medikament, dass ich zwingend vor den Mahlzeiten nehmen muss, und das ist leider in meiner Tasche. Es dauert doch nur einen Moment!" Sie gab Pascal einen kleinen Schubs.

„Aber ich kann die Tasche doch ...für dich holen...!" wollte Pascal den Satz beenden doch Gina lief schon so schnell es mit ihren hohen Absätzen ging den Gang hinunter und war wenige Sekunden später verschwunden.

tbc


	62. Versprechungen

**62. Versprechungen**

Snape war zurück in seine Wohnung gegangen und hatte das Schlafzimmer magisch entriegelt.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Abendessen?" fragte sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf vom Bett her und sah dabei so bezaubernd unschuldig aus, dass Severus schlucken musste.

Er wollte in diesem Moment alles, nur nicht sie fortschicken müssen.

„Lupin ist schon da und wartet in der Halle!" antwortete er mehr als bedauernd.

Für einen Moment wurde Hermines Gesicht überschattet, doch dann schmunzelte sie wieder fröhlich.

„Na da war die Freude beim Wiedersehen aber groß!"

Zwar war das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Remus nach der Vernichtung von Voldemort im Vorjahr weitaus besser geworden, aber trotzdem war es alles andere als freundschaftlich.

Zu sehr lasteten die Zwistigkeiten aus beider Jugend auf ihnen, als dass sie jemals hätten Freunde werden können.

„Er ist einer unserer besten Auroren und ich gebe es nur ungern zu, er und Tonks können dich zusammen mit Potter besser schützen als ich es alleine vermag!"

Hermine war aufgestanden und überwand die Distanz zu Severus mit einigen schnellen Schritten. Impulsiv warf sie die Arme um ihn. Wie viel Überwindung musste es ihn gekostet haben, sich ausgerechnet an Remus und Harry zu wenden. So etwas tat ein Severus Snape nur in Notfällen. Er musste wirklich Angst um sie haben. Gerührt kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

Aufseufzend schloss er sie in die Arme.

„Mach es mir nicht so schwer, mein Engel!"

„Du machst es dir selber schwer mit deiner übertriebenen Vorsicht!" knurrte Hermine und presste ihr Gesicht an den Stoff seiner Robe.

„Wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, hielte ich das nicht aus!" Severus drückte seine Nase in ihre Haare und legte seine Hände wie zum Schutz um ihren Kopf.

„Es ist doch nur für ein paar Tage!", sagte er tröstend und Hermine hatte das Gefühl er spräche eher zu sich selber, als zu ihr.

„Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir mal etwas Zeit ganz für uns hätten?", seufzte Hermine ergeben.

„So ganz ohne Schule und Verpflichtungen!"

„Und ohne Bücher?", schmunzelte Severus. „Würdest Du das aushalten!"

„Natürlich, wenn Du bei mir bist!" Sie drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Was würdest Du von einem …..Urlaub halten?" Es erschien Hermine unwirklich, ein Wort wie Urlaub aus dem Mund des Tränkemeisters zu hören.

„Urlaub?" wiederholte sie deshalb ungläubig.

„Wäre das so abwegig?"

Er bog etwas den Kopf zurück um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Du meinst richtigen Urlaub, an einem anderen Ort als Hogwarts?"

Hermines Augen waren kugelrund geworden.

„An jedem Ort den Du möchtest!"

„An jedem Ort den ich möchte?"

„Bist Du neuerdings ein Papagei, dass D

u immer alles nachsprichst?"

Hermine kicherte. „Entschuldige, aber ich habe mich gerade gefragt wie Du in Badehosen und Badelatschen aussehen würdest."

„Ich könnte mir ein schwarzes Handtuch umhängen!" Snape hatte bei diesem Satz selber Probleme weiterhin würdevoll auszusehen.

„Also, wo würdest Du gerne Urlaub machen?"

Hermine zuckte ob dieser Frage überfordert mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde darüber intensiv nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Momentan beschäftige ich mich lieber mit nicht so trivialen Dingen!" Sie umarmte ihn wieder zärtlich.

„Aber aus der Nummer kommst Du nicht mehr raus, den Urlaub hast Du mir versprochen!"

Schweigend hielten sie sich eine Weile im Arm.

„Es wird Zeit!" murmelte Snape nach einigen Minuten. „Lass uns gehen!"

Im Wohnzimmer blieb Hermine kurz stehen und sah sich noch mal um.

„Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, dass Du mich fortschickst!" sagte sie leise und nun zitterte ihre Stimme doch.

„Es war jedes Mal um dich zu schützen!", versicherte Snape ihr liebevoll.

„Ich könnte dich niemals aus einem anderen Grund gehen lassen!"

Sie stahl sich erneut in seine Arme.

„Halt mich fest!"

Entgegen ihrer festen Vorsätze flossen nun doch ein paar Tränen.

„Schschsch, Kleines, wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden, als das hier!"

Neckend stupste er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihre Nase und entlockte ihr so wieder ein Lächeln.

„Vielleicht lösen sich unsere Befürchtungen ja alle in Luft auf!" Schon als Hermine es ausgesprochen hatte, war sie sich eigentlich sicher dass es nicht so sein würde.

„Vielleicht!"

Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Aber sicher ist, dass ich dich liebe!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus!"

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen erneut in einem innigen Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihm ergeben die Treppe hinunter geleiten ließ.

Beide hatten nicht das grüne Augenpaar bemerkt, dass sie heimlich durch einen Spalt der nur leicht angelehnten Labortür beobachtete.

Ginas Hand hatte den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass sich das geschmeidige Holz etwas bog. Die Knöchel ihrer Hand waren genauso weiß, wie ihre fest zusammengepressten Lippen.

Mit einer wütenden Gebärde wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und ging zum Versuchsaufbau hinüber. Sie starrte auf den Kolben in der die modifizierte Essenz langsam erkaltete. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen durcheinander.

Ihre Hände links und rechts auf die Arbeitsplatte gestützt, verharrte sie reglos bis ihre Augen brannten.

Als löse sie sich mühsam aus einer Umklammerung, quälte sie sich zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz hinüber, wo noch immer die Schale mit Snapes Blutprobe stand.

Sie nahm eine frische Schale und stellte sie daneben. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich fast zu einem einzigen Strich zusammengezogen, so sehr schien sie in Gedanken zu sein.

Langsam griff ihre Hand zu einer Blutlanzette. Sie zitterte vor Anspannung, als sie sich den spitzen Gegenstand in die Fingerkuppe stieß. Fast augenblicklich fielen zwei dicke Tropfen Blut hinab in das Gefäß. Sie machte nicht die Mühe, die lächerlich kleine Wunde zu versorgen.

Ein winziger Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ ihr eigenes DNA-Modell über ihrer Blutprobe schweben, ein weiterer Schlenker ließ das von Severus daneben erscheinen.

In Zeitlupe drehten die beiden Modelle sich in der Luft, tanzten einen lautlosen Tanz.

Gina verharrte wieder regungslos, nur ihre Augen bewegten sich zwischen den Modellen und dem Kolben mit der Essenz hin und her.

Wie immer wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte, erschienen winzigkleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn und ihrer Oberlippe, die einen leichten Juckreiz ausübten und sie normalerweise zu einem ärgerlichen Wegwischen veranlassten, doch heute merkte sie nichts davon.

Snape war in der Zwischenzeit mit Hermine in die große Halle gegangen und hatte sich mit ihr zu Remus und Pascal an den Lehrertisch gesetzt. Bereits beim Hereinkommen fiel ihn Ginas Abwesenheit auf. Er schaute fragend auf den leeren Platz.

„Ist sie dir nicht entgegengekommen?" Remus hatte seinen irritierten Blick bemerkt.

„Sie wollte ihre Tasche aus dem Labor holen, Ihr müsstet Euch doch begegnet sein!"

Hermine und Snape tauschten einen Blick.

„Ich gehe zurück und schaue wo sie bleibt!", grummelte Snape.

Hermines Blick folgte ihm sorgenvoll, als er durch die Reihen der Schüler zurück schritt und sich die Tür krachend hinter ihm schloss.

So geräuschvoll er auch die schwere Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, so leise und umsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker.

Alle seine Sinne waren geschärft, seine Körperhaltung verriet Anspannung.

Er fand sie bewegungslos im Labor, auf die Modelle starrend.

„Was tust Du hier?", herrschte er sie an.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen und ließ mit einer Handbewegung die schwebenden Abbildungen verschwinden.

„Ich habe nachgedacht!"

„Und dazu musst Du dich zurückschleichen?"

„Ich bin nicht geschlichen!" wütend wandte sie sich ab, schleuderte die Schalen mit den Blutproben ins Waschbecken und ließ eilig Wasser hinüber laufen.

Snape betrachtete stumpf ihren Rücken, hatte die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt.

„Ihr habt Euch versöhnt?"

Ihre Stimme klang unbeteiligt.

„Es gab nicht viel auszusöhnen zwischen uns!", stieß Snape gereizt zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Gina drehte sich um und ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn spöttisch an.

„Ist das so?"

„Ja das ist so!"

„Wie schön für Euch!" Mit dieser schnippischen Antwort fasste sie ihre Tasche und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen.

Blitzschnell fasste er ihren Arm.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass dir das nicht passt. Was hast Du auf einmal gegen Hermine?"

Unwirsch riss sie sich los.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass sie und Lucius….!"

„GINA, lüg mich nicht an, da war nichts mit Lucius und Du weißt das auch. Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los. Liegt es hier dran?"

Er fasste hart das Handgelenk ihres rechten Armes und riss es in die Höhe. Sie hielt den Zauberstab fest umklammert.

„Ist es der verdammte Zauberstab der dich so verrückt macht? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!"

„Blödsinn, was sollte der Zauberstab damit zu tun haben."

„Dann gib ihn mir!" Fordernd streckte Snape die Hand aus.

„Nein!" Ginas Antwort kam schnell und entsetzt.

„Ich habe dir bisher immer vertraut Gina, egal was du getan hast, aber jetzt ist der Punkt gekommen wo ich einen Beweis deiner Loyalität brauche!"

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Fast panisch wich sie hingegen zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du deine Loyalität mir gegenüber beweisen würdest, stattdessen bändelst du wieder mit Hermine an!", schrie sie wütend.

Sprachlos stellte sich Snape einen Moment ihren funkelnden Augen.

„Hermine ist meine Frau, Gina, ich – liebe- sie!" Eindringlich sah er sie an, dann wiederholte er bittend: „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Gina war schneeweiß geworden. „Du würdest ihr alles verzeihen, nicht wahr? Egal ob Vertrauens- oder Ehebruch!"

„Ich glaube ja, Gina! Allerdings kann ich ihr nichts dergleichen vorwerfen, aber selbst wenn es so wäre, ich würde eher sterben als mich nochmals von ihr zu trennen!"

Ernst sah er sie an. „Bitte gib mir deinen Zauberstab, ich muss sicher sein dass Du auf unserer Seite stehst!"

Gina war bei seinen Worten zusammengesackt, als zöge ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Doch es dauerte nur einen Moment da straffte sich ihre Haltung wieder. Ihr Kinn hob sich etwas. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie ihren Zauberstab an lang ausgestreckten Armen vor sich hin.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als trügen sie eine große Last.

Mit einer kurzen und heftigen Bewegung zerbrach sie ihn in zwei Teile.

„Zufrieden?" presste sie zwischen den blassen Lippen hervor.

„Soweit hättest Du nicht gehen müssen!"

Es war, als wäre in ihren Augen alles Licht erloschen, als sie sagte:

„Doch, Severus, anscheinend doch!"

tbc


	63. Gewitternacht

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Danke für Eure Reviews und Eure Spekulationen! Freut mich wenn ich Euch unterhalten kann._

_Viel Spaß und Spannung noch beim Weiterlesen!_

**63. Gewitternacht**

Die Luft lag genauso schwül über dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, wie über dem übrigen Teil von London. Zwar zeigte sich der Mond bereits wieder als eine messerscharfe Sichel am Himmel, doch verschmolz die milchige Dunstglocke, die über dieser Metropole lag, in einigen hundert Metern Höhe mit aufziehenden Gewitterwolken in der Schwärze der Nacht.

Fernes Grollen und erste, die Dunkelheit zerreissende Blitze, ließen die Muggel ihre Fensterläden fest schließen. Sengende Hitze lastete seit Wochen schwer auf der Stadt und den Gemütern der Menschen und forderte nun ihren Tribut von dem regenschweren Himmelsgebälk. Die Erde schrie nach Feuchtigkeit, schrie nach Erfrischung und neuem Leben.

Auch Hermines Fenster war von Tonks fest verschlossen und und durch Abwehrzauber versiegelt. Niemand würde es von außen öffnen können.

„Schlaf gut!" hatte sie zu Hermine gesagt. Das war vor vier Stunden. So lange lag Hermine nun schon wach und grübelte.

Sie dachte an Severus und mit Unbehagen an Gina und sie dachte natürlich auch an Lucius.

Selten hatte sie sich so verlassen und allein gefühlt, wie nun in dieser Dachkammer.

Der Abschied von Severus war kurz und wenig innig gewesen. Es hatte fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, bis er aus den Kerkern zurückkam, und er schien ihr sehr nachdenklich und verschlossen zu sein. Gina war direkt in ihr Hotelzimmer gegangen um sich auszuruhen. Ein Umstand, den Remus mit Bedauern und Pascal mit etwas Trauer erfüllt hatte.

Letztlich mussten sie und Remus dann auch sofort aufbrechen, weil sie nicht in der Dunkelheit apparieren sollten.

Es begann zu regnen. Erst waren es vereinzelter Tropfen die mit satten Plopps an die Scheibe und auf die Fensterbank schlugen, dann wurden sie abgelöst durch taubeneigroße Hagelkörner. Kleinen Geschossen gleich durchschlugen sie die Luft, prasselten geräuschvoll auf Dachpfannen und Autodächer und bedeckten nach wenigen Minuten den Asphalt in einer Schicht aus Eiskristallen. In diesem Getöse der Naturgewalten brauchte Hermine einige Augenblicke, um das energische Klopfen an ihr Fenster als das zu registrieren, das es war: ein Bitten um Einlass.

Misstrauisch trat sie an die Scheibe und blickte hindurch. Erst nahm sie nur eine graue Wand aus Hagelkörnern war, dann schob sich die Gestalt eines Mannes auf einem Flugbesen zwischen sie und das Unwetter. Den Kragen des silbernen Reiseumhanges hochgeschlagen, versuchte er sich gegen Wind und Wetter so gut es eben ging zu schützen, doch war sein langer blonder Zopf von Eiskristallen gespickt.

„Lucius!" Ohne lange zu Überlegen oder nur einen Moment an Gefahr zu denken, hatte Hermine das Fenster geöffnet und zog Lucius ins Trockene.

„Hermine! Gott sei Dank es geht dir gut!" Lucius umarmte sie stürmisch, zog sie an seinen regennassen Körper. Hermine scherte das nicht, sie war einfach nur froh, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Zieh dich an, wir müssen hier verschwinden!" Lucius fasste sie an den Oberarmen und Hermine konnte ihn erstmalig wieder ansehen. Etwas in seinem Gesicht war anders als sonst. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr von der Fröhlichkeit und Wärme, die sie kannte, der Zug um seinen Mund herum war hart geworden und entbehrte das altgewohnte kleine Lächeln.

„Was ist los, was ist passiert?" Hermine wurde unsicher.

„Ich erzähle es dir später, aber wir müssen hier weg." Er griff ihre Jeans vom Stuhl und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. „Bitte zieh dich an."

„Aber...!"

„Kein Aber, Hermine, tu einfach was ich dir sage!"

Lucius Stimme war ebenfalls anders geworden. Befehlender, bestimmter, ungeduldiger als sie es kannte.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

Unschlüssig betrachtete sie die Hose in ihrer Hand.

„Frag nicht!" Lucius sah sich in dem Raum um als befürchtete er abgehört zu werden.

„Bitte beeil dich!"

Zögernd schlüpfte Hermine in ihre Hose und zog ihren Pulli über das T-Shirt. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett um Strümpfe und Schuhe anzuziehen.

Zweifel plagten sie. Severus hatte sie eindringlich vor Lucius gewarnt und nun war er in aller Heimlichkeit mitten in der Nacht bei ihr aufgetaucht.

Lucius trocknete gerade seinen Umhang mit einem kleinen Zauber. Er tat dies mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zeigefingers. Hermine hatte ihn zuvor niemals ohne Stab zaubern sehen.

Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick und nahm sich die Zeit, vor ihr in die Hocke zu gehen, ihre Hände in seine zu nehmen und mit eindringlicher Stimme zu sagen: „Vertrau mir einfach!"

Hermine schluckte.

„Woher wusstest Du dass ich hier bin?"

Lucius stieß verärgert die Luft aus und erhob sich, ging gereizt im Raum auf und ab.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache!" zischte er schließlich als er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Beeile dich bitte!"

Hermine war ebenfalls aufgestanden und betrachtete Lucius misstrauisch.

„Es tut sehr wohl zur Sache, ich wurde heimlich hierher gebracht, Lucius, wer also hat dir mein Versteck verraten?"

Jäh schnellte Lucius vor, ergriff Hermines Oberarm mit der Linken, mit seiner Rechten zog er ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans.

„Mein…Dein Zauberstab hat mich her geführt! Zufrieden?"

Schnell ließ er Hermine los, als er ihre Gegenwehr spürte.

„Um unserer Freundschaft Willen, Hermine, vertraue mir und komme mit!"

Hermine hörte Tonks und Remus die Treppen herauflaufen.

„Hermine! Alles in Ordnung?", bellte Remus und seine Stimme klang gehetzt.

Da folgte Hermine Lucius auf Fensterbrett und von dort aus auf den Besen, der noch geduldig vorm Fenster schwebte. So gut es ging hüllte Lucius sie mit in seinen Umhang und schon waren sie unterwegs durch das Unwetter, was nun gnädigerweise den Hagel wieder in Regen getauscht hatte.

„Nun sag mir doch endlich, wohin wir fliegen!" schrie Hermine gegen den Sturm.

Lucius duckte sich gegen eine erneute starke Regenbö und brüllte in den Wind.

„Ich bringe dich dahin, wo dich so schnell niemand findet. Ich bringe dich nach Malfoy Manor!"

tbc

Nun was denkt Ihr? Hier interessieren mich wirklich Eure Gedanken besonders, schließlich will ich wissen ob ihr auf der richtigen Fährte seid!


	64. Transformationstrank

**64. Transformationstrank**

Gina Nicemeadows lag ebenfalls schlaflos auf dem Bett ihres Hotelzimmers, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine grübelte sie nicht mehr.

Sie hatte sich ausruhen wollen, um ihrem Geist und ihrem Körper eine kleine Pause und Erholung von den Strapazen der letzten arbeitsreichen Wochen zu gewähren. Mehr als deutlich merkte sie die Tortur ihrem Körper an. Wenig Schlaf in Kombination mit noch weniger Essen, hatte tiefe Ermüdungsfalten in ihr Gesicht geschlagen, die sie nicht mehr mit Makeup zu kaschieren vermochte.

Diese eine Arbeit würde sie noch zuende bringen, Severus und Pascal sollten den Ruhm dafür erhalten, doch sie, so hatte sie sich entschlossen, würde weggehen, würde alles hinter sich lassen, die Zweiburgenuniversität, ihre Arbeit, ihre Ehe und auch Severus.

In ein oder zwei Tagen, wenn sich die Essenz als vollständig und fehlerlos erwiesen hatte, dann würde sie sich davonstehlen, ohne einen Abschiedsgruß, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Sie gehörte nicht hierher, nicht nach Hogwarts und nicht in diese Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht gelänge ihr ein Neuanfang als Muggel in Russland oder Amerika, wer weiß.

Als Severus ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber in Frage stellte, brachte er damit Saiten in ihr zum Klingen, deren Töne sie so nicht kannte und ihr Angst machten. Dem Menschen, der ihr von allen am meisten bedeutete einen Cruciatus anhexen zu wollen, ein wirkliches Bedürfnis zu haben ihn zu quälen, zu strafen und zu verletzen, war eine Emotion gewesen, die sie in dieser Situation mit einer erschreckenden Intensität überkommen hatte.

Es war allerhöchste Zeit alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen, und das Zerbrechen ihres Zauberstabes war der erste Schritt auf neues Terrain. Nun gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Zwar trug sie noch ihren alten Stab bei sich, doch umso deutlicher spürte sie, wie viel weniger Macht dieser hatte als der, den Lucius für sie gefertigt hatte.

Lucius! Lucius! Still schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Über zwanzig Jahre hatte sie um ihn gekämpft, geglaubt mit ihm die Erfüllung ihres Lebens zu finden. Wie sehr hatten sie dann ihre eigenen Gefühle enttäuscht und ernüchtert, als es letztlich soweit war.

Vielleicht hatte alles so kommen müssen, damit sie endlich eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Doch dieses Mal sollte die Entscheidung so endgültig sein, dass sie niemals wieder in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, zurückzukehren. Niemals wieder wollte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust so intensiv verspüren müssen, wie in den letzten Wochen und besonders heute.

Sie hatte bereits erwogen, über ihren Kummer zu reden, vielleicht mit einem professionellen Seelenklempner der Muggel, so unterschiedlich waren sie ja eigentlich nicht, aber auch dem hätte sie nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählen können. Auch einen Suizid hatte sie schon in Betracht gezogen, doch diesen Gedanken dann vor lauter Abscheu ob ihrer eigenen Feigheit verworfen. Ihr Leben zu verlieren schreckte sie nicht, jedoch die Achtung vor sich selber zu verlieren wäre fürchterlicher, als der Tod selbst.

Von Zweifeln gepeitscht war sie durch die letzten Monate gehetzt, nun war sie innerlich ausgebrannt. Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe, nach Frieden der sich über ihr krankes Herz legen und sie langsam genesen lassen würde.

Doch dazu musste sie fort von den Vertrauten der Vergangenheit, weit, weit fort.

Die beiden Stücke des Zauberstabes hielt sie noch in der Hand, drückte sie an ihre Brust. Noch brachte sie es nicht über sich, dieses Relikt ganz aus der Hand zu legen.

Der Kern des Stabes lag frei, schwarze Haare, verwoben mit den ihrigen.

Sie hatte von Anfang an gespürt und vermutet, woraus der Kern bestand, doch sie hatte nie gefragt, aus Angst, ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu wissen.

Dann irgendwann war Voldemorts Geist mit seinen Versuchungen und mit all seinen Versprechungen in ihr Bewusstsein getreten und täglich hatte sie ihm entsagt. Jeden Tag war sie stark gewesen, jeden Tag hatte sie ihn abgewiesen, auch wenn er ihr mit der mächtigen Magie, die seinem Haar innewohnte, ein immer wieder neues, verführerisches Geschenk unterbreitete.

Es gab Situationen, wo ihr Benehmen drohte aus dem Ruder zu laufen, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff gehabt und gemeint, die Macht des Stabes beherrschen zu können.

Aber jetzt hatte sie ihm komplett entsagt und den Stab und damit seine Macht zerbrochen.

Sie lag da, vollkommen entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen und war bereit, ihr neues Leben anzunehmen, losgelöst von Magie.

Langsam glitt sie in erschöpfte Schläfrigkeit und ihr entging das grüne Leuchten, das verstohlen aus den Enden des Zauberstabes kroch, die Gestalt einer Schlange annahm und dann mit einem jähen Stoß in ihre Brust fuhr, die sich wehrlos im Halbschlaf hob und senkte.

Er hatte geduldig auf seine Gelegenheit gewartet und nun war sie da. Ein entkräfteter Geist in einem entkräfteten Körper, eine offene Tür und Einladung in die alte Welt, die richtige Welt, in die er zu gehören glaubte. Gefangen in dem magischen Holz hatte die Winzigkeit eines seiner verbliebenen Seelenfragmente auf die Befreiung warten müssen.

Geplant hatte er es anders. Er hatte Lucius Körper haben wollen. Doch er war weich geworden, zu weich um sein Vorhaben auszuführen. Eingebettet in ein magisches Amulett wäre sein Seelenfragment schnell erstarkt. Stattdessen musste er über ein Jahr warten, bis es durch einen anderen magischen Gegenstand den kleinen aber nötigen Funken Magie erhielt, um wieder aktiv zu werden.

Gina richtete sich abrupt auf, ihre Brust brannte wie Feuer. Unter Zwang zog sie sich an und machte sich durch die Dunkelheit der sterbenden Nacht auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Die Reste des Zauberstabes fest in der Hand haltend schlich sie sich leise ins Schloss. Sie kannte natürlich alle Passwörter, die sie wie in Trance murmelte und unbehelligt erreichte sie die Kerker, passierte Snapes Büro und durchquerte lautlos seine Wohnung um sein Labor zu betreten.

Wie versprochen hatte Severus für sie übernommen, die Essenz abzufüllen.

Still entfachte sie eine kleine Flamme unter einem Kessel, mechanisch fügte sie Zutat um Zutat hinzu, hundertfach hatte sie den Reinkarnationstrank vor den Abschlusssemesterklassen gebraut, doch war es laut Zauberergesetzt verboten, Gebeine von Verstorbenen hinzuzugeben. Immer wenn es um die letzt Zutat ging, hatte sie das Brauen abbrechen müssen.

Mit glasigem und verklärtem Blick zupfte sie die schwarzen Haare aus den zwei Teilen des Stabes und ließ sie in die brodelnde Flüssigkeit fallen, wo sie sich unter einem scharfen Zischen auflösten.

Gesteuert durch den fremden Willen ergriff sie eine Phiole mit der Essenz, fügte mittels einer Pipette 3 Tropfen der kostbaren Flüssigkeit hinzu. Der Trank war vollendet, der Weg bereitet.

Die Transformation war ein komplizierter Vorgang und würde etwa eine Stunde dauern. Nun war es an der Zeit, einen sicheren und abgeschiedenen Ort aufzusuchen, der sie vor der Außenwelt verbarg, bis ihre Seele dem neuen Herrscher über ihren Körper gewichen war.

Willenlos schritt sie in die Tiefe der Kerker hinab, nachdem sie Severus Wohnung genauso lautlos verlassen hatte, wie sie gekommen war. Immer weiter hinunter in die kalten und feuchten Gefilde des jahrhundertealten Bollwerkes, welches zum Trutze gegen die dunklen Mächte gebaut worden war, führte sie ihr Weg. Verachtung auf dem Antlitz tragend, denn eben jenes Bollwerk würde nun gleichzeitig der Schutzschild gegen den Zugriff der guten Mächte sein. Alles Sehnen und Trachten ihres halbwachen Geistes, folgte nur seinem Begehren und fügte sich seinem Wunsch, die tiefen und geheimen Gefilde aufzusuchen, in denen er einige Jahre zuvor bereits versucht hatte, die junge Ginny Weasley für seinen Zweck zu missbrauchen. Heute würde ihn kein Dumbledore, kein Potter und kein Phoenix mehr stören. Von dem Moment an, da diese Frau den Trank zu sich genommen hätte, würde sich seine Seele von der Zwischenwelt wieder in das Diesseits verlagern und kein Gegengift der Welt konnte ihm dann mehr schaden. Er würde ihren Körper besitzen und dann würde er als böse und unverwundbare Göttin beginnen, wieder die Macht über die Zaubererwelt zu erlangen.

Gina hatte das tiefe, sich bis unter den See erstreckende Gewölbe erreicht. Die Wand vor ihr glitt zurück, da sie bereits die Aura des dunklen Lords versprühte. Erhaben setzte sie ihre Füße durch den jahrhundertealten Staub und als sich der Durchgang mit dem Siegel von Salazar Slytherin hinter ihr wieder schloss, da setzte sie die Phiole an ihre Lippen und leerte diese mit nur zwei gierigen Schlucken.


	65. Malfoy Manor

_Hallo, wieder eine längere Pause für die ich mich entschuldige! Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel entschädigt Euch etwas!_

_Es darf gerne weiter spekuliert werden!_

**65. Malfoy Manor**

Die düsteren Mauern von Malfoy Manor erhoben sich erfüllt von grausamer Würde auf einem sanften Hügel in Wiltshire. Obschon der Putz von den Wänden bröckelte und die ehemals farbenfrohen bleiverglasten Fenster durch Alter und Schmutz blind geworden waren, ließ das Haus die Pracht und den Reichtum erahnen, in dem seine Bewohner einst gelebt haben mussten.

Das Unwetter hatte nachgelassen. Trotzdem war Hermine komplett durchnässt und durchgefroren.

Lucius erging es nicht besser.

Fröstelnd schloss er die mächtige Eingangstür auf und zog Hermine ins Innere.

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich das Portal hinter ihnen. Eschrocken sah sie sich um.

Mit einer Handbewegung belegte Lucius den Eingang mit einem Sicherungszauber.

„Nun kommt keiner mehr hier herein und niemand heraus, wenn ich es nicht will!"

Seinen Reiseumhang schleuderte er in eine Ecke und schüttelte sein langes Haar, so dass die Regentropfen in alle Richtungen sprühten.

Hermine kam sich plötzlich ausgeliefert vor, verspürte eine kleine aufkeimende Unsicherheit in seiner Nähe.

„Warum hast Du mich hergebracht?" fragte sie und sah sich um.

Die Eingangshalle war dunkel und muffig. Zweifellos hatte dieses Haus jahrelang leer gestanden.

Lucius antwortete nicht, deutete ihr aber an, vor ihm her zu gehen und so betrat sie den Salon. Grüne Vorhänge aus schwerem Samt hinderten das Licht der vielarmigen Lüster daran, nach draußen zu dringen.

In den zwei Kaminen brannten Feuer und verbreiteten eine angenehme Wärme. Obschon sich das alte Gemäuer wegen den anhaltenden sommerlichen Temperaturen der letzten Wochen etwas aufgeheizt hatte, waren die Räume allesamt eher kalt. Trotz der Feuer fröstelte Hermine weiterhin.

„Man spürt es, nicht wahr?" Lucius war hinter sie getreten und legte ihr eine Decke um.

Fragend sah Hermine ihn an. Seine blauen Augen waren hart.

„Man spürt, dass hier keine fröhlichen Menschen gelebt haben, dass hier niemals gelacht wurde!" Er nahm ihren Arm und schob sie in ein angrenzendes Zimmer.

„Das obere Stockwerk ist noch unbewohnbar, wir werden uns im Erdgeschoss aufhalten müssen!"

Der Raum den sie nun betraten schien aufs eiligste hergerichtet worden zu sein. Ein breites Doppelbett und ein wuchtiger Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz standen auf dem dunklen Dielenboden, dem einige dunkelgrüne Teppichläufer auch nicht wirklich Behaglichkeit verleihen konnten.

Lucius nahm die Decke von ihren Schultern und griff einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schank.

„Hier, zieh das an!"

Unschlüssig betrachtete Hermine die schlichte Tunika. Wenigstens war sie trocken.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit etwas für anderes für zu besorgen!" sagte Lucius entschuldigend und entledigte sich ungerührt seiner nassen Kleider.

Hermine sah verschämt auf den Boden, als Lucius seine Hosen wechselte. Er trat vor sie hin, während er den Gürtel schloss.

Hermine fiel sofort die lange Narbe auf, die quer über seinen nackten Oberkörper verlief.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fuhr ihr Zeigefinger der hellen Linie nach.

„Woher?" hauchte sie.

Lucius legte seine Hand auf die ihrige und drückte sie an seine Brust.

„Ich bin nicht der Mensch, für den Du mich hältst, Hermine!"

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Was Du hier siehst ist die Nahtstelle, die zwei verschiedene Menschen und zwei Vergangenheiten miteinander verbindet."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Wenn Du Lucius den gutmütigen Trottel erwartet hast, so muss ich dich jetzt enttäuschen!"

„W...Was bedeutet das?"

Hermines Herz schlug schneller, und ihr war, als würde sie ein kalter Windzug streifen als Lucius wortlos seinen linken Arm anhob, und ihr den Blick auf seinen Unterarm gewährte.

Das dunkle Mal war dort in aller Deutlichkeit eingebrannt.

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und wollte von ihm zurückweichen, doch er hielt ihre Hand eisern fest.

„Das hast Du nicht erwartet, Hermine, oder?" Seine Stimme war eisig.

„Dies ist der Preis den ich zahlen musste, dafür dass ich wieder Herr meiner Sinne und meines Verstandes bin."

Hermine versuchte ihre Hand zu befreien, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester.

„Was ist los, Hermine, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Blitzschnell fasste er auch ihr zweites Handgelenk und zwang sie so, ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen.

„Los, antworte mir, Hermine, sind wir Freunde?"

„Ja!" sagte sie da fest. „Ja wir sind Freunde!"

„Ein Freund, der das Todessermal trägt?" fragte Lucius spöttisch.

„Ich habe sogar einen Ehemann, der das Mal trägt, erinnerst Du dich Lucius?" entgegnete Hermine ruhig.

„Ein Ehemann, den ich liebe und von dem es mir egal ist, was er früher getan hat weil nur das Hier und Jetzt zählt!"

Fest sah sie ihm in die Augen und entgegnete seinem eisigen Blick, in dem sich soviel Selbstverachtung wiederspiegelte, dass es ihr schwer fiel gefasst zu bleiben.

„Du nennst mich deinen Freund und weißt, dass ich keine Sekunde zögere, dich zu vergewaltigen oder zu foltern oder zu töten wenn mir danach ist?" Er lachte hart.

„Wie dumm musst Du sein!"

„Das wäre ich wirklich, Lucius, wenn ich nicht deine andere Seite kennen gelernt hätte."

„Welche Seite meinst Du? Die Seite, die Lucius den Trottel darstellt?"

Abrupt ließ er von ihr ab und fuhr damit fort sich anzuziehen.

Hermine machte zögernd einige Schritte hinter ihm her.

„Du machst mir keine Angst, Lucius, ich habe in deine Augen gesehen als nur die böse Seite in dir herrschte und da sah ich nur Wahnsinn und Hass."

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Und was siehst Du jetzt?"

Auffordernd blickte er sie an, brachte sein Gesicht nah an das ihrige.

Hermine hob langsam die Hand und berührte seine Wange. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten seine Lider, als er ihre Hand spürte.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lucius, sag Du es mir!", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich bin ein grauenvolles Monster!" stieß er hervor und wehrte ihre Hand ab.

„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, welche Bilder ich in meinem Kopf habe!"

Er schüttelte sich und schlug mit der geballten Faust gegen die Türleibung.

Betroffen starrte Hermine auf seinen Rücken. An dem Beben seiner Schultern sah sie, mit welchen intensiven Emotionen er zu kämpfen hatte.

Zaghaft trat sie hinter ihn und legte behutsam eine Hand an seine Schulter.

„Das bist nicht Du!", flüsterte Hermine. „Das ist nicht die Wirklichkeit, die Wirklichkeit ist hier und jetzt!"

„Aber ICH habe es getan, Hermine, ICH habe diese ganzen Menschen gefoltert und getötet.

ICH bin vor Voldemort im Staub gekrochen und sieh doch her, ICH trage sein Brandzeichen!"

Jäh hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht und ihr wieder seinen linken Unterarm hingehalten.

Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen.

Vorsichtig streckte Hermine die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und nahm den winzigen Tropfen mit der Fingerkuppe auf.

„Glaubst Du dieser Lucius Malfoy konnte weinen?", fragte sie und hielt den tränenbenetzten Finger zwischen ihren beiden Gesichtern hoch. „Ich glaube nicht Lucius, aber Du beweist gerade, dass Du es kannst und nicht bist wie er!"

„Aber das Mal...!" seine Stimme versagte.

„Es ist doch nur eine Narbe!" tröstete Hermine ihn.

Inzwischen war sie sich wieder sicher, ihm vertrauen zu können.

„Nein!"

Energisch schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Er rechnet mit meiner Loyalität! Hermine! Er plant seine Rückkehr und ich werde ihm gehorchen müssen! Und wenn er wieder auferstehen sollte, dann wird es noch andere Todesser geben, die an seine Seite eilen werden. Sie werden nicht eher ruhen, bis sich Voldemort an Severus gerächt hat. Und Du bist genauso in Gefahr, denn er weiß von eurer Liebe!"

Erstmalig umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln seinen Mund. „Hier wird dich niemand vermuten. Der alte Zauber meiner Familie ist mächtig. Wir genießen Respekt und Ansehen in seinen Kreisen und sollte es jemand herausfinden, dass Du bei mir bist, so fordere ich dich von ihm als Entlohnung für meine Dienste!"

Hermine rang für einen Moment nach Luft. „Du forderst mich von ihm als Lohn?"

Empört stützte sie die Hände in den Hüften ab.

„Was soll das geben, Lucius?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn bei einem Todessertreffen nacheinander einige Männer über dich herfallen? Besser Du trägst ab sofort mein Zeichen, dass dich als mein Privatbesitz ausweist."

„Dein Zeichen?"

Lucius zog einen schweren Siegelring von seiner Hand und hielt ihn ihr hin. Seine Initialen LM leuchteten silbern auf grünem Grund. Severus hatte einen ähnlichen Ring, nur dass er durch zwei ineinandergeschlungene S geziert war.

„Besser Du trägst ihn!" murmelte Lucius. Zögernd steckte sich Hermine den Ring an. Sofort veränderte er seine Größe und schmiegte sich an ihren Finger.

„Und was ist mit Gina?" Unvermittelt war ihr ihre Schwägerin bei dieser Geste eingefallen. Gina hatte ihren Ehering nie getragen, weil er sie angeblich bei der Arbeit im Labor störte.

Lucius hingegen hatte seinen seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr abgelegt.

„Ich denke er wird Gina veranlassen, ihm bei seiner Rückkehr zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie irgendetwas zusammenbrauen, was ihn wieder lebendig macht. Ich verstehe zu wenig von diesen Dingen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in großer Gefahr ist."

„Dann wirst Du dich gegen Voldemort stellen?", fragte Hermine zaghaft und sah auf den Ring an ihrem Finger herab.

Lucius folgte ihrem Blick und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich stark genug bin, Hermine. Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch und ich bin feige!"

„Du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Du hast nichts Böses getan. Nur wegen der paar Erinnerungen an dein altes Ich...!"

Lucius unterbrach sie ungehalten. „Wegen der paar Erinnerungen!" schrie er höhnisch.

„Du weißt nicht wie es ist, Nacht für Nacht aufzuwachen und die gellenden Schreie von Kindern und Frauen zu hören, die wahnsinnig sind vor Schmerz und Angst. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, das Gefühl von heißen Blut, das dir durch die Finger sprudelt. Die Gier nach Macht und die Freude an der Folter, Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchmache."

Seine Stimme kippte und er musste schlucken.

„Nachdem Waida das Ritual durchgeführt hatte, bin ich mit dem Todessermal am Arm und den grausamen Erinnerungen wieder aufgewacht. Sie konnte nicht mehr für mich tun, als meinem Geist die veränderte Vergangenheit zu offenbaren. Aber noch etwas ist neu, Hermine, ich spüre die Präsenz des dunklen Lords und ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, wenn er mich ruft!"

Lucius ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und schlug stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Als ich dann aus Gambia kam und dich in Frankreich gesucht habe, haben mir die Hauselfen erzählt, dass Gina und Severus dich gegen deinen Willen verschleppt haben. Bruno und Marie sind fast gestorben, weil Gina sie mit einem grausamen Zauber belegt hatte, der sie zwingen solle mich zu verraten, wenn ich wieder auftauche. Das war die Handschrift von Voldemort. Gina hätte so etwas niemals selber getan."

Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Bruno und Marie? Wo sind sie, geht es ihnen gut?"

„Wir sind hier Madame!" Ein zweistimmiges Gequietsche von der Tür ließ Hermine aufblicken. Die beiden Hauselfen standen im Durchgang zum Salon, hielten sich an der Hand und sahen sehr mitgenommen aus.

Lucius blickte auf und lächelte. Endlich fand Hermine in seinem Gesicht einen Anflug von Herzensgüte wieder.

„Auch unsere kleinen Freunde sind hier in Sicherheit, Hermine!"

tbc

Und ist Lu nun gut oder böse?


	66. Todessermal

**66. Todessermal**

Wissenschaftler, Auroren und etliche Spezialabteilungen des Ministeriums für Zauberei hatten sich bereits mit dem Phänomen des Todessermales beschäftigt.

Wie war es zu erklären, dass dieses Zeichen soviel Macht über die Person hatte, die dazu verflucht war, es zu tragen?

Es war leicht, das Mal zu bekommen, schwer damit zu leben und unmöglich, es wieder zu verlieren.

Untrennbare Verbundenheit mit dem Meister der dunklen Magie, zeichnete die Männer und Frauen aus, die sein Zeichen trugen. Seine Wünsche, sein Begehren, seine Wut und seinen Hass bekamen alle zu spüren, die sich in den schwachen Stunden ihrer Selbstzweifel seinen Verlockungen hingegeben hatten, auf ein besseres Leben hoffend, auf Anerkennung, Reichtum und Macht.

Einige fühlten sich wohl, in ihrer neuen Rolle, die, deren Seele ohnehin schlecht war, diese Menschen konnten ihre Perversitäten ausleben und fanden dafür noch Lob und Anerkennung.

Wieder andere kamen mit der Zurückweisung der Gesellschaft nicht zurecht oder steckten in Lebenskrisen, die ihnen einen anderen Weg aufzwängte.

Solch ein Mensch war Severus Snape gewesen und er war an der Erkenntnis, die falsche Abzweigung auf seinem Lebensweg genommen zu haben, fast zerbrochen.

Dank Albus Dumbledores Hilfe hatte er wieder den Weg zurück ins Leben gefunden, doch das Mal und die Verbundenheit mit Lord Voldemort blieb.

In zahllosen Übungsstunden hatte er lernen müssen, den Schmerz in seinem Unterarm zu ignorieren, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu überhören und letztlich war es ihm gelungen, sich von dem zwingenden Drang zu befreien, dem dunklen Lord bis in die letzte Konsequenz zu gehorchen.

Andere, die nicht seine Charakterstärke und inner Kraft aufweisen konnten, wurden zu Marionetten, wieder andere hatten sich in ihrer Verzweiflung den gebrandmarkten Arm abgeschnitten in ihrem Versuch, seinem Zugriff zu entkommen.

Lucius Malfoy lebte nun erst wenige Tage mit dem Mal. Zwar verspürte er eine gewisse Verbundenheit mit dem Kreis, aber als am Ende dieser stürmischen Nacht sein Arm anfing zu brennen, da wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

Hermine war neben ihm letztlich doch eingeschlafen. Sie hatten noch einige Zeit geredet. Erfreut hatte er gehört, dass sie sich eigentlich mit Severus ausgesöhnt hatte, jedoch machte es ihm unglaubliche Sorgen, dass dieser in seiner Verbohrtheit nicht sehen wollte, dass Ginas Zauberstab eine große Bedrohung darstellte. Lucius hatte Angst um Gina. Er war mit Waida einer Meinung gewesen, dass sie nur durch die Zerstörung des Stabes dem Einfluss des dunklen Lords entzogen werden könnte. Doch eine dunkle Ahnung quälte Lucius, dass es hierzu bereits zu spät war.

Waida hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, nichts alleine zu unternehmen. Sie wollte ihm helfen, wollte Gina helfen, den Dämon loszuwerden. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass die mächtige Voodoo-Priesterin dazu in der Lage war.

Leider hatte sie es abgelehnt, ihn sofort zu begleiten. Sie wollte noch eine offene Rechnung mit dem Schamanen begleichen. Anscheinend war der Schamane ein wesentlicher Bestandteil dieses dunklen Komplotts gegen Gina und ihn.

Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, Hermine an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Bei aller guter Absicht die Severus dazu veranlasst hatte, Hermine im Grimmauldplatz zu verstecken, solange Gina frei herumlief und sie hinter der Maskerade unerkannt blieb, war Hermine im Kreis der Auroren nicht sicher genug.

Langsam schwoll das unangenehme Brennen zu einem Schmerz heran und vertrieb die letzte Müdigkeit, die ihm doch noch zwei Stunden Schlaf beschert hatte. Einen Moment betrachtete er Hermine, die wie ein Igel zusammengerollt neben ihm lag. Sie sah selbst im Schlaf bezaubernd aus. Nur zu gut verstand er Snape, der mit Argusaugen über dieses Juwel wachte. War Hermine früher lediglich ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen, so erblühte sie gerade zu einer wunderschönen Frau. Obwohl er nach wie vor Gina verfallen war, Hermines mitreißender Ausstrahlung konnte auch er sich nicht entziehen.

Er stand auf und rief leise nach den Hauselfen. Er wollte versuchen, den Schmerz in seinem Arm mit kühlenden Umschlägen zu lindern.

Leider erfuhr er durch das herbeigebrachte Eiswasser überhaupt keine Linderung. Ihm war, als würde der Schmerz von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher, als würde sein ganzes Selbst versuchen, durch die gezeichnete Haut an seinem Arm zu stoßen, um zu dem zu gelangen, dessen Stimme er im Kopf hörte.

Hermine erwachte sofort, als er begann erste leise Schmerzlaute auszustoßen.

„Lucius!"

Besorgt kam sie zu ihm, erkannte sofort an seiner gekrümmten Haltung und dem schmerzhaft weggestreckten Arm, dass sie nun Zeuge Voldemorts Rufes werden würde.

„Hermine!" stöhnte Lucius zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „er ist wieder da!"

oOoOo

Wie Lucius wurde auch Snape durch ein für ihn altvertrautes Brennen geweckt.

Seine anfängliche Schläfrigkeit und Unverständnis schlug sofort in Entsetzen um.

Es hatte wieder begonnen. Doch warum und wie?

Hermine! Panik stieg in ihm auf und er verfluchte sich, dass er sich nicht mit einem schnellen Seitenblick ihrer Unversehrtheit vergewissern konnte, sondern auf den Schutz des Ordens vertrauen musste.

Noch während er in seine Kleider sprang, vernahm er das dringende Klopfen an seiner Bürotür. Voll böser Vorahnungen rannte er die Stiegen hinab und riss die Tür auf, aufs Schlimmste gefasst.

Pascal de la Mardique stand aufgelöst auf der Schwelle und noch ehe er nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hörten sie das hastigen Fußgetrappel von Remus Lupin, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die mit hochroten Köpfen und atemlos durch den Kerkergang gestürmt kamen.

„Severus!", keuchte Lupin und schnappte nach Luft, „Hermine, sie ist verschwunden!"

Snape wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht und er musste sich an der Türleibung festhalten, da es ihm war als zöge man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Was soll das heißen, Lupin?", presste er mühsam hervor.

„Sie muss ihr Zimmer freiwillig verlassen haben, denn das Fenster war von innen geöffnet. Von außen ist das Haus komplett gegen Eindringlinge durch Bannsprüche gesichert.

Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord selbst könnte hereinkommen."

„Und Gina ist auch weg!", platze Pascal aufgeregt dazwischen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um sie gemacht und wollte nach ihr sehen, aber ihr Zimmer war leer!"

In Snapes Ohren rauschte das Blut. Aufgebracht schrie er Lupin an. „Was denkst Du warum ich Hermine bei Euch wissen wollte, damit ihr sie einfach nachts durchs Fenster abhauen lasst!"

„Moment mal Severus, Du hast uns nicht aufgetragen Hermine einzusperren!", entgegnete Lupin. Rons Gesicht war rot geworden. „Was bilden Sie sich ein Professor, dass wir Hermine einbuchten wie eine Strafgefangene?" Harry hielt Ron am Ärmel fest, doch er ging wütend auf Snape los. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass sie durch die Beziehung zu Ihnen nur unglücklich werden würde. Kein Mensch kann glücklich sein in ihrer Nähe!"

Snapes Augen verschwanden fast unter den gerunzelten Augenbrauen und als er die Hand hob, glaubten die Umstehenden er würde sich anschicken, Ron die Nase zu brechen. Doch er krempelte nur den Ärmel hoch und präsentierte das dunkle Mal.

„Sie mögen Recht haben, Weasley, allerdings helfen uns ihre Anschuldigungen momentan nicht weiter. Voldemort scheint wieder unter uns zu sein."

Harry sah ihn an und strich sich einige Haarbüschel aus der Stirn. Seine Narbe leuchtete rot.

„Ich spüre ihn auch, Professor!", sagte er leise.

Snape zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich hole die Essenz aus dem Labor, ihr wartet hier!" Snape drehte sich um und war schon die Treppe halb hinaufgerannt, als er von Pascal eingeholt wurde.

„Ich komme mit! Vielleicht fällte uns noch etwas ein. Was meinst Du, wieso er wieder lebt?"

„Irgendetwas ist geschehen, ich bete nur, dass Hermine nicht Teil eines Rituals geworden ist!"

Gemeinsam stürmten sie das Labor. In fliegender Hast suchten sie einige Phiolen der Essenz zusammen, stopften sich Spritzen und Kanülen in die Taschen, bis Snape urplötzlich in der Bewegung erstarrte.

„Pascal!"

Pascal folgte seinem Blick, der wie versteinert an einem Kessel im hinteren Bereich des Labors hing. Neben dem Kessel lagen die beiden Hälften von Ginas zerbrochenem Zauberstab.

„Sie war hier, Pascal, Gina war hier.", keuchte Severus.

Pascal trat zögernd an den Kessel und betrachtete die achtlos herumgestreuten Zutaten.

„Sie hat einen Reinkarnationstrank gebraut," sagte Pascal tonlos.

„Aber was hat sie als letzte Zutat hinzugefügt?"

Snape war zu ihm getreten. Mit zitternder Hand hob er ein Stück des Zauberstabes hoch.

Einige schwarze Haare hingen noch aus den Bruchstellen.

„Haare von seinem Geist aus der Zwischenwelt, ein Bruchteil seiner Seele!" stöhnte Snape und schwankte. Die Erkenntnis brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Schnell, noch ist nichts verloren!" Pascal war sofort neben ihm. Mit geübten Fingern packte er eine Spritze aus, setzte die Kanüle auf und griff nach Snapes Arm.

Er fand sofort eine Vene und nahm ihm einige Milliliter Blut ab.

„Das reicht, komm wir müssen sie finden, die Zeit drängt!"

Snape starrte ihn immer noch stumm an.

„Du und Gina, ihr seid doch blutsverwandt. Wenn wir ihr dein Blut injizieren, dann kann sie gerettet werden! Beweg deinen Arsch und führe uns zu Voldemort!"

In diesem Moment spürte Snape so etwas wie Dankbarkeit, Pascal gegenüber.

Während er aus Entsetzen über Ginas grausames Schicksal erstarrt war, hatte Pascals Gehirn tadellos funktioniert und in wissenschaftlicher Präzision einen Lösungsweg aufgezeichnet.

Gewaltsam riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Ich fühle wo er ist!" Mit wehender Robe stürmte er gefolgt von Pascal voran.

Wenige Augenblicke später stießen sie auf die drei wartenden Auroren und während Pascal im Laufen eine kurze Erklärung abgab, was geschehen war und was sie innerhalb der nächsten Minuten tun mussten, führte sie Snape zielsicher wie ein Spürhund immer tiefer hinab in die düsteren und verborgenen Gänge von Hogwarts.

tbc


	67. Exorzismus

**67. Exorzismus**

Gina hatte den Trank kaum hinuntergeschluckt, als ihr Körper von den Füßen gerissen wurde.

Zuvor war sie nur in einem Zauber gefangen, doch jetzt war es Voldemorts Seele die sich ungehindert Zugang zu ihrem Körper verschaffte. Das winzige, den Einhornhaaren anhaftende Seelenteilchen, begann sich zu vervielfältigen und dem in der Schattenwelt weggesperrtem Wesen einen Weg in das Diesseits zu bahnen.

Ginas Geist war betäubt, wehrlos und wurde gemeinsam mit ihrer Seele zusammengepresst, immer mehr komprimiert, damit Voldemort diese nach gelungener Transformation ausspeien konnte wie eine Katze das Fell einer gefressenen Maus.

Zusammengesunken und matt gesetzt erfuhr Gina Nicemeadows' Geist seine erste Niederlage.

Es gab noch ein weiteres Wesen, dessen Schicksal durch die Einnahme es Trankes besiegelt worden war.

In der Schattenwelt senkte langsam das schwarze Einhorn seinen Kopf. Die einst wachen Augen begannen trübe zu werden und ständig wachsende Müdigkeit breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Sein schwarzes Fell begann allmählich seinen Glanz zu verlieren, das Muskelspiel unter der glatten Haut wurde träger.

Noch wehrte es sich gegen den Taumel, als wäre es sich nicht sicher, dass es an der Zeit war, sich niederzulegen. Stöhnend brach es aber dann in der Vorderhand ein, beugte erst das linke Vorderbein, dann das Rechte und ließ sich mit einem ergebenen Grunzen auf die Seite fallen.

Voldemorts Wiedergeburt bedeutete auch zeitgleich den Tod seiner Schattengestalt, forderte den Tribut von dem dunklen Wesen, dass den Überbleibseln seiner verdammten Seele in den letzten Monaten Obdach und Gestalt gegeben hatte.

Immer schwächer werdend kratzte ein Huf des Einhorns im kargen Boden, dem vergeblichen Versuch gehorchend, nochmals auf die Beine zu kommen. Kraftlos ruderte der Kopf vor und zurück und zeichnete eine Spur der Verzweiflung auf die dunkle Erde. Selbst in der Schattenwelt überlebten die Wesen nur, weil sie von ihrem animalischen Urinstinkt zum Schutz ihres Leibes und ihres Lebens gezwungen wurden.

Doch mit dem beginnenden Seelenwandel von Voldemort, brach auch der Lebenswille des Einhornes, begleitet durch das Erlahmen seiner Muskeln und seiner Kraft.

Noch bevor die grünen Augen die einst Gina gehörten begannen die ersten Umrisse des Diesseits wahrzunehmen, da ließ Voldemort bereits im Triumphtaumel seines Erfolges seinen Ruf erklingen, der seine Jünger an seine Seite rufen sollte. Doch nur wenige waren übrig geblieben, seinem Ruf zu folgen und nach wie vor war Hogwarts gegen Todesser geschützt, so dass sich nur eine Handvoll schwarzer Gestalten an der Appariergrenze traf.

Schweigend warteten sie hinter ihren Masken darauf, dass sich erneut die Pforten des Schlosses für sie öffnen würden.

Severus hingegen stürmte die unterirdische Kammer, gefolgt von Pascal und den Auroren.

Im Laufen hatte Pascal Snapes Blut auf 5 Spritzen aufgeteilt, so dass jeder eine bei sich tragen konnte.

„Pass auf, dass Du von dem Zeug nichts an die Finger bekommst, wer weiß welche Seuchen der Kerl hat.", raunte Ron Harry zu, dem nicht nach Scherzen dieser Art war, obwohl Ron nicht die Absicht gehabt hatte, mit seiner Bemerkung einen Witz zu machen,

Gina hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet und mit falschem Lachen blickte sie den Ankommenden höhnisch entgegen.

„Das Empfangskomitee?"

Der Klang von Ginas Stimme hatte sich deutlich verändert. Sie sprach tiefer als zuvor und mit anderer Metrik. Ungerührt sah sie auf die fünf Männer, die sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben umkreisten.

„Ihr gestattet, dass ich auf die Höflichkeit verzichte, mich zu fürchten?" Ginas Körper machte einige Schritte nach vorn und es war offensichtlich, dass sich Voldemort erst an seine neue Hülle gewöhnen musste, denn die hohen Absätze seiner Schuhe verliehen ihm nicht die Grazie, die Gina mit dieser Garderobe immer bewirkt hatte.

Die Umstehenden begannen auf Remus Kommando hin, Voldemort mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, doch prallte alles an ihm ab, wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand.

„Ihr Narren, ihr selber habt mich unverwundbar gemacht! Nichts auf dieser Welt kann mich mehr besiegen!" Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, riss er sich Ginas Bluse auf und präsentierte den Männern ihre nackte Brust.

„Tötet mich doch, wenn ihr könnt!" lachte er.

Wieder prasselten Flüche auf ihn nieder, die allesamt von ihm abperlten, ohne nur einen Kratzer auf Ginas weißer Haut zu hinterlassen.

Voll selbstbewusster Arroganz trat er vor Snape hin.

„Severus, mein treuer Diener!", säuselte er spöttisch.

„Wie war das, man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben?" Voldemort lachte und ignorierte die Flüche die nach wie vor auf ihn einprallten.

„Diesem alten Muggelspruch kommt eine ganz neue Bedeutung zu, wenn wir unser beider Schicksal betrachten, nicht wahr mein Freund?"

Mit einem lässigen Fingerschnippen sorgte er dafür, dass Snapes Zauberstab und die Spritze mit seinem Blut im hohen Bogen davonflogen und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der tiefen Höhle verschwanden.

Unbewaffnet stand Snape nun vor ihm. Voldemort warf Pascal und den Auroren ebenfalls einen gelangweilten Blick zu und ein erneutes Fingerschnippen ließ Zauberstäbe und Spritzen einfach davonfliegen.

Voldemort stieß ein kurzes, hasserfülltes Zischen hervor, was schon ausreichte um vier erwachsene Männer rücklings an die Felswand zu schleudern und ihre Extremitäten mit silbernen Fäden zu fesseln.

Snape war fassungslos über die Zurschaustellung von soviel Macht.

„Überrascht, Severus? Schon erstaunlich was die kleine Gina sich in ihrem blonden Köpfchen ausdenken konnte, nicht wahr? Eigentlich schade, dass wir auf ihre geistige Wendigkeit von nun an verzichten müssen!"

Obschon Snape Ginas Körper um einen ganzen Kopf überragte, kam er sich klein und verloren vor. Voldemort baute sich vor ihm auf und lächelte eiskalt.

„Ich werde mich erst an diesen Körper gewöhnen müssen, vielleicht behalte ich ja diese hübsche Hülle!"

Er schritt um Snape herum.

„Es würde ganz neue Wege des Lustgewinns für mich öffnen!"

Voldemort streichelte über die schwarze Robe die Snape trug.

„Für eine kleine Weile stelle ich mir das ganz amüsant vor!"

Er tätschelte Snapes Hinterteil und kicherte.

„Wäre das nicht auch etwas für dich, Severus, totale Hingabe an deinen dunklen Gebieter?"

Voldemort ergriff Snapes Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, die seinen Daumen umfingen um daran gierig zu saugen.

Snapes Gesicht drückte nur noch unglaublichen Ekel aus. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Voldemort biß ihm in den Finger und hielt ihn mit seinen Zähnen gnadenlos fest. Mit einem weiteren Ruck wollte Snape sich befreien doch Ginas makellos weiße Zähne zerrten ihm durch ihren eisernen Biss das Fleisch von dem Knochen.

Gnädig löste Voldemort seinen Biss und leckte sich Snapes Blut von den Lippen, als dieser verstört seine Hand zurückzog. und diese an seinen Bauch presste, die andere schützend hinüberlegend. Sein halb abgetrennter Daumen brannte wie Feuer, Voldemorts Speichel war scharf wie Säure und ätzte die Ränder der Wunde zu einer ungesunden schwarzbraunen Kruste weg.

Voldemort lachte erneut höhnisch und sah sich triumphierend nach den anderen um.

„Harry Potter!" schnarrte er genießerisch und trat vor ihn. „Könntest Du dir vorstellen etwas mit einer älteren Frau anzufangen?" fragte er und lachte laut über seinen eigenen Witz.

Harry stemmte sich mit aller Macht gegen seine Fesseln an, vermochte diese aber weder ganz zu lösen noch etwas zu lockern.

Voldemort schritt weiter zu Pascal, der mehr hing als dass er stand.

„Pascal de la Mardique, wie schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich denke Sie hätten nichts gegen eine... befruchtende Zusammenarbeit mit mir?" Zynisch lachte Voldemort wieder.

Pascal wirkte gelassen. „Ich gebe zu, der Körper den Sie da haben reizt mich schon, aber ich fürchte wir werden keine Zeit haben, uns näher kennen zulernen."

Vielleicht war es die Selbstsicherheit, die aus seiner Stimme klang, vielleicht war es auch der überlegener Gesichtsausdruck, den Pascal aufgesetzt hatte, aber ganz sicher war es das plötzliche Zittern seiner Muskeln, das Voldemort zutiefst beunruhigte.

Rasch wandte er sich ab, wollte seinen Gefangenen kein Anzeichen seiner Schwäche geben.

„Was ist los, Voldemort, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?"

Pascals Stimme peitschte trotz seiner anscheinend aussichtslosen Situation durch das Gewölbe. „Ruhig Mardique, reize ihn nicht noch mehr!", versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Voldemorts Gesicht zuckte, sein Körper krampfte.

Entsetzt sah er auf seine Hände, die ihm nicht mehr gehorchten. Immer stärker zitternd wollte er sich in die tiefen der Katakomben fliehen, doch brach er nach wenigen Metern stöhnend zusammen. Jetzt begriff auch Snape, was geschehen war. Durch den Biss, der das Zeichen seiner absoluten Macht und seiner Überlegenheit sein sollte, hatte er Snapes Blut in sich aufgenommen. Und nun focht das Blut die Macht der Ronkowa Essenz mit aller Gewalt nieder. Unbesiegbar wäre er gewesen, hätte er noch wenige Minuten gewartet bis die Transformation abgeschlossen und gefestigt gewesen wäre. Doch in seiner Arroganz hatte er vorschnell gehandelt, einen Fehler den er einsah, als ihn seine Kräfte langsam verließen und seine Seele sich auflöste, Platz machte für die von Gina, die sich langsam in ihren eigenen Körper zurückflüchtete.

tbc


	68. Zurück ins Leben

_Hallo, da ich nächste Woche mal wieder ins Harry Potter Land muss, bemühe ich mich vorher noch um ein paar Uploads... auch wenn diese (und vor allem Nicktessfan) nicht gefallen werden. Ich hoffe Ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu!_

**68. Zurück ins Leben**

Ginas Körper wand sich noch einige Male in kurzen Krämpfen, dann lag sie still.

Severus war sofort bei ihr und fühlte besorgt ihren Puls, doch der ging so ruhig und gleichmäßig wir ihre Atmung.

Noch während er Gina untersuchte, lösten sich auch die Silberfäden auf, die die anderen an die Wand gefesselt hatten. Pascal stürzte ebenfalls augenblicklich an Ginas Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung, Pascal!" Snape schenkte ihm ein halbes versöhnliches Lächeln.

Über die Freude und Erleichterung, dass seine Schwester nun doch nicht dem Fluch Voldemorts erlegen war, vergaß er nicht nur seine alte Abneigung gegen Pascal sondern war sogar bereit, so etwas wie ein freundschaftliches Gefühl zuzulassen.

Pascal seufzte erleichtert und strahlte Severus an.

„Am besten bringen wir sie in mein Labor, ein paar Stärkungstränke werden ihr gut tun."

Severus nahm Gina hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen die Gänge hinauf.

„Sollten wir sie nicht besser auf die Krankenstation bringen. Dein Finger müsste auch behandelt werden." Remus folgte ihnen mit Harry und Ron und sah besorgt auf Severus Hand, die ziemlich angeschwollen war.

„Lupin, ich verfüge über genügend Tränke mit ausreichender Heilwirkung um Bisse von derartigem….Geschmeiß heilen zu können!", zischte Snape und feuerte damit einen verbalen Pfeil auf Remus ab, der beleidigt schwieg.

„Außerdem würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr euch nun um den Verbleib von Hermine sorgen würdet. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass Gina außer Gefahr ist, werde ich mich auch auf die Suche begeben. Ich fürchte, dass sie bei Lucius Malfoy ist und er ihr etwas antut, wenn er erfährt, dass Voldemort gescheitert ist."

„Lucius Malfoy, Ginas Mann?" Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Verstehe ich nicht, ist doch ein netter Kerl!"

Snape stöhnte. „Glaube mir einfach, er ist nicht so harmlos wie Du denkst."

„Ist gut, Severus, ich will dir einfach mal glauben und auf der Hut sein, obwohl Du in der Vergangenheit auch oft genug falsch gelegen hast."

Er drehte sich zu Harry und Ron um. „Kommt Jungs, es gibt Arbeit!" und damit entschwanden die drei Auroren die Treppen zur großen Halle hoch.

Pascal hingegen begleitete Snape in sein Labor, öffnete ihm die Türen und schlug ihm auch vor, ihm die Last von Ginas Körper abzunehmen, aber Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie selber den ganzen Weg zu tragen.

Im Labor angekommen legte er sie auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und fühlte erneut ihren Puls.

Er war etwas beschleunigt, aber nicht besorgniserregend.

Pascal legte seine Robe über Gina, um sie besser warm halten zu können. Snape nahm diese liebevolle Geste unwillig wahr, ließ es aber zu, dass Pascal über Ginas Haar streichelte.

„Es wird alles gut!" murmelte dieser zärtlich.

Snape holte zwei Phiolen mit Heiltränken aus einem seiner Vorratsschränke.

Der erste Trank, den er Gina einflößte, war ein reiner Konstitutionstrank. Schnell hatte sich ihr Puls wieder normalisiert. Erfreut über den schnellen Erfolg gab Snape ihr einen weiteren Trank ein, der ein Prophylaktikum gegen etliche negative Begleiterscheinungen von Transformationstränken war.

In Ginas Gesicht kehrte auch schon die erste zarte Röte zurück. Langsam wachte sie auf.

Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, blickte sie in die Gesichter zweier strahlender Männer.

Sofort versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, wurde aber von Snape sanft zurückgedrängt.

„Liegenbleiben!", verlangte er fürsorglich.

Auch ein Außenstehender hätte Gina Nicemeadows angesehen, dass sie gerade dabei war, ihre Erinnerungen zu ordnen.

Sie blickte von Snape zu Pascal und wieder zurück, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Es ist alles gut!", wisperte Pascal und spielte verliebt mit ihren Locken.

„Voldemort hat es hinter sich!" ergänzte Snape und grinste diabolisch.

Gina schloss erneut die Augen.

Dann setzte sie sich jedoch energisch auf. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an Snape fest, die andere krallte sich in Pascals Umhang.

„Ich war doch so vorsichtig und trotzdem hat es mich erwischt!" Anscheinend war sie sich nun des Erlebten voll bewusst.

Snape streichelte ihren Arm. „Es ist alles gut, es ist vorbei!"

Gina ließ ihre Beine vom Schreibtisch baumeln und stand unvermittelt auf.

„Ja es ist vorbei!" Ihr Mund bedachte die beiden Männer mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

„War ich sehr anstrengend?" Kokett sah sie zu Snape hin, der sofort mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht mehr als sonst, Kleine!"

Glücklich kichernd machte sie einige Schritte in Richtung Tür, als sie plötzlich leicht taumelte.

„Gina, Liebling!"

Pascal stütze sie rasch mit seinen Armen und zog sie fürsorglich an sich.

Erstaunt blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Liebling?" fragte sie irritiert und entwand sich sträubend seinem Griff.

„Ja Liebling!", säuselte Pascal. „Wir sind jetzt zusammen, erinnerst Du dich nicht?"

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an, dann glitt ihr Blick fragend zu Severus, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beide Hände abwehrend hob. „Frag mich nicht!", hieß diese Geste.

„Doch, ich erinnere mich wieder!", hauchte sie und ließ ihre Hand prüfend seine Brust fühlen.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Verlegenheit.

„Soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen?", fragte Pascal eifrig.

Gina schüttelte den Kopf und sah Snape bittend an. „Kann ich mich bei dir einen Moment ausruhen, ich fühle mich jetzt doch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen!"

„Selbstverständlich!" Snape öffnete Ihnen die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer und sah Pascal kritisch dabei zu, wie er Gina auf das Sofa bettete und sich vertraulich neben sie setzte.

„Würdest Du uns alleine lassen, Pascal?", bat sie ihn höflich. „Ich habe mit Severus einige Familienangelegenheiten zu besprechen!"

„Ja natürlich!", sofort stand Pascal auf, gab Gina einen Handkuss und ging zur Tür.

„Wenn ihr mich braucht, ich werfe solange einen Blick in eure Bibliothek!" Er nickte Snape zu und verließ den Raum.

Snapes Augenbrauen hatten sich unter seinem wachsamen Blick gehoben.

„Familienangelegenheiten?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nicht wirklich, Severus, ich konnte ihn nur noch nicht ertragen!"

„Noch nicht, oder überhaupt nicht?", fragte Snape ironisch.

„Ich glaube, überhaupt nicht!"

Snape sah nachdenklich auf seine Hand, die er provisorisch verbunden hatte.

„Bedeutet dir Lucius noch etwas?", fragte er zögernd.

Gina zuckte ausweichend mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wer er jetzt wirklich ist!" Sie rieb sich über den Bauch und richtete sich auf, sie war wieder etwas blass geworden.

„Hermine ist verschwunden, ich denke, sie ist bei Lucius!"

Ginas Augen zuckten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er ihr etwas tun wird!"

Snape grunzte. „Du nimmst ihn immer noch in Schutz, anscheinend bedeutet er dir doch etwas!"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, Severus, aber ich habe tief in ihn hineinsehen können und er hat einen guten Kern!"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Gina!"

Gina stöhnte gequält.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben!"

Sie sprang auf und rannte ins Bad, wo sie ihren Mageninhalt unter Krämpfen ausspie.

Snape war ihr hinterhergekommen und legte ihr ein feuchtes Tuch in den Nacken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es wieder?"

Gina wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm die Hand, die er ihr hinhielt um sie zu stützen.

„Deine Stärkungstränke muss ich wirklich noch einmal überarbeiten!", lächelte sie, doch ihr war anzumerken, dass sie sich nicht wirklich besser zu fühlte.

„Komm, leg dich einen Moment aufs Bett und wenn die Nebenwirkungen abgeklungen sind, dann fühlst Du dich auch schnell wieder gut!"

Gina wankte einige Schritte durch den Raum und sie versuchte ihrer Stimme Heiterkeit zu verleihen als sie antwortete:

„Ja, und dann werden wir richtig was zu feiern haben!"

tbc


	69. Fröhlichkeit

_Huhu, ich hoffe ich kann noch ein Kapitel posten bevor ich nach Harry Potter Land muss... Aber ich bleibe nicht lange weg, versprochen!_

_:-)_

**69. Fröhlichkeit**

Hermine hatte ihren Arm um Lucius geschlungen, der inzwischen seine Leiden stumm ertrug.

Zwischendurch hatte er mehrfach beteuert, er würde den Schmerz nicht dauerhaft aushalten können und letztlich doch zum dunklen Lord apparieren müssen, doch Hermine hatte bei ihm ausgeharrt, hatte ihn gehalten und gestreichelt. Er wäre verloren gewesen, hätte Hermine ihm nicht immer und immer wieder Mut gemacht.

Langsam drang das Sonnenlicht des neugeborenen Tages durch die schweren Vorhänge und ließ darauf schließen, dass das Unwetter vorbei und der Regen aufgehört hatte.

Eine Amsel sang ihr unverschämt fröhliches Lied vor dem Fenster.

Lucius streckte vorsichtig seinen linken Arm aus.

„Es hat nachgelassen, Hermine!"

Wie zum Beweis hielt er ihr das Mal vors Gesicht, damit sie sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Rötung der Haut weniger wurde.

Sofort rückte sie von Lucius ab und ließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung frei.

„So war das nicht gemeint, Mine!", sagte Lucius da ernst und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.

„Danke!"

Hermine grinste verlegen und betrachtete Lucius. Er hatte seine knabenhafte Ausstrahlung verloren und schien männlicher als zuvor. Die Treuherzigkeit seines Blickes war einer gewissen aber nicht unattraktiven Härte gewichen, die in geheimnisvollen Kontrast zu den alten Lachfältchen um seine Augen und seinen Mundwinkel stand.

Reife und Ruhe entströmten seiner Aura. Obwohl das Haus ungemütlich und dunkel war, fühlte sich Hermine in seiner Nähe geborgen und beschützt.

„Glaubst Du, wir können die Vorhänge zurückziehen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Lucius stand auf und streckte sich.

„Ich denke, einen können wir riskieren!"

Er schob den grünen Samt beiseite. Sofort flutete Sonnenlicht das Zimmer, tanzte spielerisch in hellen Flecken auf dem Boden, ließ das alte Kristall der Lüster funkeln und erweckte die bunten Ornamente der Bleiverglasung zu neuem Leben.

Lucius bewegte prüfend seinen Arm.

„Es ist weg, der Schmerz ist total weg!" Ein befreites Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Hermine ansah.

„Möchten die Herrschaften frühstücken?", fragte eine piepsige Elfenstimme.

Marie stand mit einer neuen leuchtendroten Kittelschürze bekleidet in der Tür.

„Ja das möchten wir, Marie, aber wir werden uns unsere Mahlzeiten selber zubereiten. Ich habe Euch schließlich vom Sklavendasein entbunden!" Lucius sah die kleine Elfe ernst an.

„Oh Lucius!" Spontan war Hermine ihm um den Hals gefallen.

„Das hast Du getan?" Hermine hatte vor Freude Tränen in den Augen.

„Die kleinen Dinger haben genug durchgemacht!", entgegnete Lucius und lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Danke, Lucius!" sie küsste ihn schmatzend auf den Mund.

„Hmmm, also das alleine war es schon wert!"

„Madame, Monsieur?" Bruno war neben seine Frau getreten. Er trug eine grüne Latzhose mit kurzen Beinen und seine Füße steckten in knallgelben Kindergummistiefeln.

„Marie und ich haben entschlossen, dass wir Ihnen weiter dienen möchten, auch wenn von IHM keine Gefahr mehr drohen sollte!", sagte Bruno bestimmt.

„Danke, Buno, das freut mich. Allerdings sind die Bedingungen hart. Ich verlange absolute Verschwiegenheit und Verfügbarkeit rund um die Uhr. Ich bin launisch und ungerecht und nicht so nachsichtig wie die Madame. Als Bezahlung bekommt ihr freie Kost und Logis und 1 Galleone im Monat als Lohn."

Bruno und Marie brachen vor Rührung in Tränen aus und mussten sich gegenseitig im Arm halten, um nicht umzufallen.

„Also, wo bleibt nun unser Frühstück?", herrschte Lucius sie da beide an und entkam damit der für ihn absolut peinlichen Situation.

Die Hauselfen verschwanden sofort, aber Hermine blieb und lachte ihn wissend an.

„Ich hatte also Recht!", freute sie sich. „Du bist nicht böse!"

Seufzend sank Lucius da in einen Sessel. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine, ich weiß es einfach noch nicht! Wenn ich daran denke, Voldemort gehorchen zu müssen, dann wird mir vor Angst und Abscheu einfach nur noch übel. Andererseits bekomme ich regelrechte Hassattacken, wenn ich zum Beispiel an Professor Mardique denke."

Hermine setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels.

„Aber das ist doch normal! Ich könnte auch nicht mit einer Nebenbuhlerin leben!"

Lucius seufzte nochmal tief. „Nun, neben dir kann sowieso bei Severus keine Frau bestehen, höchstens Gina, und die ist ja glücklicherweise seine Schwester!"

Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Oh ja, ich kann mich noch sehr gut an die Zeit erinnern, als ich glaubte sie sei seine Geliebte! Gott war ich wütend und verletzt!"

Lucius schmunzelte. „Und sie kann ziemlich arrogant tun, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja!" Hermine nickte. „Man hat dann den Eindruck, das Nichts und Niemand gut genug ist für sie."

Lucius strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Einen kleinen Vorteil habe ich doch dadurch, dass ich die Erinnerungen an meine erste Vergangenheit zurückerlangt habe. Ich weiß wie Gina als junges Mädchen war und ich weiß jetzt, dass sie nur nach außen hin so hart erscheint."

Hermine nickte wieder zustimmend.

„Anscheinend liegt das wohl in der Familie! Severus ist auch so!"

Beide schwiegen wieder.

Marie und Bruno brachten Ihnen ein Tablett mit Toast und Rühreiern, gebratenem Speck und anderen Leckereien, doch weder Hermine noch Lucius hatten Appetit.

„Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst um Gina!" , durchbrach Lucius das Schweigen.

„Voldemort muss sie benutzt haben. Und ich sitze hier herum und kann nichts machen, außer auf Waida zu warten."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Severus ist bei ihr, zusammen werden sie das schon schaffen!"

Hermine wusste nicht, woher sie ihre Zuversicht nahm, aber wenn ihrem Mann etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann hätte sie das gespürt.

Ein lautes Pochen an der Eingangstür ließ sie beide zusammenzucken und durchbrach ihre Grübelei.

oOoOoOo

Remus, Harry und Ron trafen an der Appariergrenze auf einige schwarz vermummte Gestalten, die bei den ersten Flüchen die gegen sie geschleudert wurden, mit gehetzten Plopps das Weite suchten.

„Das war fast zu einfach!", knurrte Ron.

„Sehe ich auch so," entgegnete Harry und rieb sich die Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Obwohl ich hier nichts mehr spüre!"

„Ja, das ging irgendwie diesmal alles zu glatt! Wir sollten Snapes Rat befolgen und Malfoy genau unter die Lupe nehmen und verhören! Falls er Hermine wirklich entführt hat werde ich verdammt ungemütlich sein!", pflichtete Remus Lupin bei.

„Hast du eine Idee wo wir suchen könnten?" Harry sah ratlos der strahlenden Morgensonne entgegen.

„Abraxas Malfoy hatte ein Landhaus in Wiltshire, aber das war unbewohnt, seit er gestorben ist. Lasst uns zuerst dort nachsehen!" Remus drehte sich um. „Und wenn Hermine etwas passiert ist, dann werde ich augenblicklich zum Tier!"

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie Malfoy Manor. Bis auf etwas Rauch, der aus den Kaminen stieg, schien alles unbewohnt zu sein.

Vorsichtshalber hielten sie ihre Zauberstäbe bereit, als Remus nachdrücklich an die Tür klopfte.

Einen Moment lang war es still, dann fragte ein zartes Elfenstimmchen. „Wer ist dort?"

„Remus Lupin, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley wünschen Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen!",

schrie Remus lauter als notwendig durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Moment bitte!"

Einige Minuten vergingen, nichts geschah, da öffnete sich die Tür und sie fanden sich einer glücklich lachenden Hermine gegenüber.

„Harry, Ron, Remus!" Sie wusste nicht wem sie zuerst um den Hals fallen sollte, so glücklich war sie, ihre Freunde zu sehen.

Lucius hielt sich im Hintergrund und zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als Remus ihn böse anherrschte.

„Malfoy, Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung! Und Du übrigens auch Hermine!"

„Die kannst Du haben, aber sage mir erst, wie es Gina geht!"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Severus ihren Kopf gerade noch mal aus der Schlinge gezogen hat, wenn Du das meinst. Sie war etwas mitgenommen aber grundsätzlich wohlauf. Severus und Pascal betüddeln sie gerade und danach wollte Severus dich suchen, kleines Fräulein!"

Streng wanderte sein Blick von Lucius zu Hermine.

Lucius Gesicht hatte sich bei der Erwähnung von Pascal verfinstert, aber ihm war trotzdem die große Erleichterung anzumerken, die er jetzt fühlte.

„Los kommt rein, wir werden euch alles erzählen was wir wissen und dann versteht ihr auch, warum Lucius sich so sehr um mich gesorgt hat, dass er mich hier verstecken wollte."

Hermine schob Remus und Harry vor sich her.

Ron folgte mit etwas Abstand.

„Erklärst Du das da dann auch?" zischte er und deutete auf den Siegelring, den sie trug.

„Reg dich ab, Ron!"

„Erst Snape, jetzt Malfoy?"

„Ro-hon!"

Hermine wurde langsam wirklich wütend.

„Lass uns doch erstmal zu Wort kommen!"

Alle nahmen an dem großen Wohnzimmertisch Platz und die Hauselfen versorgten sie rasch mit einem üppigen Frühstück, das nun auch Lucius und Hermine schmeckte.

Langsam schlug die anfangs gezwungene Stimmung in allgemeine Heiterkeit um.

Ausschweifend wurde erzählt und später sogar gelacht. Hermine ließ sich sogar zu einigen lustigen Bemerkungen über ihren Mann hinreißen, sodass sich alle vor Lachen bogen.

Lange waren sie nicht so albern gewesen.

Voldemort war vernichtet, alle hatten überlebt. Was kümmerte es da, dass sich der Himmel draußen wieder bewölkte und lästiger Nieselregen aufs Land fiel.

Es war schon Mittag, als sie willkommenen Besuch erhielten.

Eine durchnässte Waida Boswata stapfte strahlend herein und sah zuversichtlich in die fröhliche Runde.

„Bonjours, meine Kindääär!"

Schnaufend sank sie auf einen der alten Stühle, der unter ihrem Gewicht bedrohlich ächzte.

„Lüc', mon cherie, 'ast du eine Trinschokolad' pour moi?"

Sofort brachte ihr Marie eine Suppentasse voll dampfendem Kakao mit einem riesigen Sahneberg.

Glücklich lächelnd begann sie das Getränk zu schlürfen.

„Wie ist es meiner kleinen Giná ergangen?", wollte sie wissen.

Remus erzählte daraufhin nochmals in kurzen Zügen, was sich ereignet hatte.

Als er triumphierend an die Stelle kam, wo Gina den Trank zu sich genommen und

Voldemort sich selber durch den Biss in Snapes Daumen ins ewige Aus manövriert hatte, da entglitt Waida die Tasse. Gut die Hälfte der braunen Flüssigkeit schwappten auf ihr weißes Gewand, das ihre mächtige Gestalt straff verhüllte.

„Merde!" Sie war aufgesprungen und ging hinaus.

Keiner maß diesem Missgeschick eine große Bedeutung zu, keiner bis auf Lucius.

Still stand er auf und folgte ihr. Waida war nicht etwa ins Bad gegangen, um auf unmagische Weise ihr Kleid zu reinigen, sondern sie stand reglos in der Eingangshalle und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Waida?"

Lucius hatte sie leise angesprochen und leise, damit keiner der anderen im Salon sie hören konnte, antwortete sie:

„Geh zu ihr, eil disch!"

TBC


	70. Nur durch dein Blut

So da bin ich nun wieder zurück, leider nicht mit sonderlich guten Nachrichten...lest selbst!

**70. Nur durch dein Blut**

Gina hatte sich geweigert, sich auf Snapes Bett zu legen. Lieber wollte sie sich im Wohnzimmer in den Erker setzten. Doch noch an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen und stieß ein ersticktes Japsen aus.

Der nachfolgende Krampf, der sie zu Boden riss, war von erschreckender Heftigkeit.

Mit qualvoll verzerrtem Gesicht presste sie ihre Arme an den Bauch.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war der Anfall vorbei.

„Gina!" Severus beugte sich über sie, half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Es ist nichts!", sie wehrte seine helfenden Hände halbherzig ab. Lächelnd rappelte sie sich wieder auf und wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus.

„Gina, was stimmt nicht mit dir?"

Ehe sie antworten konnte, ließ sie ein erneuter Krampf in die Knie gehen. Beide Hände wieder vor den Bauch gepresst, sackte sie stöhnend zusammen. Severus Beunruhigung wuchs. Diese Reaktionen hier konnten nicht richtig sein. Vorsichtig stütze er Ginas Kinn und sah ihr prüfend in das leichenblass gewordene Gesicht. Aus ihrer Nase tropfte Blut.

Ärgerlich wischte sie es weg.

„Was bedeutet das?" Severus war bestürzt.

„Nichts!"

„Gina!"

Heftig wehrte sie jetzt seine helfenden Hände ab.

„Lass mich, Du solltest endlich gehen!"

Snape hielt sie trotz ihrer Gegenwehr an den Armen fest.

„Solange Du nicht komplett wieder hergestellt bis, gehe ich nirgendwo hin!"

„Ich komme klar, geh' und suche Hermine!"

Gina hatte sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichten können und ließ eine Maske aus Arroganz ihre Emotionen verbergen.

„Das werde ich, sobald ich sicher bin, dass Du mich nicht mehr brauchst!"

„Ich habe dich nie gebraucht, Severus, ich habe ohne dich mehr erreicht als ich es jemals mit dir erreicht hätte."

„Oh das war heute sehr offensichtlich!"

„Soweit wäre es niemals gekommen, wenn Du..."

Gina schwieg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wenn ich was?"

Er schüttelte sie leicht.

„GEH ENDLICH!"

Gewaltsam befreite sie ihre Arme von seinen Händen und drehte sich um.

Mit aller Kraft hielt sie sich aufrecht und kehrte Snape ihren angespannten Rücken zu.

Unsicher stand dieser in der Tür.

Er war nach wie vor in großer Sorge um Hermine, nur Ginas Zustand gefiel ihm nicht.

„Geh endlich!" Kaum hörbar geflüstert verursachten diese zwei Worte bei Severus eine Gänsehaut.

Er trat hinter sie und drehte sie zu sich um.

Diesmal leistete sie keinen Widerstand.

Aus ihrer Nase war weiteres Blut gelaufen.

Severus wischte es mit einer Hand fort.

„Was bedeutet das?" Plötzlich hatte er Angst vor einer Antwort.

Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick war so ernst, wie er ihn nie gekannt hatte.

„Es bestätigt nur das, was ich schon jahrelang vermutet und nicht zu hoffen gewagt habe!"

Severus Augenbrauen hoben sich zu einer stummen Frage.

„Unser Blut, Severus!", flüsterte sie.

„Unser Blut?"

„Wir sind nicht vom selben Blut!", antwortete sie zögerlich und studierte sein Gesicht in banger Erwartung seiner Reaktion.

„Das kann nicht sein, Du bist meine Schwester, wir haben dieselbe Mutter!"

Gina lächelte leicht.

„Was wissen wir über die Umstände meiner Geburt? Und was wissen wir über die Umstände meiner Zeugung?"

Severus stutzte, sagte aber nichts.

„Mein Vater war angeblich Dumbledore, meine Mutter eine schwarzmagische Hexe, aber war sie auch deine Mutter? Hast Du Erinnerungen an deine Mutter, als sie mit mir schwanger ging. Was sind deine ersten Erinnerungen an mich?"

Auf Severus Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.

„Ich war noch zu klein. Ich erinnere mich an das schreiende und quäkende Bündel das Du gewesen bist..."

„Und daran dass dir deine Mutter erzählt hat, dass Du nun ein Schwesterchen hast?", fragte Gina und wischte sich erneut Blut aus dem Gesicht.

Severus nickte irritiert.

Gina machte zwei Schritte zu einem der Sessel hin, in den sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank. Severus stand mitten im Raum und blickte Gina betroffen hinterher.

Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, doch ihr Mund lächelte.

„Wer bin ich wirklich? Was bin ich? Mein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich gegen das angekämpft, was ich nun doch hätte zulassen dürfen."

Severus betrachtete sie immer noch.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Gina!"

Sie lachte hart.

„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Geh in dich, Severus, prüfe dein Herz und dann sage mir was Du fühlst!"

Severus Gesicht zuckte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht!", sagte er nochmals.

„So?", Gina lachte wieder, doch diesmal traurig.

„Ich bin in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, Du seiest mein Bruder, bin in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass jedes Gefühl jenseits der Geschwisterliebe, das ich für dich hegte, eine fürchterliche Sünde war. Und doch warst Du es, an den ich denken musste, wenn ich bei einem Mann lag. All die Jahre habe ich mich für meine eigene Perversität gehasst, war voller Abscheu vor mir selber und habe mich damit bestätigen wollen, möglichst viele Liebhaber zu haben um mir nicht einzugestehen, dass nur Du es warst den ich geliebt und begehrt habe."

Leise und mit Erleichterung in der Stimme fuhr sie fort, „aber jetzt weiß ich, dass diese Liebe nicht schmutzig und beschämend oder abartig war."

Severus, durch ihre Sätze offensichtlich geschockt, sank ebenfalls in einen Sessel.

„Leugne nicht Severus, diese Eifersucht die wir jeweils empfunden haben wenn wir uns mit einem anderen Menschen abgegeben haben, Du hast es auch gefühlt. Es hat dich damals wahnsinnig gemacht, als Du geglaubt hast ich wäre mit James Potter zusammen. Und auch deine tiefe Abneigung gegen Lucius ist ein Resultat deiner Eifersucht."

Severus stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Das kann nicht sein", stöhnte er. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf, blickte gehetzt umher.

„Was geschieht mit dir, Gina?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich sterbe!"

Ihre Stimme war sachlich.

„Die Essenz in meinem Körper ist dabei mein Blut zu zersetzen. Wären wir blutsverwandt, wie Pascal und du angenommen habt, dann würde es keinen Abstoßungsprozess geben."

Severus hetzte zur Tür.

„Ich muss zu Pascal, es muss ein Gegengift geben!"

Gina lächelte amüsiert.

„Sev-ver-rus!", sagte sie tadelnd.

„Überlege doch, WER die Modifikation entwickelt hat. ICH war es, und sie war fehlerlos! Es gibt keine Rettung. Ich habe lange genug daran gearbeitet, NUR damit der Prozess nicht reversibel ist."

„Aber... es muss doch...eine Möglichkeit...!", stammelte Severus in Panik.

„Sev!", sagte Gina geduldig. „Ich habe vielleicht noch eine oder zwei Stunden! Du solltest dir Gedanken darüber machen, wie Du meine Leiden verkürzen kannst!"

„NEIN!" er rannte in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab wie ein tollwütiges Tier. „Es muss eine Lösung geben!"

„Severus!" Ginas Stimme war zärtlich. „Bitte lass mich nicht unter dieser Folter sterben! Bitte gib mir ein Gift. Gib mir von dem Gift, das Du damals in deiner Phiole hattest!"

„Ich habe es nicht mehr!"

„Dann braue mir rasch ein anderes!"

„NEIN!" er stützte sich am Tisch ab.

„Ich werde das nicht tun, es muss eine Lösung geben!"

Ginas magerer Körper wand sich in einem neuen Krampf.

„Bitte Severus! Beende das, bevor es noch schlimmer wird!"

Hektisch öffnete Severus seinen Sekretär und reichte ihr eine Phiole.

„Hier, ein Schmerztrank!"

Gina machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung.

„Kein Schmerztrank, Severus, lass mich ruhig einschlafen... und wenn Du mich dabei in die Arme nehmen würdest..." ihre Stimme stockte.

„Trink das!" Severus schrie fast.

„Nein, bitte, gib mir ein tödlich wirkendes Gift!"

„Ich werde dich nicht umbringen!"

Gina lachte gequält auf. „Das hast Du bereits getan! Wenn Du nur etwas Liebe für mich empfindest, dann lass mich nicht so leiden. BITTE!" Ihre Stimme bebte, in ihren Augen schwammen Tränen.

„Bitte, Severus, Du kannst nicht so grausam sein!"

Severus stürzte zu ihr, riss sie aus dem Sessel hoch und umarmte sie mit festem Griff. er küsste in rascher Folge ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn, ihren Mund. „Nein! Nein! Nein! Das darf nicht sein. Ich werde es nicht zulassen!"

Energisch zog er sie zu seinem Labor.

„Severus, es ist zu spät." Das Blut das ihr aus der Nase lief, war nicht mehr dunkelrot, sondern hatte eine blassrosa Farbe angenommen.

„Sieh doch, mein Blut zersetzt sich schon...Bitte!"

In der Bibliothek trugen ihre Beine sie schon nicht mehr.

„Bitte..." ihre Stimme brach ab.

Severus nahm sie in seinen Armen auf und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie behutsam auf seinem Bett ab.

Trotz seiner Behutsamkeit konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sie vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

„Bitte!", wiederholte sie und nochmals „Bitte!"

„Warte!" Severus schickte sich an, zurück ins Labor zu stürzen doch Gina richtete sich unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte auf.

„Bleib bei mir!"

Flehentlich hatte sie eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt.

Unschlüssig war Severus in der Tür stehen geblieben, dann kam er voller Resignation zurück.

„Du kannst nichts mehr für mich tun!", flüsterte Gina und streichelte schwach seinen Arm.

„Ich habe noch immer einen Wunsch frei, erinnerst Du dich? Ich wünsche mir nur noch, dass Du bei mir bleibst, nicht als mein Bruder, sondern als der Mann, den ich geliebt habe."

TBC


	71. Rigor Mortis

passt zur Novemberdepression

**71. Rigor Mortis**

Ginas Kopf war zurückgesunken. Ihre Augen, obwohl halb geschlossen im Todeskampf, hielten noch an Severus fest.

Er wischte unentwegt das hellrosa Blut fort, dass ihr in dünnen Rinnsälen aus beiden Nasenlöchern floss. Ihre Haut hatte die Farbe von kaltem Wachs angenommen.

Tonlos formten ihre Lippen immer wieder seinen Namen, riefen ihn und flehten ihn zugleich an, ihrem Leiden endlich ein barmherziges Ende zu bereiten.

In stummer Qual hatten sich die Finger seiner linken Hand in ihre blonden Locken gewühlt, streichelten und liebkosten ihren Kopf, während seine Rechte unentwegt die Zersetzungsspuren ihres Blutes beseitigen wollte.

Er hatte viele Menschen sterben sehen, einige davon waren durch seine Hand gestorben.

Gina war der zweite geliebte Mensch, den er getötet hatte. Auch wenn dieses nicht von langer Hand geplant und ganz bewusst geschehen war, letztlich fühlte er sich für ihren Zustand verantwortlich. Sie leiden zu sehen, nicht helfen zu können und Ursache ihres Schmerzes zu sein, entbeinte seine Seele, zerriss die letzten noch vorhandenen Stücke seines Herzens und beraubte ihn um seinen Verstand.

Unendlich mühsam legte Gina ihre Hand auf Severus Rechte und sie deutete ein schwaches Kopfschütteln an. Er sollte ihre Hand halten, wenn sie durch das dunkle Tor treten musste.

Eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg aus ihren zartgrünen Augen, glitt seitlich herab an ihrem Nasenrücken und vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut, das nun ungehindert aus ihrer Nase über ihre Lippen rann.

Krampfhaft rang ihr immer schwächer werdender Körper nach Atemluft, ihre Lungen kämpften gegen die aufsteigenden Körperflüssigkeiten an, die sie innerlich zu ertränken drohten.

Severus kämpfte mit ihr um jeden Atemzug, trotzte gemeinsam mit ihr dem Tod Minute um Minute ab und wusste doch um die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Gefechtes.

Noch einmal öffneten sich Ginas Augen ganz, ein schmales Lächeln vertiefte zum letzten Mal ihre Wange mit dem kleinen Grübchen, über das Severus rasch seine Finger liebkosend gleiten ließ. Für einen Moment schlossen sich ihre Finger fester um seine Hand. Dann war es still. Kein noch so leises Rasseln ihre Lungen leugnete mehr die Ewigkeit. Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, war letztlich doch der Qual erlegen, die sie bis zur letzten Sekunde selber erdulden musste, ohne Hoffnung auf Erbarmen.

Severus Augen brannten und endlich ließ auch er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Wie selber im Todeskrampf fiel sein Oberkörper unnatürlich verzogen auf ihr Sterbebett, wand sich in unsäglichem Schmerz auf den von Ginas Schweiß und Blut durchtränkten Laken.

Er war sich sicher, dass er ihr folgen würde, denn kein Wesen hielt diesen Schmerz aus, der sich wie ein glühendes Eisen durch seine Eingeweide und schlimmer noch, durch seine Seele fraß. Er brannte lichterloh und war doch eiskalt. Doch gnadenlos schlug sein Herz, pumpte sein gesundes, rotes Blut durch seine Adern, versorgte seinen Körper mit Sauerstoff, ließ nicht zu, dass er in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht fiel.

Er blieb in dieser Haltung, über Gina gekauert, Stunde um Stunde, bis alle Wärme aus ihrem Körper gewichen war und die nicht mehr funktionierenden Zellen ihres Gewebes ihre Muskeln in einer Leichenstarre gefangen hielten.

Regentropfen prasselten an sein Fenster. Irgendwann hörte er sie auch. Irgendwann bezwang sein Intellekt seine Seele, auch wenn diese nicht verstand, dass das Leben einfach weiterging, obwohl er Gina verloren hatte. Die dunklen Wolken tanzten im Sommerwind am Himmel, von den Blättern der Bäume floss der Regen ab, wusch sie vom verbliebenen Staub der letzten Wochen rein.

Severus begann Ginas geschundenen Körper zu reinigen. Er konnte nicht aufhören sie zu berühren, ihre kalte Haut zu fühlen. Er nahm einen Kamm und fuhr damit durch ihre zerwühlten Locken bis diese wieder seidig glänzten. Ihre Fingernägel bearbeitet er umsichtig mit einer Feile, entfernte das getrocknete Blut und legte ihre Hände übereinander.

Aus ihren Kleidern zauberte er ihr ein schlichtes Gewand aus schwarzem Samt und Spitze. Gina hatte zu Lebzeiten immer schwarz getragen, eine andere Farbe hatte sie nie an ihrem Körper erdulden können. So wollte sie wohl auch für den ewigen Schlaf ganz in Schwarz gekleidet sein.

Snape ersetzte die durchgebluteten Laken durch frische Betttücher aus dunkelgrauer Seide und bettete Ginas Kopf auf weiche Kissen. Mit seinen Handflächen wärmte er ihre Wangen und gab den Muskeln so für einen Moment etwas Beweglichkeit zurück, damit er ihr den gequälten Ausdruck vom Gesicht nehmen konnte.

Versunken in ihre Aufbahrung ignorierte er das häufige Klopfen an seinen Türen und schaffte es, die Existenz der Außenwelt noch für eine geraume Zeit zu leugnen.

Letztlich war es sein Pflichtbewusstsein und Verantwortungsgefühl, das ihn zwang, Ginas sterbliche Hülle allein zu lassen.

Wankend trat er aus dem Schlafzimmer, er war wie in Trance, taumelte die Treppe in sein Büro herab. Über seinem Schreibtisch sank er erneut zusammen, die Arme über Kreuz, die Hände vor Schmerzen zu Fäusten geballt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er bereit war, das drängende Klopfen wahrzunehmen. Mit einer schwachen Bewegung seiner Hand öffnete er die Tür.

Lucius kam hereingestürmt. Sein silberner Reiseumhang wehte hinter ihm her, wie seine blonden Haare, die vom Regen durchtränkt waren. Seinen Zauberstab trug er wie eine Lanze vor sich her.

„Wo ist Gina?"

Severus antwortete ihm nur mit einem kummervollen Blick, der grauenhafte Vorahnungen bei Lucius auslöste und ihn in seinen schlimmsten Ängsten bestätigte.

Hilflos packte er da Severus am Kragen und schleuderte ihn an das Wandregal.

„Ich frage dich nicht noch mal, wo ist sie, Severus?", und er setzte drohend seinen Zauberstab an Severus Kehle.

„Du kommst zu spät. Sie ist tot...!" Severus Worte brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sie Lucius erreichten. Seine Hände öffneten sich, gaben Severus frei der kraftlos am Regal herabrutschte und sich auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte.

Versteinert blieb Lucius über ihm stehen. Er konnte und wollte die Bedeutung der Worte nicht begreifen.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er nochmals heiser.

Severus deutete mit einer unbestimmten Bewegung zur Treppe.

Da stürmte Lucius wie von Sinnen los, nahm drei Stufen auf einmal., erreichte atemlos das Wohnzimmer und stürzte durch die geöffnete Tür in das Schlafzimmer, wo sich ihm ein Anblick bot, der sich ihm auf ewig in die Netzhaut brannte.

Ginas toter Körper lag eingehüllt in Severus dunkle Decken. Ihre weiße Haut und ihr blondes Haar ließen sie wie einen Engel in dem abgedunkelten Raum strahlen.

Mit einem tonlosen Schluchzer nahm Lucius ihren Leib hoch und presste sie an seine Brust. Es spürte nicht das kalte Blut, das nun wieder ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund lief und dabei das Silber seines Umhanges dunkel färbte.

Ginas Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Lippen halb geöffnet und blau und als Lucius seine Wange an ihre Haupt presste, als könnte er ihr durch diese innige Umarmung nochmals Leben einhauchen, da war es ihm, als spüre er ihren Atem in seinem Haar, doch war es nur der letzte Rest Luft, der aus den zusammengefallenen Lungen strich.

tbc


	72. Liebesgeständnisse

**72. Liebesgeständnis**

Es brauchte nicht vieler Worte der Erklärung,

Lucius hektischer Aufbruch und Waidas kummervoller Gesichtsausdruck, ließen Hermine und die drei Auroren ahnen, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war.

Dennoch gebot Waida ihnen zu bleiben. Sie war hinausgegangen und kniete auf der nassen Erde nieder, ignorierte das Wetter und den Regen und murmelte in ihrer Muttersprache vor sich hin.

Beklommene Mutmaßungen austauschend, saßen die Vier im Salon. Hermine war sich sicher, dass etwas mit Gina nicht in Ordnung sein würde, doch auch sie war fassungslos und betroffen, als Waida tränenüberströmt hereinkam und ihnen mitteilte, dass Gina im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen sei.

Keinen interessierte das Wie und Warum, alle waren zutiefst schockiert.

Waida zog sich lethargisch zurück, doch Hermine bestand darauf, umgehend zu Severus und Lucius zu apparieren.

Während Ron und Harry zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren sollten, wollte Remus mit Hermine nach Hogwarts.

Voller Trauer durchschritten sie die große Halle auf dem Weg in die Kerker, als Ihnen Pascal entgegenkam.

Er war gefasst, doch sah man ihm an, wie es um ihn stand.

„Die Direktorin bittet Euch in ihr Büro! Folgt mir bitte!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Professor, ich möchte zu meinem Mann und zu Lucius!"

Pascal seufzte.

„Lucius Malfoy hält die Totenwache und hat mitteilen lassen, dass er sich nur von Waida Boswata ablösen lassen wird und Severus ist aus dem Schloss gegangen. Keiner weiß wohin!"

„Ich werde ihn suchen!" Hermines Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Remus nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

„Geh nur Hermine, ich denke er braucht dich jetzt wirklich sehr!"

oOoOoOo

Severus saß schon seit Stunden unbeweglich am Seeufer und starrte über die stille Wasseroberfläche. Gelegentlich hörte man das Platschen eines Fisches und das Quaken eines Frosches. Grillen zirpten in der nun lauen Nacht und nichts erinnerte mehr an das heftige Sommergewitter, das gestern noch tobte und an den Regen, der bis zum Nachmittag gefallen war.

Hermine hatte ihn nicht an diesem Platz vermutet, sondern ihn zunächst an den düsteren Orten gesucht, an denen er sich früher immer verkrochen hatte.

Fernab der Badewiese, die die Schüler benutzen, lag diese kleine Bucht. Hinter hohem Schilf war man vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen. Hermine hatte in ihrem dritten Jahr dieses Fleckchen entdeckt und sich gerne hierher zum Lesen zurückgezogen.

Severus war dann so lieb, für sie eine kleine Badeplattform errichten zu lassen, war aber so gut wie nie mit ihr zusammen hier gewesen.

Er sah nicht auf, als Hermine sich leise neben ihn setzte.

Sie erwartete keine stürmische und freudige Begrüßung, doch sein fast schon apathisches Schweigen beunruhigte sie sehr.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, den er um seine Beine geschlungen hatte.

„Severus?"

Als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen, drehte er ihr seinen Kopf zu und sah sie aus rotgeäderten Augen an.

Er weinte.

Bestürzt streichelte Hermine über seine Wange.

„Liebster!" Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, doch als sie seine Lippen berührte, da war es ihr als küsse sie ein totes Stück Fleisch.

Sie umarmte ihn, sie fühlte seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer und wollte bei ihm sein, ihm Trost geben, für ihn Stütze und Inhalt seines Lebens sein.

Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken spannten sich an, sie konnte durch seine Robe hindurch fühlen, dass alles in ihm auf Abwehr ging.

„Bitte lass mich allein, Hermine!"

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Du allein bist! Ich bin deine Frau und ich gehöre an deine Seite, besonders in so einer schweren Stunde wie jetzt!"

Snape antwortete zunächst nicht. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Wasser, verfolgten den Tanz der Nachtfalter im Mondschein.

„Du hast mir vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass Du alles ertragen könntest, nur keine andere Frau in meinem Leben?" Endlich sah Snape Hermine wieder an.

„Ja das stimmt!" Ihre Augen trafen forschend die seinigen.

„Jetzt gibt es eine andere Frau in meinem Leben!"

Unverständnis zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab.

„Wer...?"

Sie schluckte. Ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

„Gina!"

Hermine glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Was versuchte ihr Severus hier mitzuteilen.

„Severus, ich verstehe wie Du dich fühlst! Es ist hart ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren. Als mein Großvater gestorben ist, da...!"

„Du verstehst nichts, gar nichts!"

Unwirsch unterbrach er sie.

„Aber...sie ist...sie war doch deine Schwester!"

Severus holte tief Luft als müsse er extra Atem schöpfen, für das was er Hermine nun sagen wollte.

„Sie war nicht meine Schwester. Wir haben es beide geglaubt...bis heute. Wären wir blutsverwandt gewesen, dann würde sie noch leben."

Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte. Alles drang nur noch durch eine Nebelwand zu ihr.

„Bevor sie starb hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und immer geliebt hat!"

Es folgte eine längere Pause, dann fuhr Snape fort:

„Bevor sie starb, habe auch ich ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe!"

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich, als sei sie aus Glas. Genauso zerbrechlich und genauso durchsichtig. Ihr war es, als ob jeder Mensch nun in ihr Herz schauen könne, als ob jeder mit eigenen Augen die große Wunde sehen könnte, die Severus Worte geschlagen hatten.

„Hermine, ich liebe sie immer noch!"

„Aber Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!", hauchte Hermine verzweifelt.

Snape schwieg.

„Du liebst sie mehr als mich?" Noch war sie bereit ihm zu vergeben.

Snape antwortete nicht, verschanzte sich hinter einer Mauer des Schweigens und unausgesprochener Gefühle.

„Aber... aber sie lebt doch jetzt nicht mehr!"

Wie sehr liebte sie ihn doch, dass sie sich selber so demütigte. Bereit zurückzustehen hinter dem Andenken an eine Verstorbene, bereit sofort und untertänig den zweiten Platz einzunehmen in seinem Herzen, wenn er sie nur bei sich dulden würde.

„Das ändert nichts!"

Diese drei Worte stießen Hermine hart zurück.

„Wie..., wie meinst du das?"

Snape schien über eine Antwort nachzudenken.

„Gina war für mich das Idealbild einer Frau, wunderschön und intelligent, aber sie war meine Schwester und daher unerreichbar für mich. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich meine Liebe zu ihr zulassen darf! In meinem Herz ist momentan kein Platz für eine andere, Hermine!"

„Dann lass mich doch einfach bei dir sein und dir helfen, deine Trauer zu überwinden!"

Er seufzte gequält auf.

„Du denkst also, das ginge so einfach. Du denkst ich schleiche ein paar Tage traurig durch die Gegend, und dann ist alles wieder gut? Verdammt, Hermine, ich-habe-diese-Frau-ge-liebt! Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich für sie entscheiden würde, wäre sie noch am leben!"

Seine Worte peitschten auf Hermine herab, die sich wie ein geprügelter Hund zusammenkauerte.

„Tu mir das nicht an, nicht nach all dem was ich durchgemacht habe!" Hermines Stimme kratzte über den Kloß hinweg, der ihren Hals einengte.

„Ich kann und will nicht mit einer Lüge leben."

„Dann war deine Liebe zu mir eine Lüge?" Hermine weinte nun auch. Was tat Severus ihr nur an!

„Es wäre eine Lüge, ab heute!"

„Wo soll ich denn nur hin?" Hermine stand auf. Sie war verletzt, verzweifelt und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warte!"

Hoffnungsvoll drehte sie sich wieder Severus zu.

„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, dass ich für dich aufkomme, solange Du es willst!"

Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete da Hermines Gesicht.

„Ich habe zwei gesunde Hände, Severus, ich kann arbeiten und ich werde dir auch jeden Sickel zurückzahlen, den du bisher für mein Studium und meinen Unterhalt ausgelegt hast."

„Hermine! HERMINE!"

Er rief ihr hinterher, doch dieses Mal blieb sie nicht stehen. Ab jetzt würde sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Ab jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr zurückblicken.

Ab jetzt gab es nur noch das Morgen.

Als sie den steilen Pfad zum Schloss emporklomm, da wunderte sie sich über die Ruhe, die sie auf einmal empfand.

tbc


	73. Die letzte Ehre

So Ihr Lieben, es geht weiter!

**73. Die letzte Ehre**

Minerva öffnete auf Hermines Klopfen hin nicht sofort die Tür. Offensichtlich hatte sie schon geschlafen, denn ihr leicht ergrautes Haar war sehr zerstrubbelt.

„Hermine, Kindchen!" Ohne lange Aufhebens zu machen, zog sie Hermine in ihre Räume.

„Können Sie mir für diese Nacht ein Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen, bitte?"

„Ein Zimmer...?"

Besorgt sah sie Hermine an, fragte aber nicht weiter sondern nickte nach kurzem Überlegen nur.

„Du kannst mein Gästezimmer nebenan haben, solange du möchtest!"

„Danke Professor, aber ich bleibe nur noch diese Nacht!"

Minerva tätschelte ihr die Schulter und schob sie in den Nebenraum.

„Zu so später Stunde sollten keine wichtigen Entscheidungen getroffen werden! Es war für uns alle ein schrecklicher Tag. Lass uns den Morgen abwarten!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie Hermine durch eine schmale Tür geschoben, wo sie sich in einem kleinen gemütlichen Kämmerchen wiederfand.

„Wir reden morgen. Schlafe jetzt, Hermine!"

Als Hermine die Augen nach wenigen Stunden der Ruhe wieder aufschlug, da fragte sie sich, wo sie wohl die nächste Nacht verbringen würde. Severus Worte hatten sie durch ihren Schlaf und ihre Träume begleitet. „In meinem Herz ist momentan kein Platz für eine Andere, Hermine!"

Für eine kleine Weile blieb sie noch unter der Decke, bis sie ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür zu einer Antwort zwang.

„Ja?"

Minerva steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hermine, Liebes, würdest du in etwa zwanzig Minuten in mein Büro kommen!"

Hermine stimmte mit einem knappen Nicken zu und hoffte nur, dass Minerva in ihrem grenzenlosen Optimismus nicht versuchen würde, Severus und sie wieder zusammen zu bringen, denn dass die Schulleiterin bereits um die jüngsten Entwicklungen wusste, davon war Hermine überzeugt.

Die Wendeltreppe am Wasserspeier war heruntergelassen, als sie wenig später zum Büro der Direktorin ging.

Zögernd stieg sie Stufen empor und betrat den ehrwürdigen Raum.

Minerva war nicht da, dafür aber ein schwarzgekleideter Mann, der zusammengesunken in einem Sessel hockte.

„Hermine!" Er hatte sich erhoben und kam auf Hermine zu, die abwartend in der Tür verharrte.

Sie sah seine Tränen, sie sah seinen Kummer und schnell stürzte sie ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn.

„Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!" flüsterte sie und auch ihr traten nun Tränen in die Augen.

„Es tut so weh!", sagte er leise. „Bitte hilf mir, ich stehe das nicht alleine durch!"

Hermine streichelte ihm zärtlich durchs Gesicht.

„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt und ich sage es dir wieder. Ich bin für dich da. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das!"

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

Sie hielten einander im Arm bis sie ein Räuspern an der Tür vernahmen.

Minerva McGonagall ging mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an ihnen vorbei.

„Bitte nehmt Platz!"

Sie deutete auf zwei Stühle, jenseits ihres Schreibtisches.

„Hermine, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius hielt Hermines Hand, als sie sich setzten. Seine Finger drehten den Siegelring, den sie noch trug.

„Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich mit Euch besprechen muss! Severus hat mich bereits in aller Frühe aufgesucht. Diese Dinge betreffen dich, Hermine, als auch Sie, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermine hatte nicht aufgesehen, Lucius hingegen erwiderte verwundert Minervas Blick.

„Zum einen, Mr. Malfoy, geht es um die Beisetzung ihrer Frau. Severus hat mich um Erlaubnis gebeten, sie auf dem Hogwartsgelände beerdigen zu dürfen!"

Lucius holte Luft um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Minerva fuhr bereits fort, „ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich seiner Bitte entsprechen würde, sollten von Ihnen keine Einwände kommen!"

Ihre Lippen waren bei diesen Worten leicht verkniffen. „Da sich ja dieses ominöse Verwandtschaftsverhältnis als nicht existent erwiesen hat, sehe ich mich nur aus Kollegialität veranlasst, eine Grabstätte zur Verfügung zu stellen. Letztlich haben Sie jedoch das letzte Wort, da nur sie als der Ehemann der Verstorbenen auch diese Verfügungen treffen können."

Lucius Stimme bebte als er antwortete: „Die Beerdigung ist bereits veranlasst. Meine Frau wird heute noch nach Gambia überführt. Waida Boswata hat mir erklärt, dass es der Wunsch meiner Frau gewesen ist, dort die letzte Ruhe zu finden!"

Minerva schien sehr erleichtert zu sein.

„Nun, sie sollten den letzten Willen ihrer Frau selbstverständlich respektieren, Mr. Malfoy!"

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl etwas zurück.

„Severus ist noch mit einer weiteren Bitte an mich herangetreten. Diese Bitte betrifft dich, Hermine."

Hermine sah nun doch auf und wappnete sich gegen neuerliche Verletzungen.

„Severus bat mich, dir auf unbestimmte Zeit eine eigene Wohnung hier im Schloss zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Euch vorgefallen ist, es geht mich nichts an, obwohl ich so meine Vermutungen habe!" Sie starrte anklagend auf Lucius Hand, die noch immer Hermines hielt. „Wie dem auch sei, selbstverständlich biete ich dir die Möglichkeit, einige Räume hier im Schloss zu beziehen!"

„Auf keinen Fall!" Hermines Stimme kippte fast um vor unterdrückten Emotionen.

Sie befreite sich von Lucius Hand und ballte unbewusst ihre Fäuste.

„Ich werde heute zu meinen Eltern zurückkehren und weder meinem – Mann- noch Ihnen zur Last fallen."

Lucius ergriff wieder ihre Hand.

„Würdest Du den Umzug zu deinen Eltern vielleicht etwas verschieben? Bitte Hermine, ich brauche dich jetzt. Der Gedanke daran, in ein leeres Haus zurückzukehren macht mich wahnsinnig." Bittend sah er sie an, doch sie zögerte noch.

Draußen schoben sie neue schwere Regenwolken vor die Morgensonne und dämpften das Licht im Büro und damit auch den Glanz seiner Augen.

Hermine schluckte schwer, dann nickte sie zustimmend.

„Gut Lucius, ich werde mit dir gehen….. erstmal….als Freund!"

Sie spürte Minervas zweifelnden Blick, aber es war ihr egal. Vieles war ihr egal geworden, am allermeisten was andere von ihr dachten.

„Würdest Du dann auch bei der Zeremonie heute Abend an meiner Seite bleiben?"

Sie zögerte die Antwort etwas hinaus, doch dann nickte sie.

oOoOoOo

Sie trugen den schlichten Zinksarg durch die Gänge der Kerker. In stiller Übereinkunft hatten Lucius und Severus auf einen Schwebezauber verzichtet. Pascal und Lucius hatten die Tragegriffe der rechten Seite, Severus und Remus die der linken Seite ergriffen.

Waida schritt stumm allen voran. Ihr weißes Gewand leuchtete der stummen Prozession wie eine Fackel.

Hermine folgte mit etwas Abstand. Sie hatte nicht die innere Größe um Gina zu weinen, auch wenn sie ihr über ein Jahr Mentorin und Freundin gewesen war.

Schweigsam stiegen sie die Treppen zur großen Halle empor, wo Minerva und das Lehrerkollegium warteten, um sich dem kleinen Trauerzug anzuschließen.

Langsam erreichten sie das Portal. Am Fuße der mächtigen Treppe, hinter dem gewaltigen Tor, stand eine offene lackschwarze Leichenkutsche. Zehn Thestrale hatte man angespannt, den weiten Weg nach Gambia zu fliegen. Ungeduldig warfen sie ihre knochigen Köpfe, reckten ihre dürren Hälse. Das Stampfen ihrer Hufe war mit dem gelegentlich kurzen Flattern ihrer ledrigen Flügel und dem Klirren des Geschirrs, das einzige Geräusch, das durch die regenschwere Luft rauschte.

Die vier Männer setzten den Sarg sanft in die Kutsche. Pascal und Remus verbeugten sich leicht und traten dann zurück. Lucius und Severus flankierten den Sarg. Severus wusste um die Etikette, offiziell als ihr Bruder musste er zuerst von dem Sarg lassen. Nur Lucius als ihr Ehemann durfte ihr den allerletzten Gruß entbieten.

Severus linke Hand ruhte auf dem Sargdeckel in Höhe von Ginas Herz.

Seine letzte Verbeugung vor der Toten glich mehr einem Niederbruch. Mit einer gequälten Bewegung zog er sich zurück.

Nun stand nur noch Lucius neben dem Sarg. Bestürzt nahm Hermine das Zucken und Beben seiner Schultern wahr, sah die fürchterliche Qual, die er erlitt, wollte ihm helfen und musste ihn doch diesen Moment alleine durchstehen lassen.

Weinend beugte sich Lucius über den Sarg, küsste das kalte Metall des Deckels und legte eine leuchtendrote Rose ab. Endlich ließ er von dem Sarg ab, ging gebeugt vor Schmerz zwei Schritte rückwärts und blieb gebrochen stehen.

Jetzt erst traute sich Hermine mitfühlend seinen Arm zu ergreifen. Als sie an Severus vorbeiging, schnitt es ihr ins Herz, seine kummervoll zusammengekniffenen Augen zu sehen.

Ihm konnte sie keinen Trost geben, er hatte seinen Weg gewählt und seinen Entschluss gefasst. Trotzdem wünschte sie sehr, dass ihr Platz nach wie vor an seiner Seite wäre. Seine Hand war es, die sie halten wollte, seinen Arm wollte sie nehmen dürfen um ihm eine Stütze zu sein.

Waida war murmelnd um die Kutsche gegangen. Dann blieb sie vor Lucius und Severus stehen. Sie reichte Severus die Hand. „Severus, isch bring' unsre petite soeur 'eim. Sie schläft bessärr in unsre 'eilige Erde, weine nischt, mon amie."

Dann gab sie Lucius die Hand. „Lüc, du weischt, isch 'abe immär ein Platz für disch, du bist mir immär willkommen. Leb wohl, Lüc!" Sie streichelte noch zärtlich durch Lucius Gesicht, wischte ein paar Tränen weg.

Dann stieg sie in die Kutsche. Die Blattfedern beugten sich ächzend ob ihres Gewichtes zur Seite, als sie sich die zwei Tritte hinaufquälte. Langsam zogen die Thestrale an, schritten mit nickenden Köpfen an den Trauernden vorbei. Dann erst fielen sie in einen starken Trab.

Ihre Flügel breiteten sich aus und mit den ersten Galoppsprüngen, versuchten sie Wind unter ihre Schwingen zu bekommen, damit ihnen der Auftrieb half, das Gewicht der Kutsche vom Boden zu ziehen.

Schnell berührten ihre Hufe nicht mehr den Boden. Runde um Runde kreisten sie über dem See, schraubten sich höher und höher bis sie schließlich unterhalb der Wolkendecke nach Süden abdrehten und bald hinter einer Wand aus Regen und Dunst verschwunden waren.

tbc


	74. Leben sucht sich seinen Weg

Hallo und nochmals danke für die rege Anteilnahme!

**74. Leben sucht sich seinen Weg**

Der Spätsommer liebkoste die Ländereien rings um Malfoy Manor.

Um das Anwesen herum beugten sich die Äste der zahlreichen Apfelbäume unter der Last einer üppigen Ernte und breiteten ein dichtes Dach aus Laub und Früchten über Lucius und Hermine aus, die von einem ihrer regelmäßigen langen Spaziergänge zurück kamen. Sie sprachen nur belangloses Zeug. Besonders Lucius vermied tiefschürfendere Themen.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir mit dem ganzen Fallobst anstellen!", bemerkte Lucius als er wieder einmal auf einen Apfel trat, der unter seinem Gewicht saftspritzend auseinander barst.

„Marie könnte Apfelmus einkochen oder Saft daraus pressen." Hermine hob einen Apfel auf, wischte ihn kurz an ihrem Hemd ab und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Die sind wirklich gut!" Ihre braunen Augen zwinkerten Lucius zu.

„Wirklich?" er hielt ihre Hand fest und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um seinerseits von dem Apfel abzubeißen.

Eine Geste, die Hermine gleichermaßen schmeichelte als auch beunruhigte.

„Du solltest auch einige andere Obstbäume anpflanzen. Immer nur Äpfel sind etwas eintönig."

Er nickte amüsiert.

„Welche Bäume wünscht Du dir denn?"

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Die Situation wurde ihr zu heikel. Fünf Wochen lebte sie nun schon auf Malfoy Manor und sie schob ihre Abreise von einer Woche in die nächste. Sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, Lucius schon alleine zu lassen. Seit einigen Tagen war er nicht mehr so fürchterlich traurig und hatte endlich wieder gelächelt, wenn er sie ansah. Nachdenklich sah er sich um.

„Kirschbäume würden wunderschön aussehen! Im Mai stehen sie in voller Blüte, wir könnten mit etwas Zauber beim Wachstum nachhelfen!"

„Lucius?"

„Mmm?"

„Im Mai werde ich schon lange nicht mehr hier sein!"

Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass ihm ihre Antwort weh tat. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, ihn zu verletzen, doch er sollte wissen, dass sie nicht beabsichtigte, ihr weiteres Leben mit ihm zu teilen. Sie empfand tiefe Zuneigung für Lucius, aber keine Leidenschaft oder Liebe.

Gezwungen lächelte er sie an.

„Aber Du könntest mich besuchen kommen….. im Mai!"

„Ja das werde ich gerne tun!"

Sie schlenderten weiter ins Haus.

Marie hatte für sie den Abendbrottisch üppig gedeckt.

Hermine hatte die letzten Tage einen Riesenappetit entwickelt und griff auch heute wieder ordentlich zu. Lucius kommentierte ihren zweiten gefüllten Teller mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nicht dass ich meine, du hättest es nötig auf deine Figur zu achten, aber ist die Kombination deiner Speisen nicht etwas…mmmmm… magenfeindlich?"

Verdutzt schaute Hermine auf ihr Käsebrot, dass sie dick mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen und mit Gurken belegt hatte.

„Wieso, Käse süßsauer?"

Er schmunzelte. „Man könnte auch auf andere Gedanken kommen."

Hermine ließ augenblicklich ihr Brot sinken.

„Keine Gefahr, Lucius, wenn man mit einem Kinderhasser verheiratet ist, dann weiß man sich entsprechend zu schützen."

„Hör ich da eine gewisse Verbitterung aus diesem Satz?"

Hermine schob verstimmt ihren Teller weg. Sie vertrug was ihre Beziehung zu Severus anging keinerlei Spott.

Lucius war sensibel genug um zu bemerken, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

„Entschuldige!" Im Aufstehen streichelte er kurz über ihre Schulter und hatte genug Taktgefühl, sich rasch zurückzuziehen.

„Ich habe einige Papiere zu ordnen, wenn Du mich suchst, ich bin in der Bibliothek!"

Hermine starrte noch eine Weile auf ihren Teller und dachte über Lucius Worte nach.

Beim Anblick des angebissenen Käsebrotes wurde ihr plötzlich speiübel und sie rannte zur Toilette, wo sie sich heftig übergeben musste.

„Man könnte auch auf andere Gedanken kommen…"

Hermine stöhnte auf. Wie lange war es her, wie viele Wochen lebte sie alleine hier schon mit Lucius zusammen? Sie presste ihre Stirn an die kühlen Kacheln.

Nein das durfte nicht sein. Bitte lieber Gott, nicht auch noch das.

Schwindelig glitt sie an der Wand herunter, kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Verzweifelt rechnete sie nach. Es war Anfang Juli gewesen als das ganze Desaster begann, jetzt war es fast Oktober, und sie hatte nicht einmal in der Zeit ihre Tage bekommen. Jetzt auch noch diese Übelkeit, das Spannen in ihren Brüsten. Die Gewissheit traf sie wie ein Keulenschlag. Sie musste schwanger sein.

Lucius sah von seinen Papieren nicht auf, als er Hermine kommen hörte.

„Wusstest Du dass Gina Mitglied im Tierschutzverein war?" fragte er verwundert und betrachtete fasziniert einen Einzahlungsbeleg.

Erst als von Hermine keine Antwort kam, sah er hoch und erschrak.

Sofort kam er um den Schreibtisch herum und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was ist passiert? Wer hat dir etwas getan?"

In ihr brach da ein Damm. Die ganzen letzten Wochen war sie die Stärkere gewesen, obwohl sie selber Trost gebraucht hatte. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr.

Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte sie. Alles war nun aus. Wenn sie vorher gehofft hatte, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und ihr Studium irgendwie zu beenden, so war es nun an der Zeit zu realisieren, dass daraus nichts mehr würde, mit einem Kind für das sie sorgen musste.

Lucius war hilflos.

„Bitte sag mir was geschehen ist!"

„Ich….. ich…bekomme ein Kind!"

Und wieder weinte sie heftig.

Beschützend legte Lucius seine Hände um ihre Wangen.

„Hey Kleine, nicht weinen. Man weint nur wenn jemand geht, aber doch nicht wenn jemand kommt!"

Er zog sie zum Sofa hin und nötigte sie, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Ich will das Kind nicht!", schluchzte Hermine.

„Unfug!" Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Natürlich willst Du das Kind!"

„Aber ich will mein Studium beenden, ich will eine Ausbildung. Schlimm genug dass ich bei meinen Eltern an der Tür kratzen muss. Aber auch noch mit einem Baby..."

Hermine weinte wieder heftiger.

„Und Severus?" fragte Lucius verhalten. Sie schüttelte nun wütend seine Arme ab.

„Nein! Er hat damit nichts mehr zu tun! Er wollte mich nicht mehr, er will mich auch mit dem Kind nicht!"

„Aber er muss für deinen Unterhalt sorgen!", bemerkte Lucius nachdrücklich.

„Müsste er, soll er aber nicht!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich will mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben, und das Kind soll mit ihm auch nichts zu schaffen haben!"

„Wunderbar!", lächelte da Lucius. Hermine sah ihn verständnislos aus tränenblinden Augen an.

„Du hast gerade zugestimmt, das Kind zu bekommen, meine Liebe!" Lucius schmunzelte doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernst.

„Ich würde mich unter anderen Umständen niemals trauen dich das jetzt zu fragen, Hermine, aber denke darüber nach, ob Du nicht hier bei mir bleiben möchtest!"

„Das ist nett von dir Lucius, aber ich kann deine Gastfreundschaft nicht so lange in Anspruch nehmen."

„Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Du als Gast bleibst. Malfoy Manor soll dann dein Zuhause sein und das deines Kindes!"

Sie starrte ihn an und er konnte ihren Blick vor Nervosität nicht erwidern.

Langsam verstand sie, was Lucius meinte.

„Bitte lass mich für dich da sein, Hermine!", seine Stimme war eindringlich.

„Ich bin allein, und Du bist allein und wir mögen uns. Es sind schon Verbindungen mit weniger Übereinstimmungen zustande gekommen."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Lucius, ich würde mich nicht wohlfühlen dabei. Wir lieben uns nicht, das Kind ist nicht von dir, wie soll das gehen!"

Da lächelte er sie an, so freundlich und bezaubernd wie in den vergangenen und glücklicheren Tagen.

„Keiner von uns weiß was morgen ist, keiner kann Gefühle festhalten, keiner weiß welche Gefühle vielleicht entstehen. Aber eines weiß ich bestimmt. Ich möchte dir ein Freund sein und dein Kind hat es verdient in einer Familie aufzuwachsen. Bleib bei mir, Hermine. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Ich erwarte keine Liebe von dir, denn ich bin momentan selber nicht in der Lage, dir mehr als meine Freundschaft zu geben."

Er hatte ihre Hände genommen.

„Meinen Ring trägst du schon eine Weile!"

Sie schluckte, denn er hatte Recht. Er hatte seinen Ring nicht zurückverlangt, den er ihr zum Schutz überlassen hatte. Er steckte die ganze Zeit an ihrem Finger, obwohl Voldemort vernichtet war.

„Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken!"

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt!" Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm, erst vorsichtig, dann mit festem Griff.

„Du könntest von hier aus studieren. Das Baby würde immer gut versorgt sein. Ich mag Kinder total gerne um mich haben! Ich...ich würde es auch wirklich gerne adoptieren!"

Mit leisem Spott tippte sie ihn an.

„Dazu müsstest Du mich heiraten, Du Dummkopf!"

Ernst nickte er. „Das ist mir sehr bewusst, Hermine. Ich meine es wirklich ehrlich!"

Sie schluckte tapfer ihre Tränen herunter.

„Dazu muss sich zuerst Severus von mir scheiden lassen!"

In der konservativen Zaubererwelt durfte nur der Mann die Scheidung einreichen. Nur in wenigen Ausnahmefällen wurde dem Antrag einer Ehefrau stattgegeben.

„Dann sprich mit ihm!"

Neue Tränen suchten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen.

„Ich kann nicht, Lucius, ich kann nicht! Er würde mir ansehen dass ich schwanger bin und ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion!"

Wieder gab er ihr durch eine beschützende Umarmung seinen Trost.

„Soll ich mit ihm reden?" Sein eigener Vorschlag gefiel ihm nicht, er konnte Severus nun einmal nicht ausstehen, doch hier musste er Hermine helfen, so wie sie ihm in den letzten Wochen geholfen hatte.

Plötzlich schüttelte Hermine ihn wütend ab.

„Nein Lucius!" Sie war aufgestanden.

„Ich werde niemals mehr im Leben die zweite Wahl sein!"

Mit verständnislosem Blick wollte Lucius etwas entgegnen, jedoch fuhr Hermine ihm sofort über den Mund.

„Ich weiß inzwischen dass ich nur Severus' zweite Wahl war, genauso wie ich nur deine zweite Wahl wäre, Gina ist die erste Wahl! Und ich habe es satt hinter einem Gespenst hinten anstehen zu müsse!"

Hermine redete sich in Rage. „Dieses ganze Gina hier, Gina da, Gina ist die Schönste, die Klügste, die Beste…. ICH KANN UND WILL DAS NICHT MEHR ANHOEREN MÜSSEN!"

Lucius war ebenfalls aufgestanden, versuchte verzweifelt zu Wort zukommen doch Hermine

war nicht zu bremsen.

„Dabei hatte Gina ja SO Recht, ihr Männer seid einfach gestrickt, denkt mit dem Schwanz und ein paar Augenaufschläge verdrehen Euch den Kopf, dass ihr auch einen hohlen Kürbis vögeln würdet wenn er nur lange Haare, große Brüste und eine schmale Taille hat…!"

„BITTE!"

Lucius fasste Hermine härter als notwendig an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Ich verstehe deinen Zorn Hermine, aber bitte…, bitte lasse Gina in Frieden ruhen!"

Bestürzt über ihren eigenen Ausbruch schwieg Hermine, Tränen rannen nun ungehindert aus ihren Augen. Aufseufzend nahm Lucius sie in die Arme, presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und zwang sie, ihm zuzuhören.

„Gina war die erste Liebe meines Lebens, sie hatte gute Seiten wie sie auch schlechte Seiten hatte, andere Seiten als die, die ich an dir kennenlernen durfte! Du bist nicht besser, nicht schlechter als Gina, Du bist anders. Anders auf deine wunderbar bezaubernde Art. Wie kannst Du nur auf den Gedanken kommen die zweite Wahl zu sein?"

Er presste weiter Hermines bebende Schultern an seine Brust, streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Dann flüsterte er ihr zögernd ins Ohr: „ Darf ich nun Severus für dich um die Scheidung bitten?"

Sie brauchte eine Weile für eine Antwort, aber sein Herz machte einen Sprung als sie sagte: „Ja!"

oooooooo

Hier könnte ENDE stehen aber noch heisst es TBC


	75. Severus vs Lucius

Nach einer kleinen Pause geht es dann endlich weiter...

wird wohl nicht gefallen was hier steht...

**75. Severus vs. Lucius**

Lucius Malfoy hatte eine Weile vor seinem Kleiderschrank gestanden. Irgendwie gehörte es für ihn dazu, sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild auf sein Vorhaben abzustimmen.

Er wählte einen strengen silbergrauen Gehrock und ein dunkles Hemd. Trotz der Nervosität die er angesichts seiner Aufgabe verspürte, plante er seine kurze Reise nach Hogwarts mit kühler Sachlichkeit. Aus den Tiefen seines Kleiderschrankes zog er noch einen Gehstock mit silbernem Knauf. Er hatte diesen Stock einst bei einem Antiquitätenhändler gekauft, weil er ihm irgendwie gefiel und in einer seiner Bastellaunen aus diesem Gehstock einen noblen Aufbewahrungsort für seinen Zauberstab gefertigt. Der Knauf des Stockes ließ sich zurückschlagen und mittels einer Feder wurde der Zauberstab gerade soweit herausgeschnellt, dass er mit einer Hand bequem zu fassen war.

Durch Waidas Ritual war seine Magie gewachsen. Er vermochte bei vielerlei Zaubern ganz auf einen Zauberstab verzichten, doch zur Fluchabwehr wollte er ihn dabei haben.

Er traute Severus nicht über den Weg.

Der heutige Tag war günstig für sein Vorhaben. Hermine war ins Muggellondon gereist um sich einer Ultraschalluntersuchung zu unterziehen. Er hielt es zwar für überflüssig, aber Hermines stures Muggelblut hatte darauf bestanden. Sie wollte das kleine Wesen mit eigenen Augen sehen, dessen Herzchen eifrig in ihrem Bauch klopfte.

Mit dem Versprechen ihm ein Foto mitzubringen, war sie fröhlich davon gefahren.

Sie freute sich auf das Kind, ohne Frage und er tat es auch. Aber am allermeisten freute es ihn, dass Hermine eingewilligt hatte, seine Frau zu werden. Nach wie vor schmerzte ihn der Verlust von Gina und zuweilen war es ihm, als wäre er in zwei Teile gerissen, doch immer wieder war es Hermines Anblick und ihr Lächeln, das ihm aus seinem Tief half.

Über Nacht war es herbstlich geworden. Laub bedeckte gelbgolden die Wiesen, die Sonne ging merklich früher unter und die milden Temperaturen konnten sich nur noch in der strahlenden Oktobersonne halten. Kaum dass die Dämmerung sich niedersenkte, da vielen auch die Temperaturen.

Bereits jetzt am späten Nachmittag, als er den Pfad zum Schloss erklomm, kündigte die tiefstehende Sonne eine kühle Nacht an.

Er brauchte nicht lange nach Severus zu suchen, denn die nur angelehnte Bürotür und seine schnarrende Stimme, mit der er gerade eine Schülerin nach allen Regeln der verbalen Kunst zusammenfaltete, verrieten ihn bereits am Absatz der Kerkertreppe.

Ohne Anzuklopfen betrat er sein Büro.

Eine bebrillte und bieber-zahnige Schülerin stand abgekanzelt vor einem ausgemergelt erscheinenden Severus Snape, dessen Gesicht tiefe Falten warf. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen gingen Ton in Ton mit seiner schwarzen Gewandung. Sogar der weiße Kragen von einst fehlte, denn auch sein Hemd war tiefschwarz.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Peters!" mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung scheuchte er das arme Mädchen fort, als er Lucius Erscheinung in der Tür erblickte.

„Guten Tag, Severus!"

Lucius trat unaufgefordert ein.

„Lu-ciusssss!" zischte Snape und eine Augenbraue schnellte in altem Argwohn nach oben.

„Ich würde gerne einige Dinge mit dir bereden, Severus!"

„Bitte, aber fasse dich kurz, ich bin beschäftigt wie Du siehst!"

Lucius trat näher an seinen Schreibtisch und schaute halb belustigt halb spöttisch auf einige Klassenarbeitshefte, über die sich Snapes böswillige Kommentare in roter Tinte ergossen hatten.

„Zehn Minuten, Severus, aber ich stehe nicht hier vor deinem Schreibtisch wie ein dummes Gör!"

Knurrend erhob sich Snape. „Gut, um der alten Zeiten willen!" Er deutete Lucius an, ihm die Treppe hoch in seine Wohnung zu folgen.

Ohne zu fragen schenkte er aus einer angefangenen Flasche Whiskey in zwei Gläser und drückte eines davon Lucius in die Hand. Er selber ließ sich ergeben in einen Sessel sinken.

Lucius jedoch richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Stehend und mit der Tür im Rücken fühlte er sich wohler.

Noch während er überlegte, wie er am besten das Gespräch beginnen sollte, richtete Snape das Wort an ihn:

„Was kann ich für dich tun…Schwager?"

Zynisch zog Snape wieder eine Augenbraue hoch und zollte damit Lucius Haltung wenig Respekt!

Lucius schlenderte betont gelassen zum Kamin, streckte seine Hände dem prasselnden Feuer entgegen.

„Du hast es kalt hier, Severus!"

„Mir gefällt es! Komme zur Sache, Du bist nicht hier um mit mir über meine Wohlfühltemperatur zu schwatzen!"

Ungeduldig stürzte der den Inhalt seines Glases herunter.

„Du fühlst dich also wohl, so wie es jetzt ist?", fragte Lucius hinterhältig.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir gefällt!"

Snape schenkte sich ein neues Glas ein.

„Du kannst davon trinken, Lucius, er ist nicht vergiftet!"

Verhalten nippte Lucius an seinem Glas.

„Whiskey war nie mein Getränk!"

Angewidert ließ er das Glas wieder sinken.

„Oh man gewöhnt sich hier an viele Dinge. An den Geschmack von Torf ebenso wie an den Anblick von Ungeziefer!" lachte Snape freudlos.

„Wie dem auch sei, vor allem auf Letzteres kann ich sehr gut verzichten, weshalb ich mich beeilen werde, deine Gastfreundschaft nicht zu lange in Anspruch zu nehmen."

Snapes Augenlider zuckten. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass Lucius zurückschoss.

„Also, um was geht es?"

Unaufgefordert nahm Lucius nun doch Snape gegenüber Platz.

„Es geht um Hermine!"

„Na welche Überraschung!"

Snape nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck und legte dann demonstrativ seine Füße auf den Tisch.

„Ich höre!"

Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln sah Lucius auf die Sohlen von Snapes Schuhen und von dort aus in sein verbissenes und vergrämtes Gesicht.

„Ich werde nie verstehen was die Frauen an dir finden, Severus!"

Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Eine schöne Hülle ist nicht immer alles, Lucius!" Er lachte spöttisch.

„Aber Du wolltest mit mir über Hermine reden!"

Lucius roch nochmals an seinem Whiskeyglas, dann stellte er es mit einem arroganten Nasenrümpfer auf den Tisch.

„Warum ich hier bin, Severus, ich möchte mein Verhältnis zu Hermine legitimieren!"

„Dein Verhältnis zu meiner Frau?", fauchte Snape aufgebracht.

„Sie hat von dem Moment aufgehört deine Frau zu sein, als du sie fortgeschickt hast wegen deiner angeblichen Liebe zu MEINER Frau!" giftete Lucius zurück.

„Soviel zu: Wir-sind-nur-gute-Freunde-Severus!", schnappte Snape ungehalten.

„Was hast Du erwartet?", entgegnete Lucius gehässig.

„Das sie aufhört zu leben, weil Du es tust und sie verschmähst?"

Snape schnaubte.

„Ich ziehe es vor, alleine zu leben statt ihr wie Du etwas vorzugaukeln, Malfoy!"

„Wie dem auch sei, wenn Du sowieso lieber alleine lebst, dann wird es sicherlich kein Problem für dich sein, die Scheidung einzureichen, ich würde Hermine dieses Jahr gerne noch heiraten!", entgegnete Lucius mit nachsichtigem Lächeln.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!" Schwungvoll riss Snape seine Füße wieder vom Tisch und schleuderte absichtlich damit Lucius Glas zu Boden!

Lucius betrachtete gelassen seine Fingernägel.

„Nun, Du kannst es natürlich lassen, Severus, wenn du dich noch mehr zum Gespött der Zaubererschaft machen möchtest, indem du die Umstände leugnest!"

Drohend war Snape aufgestanden.

„Welche Umstände?" Er schwankte etwas. Sein Kreislauf vertrug zwar gerade noch den Whiskey, aber keine plötzlichen Bewegungen mehr.

Lucius sah abfällig zu Snape auf und mit einem diabolischem Grinsen auf den Lippen und jede einzelne Silbe betonend sagte er: „Hermines besondere Umstände!"

Snape schwankte mehr, seine Hände zuckten. Da sprang er plötzlich vor und schleuderte den Wohnzimmertisch beiseite. Mit drohend gehobener Faust ging er auf Lucius los.

Dieser blieb jedoch gelassen sitzen und bedachte den vor Wut zitternden Snape mit einem weiteren spöttischen Grinsen.

„Es nützt nichts mehr sich jetzt noch aufzuregen, Severus, was passiert ist, ist passiert!"

Snape wandte sich ab und stolperte auf dem Weg zum Erkerfenster. Er konnte sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen, sonst wäre er wohl wirklich gefallen!

Lucius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Wie erbärmlich!"

Wieder schleuderte Snape herum. „Erbärmlich? Du nennst mich erbärmlich. Ich finde es erbärmlich an eine andere Frau auch nur zu denken noch bevor das Trauerjahr überhaupt richtig angefangen hat! Du bist es, der erbärmlich ist!"

Jetzt sprang Lucius doch auf.

„Nenne es wie Du willst, Severus, allerdings ertrinke ich nicht in Selbstmitleid sondern sorge für die Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten. Aber das hast Du entweder nicht nötig, oder es gibt niemanden der dir etwas bedeutet!"

Damit machte er einige Schritte zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ sah er sich aber nochmals um.

„Um Hermines Willen, Severus, beantrage endlich diese verdammte Scheidung!"

tbc


	76. Vorboten des Lebens

Langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende...

**76. Vorboten des Lebens**

Hermine saß lesend am Feuer. Inzwischen war es November geworden und die frühe Dunkelheit läutete langsam aber nachdrücklich den Winter ein.

Lucius kam aus seiner Werkstatt, die er sich in dem verfallenen Gartenhaus am Ende des Gartens eingerichtet hatte. Holzstaub lag auf seinem Gesicht und Kleidern. Bei jedem seiner schnellen Schritte rieselte es von ihm herunter und hinterließ eine feine aber deutliche Spur auf dem dunklen Parkett.

Spitzbübisch lächelnd zog er sie aus ihrem Sessel.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, sofort! Er strahlte und war ungeduldig wie ein kleiner Junge vor der weihnachtlichen Bescherung.

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und folgte ihm durch den dunklen Garten in die hell erleuchtete Laube.

Aus hellem Kiefernholz und noch feucht vom frischen Lack stand sie da, eine Wiege.

„Oh Lucius!", hauchte Hermine.

„Gefällt sie dir?", vorsichtig stieß er sie an und sie schaukelte sacht und fast geräuschlos über den holprigen Dielenboden der Werkstatt.

„Wir müssen langsam das Kinderzimmer einrichten!" Fast schien es, als wolle er sich für dieses Geschenk entschuldigen.

Hermine ging um das Möbelstück herum. Es war mit soviel Liebe zum Detail gefertigt. Ponys, Eselchen, kleine Hunde und Katzen waren in die Stirnwand geschnitzt, die Querstreben sorgsam gedrechselt, man fand jede Minute eine neue Einzelheit.

Lucius wartete keine Antwort ab, er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Hermine und drückte sie an sich. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme auf ihren Bauch und übte einen sanften Druck aus.

Sofort ging alles in Hermine auf Abwehr.

„Bitte lass mich!"

Sichtlich enttäuscht über ihre Reaktion ließ Lucius seine Arme sinken, doch schnell tat er, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„In welcher Farbe sollen wir die Wände streichen?" fragte er freundlich.

„Egal!" antwortete Hermine irritiert.

„Gelb?"

„Wäre denkbar!"

„Grün?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Gelb und Grün?"

„Lass uns das doch morgen besprechen! Im Sonnenlicht sieht man das sowieso besser."

Und mehr zu sich selber fügte sie noch hinzu: „Im Sonnenlicht sieht man alles besser!"

oOoOoOo

Snapes kurze Reise nach Blankenstein glich einer Flucht.

Nach Wochen der Selbstzerfleischung, der ewigen Vorwürfe, der schlaflosen Nächte und durchdämmerten Tage verspürte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis, wenigsten noch einmal den Ort von Ginas Schaffen aufzusuchen, noch einmal auf den Burgturm zu steigen, noch einmal von dort aus hinüber zu ihrer Villa zu blicken um letztlich endgültig Abschied zu nehmen.

Der Wind pfiff ungemütlich über den leeren Burghof, die Studenten waren in ihren Vorlesungen, die Professoren ebenfalls oder in ihren Büros hinter der Arbeit verschanzt.

Das Namenschild von Ginas Büro war entfernt worden, aber der helle Fleck auf dem ansonsten ausgedunkelten Holz der Tür, offenbarte die Lücke, die sie hinterlassen hatte.

Dumpf klangen seine Schritte in dem engen Aufgang zum Turm. Modrige und feuchte Luft hing in dem alten Gemäuer und erinnerte ihn an seine eigenen Kerkergefilde. Gina hatte die Burg sehr geliebt, das wusste er. Wie ähnlich sie sich doch tatsächlich gewesen waren, so ähnlich, dass er es nur mit ihrer Blutsverwandtschaft erklären konnte.

Und wie dumm er doch gewesen war, wie unglaublich dumm.

Schwer atmend erreichte er die Spitze des Turmes. Der Wind war hier einige Nuancen kälter als am Boden und fröstelnd zog er seinen Reiseumhang fester zu.

Es würde Regen geben. Dunkle Wolken rotteten sich bereits wie ein Rudel Wölfe zusammen, tanzten zu dem Heulen und Jaulen des Windes umeinander, rempelten sich boshaft an und fletschten ungeduldig ihre Zähne aus Hagel und Eis. Trotzdem verharrte Snape in stoischer Ruhe auf dem zugigen Turm, schlenderte langsam um die Balustrade und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu Ginas Villa herüber, deren blanke Dachpfannen mit feuchtem Glanz die diesige Luft zu durchdringen vermochten und durch ihr latentes Leuchten den Blick seiner Augen in qualvoller Gefangenschaft hielten.

Jäh erlebte er erneut den Schmerz über Ginas Verlust, der ihn gleich dem Kuss der Dementoren auf den nasskalten Steinboden warf und ihn in rasender Pein schüttelte.

So blieb er liegen, auf den Boden gekauert, unfähig mehr zu bewegen als seine Lippen, die durch konvulsive Zuckungen tonlosen Schluchzern Luft verschafften.

So fand ihn zu später Stunde der Pedell, als dieser den Turm schließen wollte und rettete ihm das Leben, denn diese kalte und verregnete Novembernacht hätte ihn auf ewig verschlungen.

Er kam mit fieberblanken Augen auf der Krankenstation der Zweiburgenuniversität wieder zu sich und nahm die Gestalt eines alten Heilers wahr. Im ersten Moment glaubte er in das Angesicht von Albus Dumbledore zu blicken, denn das strahlende Blau eines gütigen Augenpaares, kombiniert mit einem langen und schlohweißen Bart versetzte ihn für einige friedvolle Augenblicke in die Vergangenheit.

„Sie sollten sich wieder dem Leben und der Zukunft zuwenden, mein Freund!"

Der Alte flößte ihm einen Fiebertrank ein. Kühl legte sich die Flüssigkeit über Snapes geschwollene Zunge, balsamierte seine Kehle und schenkte ihm einige Stunden erholsamen Schlaf.

.

oOoOoOoOoO

Das Kinderzimmer auf Malfoy Manor war schon am nächsten Tag komplett eingerichtet.

Die Wände waren in zarten Pastelltönen gestrichen, das große Fenster mit bunten Gardinen versehen und farblich abgestimmt auf den weichen Teppich, der das ungemütliche Dunkel der Holzdielen fortgeschlossen hatte.

Die wunderschöne Holzwiege stand in der Mitte des Raumes, an den Wänden waren Kindermöbel aus hellem Holz aufgestellt, lustige Bilder reflektierten Heiterkeit und bildeten den regungslosen Widerpart zu den zahllosen Mobiles, die Lucius in jedem freien Winkel aufgehangen hatte.

„Gefällt es dir?" hatte er sie gefragt und mit Tränen in den Augen hatte Hermine genickt.

Behutsam hatte er sie da in das Nachbarzimmer geführt, das Elternschlafzimmer.

„Sollten wir nicht ab heute auch das Bett teilen?"

Hermine schrak sichtlich zurück und Lucius beeilte sich, ihre Hände zu nehmen und ihr zu versichern: „Nur damit ich in deiner Nähe bin, falls etwas mit deinem Kind ist. Du kannst von mir alles haben, und wenn Du nur meine Nähe und Geborgenheit möchtest, dann nimm nur diese."

Da hatte Hermine gelächelt und als sie sich später am Abend zu Lucius in das breite Bett legte, da war es ihre Hand, die die seine suchte, um sie zu halten.

Als Lucius im Morgengrauen erwachte, das war der Platz neben ihm leer. Leise stand er auf und spähte durch die nur angelehnte Tür ins Kinderzimmer und erblickte Hermine.

Er ertrug ihren Anblick nur einen kurzen Moment, dann zog er sich ungehört zurück.

Ihm war, als hätte er einen großen Ballon im Bauch gehabt, der nun geplatzt war und alles in ihm vibrierte zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass seine innige Zuneigung zu Hermine, die im Begriff gewesen war zu Liebe zu werden, nicht erwidert werden würde.

So viele Hoffnungen hatte er an sie geknüpft, so viele unerfüllte Träume.

In Gedanken sah er ihr sanftes Gesicht vor sich, dass sich umgeben von ihren langen Haaren an seine Schulter schmiegte und er verfluchte sich selber, verfluchte sich für das wenige Glück, dass er wieder empfunden hatte und aus dessen Saatkorn nun doch nur noch größerer Verzweifelung erwachsen war.

Wie nah war doch das häusliche Glück, das er immer angestrebt hatte, vor seiner Nase gewesen, zum greifen nah, hatte er gedacht. Doch nur ein Wort aus Hermines Mund, das über ihre zitternden und von Tränen feuchten Lippen gekommen war, hatte seine Illusion zerstört. Ein Wort, das sie in unsäglichem Schmerz über der Wiege ihres ungeborenen Kindes gehaucht hatte.

Ein Wort voller Liebe und Sehnsucht.

Ein Wort voller Hingabe.

„Severus"

tbc (nur noch wenige Male)


	77. Ende

**77. Ende**

Hermine erwachte von Lucius' Finger, der nachdenklich die Konturen ihrer Lippen nachzeichnete. Sie schenkte ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln, welches er mit ernstem Gesicht

kommentierte. Als sie ihn nach dem Grund fragte, da reichte er ihr seine Hand und sagte nur:

„Komm, bitte zieh' dich an!"

Severus verließ die Krankenstation der Zweiburgenuniversität noch vor dem novemberlichen Morgengrauen. Es war Sonntag, er hatte keinen Unterricht, doch etwas in ihm trieb ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich war es die Ähnlichkeit des Heilers mit Albus gewesen, die in ihm das dringende Verlangen erweckt hatte, dessen Grabstätte aufzusuchen.

Im Licht des neuen Tages stand Snape vor dem weißen Marmor. Andächtig streichelten seine Fingerkuppen über den kalten und glatten Stein. Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch, so wie Albus zu sein. Seine heitere, sanfte Güte die aus der unglaublichen Magie seines Herzens strömte, die Trauer in Fröhlichkeit wandelte und Strenge in Lob. Ebenso seine unermessliche Weisheit, die ihm immer und immer wieder Rätsel aufgab. Albus konnte diese Entwicklung unmöglich geahnt oder geplant haben, und doch schien es ihm wieder logisch und in letzter Instanz so konsequent, dass Snape unbewusst seinem toten Mentor ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

Albus hätte nicht gewollte, dass er trauerte, Gina ebenso wenig. Sie hätte ihn lachend von ihrer Beerdigung weg auf eine Party gescheucht, wenn sie gekonnt hätte.

Snape sah nachdenklich den Nebelschwaden zu, die sich langsam vom See in die herbstliche Luft erhoben. Sein Weg endete hier noch nicht, sein Schicksal führte ihn noch weiter auf den verschlungenen Pfaden des Lebens und der Magie. Wenn es auch keine Liebe mehr in seinem Leben geben sollte, so fühlte er in diesem Moment doch so etwas wie beginnenden Frieden oder zumindest eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und seinem Geschick.

Er sog die sauerstoffreiche Morgenluft in seine Lungen und somit Kraft aus dem neuen Tag.

Bestimmt ließ er von dem Grabstein ab, wandte sich dem Schloss zu um sein Schicksal anzunehmen und nicht länger mit sich zu hadern, da sah er Lucius und Hermine auf sich zukommen. Sie gingen Hand in Hand.

Es tat weh sie so zu sehen, so sehr weh, dass es ihn überraschte. Egal ob er Hermine auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte, dass er Gina lieben würde, sie gehörte weder zu Malfoy noch zu einem anderen Mann. Hermine war seine Frau.

Der Anblick des Paares brannte in seinen Augen und er verspürte erneute den Drang, Malfoy zu verprügeln. Jedoch wäre seine Karriere als Todesser und Doppelspion eher beendet gewesen als sie begonnen hatte, wenn er nicht ein Musterbeispiel an Selbstbeherrschung gewesen wäre. Und so ertrug er nach außen hin gelassen ihren Anblick, bis sie direkt vor ihm standen. Man merkte ihm nicht an, wie viel Kraft er brauchte um Lucius Blick zu begegnen.

Hermine hingegen hielt ihre Augen gesenkt und er spürte, wie unsicher sie war.

Lucius schien sie regelrecht festzuhalten, damit sie nicht davon lief.

„Es ist viel Schreckliches passiert, Severus!" Lucius Stimme klang ruhig, sachlich und ohne Vorwurf.

Severus rechte Augenbraue hob sich als Zeichen seines Erstaunens.

„Ich bin gekommen um etwas von dir zu verlangen!" fuhr Lucius fort und missachtete den grimmigen Ausdruck, den Snapes Gesicht sofort annahm.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in der Position etwas von dir verlangen zu können, denn Du stehst moralisch tief in meiner Schuld!"

„Sag was Du noch von mir willst, Malfoy!" Severus war versucht sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen.

Er hatte nichts mehr, das er noch geben konnte.

Lucius hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin.

„Ich glaube nicht dass die Zeit schon reif ist für Verbrüderungsszenen, Malfoy!" zischte Severus.

„Gib mir deine Hand!" Lucius Stimme zitterte. Vielleicht war es gerade das Zittern das Severus nötigte die dargebotene Hand zu greifen. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch entschlossen, seinen Frieden mit der Situation zu machen. Später konnte er es nicht mehr sagen.

Lucius sah ihn fest an und Severus merkte verwundert, dass in seinen Augen Tränen schimmerten.

„Ich verlange von dir", und das Zittern in Lucius Stimme ließ die Worte kippen, so dass er nochmals neu beginnen musste. „Ich verlange von dir, dass egal was noch passieren wird, Du diese Hand hier nie mehr los lassen wirst!" Und mit diesen Worten legte er Hermines Hand in die von Severus, streichelte noch über Hermines Handrücken und zog sanft seinen Ring von ihrem Finger.

Severus starrte ihn verständnislos an, dann sah er auf die kleine, kalte Hand in seiner.

„Wenn Du ihr noch mal so wehtust, dann bringe ich dich um!" drohte Lucius und es hörte sich verdammt ernst an. Er nahm Hermines andere Hand, und küsste sie. Erst jetzt hob Hermine den Kopf und blickte in Lucius blaue Augen. Sie wollte ihm noch soviel sagen, ihm danken, und vor allem wollte sie jetzt nicht alleine bleiben mit Severus. Wenn er jetzt wirklich ging, dann war sie allein mit dem Mann den sie liebte, und dessen Zurückweisung sie gleichzeitig fürchtete.

Lucius lächelte sie an, dann trat er schnell zwei Schritte zurück und apparierte, noch ehe Hermine oder Severus etwas sagen konnten.

Wortlos standen beide Hand in Hand nebeneinander, wagten nicht sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen aus Furcht, den anderen zu verscheuchen.

Hermine getraute sich nach endlosen Minuten ihren Blick zu heben und sah in seine Augen, die wie schwarzer Samt in der Morgensonne schimmerten, unergründlich wie immer, unnahbar wie immer.

Severus drehte sich leicht zu ihr hin, hob etwas ihre Hand an und sah nachdenklich auf sie herab. Sein Finger strich über die Stelle wo zuvor noch Lucius' Ring gesessen hatte.

Endlich sagte er leise: „Möchtest Du das auch, dass ich diese Hand hier festhalte, was auch immer kommen mag?"

Hermines Stimme versagte fast, als sie antwortete: „Nur wenn ich Deine halten darf, egal welche Geister der Vergangenheit uns noch begegnen werden."

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und übte einen sanften Druck aus.

„Wenn dir meine Geister der Vergangenheit egal sind, dann werden mir auch deine egal sein, auch wenn sie hellblond sind und blaue Augen haben!"

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Du weißt es schon?"

Erstmalig lächelte er milde. „Ich weiß alles!" und er zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme, bereit sie so zu nehmen wie sie war, mit Malfoys Kind unter dem Herzen oder nicht.

Hermines Rücken spannte sich an und mit einem leichten Anflug von Ironie fragte sie: „Genetik war nie dein Fachgebiet, nicht wahr?"

Verdutzt studierte er ihr unsicheres Lächeln. „Wieso?"

Hermine lächelte breiter. „Weil es nach Mendel unmöglich ist, dass eine reinerbig braunhaarige Mutter mit braunen Augen und ein reinerbig schwarzhaariger Vater mit schwarzen Augen ein blondes, blauäugiges Baby bekommen!"

Sie sah zu wie ihre Worte auf Severus wirkten, wie ganz langsam eine Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf heranreifte die zu einem Verstehen heranwuchs.

„Aber dann….!" Er schluckte. „Aber dann bin ich der Vater?"

„Natürlich, wer denn wohl sonst?"

„Aber Du und Lucius…. "

Fassungslos suchte er nach Worten.

Hermine erwiderte fest den Blick seiner bohrenden Augen. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er seine Hand, als wolle er ihr durchs Gesicht streicheln. Doch schien er im letzten Moment zu zögern.

Sein Zeigefinger schwebte über ihrem Wangenknochen, traute sich nicht die zärtliche Geste zu vollenden.

„Aber dann….. wieso wollte Malfoy, dass ich die Scheidung beantrage, wenn er nicht der Vater deines Kindes ist?"

Hermine stutzte: „Hat er das gesagt, dass er der Vater ist?"

„Nur indirekt!" Severus sah einen Moment nachdenklich über den See.

„Und wieso hast Du nicht die Scheidung beantragt wenn Du geglaubt hast, Lucius und ich...!" Hermine stockte denn Severus Finger legte sich auf ihren Mund und er sah sie wieder an.

„Ist es so verwunderlich, dass ich nicht wollte, dass Du so einen Trottel heiratest?"

Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln befreite Hermine ihren Mund. „Aber Du liebst mich nicht mehr!"

Sanft zog Severus sie in seine Arme und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Verzeih mir Hermine, verzeih mir dass ich dich so verletzt habe! Ich empfand und empfinde viel für dich, sehr viel. Bitte bleib bei mir und habe Geduld.."

Hermine sträubte sich noch in seinen Armen. „Aber ich bekomme ein Kind!"

„Na und?"

„Du hasst Kinder!"

Da legte Severus erstmalig seit Wochen mit herzhaftem Lachen den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Das man mir das immer noch glaubt!"

Er nahm Hermines Kopf in beide Hände und flüsterte zärtlich: „Ich werde dieses kleine Wesen auf Händen tragen, ihm die Sterne vom Himmel und die Bernsteine vom Grund es Meeres holen, wenn es das möchte und es wird mir auf der Nase herumtanzen noch bevor es drei Jahre alt ist. Ich werde es durch die Gegend tragen wenn es Bauchweh hat, ich werde Madame Pomfrey mit Flüchen bedrohen wenn sie nichts gegen seine Windpocken unternimmt, ich werde ihm ein Pony kaufen oder ein eigenes Feuerwehrauto, wenn das sein Herzenswunsch sein sollte, aber ich werde niemals öffentlich zugeben, dass ich Kinder liebe!"

Hermine legte den Kopf schräg und sah zu ihm auf. „Aber Du versprichst mir jetzt wirklich, dass Du unser Kind lieben wirst?"

Severus Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. „Nein Hermine, das brauch ich dir nicht versprechen, denn ich liebe es jetzt schon!" Und unendlich sanft küsste er ihre Lippen, entlockte ihnen damit einen Seufzer, den Hermine nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte.

Er zog sie mit sich in Richtung des Schlosses. „Lasse uns jetzt gehen, Hermine, lasse uns endlich nach Hause gehen!"

Ende!

Es folgt noch ein Epilog!


	78. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Ich möchte dass Sie dies hier an sich nehmen!"

Ich nehme überrascht die kleine Schatulle entgegen und öffne sie.

Ein silbernes Armband, eine Kette mit einer silbernen Giftphiole sowie zwei Ringe liegen darin. Es ist der wenige Schmuck, den Gina getragen hatte.

Ich schaue Lucius Malfoy fragend an. Seine Augen ruhen traurig auf mir.

„Sie hat die Gespräche mit Ihnen sehr genossen!" sagt er ruhig.

Ich schlucke, bin verlegen und seltsam gerührt. Auch gerührt darüber, dass er mir ihre Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hat.

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen!" sage ich bestimmt. „Ich habe doch nur aufgeschrieben, was sie mir erzählt hat."

Lucius Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf. Mir fällt erstmalig auf, dass seine Schläfen leicht grau geworden sind, im vergangenen halben Jahr.

„Nein, es war mehr als das. Zu Ihnen war sie stets ehrlich. Die Gespräche waren ihr sehr wichtig!" Er nickt bekräftigend und ich schaue noch mal auf den Schmuck. Der eine Silberring ist der verschnörkelte Giftring mit dem schwarzen Onyxstein in der Mitte, den sie immer am Mittelfinger der rechten Hand getragen hatte, bis ihre Glieder so dünn geworden waren, dass er ihr immer vom Finger rutschte. Wäre ich anmaßend wenn ich ihn fortan tragen würde?

„Sie würde sich freuen, wenn Sie ihn tragen würden!", sagt Lucius als könne er meine Gedanken erraten.

Tränen brennen mir da in den Augen. Auch ich habe eine Freundin verloren. Wie oft hatten wir uns vor Lachen über unsere Männer geschüttelt und Parallelen aufgezeigt.

„Was haben sie nun vor!", frage ich und lasse meine Augen durch die inzwischen leergeräumte Villa gleiten. Die Trostlosigkeit der großen Räume bestärkt mich in meiner Niedergeschlagenheit und ich versuche mich mit dem Gedanken an meinen bevorstehenden Urlaub aufzuheitern.

Lucius geht langsam durch den Raum. Das Parkett knarrt unter seinen vorsichtigen Schritten und das Geräusch hallt traurig durch den leeren Salon.

„Ich habe eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts angeboten bekommen!" Er dreht sich mir zu, studiert mein Gesicht. Ich bin wirklich überrascht.

„In welchem Fach?", platze ich heraus. Meine Güte was erlaube ich mir mit dieser Frage, doch Lucius Malfoy lächelt freundlich ob meiner Neugierde.

„Umgang mit Zauberstäben, natürlich!", und ich sehe dass er sich wirklich darüber freut.

„Oh!" Zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig denn ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Professor Snape und Professor Malfoy zusammen am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle sitzen und sich gegenseitig feindlich anstarren, eine verzweifelte Hermine zwischen ihnen die ständig zu vermitteln versucht. Das könnte sehr anstrengend aber auch amüsant sein.

„Ich denke, ich werde die Stelle annehmen!", unterbricht Lucius meine Gedankengänge.

„Severus Snape wird mich sicherlich gerne kontrollieren, wenn ich ihn darum bitte!"

Ich stutze. Neigt dieser Mann hier zu Selbstkasteiung?

„Ich habe Angst davor, so zu werden wie mein erstes Ich!" Er schaut mich ehrlich an und ich rufe mich energisch zur Ordnung, um nicht dem Zauber seiner blauen Augen zu verfallen.

„Außerdem würde ich wirklich gerne wieder unterrichten!"

Ich nicke. Gina hatte mir davon erzählt und es war einer der wenigen Momente gewesen, wo sie wirklich ganz und gar liebevoll von ihrem Mann gesprochen hatte.

„Und Sie?" , fragt Lucius mich, „was haben Sie vor?"

„Urlaub!", erwidere ich leidenschaftlich. „Ich fliege für zwei Wochen nach Gambia!"

Ginas Erzählungen hatten Fernweh in mir geweckt. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Afrika und ich wollte Ginas Grab aufsuchen. Es ist mir ein echtes Bedürfnis für sie eine Kerze anzuzünden.

„Nehmen Sie sich vor dem Schamanen in Acht!", lächelt Lucius. Ich lächele zurück.

„Ich bin nicht wichtig genug, dass er mich findet!"

Lucius tritt an die Terrassentür und schaut hinaus.

„Kommen Sie mich doch mal in Hogwarts besuchen!" sagt er unvermittelt.

Mir stockt fast das Herz bei der Vorstellung, persönlich durch das Schloss zu gehen, alles mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich meine das Ernst!", fährt er fort. „Ich glaube die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende erzählt!"

„Wie meinen Sie das?", mein Herz klopft wie verrückt.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ist nur so ein Gefühl! Schreiben Sie mir doch, wenn Sie aus Gambia zurück sind!"

Ich verspreche es gerne und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause, zurück in meine kleine, normale und wohlgeordnete Muggelwelt.

Einen dritten Teil von „Nur durch dein Blut" soll ich schreiben?

Ohne Gina kann es keinen dritten Teil geben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!

OoOoOo


End file.
